Pesadelos
by Mparaizo
Summary: Ela tinha perdido os seus sonhos. Ele vivia em pesadelos. Será que eles poderiam se ajudar? Leiam e descubram.
1. Por que eu?

O jovem loiro lia atentamente o papel em suas mãos. Em sua frente, o agente Anbu que havia trazido o documento, aguardava suas ordens, em silêncio. Naruto olhava para ele sem vê-lo, na verdade. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Muito longe. Com um suspiro ele se endireita na cadeira. Escreve algumas palavras em um papel e estende ao ninja.

- Chame Yamanaka Ino. E entregue este bilhete para Sai. Imediatamente.

O Agente Anbu o olha, sem esconder a surpresa. Ele se curva em uma reverência, e some.

Naruto volta a olhar para Konoha, através da janela de seu escritório. Sabia que o que ia fazer poderia não dar certo, mas tinha que tentar.

Ino tinha acabado de abrir a floricultura e estava regando algumas flores. Ao voltar-se para encher o regador viu um homem mascarado a sua frente.

- O que faz aqui?

- O Hokage quer vê-la, imediatamente. Terminando de transmitir a mensagem, o homem desaparece rapidamente.

Ino ficou ali parada alguns minutos, sem entender. Por que Naruto haveria de chamá-la? O que havia acontecido? Ela retira o avental amarelo que costumava usar enquanto trabalhava e se dirige ao prédio do Hokage o mais rápido que consegue.

Ao chegar lá, ela estremece. Havia muito tempo desde que estivera lá, para receber uma missão. Uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos, rapidamente, ela a enxuga e segue até a sala de Naruto. Após aguardar alguns minutos na ante-sala, ela se vê diante do Rokudaime, sentado à sua mesa, cheia de papéis

- Por que mandou me chamar?

- Bom dia para você também, Ino.

Ela bufa e se senta no sofá encostado na parede em frente à mesa, sem ser convidada ou autorizada.

- Tenho uma missão para você.

- Enlouqueceu? Ino se levanta irritada, e se aproxima dele, andando devagar. – Eu não participo mais de missões, esqueceu?

- Você não participa de missões de combate, mas continua sendo uma excelente kunoichi. E eu tenho uma missão que só pode ser realizada por você.

- Naruto, você se esqueceu do que aconteceu há três anos? Em minha última missão? Eu não posso, sinto muito. – Ino tinha lágrima nos olhos.

- Eu ainda nem lhe falei do que se trata. Por favor, Ino, me ouça primeiro.

Ela olha para ele e se senta, agora em uma cadeira diretamente em frente a ele. Naruto se aproxima da jovem e pega suas mãos. Estavam geladas.

- Preciso que vá até Suna.

Ino olha para ele sem acreditar. Até um ano atrás ela mal conseguia sair da cama, e muitos diziam que ela não voltaria a andar, e agora ele queria que ela fosse a uma Vila que ficava a três dias de viagem. Realmente, o garoto-raposa havia enlouquecido.

- Muito bem, Naruto. Se você queria me divertir, conseguiu. Posso voltar a minha floricultura, agora?

- Estou falando sério. Preciso que vá a Suna, ajudar o Kazekage Gaara.

- Por que eu?

Ele lhe estende o documento que havia recebido mais cedo.

- Leia isso e entenderá.

Ino respira fundo, olha para Naruto com uma expressão de enfado e lê o documento. Após o término da leitura, ela volta a olhar para ele agora com assombro.

- Não pode ser sério. Ela deve estar exagerando.

- Infelizmente não é exagero. Recebi junto um relatório médico que comprova o que está escrito aí. Ino, você ainda é uma shinobi da Folha. Ainda está a meu serviço.

- Digamos que eu aceite a missão, como você quer que eu vá até lá, voando?

- Exatamente. – ele responde com um sorriso. Havia ganhado a discussão. Era claro que ele não a obrigaria a ir, se ela realmente não quisesse. Por mais que precisasse dela, ele respeitaria sua posição.

Ela fica olhando para Naruto sem entender, até que ele vai até a janela e acena para alguém. Ino vê um enorme pássaro se aproximar do prédio. Ele parecia feito de papel e nesse momento ela entende. Em cima do pássaro vinha Sai. Ele entra pela janela e encara a garota por um momento.

- Olá Ino, como vai? – cumprimenta.

- Naruto, você já tinha tudo planejado, certo? Sabia que eu não teria como negar.

- Não, eu sabia que você cumpriria com seu juramente shinobi. Mais do que isso, sabia que você faria tudo para salvar um amigo.

- Quando devo partir? – ela se levanta e encara Naruto.

- O quanto antes. Como você pode perceber, o caso é urgente. Preparem-se e partam em uma hora.

- Certo. – Ino sai da sala e Naruto se senta com um suspiro de alivio e um sorriso de alegria. Ele tinha percebido um olhar na garota que há três anos não via. Pelo jeito seu plano daria certo e ele não só ajudaria Suna, mas também a jovem Yamanaka Ino.

Ele rapidamente escreve duas cartas e as entrega a Sai.

- Então, ela concordou?

- Sim, ela concordou.

Naruto volta a se sentar. Precisava falar com Tsunade. Ela com certeza ficaria contente. Depois de três anos, ela poderia respirar aliviada.


	2. Alçando Voo

**Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando. Esta é minha primeira fic. Não foi fácil superar o medo da exposição e postar uma das minhas muitas idéias. **

**Bem, aí vai o 2°capitulo. Espero que gostem. **

XX

Ino está em seu quarto, sentada na cama olhando para o armário ainda fechado. Lembrava-se muito bem da última vez que precisara organizar sua mochila para uma missão. Ela sorri de forma amarga. Naquela época ela era outra pessoa. Uma pessoa fútil, superficial e que se preocupava mais com sua aparência do que com a sua segurança. Imaginava que era invencível e que nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer. Não podia estar mais errada. Agora ela sabia como tudo podia mudar em segundos. Em sua mesa de cabeceira uma única foto onde ela estava entre Shikamaru e Choji posando para a câmera. Uma lágrima escapa e ela a enxuga rapidamente. Com determinação ela começa a arrumar suas coisas. Pega seus utensílios ninjas, coloca os brincos que Asuma lhe dera e se veste com roupas de treino, uma legging preta, túnica roxa por cima de uma blusa de rede também preta. As roupas eram novas. Sakura e Hinata lhe haviam dado de presente para incentivá-la a voltar a treinar. Bom, agora elas seriam úteis, com certeza. Depois de pronta ela pega a mochila e sai. Tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Ino se dirige ao Ichiraku. Tinha enviado uma mensagem a Sakura contando da missão, sem entrar em detalhes, e pedindo que a encontrasse lá. A amiga estava encostada a porta do restaurante e se aproxima correndo quando a vê.

-O que está acontecendo? Que história é essa que o Sai me contou? Você vai a Suna?

Ino olha para Sakura. Sabia que ela estava preocupada. Há três anos, ela e todos seus amigos a viram chegar a Konoha praticamente morta.

- Bom então você já esta sabendo. Vou até Suna a serviço de nosso _querido_ Hokage Naruto, tentar ajudar Gaara. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei por lá, mas espero voltar logo. Será que você pode cuidar das minhas plantas durante minha ausência?

- Sim, é claro, mas Ino, você tem certeza que deve ir?

- Sakura, não posso desobedecer a uma ordem do Hokage. Segundo ele, ainda sou uma kunoichi de Konoha.

Sakura se aproxima e a abraça em silêncio. Sabia que apesar da aparente calma, ela estava com medo. Mas ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais forte. O sofrimento e a dor tinham deixado suas marcas e apenas seus amigos mais chegados podiam ver o quanto aquilo lhe era difícil.

- Ino, boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Sai aguardava Ino no portão principal, ao lado do pássaro que seria o meio de transporte deles. Por um momento achou que ela não iria aparecer, mas logo a viu andando em sua direção devagar. Esperou ela se aproximar e lhe entregou os papéis que Naruto lhe dera. Ino os guardou em seu bolso, sem abrir. Sabia do que se tratava. Um daqueles papéis era uma autorização. Quando um ninja recebia uma missão em outra vila precisava de autorização para entrar na mesma. O outro papel continha instruções para a missão, mas Ino não queria pensar naquilo agora. Com ajuda de Sai subiu no pássaro e logo decolaram em direção a Suna.

XXX

Naruto entra na sala de Tsunade . Após se afastar do cargo de Hokage, ela tinha assumido a direção do hospital de Konoha.

- Eu estava a sua espera, Naruto. Sakura saiu daqui extremamente abalada após receber uma mensagem de Ino falando sobre uma missão. Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Ele se aproxima dela e lhe dá um beijo na testa antes de sentar. Tsunade olha para ele com carinho. Ele era como um filho para ela. Tinha grande orgulho daquele homem em que Naruto havia se transformado. Naruto tinha uma aura de respeito e autoridade. Fazia com que todos confiassem nele imediatamente. Ele faria qualquer coisa para defender Konoha e seus habitantes. Ele possuía a Vontade de Fogo.

Com um sorriso terno, que poucos pessoas tiveram a oportunidade de ver, ela ficou a espera de que Naruto começasse a falar.

- Tsunade, estava mais do que na hora de Ino recomeçar a viver. Essa missão me pareceu a oportunidade ideal para isso. Gaara está com problemas sérios e Ino é perfeita para ajudá-lo. Ela estar á segura lá. Poderá pensar melhor longe de tudo e de todos. Aqui ela está sempre sendo lembrada do que ocorreu.

Uma sombra passa pelo rosto de Tsunade que fica triste com as lembranças. Naruto percebe e se aproxima e a abraça.

- Não se preocupe. Dará certo. Confie em mim.

- Sabe que confio minha vida a você, mas tenho medo de que aquela menina venha a sofrer de novo. Ela poderá não resistir desta vez.

- Tsunade, Ino não é uma menina, é uma mulher, uma kunoichi e eu não tive dificuldade em convencê-la a aceitar a missão. Acho que no fundo, era o que ela queria. Sair um pouco de Konoha e deixar as lembranças para trás. Ela vai voltar diferente. Você verá.

Com outro beijo em Tsunade, Naruto volta para o prédio do Hokage, sabia que ainda teria que falar com várias pessoas e não ficou surpreso em ver dois ninjas esperando por ele em frente a porta de sua sala. Este seria um longo dia.

- Bom dia, podem entrar. Sei por que estão aqui.

- Ótimo, assim economizamos tempo. Mande Sai voltar imediatamente. Ino não irá a Suna, ou para qualquer outro lugar.

- Acalme-se Shikamaru. Ino está em segurança. Sai tomará conta dela até chegar em Suna e lá estará a serviço do Kazekage, e ficará sob sua proteção.

- O que Gaara tem a ver com isso? Por que Ino? O que está acontecendo? Por que não falou comigo antes de tomar essa decisão? Ainda sou seu conselheiro.

- Não sabia que tinha de consultá-lo sobre atribuição de missões aos ninjas de Konoha. – Naruto responde sério.

Ele olha para os dois rapazes a sua frente. Shikamaru e Neji eram conselheiros dele. Haviam assumido os cargos a convite de Naruto, quando este se tornou Hokage. Eram de sua inteira confiança e o apoiavam em tudo. Mas naquele momento parecia que Shikamaru queria estrangulá-lo e Neji, apesar de não ter falado nada ainda, parecia concordar com o assassinato do Hokage.

- Muito bem. Digam-me uma coisa. Acham que Ino está feliz? Que cuidar da floricultura era a vida que ela queria? Ela é uma das melhores kunoichis daqui e o domínio das técnicas mentais de seu clã é de extremamente importante para nossa vila. Acha que ela quer desperdiçar isso regando flores? Até quando nós vamos tratá-la como uma inválida? Shikamaru, você participou de centenas de missões com ela. Alguma vez você a viu descontente por ser uma ninja? Alguma vez ela lhe disse que queria largar tudo? Pessoal, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, acham que ela teria desistido de ser uma shinobi?- Shikamaru e Neji se entreolham. No fundo sabiam que Naruto tinha razão.

Muitas vezes, Shikamaru teve vontade de conversar sobre isso com a amiga, mas tinha medo de magoa - lá. Não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada e se fechasse ainda mais.

- Muito bem, Naruto. Talvez, veja eu disse _talvez_, essa missão seja uma boa idéia. Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta: O que Gaara tem a ver com isso?

- Sentem-se e leiam esses documentos. – Ele entrega aos dois a carta e os relatórios médicos que recebera de Temari . Ficou aguardando que ambos terminassem a leitura.

- Isso é muito grave. – Neji se manifesta pela primeira vez, desde que havia chegado – Entendo por que enviou Ino nessa missão. Mas será que ela conseguirá superar as dificuldades? Talvez fosse melhor enviar mais alguém junto com ela. Talvez Sakura ou Hinata, ambas são ninjas médicas e poderiam ser úteis.

- Também pensei nisso, mas quero dar uma chance à Ino de superar seus traumas. Se for preciso, eu enviarei reforços para essa missão.

- Eu irei a Suna.

- Você ficará aqui em Konoha, Shikamaru. Eu preciso de você aqui. E este assunto está encerrado.

-Mas,..

.- Assunto encerrado. E agora vamos trabalhar.

XXX

Ino e Sai descansavam a beira do rio. Tinham feito uma pausa para o almoço. Ino olhava com carinho para seu amigo. Sai havia ficado ao seu lado durante sua recuperação, e mesmo quando Ino o mandava embora, ele não a abandonava. Ela sabia que ele sentia mais do que amizade por ela, porém Ino só o via como amigo, como irmão. Ela já havia dito isso a ele, tinha medo de lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas ele lhe respondeu que se contentava com sua amizade e o que mais queria era vê-la feliz.

- Acho melhor continuarmos. Precisamos chegar a Suna antes do anoitecer. – Sai interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele lhe estende a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Vamos?

- Ok. Vamos para Areialandândia, então. Afinal, quem sabe construo uns castelos para distrair o Kazekage. - Com um sorriso Ino levanta e se dirige ao pássaro, subindo nele sem ajuda.

Sai olhou para Ino, surpreso. Fazia tempo que ele não ouvia fazendo brincadeiras. Pelo jeito Naruto estava certo. Ino precisava se afastar de tudo um pouco. Ele teve ímpetos de beijá-la, mas se conteve. Para disfarçar, ele também sobe no pássaro e levanta vôo em direção a Suna.

Pousaram suavemente em frente ao portão principal de Suna. Ambos desceram do pássaro que sumiu logo em seguida.

- Bem, chegamos. Acho que devemos procurar por Temari, ela está nos aguardando. Você vai ficar?

- Só por esta noite. Minhas ordens são para retornar a Konoha, amanhã pela manhã. – Sai olha para Ino. Suas ordens eram para levá-la de volta, caso ele percebesse alguma hesitação por parte dela, mas ela parecia à vontade, quase feliz.

- Ino, apresente sua autorização para os guardas da muralha. Vamos encontrar Temari.

Ino se dirige ao guarda mais próximo. Após o mesmo checar sua autorização, lhes foi permitido entrar. Segundo as informações recebidas, Temari os esperavam a porta do prédio do Kazekage, no centro da vila. Ino respira fundo. Suas mãos estão tremendo, e um principio de pânico ameaça dominá-la. Ela fecha os olhos por um segundo. Depois os abre novamente e segue em frente. Ela iria cumprir sua missão. Afinal, ela era um kunoichi de Konoha e não iria desapontar seus amigos e seu Hokage.

XXX

**Bom pessoal, Ino chega a Suna. No próximo capitulo saberemos mais sobre sua missão. Por favor deixem comentários, dizendo se estão gostando, ou se estão odiando. A todos que estão acompanhando a fic, meu muito obrigada.**


	3. Em Suna

**Gente, desculpe a demora em atualizar a fic, mas tive uns problemas particulares. Meu pai foi hospitalizado 03 vezes nesse últimos dias e eu fiquei meio sem rumo. Mas aqui vai o 3°capitulo. Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, em especial a Sabaku no Hidura. Amiga, valeu a dica, se encontrar outros erros, por favor me avise.**

**Para matar um pouco da curiosidade de todos, vou começar a falar dos problemas de Gaara. Começo este capitulo com a carta que Temari escreveu a Naruto, para que tenham um idéia do que ocorre com o ruivo. **

XXX

Carta de Temari para Naruto

"_Naruto, _

_Decidi lhe escrever depois de muito refletir. Gaara precisa de ajuda. Aliás, todos nós precisamos. Recorro a você, pois sei que meu irmão o tem em alta conta. Com certeza você é o melhor amigo dele. _

_Deixe lhe relatar o que esta ocorrendo. De sete meses para cá Gaara tem demonstrado alterações de comportamento. No inicio pensei se tratar de algo sem importância e que iria passar logo. Agora percebo que deveria ter sido mais eficaz e tomado alguma providência. Com o tempo as coisas pioraram, e ele tem se tornado cada vez mais agressivo e irritadiço. Tudo isso é causado por falta de sono. Gaara tem tido dificuldades para dormir, por causa de pesadelos terríveis. Você pode achar que estou sendo super protetora, mas convenci meu irmão a conversar com o médico de nossa família e a conclusão dele é de que Gaara está sofrendo de distúrbios do sono em grau grave que podem ocasionar psicoses, distúrbios de humor, ansiedade, transtornos do pânico, entre outras coisas. Consegui convencer o médico a não informar aos conselheiros do que está se passando, pois eles vão exigir que Gaara se afaste do cargo de Kazekage. _

_Como você sabe a reunião bienal dos Kages ocorrerá daqui uns meses, e Gaara precisa se apresentar de forma convincente e equilibrada, ou Suna poderá sofrer intervenção por parte das outras Vilas. _

_Gaara não se abre comigo. Eu o ouço saindo de casa de madrugada. Sei que ele está sofrendo, porém não quer me contar nada sobre os pesadelos._

_Por favor, Naruto, em nome da amizade entre você e meu irmão, peço-lhe, ou melhor, imploro que nos ajude. _

_Em anexo envio relatório feito pelo médico._

_Fico no aguardo, ansiosa por qualquer auxilio que possa nos dar,_

_Sabaku no Temari"_

Trecho do relatório médico

"...o Senhor Sabaku no Gaara está sofrendo de distúrbios do sono, causados por ansiedade, depressão e psicoses. Com a falta de um sono reparador, vem apresentando um quadro de distúrbios de humor, dificuldades de concentração, irritabilidade extrema e agressividade. Ao ser examinado por mim o paciente apresentou também lapsos de memória e falta de discernimento em menor grau, mas mesmo assim altamente preocupante. Como tratamento recomendo o uso de antidepressivos e ansiolíticos. Recomendo também que o paciente se afaste de seus afazeres por tempo indeterminado, visto que o mesmo exerce o cargo de Kazekage de Suna o que provoca situações de pressão e estresse extremos, agravando o quadro apresentado. "

XXX

Gaara olha para Suna pela janela. Já tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava lá. Mais uma noite em claro. Há meses que vivia aquele tormento. Ele não conseguia dormir o suficiente. Apenas uma ou duas horas no máximo e logo começavam os pesadelos. Não agüentava mais aqueles pesadelos. Reviver aqueles momentos era doloroso demais. Ele voltou a se sentar na cama. Ainda estava escuro, era madrugada ainda. Ele queria sair da casa, respirar um pouco o ar da noite, mas sabia que Temari ficava muito preocupada. Ela tentara fazê-lo falar, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. A pedido dela, ele fora ver um médico, porém o diagnóstico fora desanimador. Ansiedade extrema, depressão extrema, psicose. O médico queria que ele se afastasse de seu trabalho. Como se fosse fácil o Kazekage tirar férias por tempo indeterminado. Os remédios receitados não surtiram efeito. Ele até conseguia dormir, porém os pesadelos voltavam com força total, acordando-o assustado e coberto de suor.

Deitou-se novamente. Olhando para cima, ele não via o teto imaculadamente branco do quarto, mas sim imagens de seus pesadelos. A angústia aumentou. Com um aperto no peito, sozinho em seu desespero, o Kazekage se permitiu chorar, mais uma vez. Dali a algumas horas ele deveria estar em seu gabinete trabalhando para o bem e prosperidade de sua vila. Ele teria que se mostrar forte e eficiente, mas naquele momento ele era apenas um homem que precisava de ajuda .

XXX

Ino acorda bem disposta. Ainda é cedo, mas ela já se levanta e faz sua higiene matinal. Logo após sai do quarto em direção à cozinha, seguindo as orientações dadas por Temari na noite anterior. Lá encontra Sai pronto para retornar à Konoha.

- Bom dia.

- Olá Ino, bom dia.

- Ia embora sem se despedir?

Ele se aproxima e deposita um beijo em sua testa.

- Não queria perturbar seu sono. Achei que se iria dormir até mais tarde, devido ao cansaço da viagem.

Ino lhe dirige um doce sorriso e se senta à mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

- Já viu algum dos nossos anfitriões.

- Ainda não.

No mesmo momento Temari entra na cozinha. Ela está sozinha e rapidamente se dirige aos dois para cumprimentá-los. Depois se junta à Ino para tomar o café.

- Bem, estou indo. Temari-sama, Ino-chan, adeus.

Ino se levanta e dá um rápido abraço em Sai. Este se retira da cozinha em direção a sala. Lá ele pega sua mochila e sai pela para a rua, se dirigindo ao portão principal da vila, onde cria um grande pássaro e voa em direção a Konoha.

- Ino – chama Temari.

Esta se vira em direção da irmã de Gaara e se senta novamente. Na noite anterior, Temari tinha decidido adiar a conversa para a manhã seguinte, em virtude de ser muito tarde, mas agora precisava saber como Ino poderia ajudar Gaara.

- Temari, li a carta e o relatório médico que enviou ao Naruto. Ainda não vi o Gaara. Preciso falar com ele para avaliá-lo e começar o tratamento.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- O clã Yamanaka é especializado em técnicas mentais. Meu pai desenvolveu um jutsu para ajudar ninjas que apresentavam problemas relacionados à exaustão, por falta de sono, devido a pesadelos, o mesmo problema de Gaara. Esse jutsu auxiliou muitos shinobis a se recuperarem de seus temores e retornarem ao trabalho.

- Ino – interrompe Temari, feliz – é exatamente isso que Gaara precisa! Agora entendo por Naruto a enviou nesta missão. Você poderá curá-lo.

- Espere, Temari. Ainda não terminei. O jutsu é poderoso e tem efeitos colaterais. Em alguns casos, os ninjas perderam parte de suas memórias. Eles esqueceram os fatos que causavam os pesadelos, mas alguns perdiam lembranças da infância. Dois ninjas perderam completamente a memória e não tinha idéia de quem eram. E algumas pessoas que receberam esse tratamento desenvolveram outra personalidade totalmente contrária à deles. Como pode ver, os riscos são enormes. Após o um tempo, meu pai informou a Tsudade, que só deveríamos utilizar esse jutsu em casos extremos. Ou seja, quando havia risco de morte por parte do ninja afetado.

- Esses efeitos colaterais não têm reversão?

- Na maior parte dos casos, não.

Temari abaixa a cabeça. Uma lágrima desliza por seu rosto, seguida de outras. Ino se ajoelha em frente a ela e olha em seus olhos.

- Temari, sei o quanto está angustiada e preocupada com seu irmão. Eu vim aqui para ajudar, e vou ajudar. Só voltarei para Konoha após cumprir minha missão. Preciso falar com Gaara. Preciso que ele me conte seus pesadelos.

- Isso será difícil. Ele não quis contar nem para mim nem para o médico. Não tenho idéia do que ele vê em seus pesadelos.

- Quando poderei vê-lo? Ele já está a minha espera?

- Ele nem sabe que você está aqui. Eu pedi ajuda de Konoha sem falar com ele.

- Como é? Ele não sabe da minha vinda! Explique-me, por favor.

- Ino, Gaara teme que se esse assunto vazar, as vilas que não são nossas aliadas se aproveitem do fato para nos atacar.

Ino respirou fundo. Por esta ela não esperava. Gaara não tinha conhecimento de sua presença, muito menos de que ela estava ali para ajudá-lo. As chances dele se abrir com elas eram bem reduzidas.

- Bem, você tem alguma idéia do que pode estar ocasionando seus pesadelos? Fatos importantes, perdas recentes, enfim qualquer coisa de anormal ou estressante.

- O que você sabe sobre o Gaara, Ino?

- Pouco, na verdade. Eu me lembro dele no exame Chuunin e depois no ataque contra Konoha. Lembro que ele e Naruto ficaram amigos naquela época.

- Gaara é o shinobi mais forte de nossa vila. Durante seu nascimento, teve selado em seu corpo, uma temível criatura conhecida como Shukaku, o Bijuu de uma cauda. Sua mãe morreu no parto. Desde que era criança, era odiado e temido por todos da vila. A única pessoa com a qual Gaara podia contar era seu tio Yashamaru. Porém aquele homem que dizia a Gaara para amar as pessoas, tentou matá-lo dizendo que o odiava por ele ter sido a causa da morte de sua irmã, mãe de Gaara. Traumatizado por saber que a única pessoa que ele amava o odiava, Gaara não se conteve e liberou outra personalidade, se tornando extremamente frio e ansioso para matar as pessoas. Naruto lhe mostrou como era importante ter amigos e protegê-los. Com a ajuda de Naruto, Gaara superou seus traumas, conseguiu superar sua sede de matar. Mas antes disso, Gaara matou muitas pessoas, sem motivo. Ele era considerado uma arma pelo nosso pai, o Quarto Kazekage e era tratado como tal. Obedecia a ordens de assassinato, sem nem piscar. Era cruel e frio. Eu e Kankuro éramos os únicos que nos aproximávamos dele, mas com muito medo, pois ele ameaçou nos matar várias vezes.

- Mas ele não possui mais a Shukaku, certo?

- Exato. Ele foi capturado pela Akatsuki e teve a Bijuu retirada de seu corpo. Ele morreu no processo mas Chyio-baa médica ninja muito poderosa, conseguiu revivê-lo, com a ajuda de Naruto.

- Entendo.

- Como vê Ino, meu irmão não teve uma vida muito feliz. Agora ele tem o respeito e o carinho de todos na vila, e não quer correr o risco de perder isso.

- Bom, Temari, eu entendo os receio de seu irmão. Mas para ajudá-lo, preciso falar com ele e descobrir o que está causando os pesadelos. Se ele não se abrir comigo, não será possível tratá-lo.

- Esta bem, mas deixe-me falar com ele primeiro. Tenho a impressão que ele não vai gostar nada dessa história.

Ino não diz nada, mas concorda com Temari. Com certeza Gaara não ficaria nada feliz em vê-la. Ela tinha uma missão muito difícil pela frente. Fazer com que o poderoso Kazekage de Suna confiasse nela o suficiente para lhe contar seus temores. Como se já não bastasse suas lembranças ruins. Ela respira fundo e volta a se sentar. Iria aguardar Temari conversar com o irmão.

XXX


	4. Você precisa de mim

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic. Aqui vai o quarto capitulo. Este capítulo está um pouquinho mais longo que os anteriores. Espero que gostem. Um grande abraço a todos.**

**XXX**

Ino estava parada do lado de fora do gabinete do Kazekage, apreensiva. Tinha imaginado que enfrentaria dificuldades, mas não pensara que Gaara não sabia sobre a sua presença. Aliás, ele nem sabia que ela viria. Isso realmente era preocupante. Endireitando os ombros, ela bate na porta e aguarda. Uma voz forte e profunda autoriza sua entrada.

- Com licença. – ela para na porta e olha para dentro. Sentada perto de uma grande mesa está Temari. Bastou um olhar para perceber a angustia da amiga. Depois ela procura Gaara e o encontra de pé olhando pela janela, de costas para a porta. Ele se vira e Ino se assusta com a aparência do rapaz. Mais magro e com olheiras escuras, Gaara era a imagem do cansaço.

- Por favor, queira sentar-se. – convida Gaara, educadamente, apontando para uma cadeira ao lado de Temari. Depois que ela se acomoda ele se aproxima e se senta também.

- Sinto muito que tenha vindo até Suna sem necessidade. É claro que será recompensada por seu tempo perdido.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Deverá retornar a Konoha ainda hoje, seus serviços não serão necessários.

- Será que poderiam me explicar, por favor. Estão me mandando de volta sem que tenha sequer iniciado minha missão. Poderiam me dizer o porquê?

- Ino, me desculpe, mas Gaara não está de acordo com sua presença. Foi irresponsabilidade minha escrever a Konoha sem o conhecimento dele. – responde Temari, nervosa. - Gaara não quer e nem precisa de seus cuidados. Foi um erro de minha parte. Eu exagerei

Ino olha para Gaara. Reparou que suas mãos tremiam. Podia ver pelo seu estado que ele precisava e muito de sua ajuda.

- Kazekage-sama, me desculpe se sou inoportuna, mas li o relatório médico que Temari enviou junto com a carta, e não me pareceu que ela estivesse exagerando. Você precisa de ajuda, sim.

Gaara olha com raiva para a irmã. Ela não tinha lhe dito que havia enviado os relatórios médicos. Aquilo era confidencial. Depois que se livrasse de Ino, teria uma conversa séria com sua irmã.

- Como minha irmã lhe disse seus serviços não são necessários. Por favor, retorne a Konoha e peça desculpa a Naru...

- Do que tem medo? – Ino interrompe o Kage. Ele a olha, surpreso com o atrevimento. – Sabe que precisa de minha ajuda. Sei que seus problemas são causados por pesadelos. Por que não me deixa ajudá-lo? Vim até aqui para isso. Sei que posso aliviá-lo de seu sofrimento.

- E como faria isso? Utilizando um jutsu que pode afetar minha memória e minha personalidade? Tem idéia do mal que pode causar a esta vila? Não posso arriscar a segurança de Suna. – Gaara estava fazendo um grande esforço para se controlar.

- Sei de sua importância para a Vila de Suna, Kazekage-sama. Não arriscaria sua sanidade mental. Como expliquei para Temari, esse jutsu só é usado em casos extremos, quando há risco de vida para o paciente. Há outras opções de tratamento.

Temari olha de um para outro. Estava preocupada com aquela discussão. Gaara não estava em seu estado normal e ela temia que ele perdesse o controle. A situação já estava bastante tensa, eles não precisavam de um incidente diplomático com a representante de uma vila aliada para piorar as coisas.

- Por favor, Ino. Como eu disse o erro foi meu. Perdoe-me. Esqueça e volte para Konoha.

- Não, de forma alguma. Vocês estão se esquecendo da reunião bienal do Kages? Do Acordo de Paz e União Entre as Vilas Ocultas? Você e Naruto lutaram muito para que ele fosse assinado. Vai jogar tudo para o alto agora? Uma das cláusulas do acordo prevê intervenção nas vilas caso os outros Kages julguem necessário. O que vocês acham que acontecerá se Gaara se apresentar neste estado? Olheiras, mãos trêmulas, cansaço extremo, irritabilidade. Pensem. Sou a melhor opção neste momento. Naruto sempre diz que você é ponderado e equilibrado, então pense no que aconteceria a Suna se fosse afastado do cargo.

Gaara refletiu sobre as palavras de Ino. Ela estava certa. Seus conselheiros não perderiam a oportunidade de substituí-lo. Muitos não aprovavam a aliança entre Suna e Konoha e se aproveitariam da ocasião para acabar com ela.

- Você está certa. Mas como saberei que pode me ajudar sem prejudicar minha mente?

- Dou-lhe minha palavra que não usarei jutsus mentais.

- Acha mesmo que pode me ajudar? – Gaara parecia cético.

- Tenho certeza. – Na verdade, Ino não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas precisava tentar. Agora não era apenas a saúde de Gaara que estava em jogo, mas todo um processo de Paz entre as vilas ocultas e o mundo ninja.

- Muito bem, então pode ficar. Aceitarei seus serviços. Temari, por favor, acompanhe Ino de volta a nossa casa e a auxilie no que for necessário. Nos vemos após o jantar.

Dizendo isso, Gaara voltou sua atenção para os papéis sobre sua mesa, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali. Temari fez sinal para Ino para que saíssem.

Logo após a saída de ambas, Gaara volta a olhar pela janela. Esperava que aquilo desse certo. Parecia loucura que seu destino político estivesse nas mãos delicadas da kunoichi loira. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Ino durante um tempo. Ele não ficara indiferente aos atributos físicos da moça. Ela era linda, inteligente e corajosa. Arriscara-se a desafiá-lo, coisa que pouquíssimas pessoas faziam. Seria interessante tê-la por perto. Com um suspiro, apagou a imagem de Ino da cabeça e decidiu escrever a Konoha. Ino tinha razão sobre a reunião dos Kages e ele queria alertar Naruto para a possibilidade de ser afastado do cargo de Kazekage. Sabia que podia contar com o apoio do amigo.

XXX

Ino e Temari chegam a casa. Não conversaram durante todo o trajeto. Ino está preocupada com a amiga. Percebera que Gaara não sabia que Temari havia enviado cópia dos relatórios médicos a Konoha, e pelo jeito, não gostara nada de descobrir isso.

- Temari, me desculpe se causei algum atrito entre você e seu irmão, mas foi necessário.

- A culpa não é sua, não tem do que se desculpar. O erro foi meu, mas não me arrependo. Você conseguiu convencer Gaara a receber tratamento. Isso fez tudo valer à pena. Como aprendeu tanto sobre política?

- Tenho ficado muito tempo na floricultura e quando o movimento esta calmo aproveito para ler o jornal. Foi assim que soube sobre o acordo e a reunião. Em sua carta você demonstrou preocupação com o futuro político de Suna. Sei o quanto Gaara preza seu cargo.

- Ino, não pense que meu irmão ama o poder, não é isso. Mas ele fez muito por Suna. Trabalhou para o nosso desenvolvimento, trouxe progresso e prosperidade. Criou novas frentes de trabalho, ampliou a academia de formação de ninjas. Implantou escolas, museu, biblioteca investindo na educação e capacitação dos jovens da vila. Se ele for afastado do cargo, será um retrocesso a Suna. Devemos muito a ele. Então, por favor, se pode realmente curá-lo, peço-lhe que o faça da melhor forma possível. Conte com minha ajuda no que for preciso.

- Certo, então para começar, preciso de um espaço para trabalhar. Pode me mostrar a casa para que eu encontre um local adequado para as sessões de terapia?

- Com prazer. Siga-me.

Ino andou por todos os cômodos da casa, que era enorme. Encontrou um quarto no andar de cima que lhe pareceu apropriado, porém precisaria remover a mobília. Temari mandou dois ninjas para ajudá-la. Ino explicou aos rapazes o que queria que fosse feito, e saiu com Temari. Precisava de outros itens que não tinha encontrado na casa de Gaara. As duas saíram para fazer compras. Com facilidade encontraram tudo o que precisavam no comércio local. Temari usou de sua influência para que tudo fosse entregue ainda naquela manhã. Depois ambas almoçaram ali na cidade mesmo. Ino aproveitou para comprar mais roupas confortáveis e apropriadas para seu trabalho.

-Vamos voltar. Quero terminar de arrumar o quarto, antes que seu irmão chegue.

Ino olhou ao seu redor com aprovação. O aposento ficara perfeito. Nas janelas que davam para o pátio interno da casa, ela havia colocado cortinas escuras para manter o ambiente com pouca luminosidade. Um grande tapete cobria quase todo o chão, sobre ele apenas alguns futons e uma mesa baixa, onde ela colocara uma aparelhagem de som simples, CDs e alguns frascos contendo óleo para massagem e essências para aromatizar. Nos cantos dois abajures para proporcionar uma luz difusa ao aposento. Providenciara, também, um colchonete de espuma para colocar no chão. Um belo rechaud de bronze completava a decoração do ambiente. Dando-se por satisfeita, Ino fechou a sala e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Iria se preparar para o jantar.

XXX

Gaara chegou a casa e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos para tomar banho e jantar. Iriam começar a terapia naquela noite. Estava preocupado com o sucesso daquela empreitada. Havia muita coisa em jogo.

Ao se aproximar da sala onde Ino o aguardava, sentia seu coração se acelerar. Não entendia porque se sentia assim em relação à jovem, creditou sua reação ao estado emocional em que se encontrava. Ino o aguardava sentada em uma poltrona, levantou-se assim que ele chegou e fez uma reverência.

- Podemos ir?

-Aonde vamos?

- Eu preparei um ambiente adequado para trabalharmos. Venha comigo.

Ino o guiou até a sala onde realizariam a terapia.

Ele entrou e acomodou-se em um futon em frente à Ino e ficou aguardando.

- Gaara me conte como foi o seu dia.

Ele olhou-a, curioso. O que ela pretendia?

- Por que quer saber como foi o meu dia?

- Por que para ajudá-lo preciso conhecê-lo melhor.

- Perda de tempo.

Ino não se irritou. Sabia que ele seria cético em relação ao tratamento e que colocaria barreiras no relacionamento dos dois, por isso se armou de todo paciência possível

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. Aceitou que eu o ajudasse da melhor forma que pudesse. Então terá que fazer o que lhe peço. Estou perguntando sobre seu dia, o que fez, com quem falou, quando se alimentou.

Gaara a olhou sério. Tinha dúvidas se aquilo daria certo, mas decidiu colaborar.

- Hoje fiz o que faço todos os dias. Me levantei muito cedo, pois perdi o sono após mais uma noite mal dormida. Me banhei e tomei meu café em meu quarto. Sai e fui direto ao meu gabinete. Despachei alguns documentos, conversei com você e Temari, trabalhei mais um pouco. Recebi a vista de dois agricultores que estão tendo problemas com ladrões em suas terras. Designei um ninja para ajudá-los. Parei para almoçar em meu gabinete mesmo. A tarde foi uma repetição da manhã, documentos, atribuição de missões, visitas. Voltei para casa, tomei banho e jantei em meu quarto e agora estou aqui fazendo este relatório.

- Por que faz suas refeições sozinho?

A pergunta o pegara desprevenido.

- Há algum tempo faço minhas refeições sozinho, pois Temari tem me importunado com suas perguntas sobre meus pesadelos. Sei que ela está preocupada, mas é difícil falar sobre isso.

A resposta sincera a surpreendeu. Com certeza ele queria colaborar.

- E o que tem feito em seus momentos de descanso e lazer?

- Eu sou o Kazekage. Não tenho tempo para descanso e lazer.

- Você é humano, Gaara. Tem que reservar um tempo para se distrair. Tsunade sempre tinha um tempo para tomar um saquê e comer um churrasco com os amigos. E Naruto montou uma sala de vídeo em sua casa. Toda semana ele chama o pessoal para assistir um filme, e uma vez por mês vai até a capital do País do Fogo para se distrair no cinema ou em alguma festa. Nos reunimos sempre para um almoço ou jantar na casa dele. E todos os dias ele almoça no Ichiraku, onde sempre tem um conhecido para lhe fazer companhia. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, descansar e se divertir um pouco.

- No que isso me ajudaria? Acha que me divertindo acabaria com meus pesadelos?

- Você sabe o que são pesadelos, Gaara? – Diante do silêncio dele, Ino começa a explicar. - O sonho é a realização de desejos, de um ou de mais desejos, é sua única função, seu único fim. Mas quando não se atinge essa finalidade, dá-se então o pesadelo. É que, nem sempre os sonhos podem ser límpidos, simples ou compreensíveis. Porque quando a realização de desejos não pode ser elaborada de maneira clara, até mesmo para a pessoa que sonha, os sonhos se utilizam de outro recurso para alcançar o mesmo fim. Assim, mesmo os sonhos tidos como "pesadelos" pela angústia que causam, são satisfações de desejos inconscientes.

- Então, segundo sua opinião, o meu problema são desejos insatisfeitos? Isso é coisa de criança, Ino.

- Pesadelos quase sempre envolvem sentimentos de impotência, que na maioria dos casos vem da infância. É difícil pessoas adultas terem pesadelos constantes. Alguns médicos consideram que uma súbita incidência de pesadelos pode ser sinal de doença mental iminente. Constatou-se que pesadelos são freqüentes em casos de esquizofrenia e que também podem preceder ou acompanhar a depressão ou outras doenças sérias.

Gaara olhou para o chão. De repente o medo o assaltou. Tudo o que Ino lhe dizia fazia sentido, porém o assustava. Levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, como um animal aprisionado. Parou próximo a mesa e de costas para Ino.

- Acha que estou ficando louco?

-Gaara, no mundo shinobi somos ensinados a refrear nossas emoções e sentimentos, que somos apenas uma ferramenta de batalha e devemos suportar todo o peso que colocam sobre nós. Somos ensinados de que um shinobi só é humano depois de ser shinobi, porém nada disso é verdade. É impossível permanecer passivo diante da brutalidade e da violência do mundo shinobi, então nossas mentes precisam de uma válvula de escape. Um descanso.

- O que devo fazer, então? Tirar férias? Isto está fora de cogitação.

- Já meditou alguma vez? – diante da negativa dele, ela continua. – Então vamos começar a meditar. Primeiro você aprenderá a relaxar. Sente-se aqui de forma confortável e feche seus olhos.

Gaara obedeceu. Com as pernas cruzadas e de olhos fechados, aguardou as instruções de Ino. Ouviu a jovem andando pela sala, logo em seguida sons da natureza invadiam o ambiente, pássaros cantando, água correndo, vento batendo nas folhas de uma árvore. Em seguida, Gaara sentiu um aroma de sândalo pairando no ar. Ao longe ouvia a voz de Ino, apenas um leve sussurrar.

-Desligue sua mente, deixe seus pensamentos fluírem sem repressão. Solte os braços. Inspire. Expire. Continue assim.

Parecia que a voz de Ino vinha de muito longe. Gaara se sentia leve, como se todo o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Algumas imagens se formaram em sua mente. Imagens agradáveis de jardins com flores, montanhas, riachos. Tudo se misturava de forma tranqüila. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Aos poucos foi retornando a realidade. Ouvia uma voz meiga a lhe chamar e quando abriu os olhos deparou com o rosto de Ino a poucos centímetros do seu. Ela lhe sorria.

- Como se sente?

Ino ficou aguardando a resposta. Gaara a olhava fixamente. Seus rostos estavam próximos e Ino podia sentir o perfume masculino que o rapaz exalava. Um perfume suave e amadeirado. Ela se afasta um pouco e aguarda a resposta do rapaz.

Gaara sentia todo seu corpo reagir à proximidade de Ino. Precisava se controlar.

- Estou ótimo. Acho que já é o suficiente por hoje. Que tal continuarmos amanhã?

Ela concorda com a cabeça. Ela olhava hipnotizada para olhos incrivelmente claros dele. Eles se levantam e se despedem. Gaara sai em direção ao seu quarto e Ino fica arrumando a sala. Após deixar tudo em ordem, ela também vai para seu quarto. Sentia que algo estava diferente, não sabia dizer o quê, mas há tempos não se sentia tão bem e tão viva como naquele momento. Sentia-se em paz consigo mesma. Após um banho, ela apagou a luz e deitou-se, em poucos minutos estava dormindo. Em outro quarto daquela casa imensa, Gaara também se encontrava pronto para dormir. Fechou os olhos e viu um rosto meigo e lindo se formar em sua mente. Com os pensamentos em Ino, ele adormece.


	5. Amores Perdidos

**Quinto capítulo. Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, meus especiais agradecimentos as leitoras Tomoyo-chan, Sabaku no Hidura, Samy Winkot, seus comentários me incentivam a continuar. Um grande beijo a todos. **

XXX

_- Não adianta correr. Nós vamos te pegar! _

_O menino ruivo corre o mais que suas pernas curtas de criança agüentam, mas a multidão se aproxima cada vez mais. Ao longe ele vê uma figura conhecida, __seu tio Yashamaru. O homem lhe segura pela mão e o puxa para dentro de uma casa. Gaara não reconhece o lugar. Entram num quarto com uma cama no centro. Ele não quer se aproximar do leito, mas o tio o puxa com força._

_- Venha até aqui, garoto. Venha ver o que fez, moleque maldito._

_- Não, por favor, me solte. - Gaara chorava, não queria chegar perto da cama._

_- Olha o que você fez. _

_Gaara olha para a mulher deitada. Ela estava coberta de sangue, e havia mais sangue no chão e nas paredes. Aos poucos, o quarto ia ficando todo tingido de sangue._

_- Gaara, por que fez isso comigo?Eu lhe dei a vida, eu o trouxe a este mundo. Por que você me matou? – pergunta a mulher._

_Yashamaru o segurava pelos braços e o obrigava a olhar aquela cena. Sua mãe agonizando o acusava de ser um assassino, seu assassino_

_- Você matou minha irmã, sua própria mãe. Somente um monstro faria uma coisa dessas. Você vai pagar por isso! Vai pagar por todas as atrocidades que cometeu. Monstro!_

_Gaara se solta do tio, e foge correndo daquela casa. Ao alcançar a rua, a multidão o recebe, gritando:_

_- Monstro! Monstro! Monstro! Monstro! Monstro! Monstro!_

_Gaara cobre o rosto com as mãos e grita, uma grande mão de areia se forma e começa a atacar as pessoas._

_- Ele vai nos matar, ele é um assassino, matou a própria mãe e agora vai nos matar._

_As pessoas começam a jogar pedras nele, causando feridas em seu corpinho infantil, mas não é sangue que sai dos machucados e sim areia. A areia escorre por seus braços e pernas, cai ao chão e vai formando uma figura gigantesca. _

_- Olhem, ele esta liberando a bijuu, ele vai nos matar. Shukaku vai nos matar._

_Gaara se assusta e corre em direção ao penhasco. Iria acabar com sua vida amaldiçoada. Ninguém o queria ninguém o amava. Foi quando algo mudou, ele ouve uma voz meiga e gentil chamando dizendo seu nome. Ele olha em volta e vê um vulto de começa arientá-lo._

_- Inspire! Expire! Inspire! Expire!_

Gaara acorda. Trêmulo ele acende a luz do abajur ao lado da cama. Com lágrimas nos olhos e respirando com dificuldade, ele relembra as cenas. Ele era um monstro, um assassino. Ele tirara a vida de sua mãe. Seu tio que ele pensava que o amava, na verdade o odiava. Seu pai mandara matá-lo. Todos na vila tinham medo dele. Mas tudo isso tinha ficado no passado. Ele era outra pessoa agora. Então por que os pesadelos o estavam atormentando? Aqueles pesadelos estavam transformando sua vida num inferno. Ele vinha cometendo erros, atribuindo missões a ninjas não qualificados para as mesmas. Não conseguia se concentrar nas reuniões com o conselho. E os comerciantes estavam reclamando sua presença. Precisava supervisionar as obras iniciadas no centro comercial, mas não tinha disposição para isso. Não tinha disposição para nada. Quando os agricultores vieram falar com ele sobre os roubos que estavam ocorrendo em suas terras, ele fora grosseiro e agressivo e praticamente os enxotara de sua sala. Depois percebera o erro e mandara dois ninjas para ajudá-los. A reunião dos Kages seria em dois meses, e ele não conseguia iniciar o relatório sobre as mudanças no sistema de defesa da vila. Queria expor as reformas que fizera na academia de formação de ninjas, mas fazia semanas que não colocava os pés naquele local. Na última vez que esteve lá, brigara com um dos senseis e apavorara toda uma turma de alunos, simplesmente por que o rapaz tropeçara e caira por cima dele. Isso repercutira muito mal. Comentava-se que ele voltara a ser o Gaara de antigamente.

Tudo isso era causado pela falta de descanso. Já não conseguia disfarçar as olheiras e as mãos tremulas. Ino tinha percebido tudo isso em poucos minutos. Outras pessoas também percebiam.

Quase sem perceber, começou a fazer os exercícios de respiração que aprendera com Ino na noite anterior. Isso pareceu relaxá-lo. Levantou-se, tomou um banho demorado e depois do café, saiu da casa em direção ao seu gabinete. Precisava trabalhar. Suna precisava dele e ele não deixaria que a vila que tanto amava sofresse por sua causa.

Algumas horas depois decidiu ir até a academia, precisava fazer um relatório das melhorias realizadas, para apresentar na reunião dos kages. Ele e Naruto estavam tentando elevar o nível do treinamento dos ninjas em todas as vilas e ele queria se valer de suas experiências para convencer os demais kages a investir na modernização de suas academias. Chamou um jounin para acompanhá-lo na visita.

XXX

Ino estava andando pela vila de Suna em direção a loja de essências que ela e Temari haviam visitado no dia anterior. Queria comprar um presente para Sai e pensou em lhe dar um incensário. Tinha visto um muito bonito feito em metal no formato de um pássaro. Pediu que embrulhassem para presente e entregassem na casa de Temari. Quando saia da loja avistou Gaara indo em direção à academia, acompanhado por um ninja de elite. Ele a viu e fez sinal com a mão para que ela se aproximasse.

- Kazekage-sama. – Ino fez uma reverência.

- Gostaria de nos acompanhar até a academia? Penso que iria gostar de conhecê-la, a construção foi inspirada na academia de Konoha.

- Será um prazer acompanhá-lo.

Ino começou a caminhar ao lado de Gaara. Ele não gostou da forma como o jounin olhou para Ino. Realmente era uma bela mulher. Chegaram rapidamente ao local. As pessoas abriam caminho para Gaara e seus acompanhantes. Um homem mais velho, usando uniforme ninja e bandana de Suna, veio até eles para cumprimentá-los. Gaara fez as apresentações.

- Ora, é um prazer receber uma kunoichi de Konoha em nossa escola. Por favor, entre. Esta escola foi criada por nosso Kazekage para formar novas gerações de ninjas mais bem treinados.

- É uma construção muito bonita. Realmente lembra muito a nossa escola.

O prédio tinha diversas salas para as aulas teóricas, um refeitório, um salão todo equipado com ferramentas ninjas que fariam o deleite de Tenten, uma sala de vídeo, uma enfermaria bem equipada e um grande pátio externo para simulação de lutas. Havia também um salão com equipamentos de ginástica, para prática de exercícios físicos.

Ino estava chamando muita atenção, não só por estar em companhia do Kazekage, mas também por sua beleza. Gaara estava muito incomodado com os olhares que ela recebia dos senseis presentes. Em uma das salas, um grupo de alunos estava praticando com um alvo. Eles lançavam kunais e shurikens em um boneco que se movia sobre um trilho. A pontaria deles era quase perfeita. Estavam todos concentrados e Ino parou para observar. Foi quando aconteceu.

Ino estava próxima a ao trilho por onde corria o boneco. Ela esperava por Gaara que parecia entretido na conversa com o sensei. Dois alunos começaram a discutir sobre de quem era a vez de lançar a kunai. Um tentou tirar a arma da mão do outro que a arremessou sem fazer pontaria. A arma voou em direção a Ino, atingindo-a no rosto, de raspão. O ferimento não foi grave, mas começou a escorrer muito sangue. O grito das crianças atraiu a atenção de Gaara e do sensei que correram para ajudar Ino. Ela estava paralisada, olhando o sangue em suas mãos e em seguida começou a tremer violentamente. Gaara se assustou com a reação da jovem, e pegando-a no colo, saiu com ela em direção a enfermaria.

Ela estava sentada na maca, com um curativo no rosto. Tinham lhe dado um calmante. Ela queria ir embora, não via a hora de sair daquele lugar. Hospitais e médicos lhe deixavam angustiada. Gaara via várias emoções passando pelo rosto da jovem. Angústia, medo, desespero. Ino parecia estar passando por uma tortura mental. Ele estava ali ao seu lado, esperando que ela fosse liberada para irem embora. Tinha reconhecido a reação dela. Hematofobia. Mas estava admirado. Ino tinha recebido treinamento médico e atendia emergências nos campos de batalha. Como podia ter medo de sangue? Lembrou-se de Tsunade. Ele sabia que ela também sofrera da mesma fobia, mas se recuperara.

Ino estava tensa, não conseguia olhar para ninguém. Envergonhava-se do que tinha acontecido. O que Gaara pensaria dela, agora? Será que ainda ia querer sua ajuda, após presenciar seu momento de fraqueza? Ela tinha certeza que ele percebera que ela tinha medo de sangue.

Ao chegaram a casa, Ino ficou a espera que ele lhe fizesse alguma pergunta, mas Gaara apenas tocou em seu ombro com gentileza.

-Vá descansar. Nos vemos após o jantar, na sala de terapia.

Ino o fita, grata pela compreensão dele. Sobe para seu quarto e deita-se. Exausta, pega no sono logo. Acorda quase na hora de jantar. Ela se arruma e desce, encontrando Temari que a esperava na cozinha.

- Ino – ela chama logo que a vê – está tudo bem? Contaram-me o que houve na academia. Aquelas crianças descuidadas. Gaara mandou o sensei conversar com elas seriamente. Ninjas devem ser cuidadosos com suas ferramentas.

- Eu estou bem, Temari. A culpa não foi das crianças, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção e não ficado tão perto do alvo.

- O importante é que esteja bem. O corte não esta doendo?

-Não, está tudo bem. Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Então vamos comer, deve estar faminta, já que ficou sem almoço.

Sentaram e começaram comer, Temari não fez mais nenhuma pergunta sobre o ocorrido. Disse lhe que tinham entregado um pacote com seu nome, que estava na sala e que Gaara tinha pedido para lhe avisar que chegaria logo.

Ino pega o pacote antes de se dirigir a sala de terapia, onde ficaria esperando Gaara. Ele não demorou muito a chegar. Entrou, cumprimento-a com educação e sentou-se em frente a ela.

- Gaara - começou ela - sobre hoje de manhã,...

- Ino- ele a cortou - esqueça o que aconteceu. Todos têm suas fraquezas.

Ela olha para ela surpresa e agradecida.

- O que faremos hoje? Quer saber sobre meu dia?

Eles prosseguem com a sessão de terapia, sem tocarem mais no assunto. Ele lhe conta o que tinha feito durante o dia, apenas omitindo a visita a academia. Depois passam para o relaxamento. Ino quer que ele aprenda a relaxar para depois ensinar-lhe a meditar. No final da sessão se despedem e vai cada um para seu quarto. E assim continuam pelos próximos dias.

Ino esta satisfeita com seu paciente. Fazia uma semana que tinham começado com a terapia e Gaara já estava aprendendo a relaxar, estava mais sereno e controlado. Voltara a jantar com a irmã, todas as noites, o que deixara Temari extremamente feliz.

Aquela noite estava quente e o ar parecia parado. Ino estava inquieta. Esperava por Gaara para iniciarem a sessão de terapia. Ele chega e se acomoda, após cumprimentá-la. Ela o analisa. Ele parecia mais tranqüilo e relaxado.

- Como se sente.

- Bem, mas ainda tenho pesadelos.

- Pensou no que lhe disse, sobre descanso e lazer?

- Não tenho tempo para isso. Pelo menos não agora. Estou preparando os relatórios e o discurso para a reunião dos kages.

- Naruto detesta escrever o discurso para a reunião dos kages. Sempre recorre a Tsunade para ajudá-lo na tarefa.

- Ele tem sorte por ter a Kage anterior para orientá-lo.

-Ela está mais para mãe do que orientadora. Tsunade adora Naruto como a um filho. Ela sofreu uma enorme pressão por parte dos conselheiros quando indicou Naruto como seu sucessor. Eles achavam que Naruto não era adequado e convocaram os jounins para votarem contra, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. Os ninjas, liderados por Hatake Kakashi aprovaram a indicação por unanimidade, e os conselheiros Homura Mitokado e Koharu Utatane pediram afastamento do conselho após a derrota. Naruto então nomeou Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Neji seus conselheiros. A escolha teve aprovação de todos em Konoha.

Enquanto Ino falava, Gaara prestava atenção. Ela tinha um rosto expressivo, além de lindo. Ele pode notar certa nostalgia em seu olhar.

- Sente saudades de seus amigos. – não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. – Deixou alguém especial em Konoha, Ino?

Ela o fitou. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe fazia uma pergunta mais intima.

- Todos os meus amigos são especiais, Gaara.

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Se você está quer saber se deixei um namorado, a resposta é não. E você, Gaara, tem alguém especial? Uma namorada?

- Não mais, ela foi a primeira a me deixar, quando os problemas começaram.

Ino ficou surpresa pela franqueza da resposta. Até então ninguém lhe tinha dito sobre Gaara ter uma namorada.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não preciso de sua compaixão, Ino. Tenho certeza que você jamais abandonaria alguém que estivesse precisando de você.

Novamente ela se surpreendeu. Olhou para Gaara. Ele a olhava fixamente. Estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Ino soltou o ar devagar e se afastou um pouco.

- Quer falar sobre ela? Sua namorada?

- Ex- namorada. Não há muito que dizer. Matsuri foi minha aluna na academia. Nos conhecíamos a anos. Pretendíamos nos casar, mas quando os pesadelos começaram, ela me abandonou. Mudou-se para a capital do País do Vento. Ela disse a Temari que sentia medo de mim, e por isso ia embora.

Ino sentiu uma pontada no peito ao imaginá-lo casado com alguém. Para disfarçar olhou para o chão.

Gaara ficou a espera de algum comentário, mas como ela continuava calada ele se aproximou e pegou em suas mãos.

- Você não tem medo de mim, Ino?

- Não, é claro que não. Por que teria?

- Fiz coisas ruins, verdadeiras atrocidades, matei muitas pessoas. Isso não a assusta?

- Isso é passado. – Ino levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz - Você teve uma infância infeliz. Sofreu muito, era portador da Shukaku. Uma vez Naruto me contou como a vida de um Jinchuuriki é dura e solitária, não importe onde viva.

Naruto lhe contara isso quando ela ainda estava no hospital. Ele ia vê-la sempre e tinham se tornado amigos desde então.

- Você não tem culpa do que fez. É um absurdo alguém selar um monstro dentro de uma criança.

Gaara colocou sua mão sobre a de Ino e delicadamente se aproximou da jovem até seus lábios se encontrarem. Pensou que ela iria se afastar, mas Ino intensificou o beijo. Ele então a puxou para seus braços. Perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, até que Ino se afastou em busca de ar. Ruborizada ela olha para Gaara, a espera de uma explicação.

- Me desculpe Ino. Não se zangue, por favor.

- Que tal começarmos a sessão? – Ino esta confusa não entendia por que tinha deixado-o beijá-la e porque havia correspondido. Não podia estar se apaixonando por ele. Há muito tempo tinha fechado seu coração para o amor.

Eles terminam a sessão de terapia e se despedem. Gaara sai da sala, sem olhar para trás. Ino também vai para seu quarto, mas demora muito para dormir. E quando consegue, seus sonhos são povoados por um jovem ruivo lindo e triste.

XXX

- Por que não me contou sobre Matsuri?

- Onde ouviu esse nome?

Temari e Ino estavam na sala conversando.

- Gaara me falou sobre ela, ontem a noite. Disse que ela o abandonou.

- Ela ficou assustada, Ino.

- Ela foi egoísta e covarde. Como pôde tê-lo abandonado quando ele mais precisava de apoio? Gaara já sofreu muito, como alguém pode magoá-lo ainda mais?

Temari olha para Ino com um sorriso discreto. Há tempos tinha percebido o interesse do irmão na moça. Resolve provocá-la um pouco, para ver no que dava.

- Ino, entenda, Matsuri estava com medo dele. Todos estávamos. Gaara vinha se comportando de forma agressiva. Brigava com todos sem motivos. Quando perguntávamos o que estava acontecendo, ele nos mandava cuidar da própria vida. Ficou difícil para Matsuri suportar tudo aquilo e ela resolveu partir. Mas quem sabe, agora que ele está melhor, eles possam reatar o noivado.

- Gaara não é idiota. Ele jamais aceitaria de volta alguém que traiu seus sentimentos e lhe deu as costas no momento que ele mais precisava.

- Ino, quem ama perdoa.

- Acha que ele ainda a ama?

Gaara tinha retornado a casa para pegar uns papéis que tinha esquecido. Podia ter mandado um ninja pra fazê-lo mas queria ver Ino. Ela não saia de seus pensamentos e depois do beijo da noite anterior, sentia uma necessidade urgente de escutar sua voz e ver que ela não tinha ido embora. Estava parado próximo a porta da sala e tinha escutando a conversa desde o inicio.

- Não sei Ino, Gaara nunca mais tocou no nome dela. Mas por que o interesse?

Gaara prendeu a respiração esperando pela resposta.

- Tudo que se refere aos sentimentos de seu irmão é importante para seu tratamento. A rejeição de Matsuri pode ter desencadeado um grande transtorno emocional. Gaara pode pensar que não merece o amor das pessoas por causa de seu passado e desistir de ser feliz, o que causaria um bloqueio ao tratamento.

Temari olha para Ino, que não parava de falar. Nada do que ela dizia fazia o menor sentido. No fundo, Gaara jamais fora apaixonado por Matsuri, o relacionamento deles era apenas conveniente para ambos.

- Ino, me parece que você esta com ciúmes. Por acaso está apaixonada por meu irmão?

- Ora, que absurdo Temari. É apenas interesse profissional. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Voltarei a Konoha assim que ele estiver bem.

Ino sai da sala. Temari olha para a porta e sorri.

- Pode entrar Gaara. Ninguém lhe ensinou que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia?

Gaara entra e Temari olha para o irmão com carinho.

- Deveria dizer a ela o que sente.

- Ouviu o que ela disse, seu interesse é apenas profissional.

- Se você a ama, lute por ela. Ninguém merece mais a felicidade do que você, meu irmão. Quanto ao interesse profissional, eu não acredito nisso. Ela ficou com ciúmes, vi isso em seus olhos. Ela seria capaz de matar Matsuri, caso a mesma aparecesse na sua frente.

- Acha que devo arriscar, então?

- Acho que não deveria deixar a chance de ser feliz escapar.

XXX

Ino esta em seu quarto, pensando na conversa que tivera com Temari. Droga, a amiga tinha razão, ela estava com ciúmes sim. Tinha inveja da jovem que possuíra o amor de Gaara e o jogara pela janela. Será que Matsuri sabia da sorte que tinha?

Ino tinha muito medo de se apaixonar, novamente. Durante um tempo pensara ser apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke, mas percebera a tempo que aquilo não passara de ilusão de adolescente. Depois conhecera Haku, um membro da Anbu. Ficaram juntos durante seis meses.

Haku. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Já não doía tanto lembrar do ninja valente e corajoso. Haku era carinhoso e romântico. Tinham feito muitos planos juntos. Queriam casar, ter filhos, mas o destino se mostrara cruel e a morte levara seu amor.

Durante muito tempo, quando ainda estava no hospital, Ino pensara em acabar com sua vida. De que adiantava continuar a viver, se nunca mais veria o seu sorriso ou ouviria sua voz? Sai estivera ao seu lado nos piores momentos. Ela chorava e gritava com ele, o mandava embora, não queria a piedade de ninguém, não queria ouvir que a vida continua e que um dia ela iria reencontrar o amor. Eles não entendiam que ela não queria mais amar.

Mas agora ela estava em Suna, talvez encontrando um novo amor. Uma vez Sai lhe dissera que todos têm direito a uma segunda chance de ser feliz. Pensou em Gaara e sentiu um arrepio no corpo ao lembrar-se do beijo que trocaram na noite anterior. Talvez Sai estivesse certo. Ela deveria tentar encontrar a felicidade, novamente.


	6. O Amor esta no Ar

**Aqui vai o sexto capitulo. Meus agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic**

**XXX**

Eles estão terminando o jantar. Ino estava pensando na conversa que tivera com Temari naquela tarde quando Gaara chama sua atenção.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? Afinal, você me aconselhou a sair e me divertir, e desde que chegou a Suna saiu muito pouco.

O convite a pega de surpresa. Realmente quase não havia saído de casa, a última vez fora o passeio até a academia.

Ao ver que a amiga está em dúvidas, Temari resolve dar um empurrãzinho.

-Vá com ele Ino, a noite em Suna é lindíssima. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Mas não se esqueça de levar um agasalho.

Ino concorda e sobe para colocar roupas mais quentes. Ela para na frente do espelho e se olha um pouco. Seus cabelos que antes chegavam abaixo da cintura, agora davam no meio das costas. Desde que chegara a Suna ela os usava presos, mas decidiu soltá-los. Ela desce em seguida. Gaara a esperava na sala.

- Aonde vamos?

- Até um dos pontos mais alto de Suna. É um monte próximo ao portão sul, no alto fica o Mirante Templo as Estrelas e você terá uma visão maravilhosa. A subida é um pouco puxada, mas vale à pena.

Ino empalidece. Devido aos ferimentos que sofrera não podia mais percorrer grandes distancias ou correr. Subidas também não eram aconselháveis, mas não queria deixar Gaara chateado. Então com um suspiro, ela o segue para fora da casa.

Eles andavam, devagar e em silêncio. Encontram algumas pessoas no caminho que cumprimentam Gaara, surpresos por verem o Kazekage na rua àquela hora e ainda por cima, acompanhado. Após meia hora de caminhada, chegam ao pé do monte. Ino vê uma longa escada feita de pedras. Aquilo a assusta, mas tinha chegado até ali e não iria desistir. Começam a subir, devagar, Ino ia à frente, pois a escada era estreita e só tinha espaço para passar um de cada vez.

Quando chegaram lá em cima, Ino pode entender o nome do Mirante. Ela nunca tinha visto o céu tão estrelado. Parecia que estavam sozinhos no topo do mundo. Suna ficava a beira do deserto e a lua cheia permitia que Ino visse as dunas se movendo ao sabor do vento. A visão era um verdadeiro espetáculo.

O vento batia no rosto de Ino e agitava seus cabelos. Gaara olhava para ela, fascinado. Ela estava linda, sob a luz da Lua. Parecia uma deusa. Ele se aproxima da jovem e sem se conter mais a puxa para seus braços e a beija. Ela corresponde com ardor. Eles ficam ali abraçados durante um longo tempo, se beijando. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo. Com esforço, eles se afastam um do outro e ficam se olhando. Ino vê uma luz nos olhos dele que ainda não havia visto. Gaara a puxa de encontro a si, e afaga seus cabelos com carinho. Ele começa a falar com a voz rouca e sexy.

- Ino, eu não sou romântico. Gostaria de saber falar coisas bonitas, mas infelizmente, não sei. Nesses últimos dias minha vida mudou. Agora eu tenho um motivo para me levantar pela manhã e voltar a casa à noite. Todo o tempo que passo ao seu lado, é especial e inesquecível. Você é um presente que não sei se mereço, mas mesmo assim gostaria de tentar fazê-la feliz. Essa seria a missão mais importante de minha vida e eu juro que nunca vou decepcioná-la. Você me daria essa chance?

As lágrimas escorriam pela face da kunoichi. Ao vê-la chorando, Gaara beija cada lágrima em seu rosto. Ela sabe que não conseguirá falar e por isso faz sim com a cabeça. Ele dá um grito de alegria e gira com Ino em seus braços. Depois a coloca no chão e a beija com ternura. Eles ficam mais algum tempo ali, abraçados, admirando as estrelas, as únicas testemunhas daquele momento tão especial.

Depois, devagar eles começam a descer. Ino começa a sentir umas pontadas na perna esquerda, mas não diz nada, não que deixar Gaara preocupado. Quando chegam em casa, ele a acompanha até a porta de seu quarto e a beija, desejando boa noite. Ino entra em seu quarto e rapidamente se prepara para dormir, ao deitar a perna esquerda a está doendo um pouco, mas nem isso apaga o sorriso no rosto da jovem. Logo ela adormece apesar da dor na perna.

Gaara está deitado, olhando as estrelas pela janela do quarto. Ele se sente vivo, como há muito tempo não se sentia. O que sentia por Ino era algo totalmente novo para ele. Ele a desejava com certeza, mas o sentimento ia além do plano físico. Ele queria fazê-la sorrir, queria protegê-la, dormir e acordar ao lado dela. Envelhecer ao seu lado. Mas não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele, e isso o deixava inseguro. Com um suspiro ele se vira para dormir. Após algumas horas de sono, o pesadelo começa. Ele se vê criança correndo pelas ruas de Suna, a multidão atrás dele, seu tio o levando para ver sua mãe agonizando, ele correndo em direção ao penhasco, mas então tudo muda e ele vê uma mulher linda. Ela corre ao encontro dele e quando se aproxima ela o pega no colo e diz que cuidaria dele. Que ele não precisava mais ter medo. Ele olha para ela e passa seus bracinhos em volta de seu pescoço. Se sentia seguro, como nunca se sentira antes. Gaara acorda, e percebe que o dia esta amanhecendo. Ele se levanta e se prepara para trabalhar.

XXX

Ino acorda e percebe que algo não esta bem. Sua perna esta latejando. Ela tenta se levantar, mas ao colocar a perna no chão, uma dor forte a faz gemer e ela cai na cama. Neste momento Temari entra no quarto como um furacão.

- Ino, como você está? – ao ver a expressão de dor da amiga, ela corre para ajudá-la. – Fiquei sabendo que meu irmão a levou para o mirante ontem à noite. Como está sua perna?

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – Ino pergunta séria. Ela nunca havia comentando nada sobre o acidente com Temari.

Temari respira fundo e senta na cama, olhando Ino nos olhos.

- Ino, eu estava em Konoha quando trouxeram você. Foi na época que Gaara estava ampliando a academia e eu acompanhei o arquiteto até lá para que ele visse a escola de vocês e entendesse o que meu irmão queria. Quando a vi naquela maca, pensei que estivesse morta. Shikamaru, que me acompanhava na visita, ficou desesperado. Depois, todas as vezes que fui a Konoha, eu perguntava de você. Shikamaru me disse que você não podia receber visitas, mas me mantinha informada sobre seu estado. Foi assim que soube da extensão de seus ferimentos.

- E você sabe sobre Haku, também? – Temari faz sim com a cabeça. -E por que não disse nada? Estou aqui há vários dias e até agora você nunca tocou no assunto.

- Por que não me cabia dizer alguma coisa. Você já tinha sofrido muito, não queria lhe trazer más recordações.

Ino abraça Temari. Ela tinha se tornado uma boa amiga. Realmente, ela odiava falar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas me diga como você está? Precisa de algo?

- Bom na verdade minha perna esquerda está doendo muito. Eu ia levantar para pegar o remédio que Tsunade me deu, mas como vê, não consegui ir muito longe.

- Onde está o remédio? – ao ouvir a resposta, ela pega o frasco e entrega-o a Ino que toma dois comprimidos. – Precisa de algo? O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

- Não conte nada a Gaara, por favor. Não quero que ele fique preocupado comigo ou se sinta culpado.

- Tudo bem. E por falar em meu irmão, o que aconteceu ontem?

Ino sente seu rosto esquentar, ela sabia que estava corada, igual à Hinata. Temari fica olhando para ela esperando uma resposta.

- Bem, nos conversamos e acho que estamos namorando.

Temari não esconde a felicidade. Ela levanta e começa pular feito uma criança. Ino não consegue deixar de rir do entusiasmo da outra, mas uma pontada de dor a faz gemer alto. Temari fica séria. Ela sabia que a perna esquerda de Ino fora a mais afetada no acidente e que durante um tempo Tsunade cogitou amputá-la. Ela vê que Ino esta pálida de dor e se preocupa.

- Eu vou chamar o médico.

- Não é necessário. Tsunade me orientou a fazer caminhadas e massagens diárias, mas desde que cheguei a Suna eu descuidei do tratamento. A culpa na verdade é minha. Não deveria ter subido até o Mirante, mas não resisti a passar um tempo ao lado de seu irmão. Valeu à pena, o local é maravilhoso.

- Bem, fique deitada hoje. Pedirei que lhe tragam as refeições aqui no quarto. Tente levantar o mínimo possível. Eu voltarei mais tarde para vê-la. Agora trate de descansar.

Ino acha graça no comentário. Estava acostumada a ver Temari se preocupando com Gaara e sabia que a amiga era super protetora.

Assim que Temari saiu, Ino ficou pensando no que ela dissera. Shikamaru nunca lhe tinha contado sobre o fato de Temari saber sobre seu acidente. Fora uma época difícil para seus amigos também.

A dor foi diminuindo conforme a manhã avançava. Ela colocara a perna para cima e mantivera a mesma coberta e aquecida. Já era hora do almoço, quando batem na porta do quarto. Ela manda entrar, pensado se tratar da empregada trazendo a refeição, mas quando levanta os olhos, vê Gaara parado a sua frente, com a expressão preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? O que você tem? – ele se senta na cama e pega as mãos de Ino.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Resolvi almoçar em casa para poder vê-la, mas quando perguntei por você a empregada me disse que não havia saído quarto, por que não estava passando bem.

Droga, Temari devia ter orientado a empregada. Mas com certeza ela não esperava que Gaara aparecesse no meio do dia. Ela costumava almoçar em seu gabinete.

- Eu estou bem. A minha perna estava latejando um pouco quando acordei, mas já esta melhor.

- Qual perna? Esta? – antes que Ino possa fazer algo ele puxa a coberta e vê uma enorme cicatriz na perna da jovem. A marca começava no alto e ia até abaixo do joelho. Ele levanta os olhos e encara Ino. Ela espera que ele pergunte algo, mas para seu espanto ele se aproxima e lhe da um longo beijo. Depois encosta a boca em seu ouvido e sussurra- Eu também tenho algumas cicatrizes e terei o maior prazer em lhe mostrá-las um dia.

Ino sente o corpo arrepiar. Ele percebe se afasta com um sorriso. Mas fica sério em seguida.

- A culpa é minha, não devia tê-la levado até o Mirante. Com certeza foi a subida que fez sua perna doer.

- Você não tinha como saber. Na verdade a culpa é minha. Como já expliquei a Temari, eu devia estar fazendo caminhadas e massagens todos os dias, mas descuidei do meu tratamento desde que cheguei aqui.

- Caminhada esta fora de cogitação no momento, mas eu posso fazer uma massagem, se você quiser. Onde está o óleo? – Ino aponta para a cômoda e logo sente as mãos de Gaara tocando-a. Um arrepio de desejo percorre seu corpo. Ele tinha mãos macias e fortes e seu toque era delicado.

- Está bem assim?

Ela faz sim com a cabeça. Esta agradecida por ele não ter feito nenhuma pergunta. Realmente, Gaara era um homem imprevisível. Após a massagem ele cobre sua perna e a abraça.

-Você ficará bem? Precisa de algo?

Ela se aconchega em seus braços. Tinha tudo que precisava naquele momento. Temari entra no quarto neste instante e eles se separam.

- Ninguém lhe ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar? E por que não mandou me avisarem que Ino não estava bem?

- Quanto à porta, pensei que Ino estivesse dormindo e não quis acordá-la e quanto a chamá-lo, não sabia que você era médico. E posso saber o que faz aqui no meio do dia? Não devia estar trabalhando a esta hora?

- Eu resolvi almoçar em casa hoje e ver minha namorada. – Ao ouvi-lo chamando-a assim, Ino olha para Gaara com um sorriso. Então era oficial, eles estavam namorando.

- Ora então vocês estão namorando? Que ótimo. Parabéns aos pombinhos, agora, que tal deixarmos Ino descansado?

Ino queria dizer que estava bem, mas Gaara se despediu com um beijo rápido. Após recomendar que ela ficasse deitada, saiu do quarto seguido por Temari. Ao chegarem à cozinha ele para e espera pela irmã. Queria algumas explicações. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Temari faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e toca-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Sei que está preocupado, mas sinto muito, não posso lhe dizer nada. Este assunto diz respeito apenas a Ino e cabe a ela lhe contar o que ocorreu. Tenha paciência, ela sofreu muito e deve ser difícil falar sobre isso.

- Você está certa. Mas, por favor, cuide dela. Ino é muito importante para mim. Não a deixe sair do quarto hoje. Ela precisa descansar. E mande me chamar caso ela venha a sentir mais dores.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e eles se acomodam para almoçar. Gaara volta para o gabinete. A tarde transcorre lentamente. A todo o momento ele pensa em Ino. Sabia que somente um ferimento extremamente grave poderia causar uma cicatriz daquela. Ele pensava no que podia ter acontecido com a jovem. Com esforço ele volta a se concentrar nos documentos a sua frente.

XXX

Ino passara o dia todo no quarto, mas como já não sentia dor, resolve descer para jantar. Encontra Temari na sala, que lhe olha como se ela estivesse cometendo um crime.

- O que faz aqui embaixo. Não deveria ter saído da cama e descido as escadas. Gaara me disse para não deixá-la sair do quarto hoje.

- Ele lhe perguntou algo?

-Ele está muito preocupado. Mas eu disse que você mesmo lhe contará o que ocorreu, quando se sentir a vontade para falar. Ino, meu irmão está apaixonado por você. Não quero vê-lo sofrer, de novo. Há muito tempo que não o via tão feliz.

- Prometo que não o farei sofrer.

Gaara entra e vê as duas conversando. Aproxima-se e senta-se ao lado de Ino. Temari sai discretamente, para deixá-los a sós.

- Vejo que desobedeceu a minhas ordens. Eu lhe disse para ficar no quarto e descansar.

- E por que deveria obedecê-lo?

- Por que eu sou o Kazekage e você esta a meus serviços. – Ino ri da resposta. Ele a puxa para perto e lhe dá um selinho. – Sente-se melhor? Sua perna não dói mais?

- Estou ótima, não fique preocupado. – ela lhe dá um beijo e ele não volta a tocar no assunto.

Após o jantar, eles sobem para a terapia. Por sugestão de Gaara, decidem realizar a sessão no quarto do rapaz. Assim Ino poderia fica deitada enquanto o orientava.

Era a primeira vez que entrava ali. O quarto era grande e todo pintando de branco. Tinha uma enorme cama de casal, uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis próxima a janela e um armário para roupas que ocupava uma parede inteira. Sobre o tapete havia um futon grande, ao lado uma mesa baixa com o réchaud em cima, já aceso, e um fraco de óleo para massagem. Uma luminária ao lado da cama fornecia a única iluminação do aposento. Ino se acomoda na cama, com a perna estendida sobre uma almofada.

- Podemos começar? – Ino pergunta. Logo eles estão conversando e depois Ino o orienta na meditação. Após o término da sessão. Gaara se acomoda ao lado dela na cama.

- Bom agora é minha vez de cuidar de você. – ele pega o óleo sobre a mesa, e começa a massagear sua perna, com carinho. Ino solta um suspiro de prazer, deixando Gaara excitado. Aos poucos, as mãos dele sobem pelo corpo da moça, afastando a blusa e depositando um beijo em sua barriga. Ino sente um arrepio correr pelo corpo. Ele a puxa para si, para um beijo. Ela aprofunda o beijo e ele vai empurrando Ino de encontro ao colchão. Ele se separa dela e a olha como pedindo permissão. Ino o puxa novamente para seus braços.

Ino sentia sua pele queimar ao toque dele. Em minutos suas roupas formavam uma pilha no chão, junto com as dele. Gaara desce os lábios por seu pescoço e colo até alcançar os seios, sugando um após o outro, com força. Ino solta um gemido ao mesmo tempo que eleva seu quadril em direção ao dele. Gaara toca sua intimidade, sentindo-a úmida, pronta para recebê-lo. Ele volta a beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto se posiciona entre suas pernas. Começa então a penetrá-la, mas pára ao sentir certa resistência. Ino emite um gemido de dor. Ele paralisa. Não esperava por aquilo. Nunca imaginara que Ino poderia ser virgem. Ele a olha nos olhos.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu pare? – Ele espera pela resposta sem se mover.

- Não pare, por favor- ela responde, ofegante.

Ele então recomeça a penetrá-la desta vez com mais cuidado e gentileza. Aos poucos a virgindade dela vai cedendo a sua masculinidade e Gaara se vê dentro da jovem. Começa a se mover devagar, aumentando o ritmo quando percebe que ela já não sente mais dor. Ela começa a se mover no mesmo ritmo que ele e juntos chegam ao orgasmo.

Eles estão abraçados descansando. Ino esta com a cabeça no peito dele e ele afaga seus cabelos com carinho. Aos poucos recuperam o fôlego e Gaara a puxa para ver seu rosto. Ele está preocupado com a possibilidade de tê-la machucado.

- Eu não a machuquei? Você está bem? Deveria ter me contado que ainda era virgem, eu teria sido mais cuidadoso.

Ela o olha com carinho. Ergue o corpo e lhe dá um beijo.

- Você foi maravilhoso, Gaara. Não se preocupe eu estou bem. – ela admira o corpo de namorado com atenção. Ele era lindo. – Você mentiu para mim. Não vejo nenhuma cicatriz em você. – ela o acusa fazendo beicinho.

Ele ri e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito. Ela o beija com paixão e eles se unem novamente em um ato de amor e desejo. Depois, exaustos, dormem abraçados.

Ino acorda e se vê sozinha na cama. Ele procura pelo quarto e encontra Gaara sentado próximo a janela. Ela se levanta sem se importar com própria nudez e se aproxima dele.

- Gaara, olhe para mim. – ele obedece e ela vê lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela senta em seu colo e o abraça pelo pescoço. Ele se aconchega em seu peito. Ficam assim durante um tempo. Ela não diz nada. Fica a espera que ele comece a falar. Devagar ele lhe conta o pesadelo.

-Sempre acordo antes de pular no penhasco. Ver minha mãe é a pior parte de tudo. Sei que sou o culpado por sua morte. Meu tio me odiava por isso.

- Isso não é verdade. Infelizmente, muitas mulheres morrem no parto. Não é culpa de ninguém. Você deve entender e aceitar que isso foi uma fatalidade. O pesadelo é provocado pelo sentimento de culpa que você carrega dentro de si. É uma espécie de punição. Mas, você não teve culpa de nada e seu tio foi desumano ao culpar uma criança pela morte da mãe.

Ele reflete sobre suas palavras. Sabe que Ino tem razão, mas o sentimento de culpa permanece. Eles ficam ali até começar a amanhecer. Depois Ino vai para seu quarto e Gaara sai de casa em direção ao seu gabinete.

Ele queria ter ficado mais tempo com Ino, mas tinha uma reunião importante na parte da manhã.

XXX

A reunião já durava várias horas. Os comerciantes estavam contentes com as reformas realizadas no centro comercial. Um parque infantil tinha sido instalado próximo a rua principal e isso estava atraindo muitas pessoas, o que tinha aumentado as vendas. Agora Gaara queria implantar um cinema em Suna, e estava tentando convencê-los a participar da empreitada junto com ele. Mas opiniões estavam divididas. Gaara estava cansado, não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. Ele, então, pede aos outros que pensem na proposta e voltem a se reunir em uma semana, todos saem e aos poucos seu gabinete fica vazio. Ele então consegue relaxar um pouco e seus pensamentos voltam a Ino. Além da cicatriz na perna, ele tinha visto várias outras ao longo do corpo da jovem. Queria saber o que lhe tinha acontecido, mas sentia que não devia tocar no assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele tinha lhe contado seus pesadelos e esperava que ela viesse a confiar nele também. Ino era sua definitivamente e ele não permitiria que nada nem ninguém ficasse entre eles.

XXX

- Recebi uma carta de Kankuro hoje. Ele diz que virá para casa no fim de semana e que trará uma surpresa para nós.

- Até que enfim. Faz mais muito tempo que não o vemos.

Ino olha de um para o outro. Sabia que já havia ouvido aquele nome antes, mas não se lembrava onde. Temari se vira para ela e esclarece.

- Kankuro é nosso irmão mais velho.

Ela se lembrou do rapaz alto e de cabelos escuros, com pintura nas facas. Ele era um manipulador de marionetes e utilizava o jutsu mestre dos bonecos em combates.

- É verdade, eu tinha esquecido que vocês tinham mais um irmão. Onde ele está?

- Na capital. Faz parte da guarda pessoal do Senhor Feudal. Ele costuma vir a Suna nos visitar sempre que pode. E toda vez traz uma nova namorada. Tome cuidado Ino, ele tem uma queda por loiras.

Gaara não gosta da brincadeira. Ino percebe seus ciúmes e decide tranqüilizá-lo. Eles já namoravam há um mês e as pessoas em Suna já haviam se acostumado a ver seu jovem Kage acompanhado pela bela kunoichi loira.

- Mas eu prefiro ruivos, Temari. – Ino sorri para Gaara que lhe devolve o sorriso. - Há quanto tempo seu irmão está a serviço do Daymiou?

- Há dois anos. Ele gosta do trabalho, mas sente muito falta de casa. Qual será a surpresa desta vez? Outra garota?

- Acho que não, ele não faria mistério se fosse isso. Bem teremos que esperar ele chegar para saber o que é, mas por via das dúvidas deixe mais um quarto pronto.

- Ino, vou preparar seu quarto para uma possível hospede, afinal você quase não o tem usado mesmo.

Ino fica vermelha pelo comentário e os dois irmãos acabam rindo dela.

XXX

Kankuro era esperado para aquele dia. Gaaara ficara em casa para receber o irmão. A reunião dos kages seria em duas semanas e ele já tinha tudo preparado para ela.

Ino se mudara para o quarto de Gaara. Os pesadelos persistiam, mas Gaara já não se encontrava tão estressado. Ele estava mais calmo e controlado. As mudanças em seu comportamento já eram sentidas por todos. Agora o risco de ser afastado do cargo de Kage havia diminuído bastante.

Eles estavam acabando de tomar o café na cozinha, quando a empregada veio avisar que Kankuro havia chegado e os aguardava na sala.

Quando eles entram vêem que Kankuro não estava sozinho. Havia uma moça de cabelos castanhos com ele. Ino imaginou que fosse uma das namoradas. Porém, Temari solta uma exclamação.

- Matsuri! O que você faz aqui?

A jovem se aproxima de Gaara e sem avisar, passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beija, demoradamente.

XXX

**Eu sei que o capitulo tá meio água com açúcar, mas não a resisti a juntar os dois. Afinal o dia dos namorados esta chegando e o amor está no ar. Beijos a todos, deixem comentários, mesmo que não gostem do capitulo. **


	7. Sangue Amaldiçoado

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo. Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic. Por favor, deixem comentários. Um abraço a todos.**

**XXX**

- Como você queria, trouxe Matsuri de volta para casa. – Kankuro fala feliz, sem perceber o mal estar que provocava.

Matsuri acaricia a nuca de Gaara.

- Eu voltei, Gaa-kun, Kankuro me contou como você sente minha falta e ainda me ama, e eu voltei para tentarmos novamente.

Ino assiste aquela cena e sai da sala sem que ninguém perceba. Ela vai para rua, andar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça.

Gaara afasta Matusri de si e olha zangado para ela e Kankuro.

- O que faz em minha casa, Matsuri?

-_Nossa casa_, querido, afinal nos casaremos em breve. Vamos morar aqui juntos.

-Você esquece que terminou comigo e desmanchou nosso noivado? Que foi embora quando eu mais precisava de você? Volte para onde veio, Matsuri. Não a quero aqui.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim, Gaara. Temos um compromisso.

-Matsuri, não seja idiota. Você e Gaara não tem mais nada um com o outro. – Temari se aborrece com a ex-cunhada – Vá embora e não volte.

- Você nunca gostou de mim, Temari. Com certeza tem influenciado Gaara. Eu não sairei daqui. Sou a noiva do Kazekage e serei sua esposa, como tínhamos combinado.

-Matsuri, vamos voltar á capital. Foi um erro tê-la trazido. – Kankuro se manifesta pela primeira vez. Percebia que tinha cometido um grave erro, mas quando procurara Matsuri pensava estar fazendo um bem ao irmão.

-Eu não sairei daqui. Não voltarei. Vim para me casar com Gaara.

-Você só está interessa em meu cargo. Quer ser a esposa do Kazekage pelos benefícios que a posição lhe trará. Nunca me amou pelo que sou.

-Amor! Amor! O que você sabe sobre o amor, Gaara? Você é o Kazekage. Não há lugar para o amor na vida de um Kage.

-Gaara tem outra pessoa, Matsuri. Ele esta namorando com Yamanaka Ino, de Konoha.

- A loira que estava com vocês? Não me importa que continue seu casinho com ela, depois que estivermos casados. Afinal um Kage deve ter suas distrações e ela me parece ser do tipo vagabunda mesmo.

Gaara se enfurece com o comentário a respeito de Ino e se contém a custo para não matar Matsuri.

-Saia desta casa, agora mesmo, e nunca mais coloque os pés aqui.

-De jeito nenhum. Sei dos problemas que tem tido, e que o conselho pode pedir seu afastamento a qualquer momento. Se não se casar comigo, irei procurar os conselheiros e direi que você não está raciocinando corretamente. Acha que eles apoiaram seu relacionamento com uma vadia qualquer de outra vila? Alguns não apóiam a aliança com Konoha, principalmente depois que Naruto se tornou Hokage.

Para espanto de Matsuri, Gaara cruza os braços sobre o peito e lhe dirige um sorriso sarcástico e cruel.

- Acha que me assusta com essa ameaça?A possibilidade de afastamento do cargo de Kage está eliminada. A aliança com Konoha tem apoio da maioria no conselho. E a população de Suna apóia meu relacionamento com Ino. Ela conquistou a todos com sua gentileza, bem ao contrário de você que sempre tratou todos com arrogância.

Matsuri se revolta e tenta atacar Gaara, mas é detida por Kankuro.

- Eu a quero fora desta casa o mais rápido possível, e nunca mais tente me ameaçar ou ofender Ino na minha frente, ou as conseqüências serão terríveis. Você sabe do que sou capaz.

Matsuri se assusta com a frieza de Gaara. Ela percebe que perdeu.

Gaara sai da sala, tinha percebido a ausência da namorada e foi procurar por ela. Procurou por toda a casa e nos jardins, mas não a encontrou em nenhum lugar. Temari o encontra na sala, também estivera procurando pela amiga.

- Não estou encontrado Ino. – ela fala, aflita.

-Eu também não. Irei procurar no centro comercial. Fique aqui e mande me avisar se ela aparecer. E livre-se de Matsuri. Não quero encontrá-la em minha casa, quando retornar. Deixe isso claro. E avise Kankuro que quero conversar com ele.

XXX

Ino anda pela cidade a esmo, e, quando percebe, se encontra aos pés do Templo às Estrelas. Ela sobe até o mirante e fica ali durante um longo tempo. Lembrava-se da última vez em que ela e Gaara estiveram ali.

_Eles pararam aos pés do monte e Ino olha para Gaara, sem entender. Com um sorriso ele a abraça e ela sente o chão subindo. Ele havia feito um plataforma de areia que subia e os levava ao topo do monte. Quando chegam lá, havia pétalas de flores cobrindo o caminho até uma tenda armada no centro do Mirante. Dentro havia um cobertor estendido no chão. Velas acesas perfumavam o ambiente._

_Ino olha aquilo maravilhada. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a carrega em direção ao cobertor, onde a deita delicadamente. Eles se beijam e se amam com paixão. Depois ele a abraça e sussurra em seus ouvidos. – Eu te amo._

Ino sente as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. Aquilo fora real, fora sincero. Mas a cena da manhã martelava em sua mente, sem descanso.

_- Como você queria, trouxe Matsuri de volta para casa._

_- Eu voltei, Gaa-kun, Kankuro me contou como você sente minha falta e ainda me ama, e eu voltei para tentarmos novamente. _

Será que ela se deixara levar? Será que ela vira sinceridade, onde só existia falsidade? Será que ela se enganara tanto assim? Ela criara coragem e abrira seu coração para o amor, novamente. Mas será que errara? Ino se senta no chão e abraça as pernas, para se proteger do vento. Outras imagens se formam em sua cabeça. A primeira noite juntos, os vários passeios que deram por Suna. Ele a levara para ver o deserto ao pôr-do-sol. Eles se amaram sob as estrelas. Novas lágrimas. Ino sentia que seu coração estava dilacerado. A sua perna começava a doer, mas não tanto quanto o coração.

Ela perde a noção da hora, mas percebe que já deve ser tarde, pois já estava escurecendo. Ela ficara ali durante o dia todo.

Ino sente o chão estremecer, levemente. Ela sabia que era Gaara chegando com a plataforma de areia.

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Você também não. Volte para sua noiva.

- Pare com isso, ela não é minha noiva.

Ela o ignora. Ele se aproxima e se acomoda ao lado dela.

- Ino, por favor, olhe para mim.

Ela o ignora novamente, ele a puxa e ao ver suas lágrimas, sente-se um miserável. Nada do que acontecera naquela manhã tinha sido sua culpa, mas odiava ver Ino chorar.

- Por favor, me ouça. Deixe-me explicar.

Ela se levanta e se afasta dele. Enxuga o rosto e se volta para Gaara.

- Só me responda uma coisa. Foi tudo mentira? O que houve entre nós, foi mentira?

- Não, é claro que não. Ino eu lhe disse na primeira vez que estivemos aqui que eu que queria fazê-la feliz e que jamais a decepcionaria.

- Então por quê? Por que você pediu para seu irmão trazê-la de volta?

-Não pedi isso a ele. Foi tudo um grande mal entendido. Por favor, me ouça. – ela não responde, mas ele continua assim mesmo – Kankuro nos visitou duas semanas antes de você chegar. Percebeu que algo estava errado e concluiu que o problema era o rompimento com Matsuri. Eu não lhe contei o que estava acontecendo. Já me bastava Temari preocupada. Ele me disse que a traria de volta e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu nem me lembrava mais dessa conversa.

- Então ela apareceu aqui do nada, sem o seu conhecimento. Espera que eu acredite nisso, Gaara?

- Esperava que você confiasse mais mim, Ino. – ele responde triste. Entendia a magoa dela, mas ele não tivera culpa. – Eu nunca quis que ela voltasse. Percebi que nunca a amei. Estávamos juntos por conveniência. É você que eu amo.

Ino caminha até perto dele. Olha nos olhos do namorado. Ela vê amor e carinho nos olhos dele. Ele estava sendo sincero. Com um suspiro, ela o abraça pela cintura. Gaara a abraça também e afunda o rosto entre seus cabelos.

- Eu também te amo, Gaara. Muito.

- Então confie em mim. Eu jamais a magoaria. Jamais a faria sofrer. Eu te amo muito.

Eles voltam para casa e sobem para o quarto. Já era noite. Para tranqüilidade de Ino, não encontraram ninguém pelo caminho. Ela não queria dar explicações, estava cansada. Gaara havia lhe contado o que acontecera pela manhã após a saída dela.

- Você deve estar faminta. Vou buscar algo para você.

Ele desce até a cozinha e prepara um lanche para ela. Temari entra e ao vê-lo calmo, fica tranqüila também.

-Você a encontrou? Ela está bem? Onde ela estava?

-Ela está bem, eu a encontrei no Mirante. Esta tudo bem, agora. Onde está Matsuri?

-Ela foi embora, Kankuro irá acompanhá-la de volta a capital amanhã pela manhã. Disse que depois voltaria para conversar com você e mandou pedir desculpas a Ino pela confusão.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e volta para o quarto com o lanche. Ele encontra Ino dentro da banheira, cheia com água quente e espuma, recostada com os olhos fechados. Estava linda. Ela percebe sua presença e abre os olhos para vê-lo.

-Me faz companhia? – ela pergunta sedutora. Eles sempre usavam a banheira juntos. Ele se despe e se junta a ela, acomodando-a encostada em seu peito.

Ele vira o rosto dela em sua direção e a beija. Ino sente a reação do corpo dele e com um sorriso perverso começa a acariciá-lo, ele geme de prazer e ela se vira de frente para ele, colocando um joelho de cada lado do corpo dele. Ele a puxa de encontro a si e vai descendo seus lábios até encontrar o seio de Ino, sugando com força. Ino começa a ondular o corpo sobre Gaara. Ela sente o membro dele rígido de encontro a sua barriga. Com carinho ela o conduz para dentro de si. Depois ela começa a se mover com Gaara a segurando pelo quadril. Aos poucos os movimentos se tornam mais intensos. Ino sente que está perto do clímax e solta um gemido rouco e alto. Gaara a acompanha e eles chegam ao orgasmo juntos.

Eles estavam deitados juntos. Ino estava com o queixo apoiado no peito de Gaara, que acaricia seus ombros e costas. Ela olha no rosto do namorado. Ele parecia feliz e relaxado e ela arrisca um pedido.

-Gaara, me fale de Matsuri.

- Ino, esqueça Matsuri, ela já foi embora e não voltara para incomodar.

-Mas vocês estavam noivos Ela deve ter significado algo para você, afinal iam se casar viveriam juntos, teriam filhos.

-Não, filhos não. - ele fica tenso com o comentário e se afasta de Ino.

- Como assim? Vocês não queriam filhos? Mas, por quê?

-Ino, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Isso é passado.

Ela ergue o corpo e encara Gaara. Ele esta triste. Ino percebe que tinha atingido um ponto sensível, mas queria entender o que tinha acontecido entre Gaara e Matsuri.

- Gaara, não fuja do assunto. Por que vocês não queriam filhos?

-Por que eu não arriscaria a vida de nenhuma mulher para trazer meu filho ao mundo. Já basta ter tirado a vida de minha mãe. Meu sangue é maldito e ele termina comigo. - ele fala com um tom de amargura.

-Não fale assim. Já falamos sobre isso antes. Você não teve culpa pelo que aconteceu a sua mãe, Gaara. Foi uma fatalidade. Pare de se culpar por isso. – ele não responde nada – Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e Matsuri, por favor, vai lhe fazer bem desabafar.

Ele suspira resignado, conhecia a namorada e sabia que Ino não desistiria tão cedo.

- Eu e Matsuri estávamos juntos há quatro anos, quando decidimos nos casar. Foi uma decisão racional, sem emoção, não nos amávamos, seria apenas uma união conveniente. Ela queria o status de ser a esposa do Kazekage e eu queria uma esposa que agradasse o conselho e o povo de Suna.

Ino olha para ele espantada. Como alguém poderia se contentar com uma relação vazia como aquela. Ele percebe seu espanto, e tenta explicar melhor.

- Ino, antes de você entrar em minha vida eu não acreditava que o amor realmente existisse. – ela o beija e ele continua. – Bem, decidimos nos casar. A princípio Matsuri parecia concordar com meus planos, mas com o tempo percebi que ela se esquivava quando o assunto era ter filhos comigo. Um dia ela desabafou. Disse que não queria ter filhos. Que tinha medo, pois eu era amaldiçoado e que ela não queria correr o risco de morrer durante o parto, como minha mãe. Que meu filho seria tão amaldiçoado quanto eu. Ela estava certa, Ino. Eu matei minha mãe, meu filho poderia fazer o mesmo com a mulher que o trouxesse ao mundo.

Maldita Matsuri, fora ela com seu egoísmo que tinha provocado as angustias de Gaara e levado o rapaz a ter pesadelos tão assustadores.

- E depois? Ela foi embora e o deixou?

- Ela ficou com medo quando os pesadelos começaram. Ino, você pode não entender, mas Matsuri tinha razão. É arriscado para uma mulher tentar ter um filho meu.

- Tem toda razão, eu não entendo. Como você pôde acreditar nela? Essa mulher não o amava, talvez ela não quisesse ter filhos e queria que você se sentisse culpado por isso. Ela te manipulou, Gaara. Ela usou seu sentimento de culpa para convencê-lo a não ter filhos.

- E se ela estiver certa? E se alguém morresse tentando dar a luz ao meu filho? E se fosse você? Eu jamais arriscaria sua vida assim. Não, Ino, definitivamente filhos não farão parte da minha vida.

Ela desistiu de insistir, por hora. Podia perceber a dor que o assunto provocava em Gaara. Aconchega-se a ele e começa a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, ele corresponde com ardor e logo se ouvem gemidos de prazer. Depois, satisfeitos, eles dormem abraçados.

Gaara acorda. Teve outro pesadelo. Fazia algumas noites que isso não acontecia. Ele e Ino continuavam com a terapia e ele se sentia mais relaxado, porém naquela noite, ele vira sua mãe agonizando, de novo. Isso o deixava extremamente abalado e deprimido.

Ele olha para Ino, dormindo ao seu lado e se lembra da conversa que tiveram. Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre Matsuri, mas ele tinha muito medo de arriscar. Pretendia pedir Ino em casamento, mas deixaria claro que filhos estavam fora de cogitação. Não podia correr o risco de perdê-la.

Ino significava muito para ele. Era capaz de morrer por ela. Nunca havia amado ninguém antes. Não fora fiel a Matsuri durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele tivera outras mulheres. Nunca se sentira culpado por isso. Matsuri sabia e não se incomodava. Mas não pensara em outra mulher desde que Ino entrara em sua vida. Ela o completava de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara ser possível. Com esses pensamentos ele volta dormir, desta vez, sem sonhar.

Ino acorda cedo. Sua perna estava latejando. Ela se levanta com cuidado, para não acordar Gaara, mas ao encostar o pé no chão, sente uma forte pontada de dor que a faz gemer alto, despertando o namorado.

- O que houve Ino? – ele olha para sua perna e vê que esta inchada. – Vou pegar seu remédio.

Ela toma os comprimidos, enquanto ele a observa com atenção. Podia perceber que ela estava com muita dor. Decidido ele começa a se vestir.

-Vou chamar um médico.

-Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Foi o esforço de ontem. Fui uma idiota, não devia ter subido até o Mirante.

-Meu amor, sua perna está inchada, por favor, deixe-me chamar o médico.

- Gaara, isso já aconteceu antes. Basta um pouco de repouso e ficarei bem. Não quero ver um médico, cansei deles.

Ele ouve a sua declaração, preocupado, mas resolve que não vai pressioná-la, por hora.

-Esta bem, mas se sua perna não estiver melhor quando eu retornar para o almoço chamarei o médico para examiná-la, nem que eu tenha que prendê-la com minha areia.

Ela concorda, ele se prepara para ir ao gabinete. Tinha providências a tomar para a viagem ao local da reunião. Partiria dentro de semana, e ficaria cinco dias fora. Não queria deixá-la, mas sabia que a viagem exigiria muito de Ino.

-Fique de repouso, eu virei vê-la na hora do almoço. Tente não se levantar.

Ele lhe dá um beijo e sai. Esperava melhorar logo. Não gostava de deixar Gaara preocupado. E não queria que ele chamasse um médico. Seria penoso explicar o que lhe acontecera.

XXX

-Você é uma idiota, Yamanaka Ino. – grita Temari ao ver sua perna. – Como pôde subir novamente ao Mirante? Esqueceu do que aconteceu da outra vez. Você não tem juízo?

- Temari, por favor, não precisa fazer tanto drama. Minha perna já está melhor.

- Não é o que parece. Vou chamar um médico para dar uma olhada nisso.

- Eu já disse ao Gaara que não quero ver nenhum médico. Não quero ficar explicando o que aconteceu.

- Mas, Ino, você está deixando o Gaara extremamente preocupado. Meu irmão estava nervoso quando saiu daqui, me fez prometer que não iria deixá-la sair da cama, e francamente, eu não tenho tempo para ser sua babá.

-Temari, eu farei repouso até minha perna melhorar e prometo que não sair da cama, a menos que seja extremamente necessário, esta bem?

-Tudo bem, você precisa de algo?

-Repostas – Temari olha curiosa para Ino, que lhe conta a conversa que tivera com Gaara – acho que foi isso que desencadeou os pesadelos.

- E o que você quer saber?

- Conte-me que você sabe sobre Matsuri. Não pense que são ciúmes, só quero ajudar seu irmão.

-Ino, na verdade, Matsuri e eu nunca fomos amigas e eu nunca aprovei o noivado entre ela e meu irmão. Eles nunca me pareceram funcionar como casal. Ela só estava interessada nos privilégios que teria como esposa dele. Ela também não me parecia o tipo maternal, mas não posso afirmar que ela não queria ter filhos.

- E sobre a mãe dele, o que você sabe?

-Gaara nunca falou muito sobre a mãe dele para mim. Não me lembro dela, eu era pequena quando ela morreu. Lembro de Gaara bebê, mas ele morava com o tio dele. Só depois da morte de Yashamaru é que ele passou a morar aqui. Desculpe não poder ajudá-la.

Temari desce para supervisionar o almoço e Ino fica pensando em Gaara e Matsuri, sem perceber a manhã passar. Ela escuta a porta abrir e quando abre os olhos se surpreende em ver Gaara parado a sua frente. Ele se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo, sentando na cama e erguendo a coberta para ver sua perna, que continuava do mesmo jeito. Ele levanta e anda pelo quarto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ino vê que ele está nervoso e preocupado.

-Gaara, chame o médico, se isso vai deixá-lo mais tranqüilo, está bem?

- Vou chamar o médico, então. Fique aqui e não saia dessa cama até eu voltar. – ele volta com o médico e fica ao lado de Ino, enquanto o médico a examinava, com cuidado. Ele lhe aplica uma injeção e pede que ela faça compressas quentes na perna.

- Eu aconselho a consultar seu médico, ele poderá avaliar melhor as condições de sua perna. Até lá, quero que fique de repouso e se levante o mínimo possível. Continue com o seu remédio. Se voltar a sentir dor ou perceber qualquer outra alteração em seu quadro, me chame.

Depois que o médico sai, Gaara se senta ao lado dela, na cama, aconchegando Ino em seus braços.

- Como você não poderá ir a Konoha, pedirei a Naruto que mande seu médico até Suna.

- Gaara, isso não é necessário. Eu vou ficar bem.

-Amor, não discuta comigo. Você é muito importante para mim, não quero vê-la sofrendo. Mandarei uma mensagem a Konoha o mais rápido possível.

Gaara volta para o gabinete e após escrever a mensagem a Naruto, ordena que ela seja enviada urgente a Konoha. Esperava que Naruto lhe atendesse o mais rápido possível.

Ele não consegue trabalhar em seu gabinete. Não parava de pensar em Ino. Estava preocupado. Decidiu voltar para casa e trabalhar lá, caso ela precisasse estaria por perto. Pega sua pasta e se encaminha para casa. Encontra Ino dormindo e senta à mesa de seu quarto para trabalhar. As horas passam lentamente. Já era noite quando ela acorda.

-Olá. Dormiu bem? – ele pergunta, aproximando-se para beijá-la, depois se acomoda ao seu lado. – como está sua perna?

Como resposta ela puxa a coberta e ele vê que está na mesma. Não esconde a preocupação.

-Escrevi a Konoha, creio que Naruto enviara alguém logo, mas até lá fique na cama.

-Gaara, estou farta de ficar na cama. Preciso tomar um banho e sair deste quarto um pouco, ou vou enlouquecer.

-Espere aqui. – ele vai até o banheiro e abre as torneiras para encher a banheira com água quente. Volta ao quarto e a ajuda a se despir, depois a leve no colo até o banheiro, colocando-a delicadamente dentro da banheira. – está bom assim?

-Bem melhor. - ela relaxa, com os olhos fechados. Sente que ele entrou na banheira e esta massageando sua perna. Ela abre os olhos e o encara, com desejo

- Pode esquecer mocinha, você não está em condições de namorar e eu não serei acusado de me aproveitar de uma mulher doente.

Ela ri do comentário. Depois do banho ele a leva de volta para o quarto, a ajuda a se vestir e a carrega para a sala, colocando-a sentada no sofá. Ela sorri feliz e ele a beija com amor.

- E agora está feliz? Há mais alguma coisa que a minha princesa queira?

Eles ficam ali até Temari avisar que o jantar estava servido. Ele então a carrega para a cozinha e a coloca em uma cadeira, colocando um banquinho ao lado para ela colocar a perna. Após jantarem ele a leva de volta para a sala.

-Ino, quer parar de fazer meu irmão de escravo? – Temari fala em tom de brincadeira. - Desse jeito, ele vai acabar desmaiando de cansaço.

- Não se preocupe, Temari, é um prazer carregar Ino para onde ela queira ir.

-Temari tem razão, Gaara, eu posso andar.

-Não, não pode. Alias, acho que já está na hora de voltar para a cama. Já saiu um pouco do quarto, mas agora deve voltar para o repouso. Será por pouco tempo, até alguém de Konoha chegar.

Ela concorda e eles voltam para o quarto. Ino tome seu remédio novamente. Ele se acomoda ao seu lado na cama e logo adormecem.

XXX

-Hogake-sama, mensagem urgente de Suna.

Já era quase noite, Naruto estava de saída, quando o jounin lhe estende o papel dobrado. Naruto lê a mensagem e uma ruga de preocupação se forma em sua testa.

-Chame Haruno Sakura e Sai aqui, imediatamente.

Quando eles chegam, Naruto estende a mensagem para Sakura ler.

_Naruto,_

_Yamanaka Ino tem tido problemas de saúde e fomos orientados a consultar o médico dela. Como ela está impossibilitada de sair de Suna, venho solicitar que mande o profissional em questão para examiná-la aqui mesmo._

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Sakura termina a leitura e passa o papel para Sai. Após ele ler, eles aguardam as ordens de Naruto.

-Vocês partirão para Suna. Sei que é tarde, mas estou preocupado com as condições físicas de Ino, Gaara não enviaria essa mensagem se o caso não fosse grave. Preparem-se o mais rápido possível e partam ainda hoje. Quero que estejam lá amanhã pela manhã.

-O que está acontecendo em Suna? – Shikamaru entra na sala de Naruto e ouve o restante da conversa, ele vê o papel com o timbre de Suna e lê a mensagem – Vou a Suna com vocês e trarei Ino de volta. Eu sabia que ela não devia ter ido até lá.

- Sakura será a capitã do time. Shikamaru pode ir com eles, mas caberá a Sakura a decisão de trazer Ino de volta. Sakura, suas ordens são examinar Ino e verificar se ela tem condições físicas para completar a missão. Se for preciso, oriente um médico de Suna para cuidar de Ino. Para isso leve a ficha médica dela com você. Partam imediatamente e voltem o mais rápido possível.

Shikamaru não concorda com a decisão de Naruto. Faria o que fosse preciso para trazer Ino. O lugar dela era em Konoha, com ele.


	8. Haku

**Aqui vai o oitavo capitulo. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e comentam. Um grande abraço a todos.**

**XXX**

Gaara acorda confuso, ele se vira e vê Ino se revirando na cama, gemendo baixinho. Ao se aproximar sente que o corpo da namorada está quente. Ele acende a luz do abajur e chama Ino, carinhosamente.

-Amor, acorde. – ela abre os olhos e ele percebe que ela está febril. – está com dor?

-Sim, e com sede também. – ele sai em busca de água e um antitérmico. – Tome isso vai ajudar.

Ino senta na cama para tomar o remédio. Sente o corpo dolorido e vê que sua perna ainda esta inchada e começando a avermelhar, sinais de inflamação. Ela se assusta. Desde que saíra do hospital, não via sua perna assim. Gaara a abraça, preocupado.

- Já está tudo pronto para a viagem? – Ino tenta distrair o namorado. – Você tem que partir daqui uma semana.

-Faltam algumas providências a tomar. Gostaria que você fosse comigo, não quero deixá-la aqui sozinha, com a perna desse jeito. Vou encontrar alguém para cuidar de você.

-Eu não preciso de babá, Gaara. Já sou bem crescidinha. – Ino responde irritada. Gaara acha graça no jeito da namorada e lhe dá um beijo. – Posso muito bem ficar sozinha. Vá para a reunião e não se preocupe comigo.

-Não vamos discutir sobre isso agora. Quando seu médico chegar, veremos como as coisas ficam. Até lá, tente repousar.

Ela se acomoda na cama, mas não consegue dormir. Gaara vai tomar banho e se vestir. Sabe que não voltará a dormir. A perna de Ino estava piorando e ele se sentia responsável por isso. Eram cinco horas da manhã, já estava começando a amanhecer.

-Vou preparar o café para nós. Já volto.

Começou a preparar o desjejum, quando escuta alguém bater na porta da frente. Ele se dirige até lá e fica surpreso aos se deparar com três ninjas de Konoha. Eles deviam ter voado a noite inteira para chegarem ali, tão cedo. Sakura, Sai e Shikamaru olhavam para Gaara a espera de que falasse algo.

- Bom dia, não esperava por vocês tão cedo. Entrem

-O que aconteceu com a Ino? Onde ela está? – Shikamaru se adianta ao grupo. Ele estava nervoso e agitado.

Sakura segura o amigo pelo braço e o puxa para trás. Depois ela se volta para Gaara e com uma reverência o cumprimenta.

-Kazekage-sama, desculpe-nos o transtorno, viemos para ver Yamanaka Ino, imagino que ela esteja hospedada em sua casa. Se puder nos mostrar seu quarto, não o incomodaremos mais.

Gaara responde ao cumprimento. Ele pede que Sakura o siga e a leva até seu quarto no andar de cima. Ele bate à porta de leve e abre-a, convidando Sakura a entrar. Ela vê a amiga deitada na enorme cama e corre a abraçá-la. Tinha sentido muito saudade de Ino e estava preocupada com ela desde que recebera a mensagem de Gaara.

-Olá, Testuda. O que faz aqui? – Ino vê Sakura estreitar os olhos diante do apelido e ri.

- Recebemos uma mensagem urgente dizendo que você não estava bem. O que aconteceu?-ela percebe que Ino parecia feliz como há muito tempo não via.

Como resposta, Ino afasta as cobertas e mostra sua perna à Sakura, que emite um assobio.

-Ino, o que você fez com essa perna? – Sakura percebe que Gaara ainda está no quarto e pede licença para examinar Ino. Após a saída dele, ela se volta para Ino, agora com a expressão zangada. – O que andou fazendo? Sua perna está inflamada.

-Sakura, eu fiz alguns passeios por Suna e acho que me excedi, subindo em um Mirante.

-Você enlouqueceu? Sabe o trabalho que eu Tsunade tivemos para salvar sua perna. Droga, como pode ter sido tão irresponsável?

Ino sente lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvir a bronca de Sakura. Esta percebe e se arrepende por ter se zangado.

-Me perdoe Ino. Mas estou preocupada com você. – Ino apenas concorda com a cabeça e Sakura começa a examiná-la. Ao tocar na perna Ino, a jovem solta um gemido de dor. Sakura aplica um ninjutsu médico e depois pega uma seringa e alguns vidros da maleta que tinha trazido e prepara uma injeção, aplicando em seguida.

- Eu lhe apliquei um antiinflamatório e um antitérmico. Você sentirá um pouco de sono. Descanse. Deve fazer repouso e não forçar a perna. Vou pedir para que providenciem um par de muletas para você. Será apenas por alguns dias. Depois deve reiniciar sua fisioterapia. Vou orientar um médico aqui de Suna para isso, a menos que prefira retornar a Konoha conosco.

Ino sente um grande desgosto ao ouvir isso. Usara muletas durante semanas, quando saíra do hospital. Sua perna tinha passado por diversas cirurgias e ela sabia que Tsunade chegara a pensar em amputação. Sakura lê as emoções passando pelo rosto da jovem loira e pega suas mãos.

-Ino, não se preocupe você ficara bem, apenas siga minhas orientações e em poucos dias já poderá andar normalmente.

Sakura espera que Ino pegue no sono, enquanto isso ela observa o aposento. O quarto era grande, muito maior do que um quarto de hospedes. Ela vê a roupa e o chapéu tradicionais de Kazekage penduradas num cabide próximo. Depois ela vê fotos de Gaara e os irmãos. Ela vai até o banheiro e vê produtos de toalete masculinos. Ela sorri, estava explicado o ar de felicidade da loira. Ela sai do quarto e encontra Gaara encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Assim que ele a vê, endireita o corpo e se aproxima.

-Como ela está? – Sakura vê preocupação nos olhos verdes dele.

-Ela ficará bem, está dormindo agora sob efeito da medicação. Vamos deixá-la descansar, por enquanto. – ele concorda e vendo como Sakura parecia cansada, convida-a a descerem. Ele pediria que fossem providenciadas acomodações para os ninjas de Konoha.

Sai cochilava em uma poltrona. Temari estava na sala, com Shikamaru. Ao ver Sakura com Gaara, percebe que fora ela que viera visitar Ino. Lembrava-se de que tanto ela quanto Tsunade tinham trabalhado na recuperação da kunoichi.

-Sakura, que prazer vê-la. Seja bem-vinda. Você já viu Ino? Como ela está? – antes que Sakura possa responder Shikamaru se adianta e encara Gaara com raiva.

- Temari me contou o que aconteceu a Ino. A culpa é sua. – ele se volta para Sakura que olhava espantada para ele. – Como ela está? Já a avisou de que ela partira conosco para Konoha?

-Ino ficara em Suna. – Gaara fala olhando fixamente para Shikamaru.

-De forma alguma, ela vira conosco. -Shikamaru rebate, desafiando Gaara.

-Chega Shikamaru. Lembre-se do que Naruto disse. Eu irei decidir se Ino fica ou vai. E até agora não vi motivos para tirá-la daqui. Kazekage-sama perdoe a falta de jeito do meu amigo.

Shikamaru encara Sakura. Sabia que não adiantava discutir. Ia esperar se encontrar com Ino e falaria direto com ela. Ino sempre o ouvira, iria conseguir convencê-la a voltar para Konoha com eles.

-Muito bem, vocês precisam descansar. Temari lhes acompanhara a seus aposentos. Eu estarei em meu gabinete. Sakura, gostaria de falar com você mais tarde. E, por favor, me chame de Gaara.

Eles se despedem. Gaara sai e os ninjas visitantes se sentam para tomarem café e depois se dirigiram para seus quartos. A manhã passou rapidamente. Já é quase hora do almoço.

Ino acorda e percebe que sua perna já está melhor. Não sente dor, o que era um alivio. Ela sabe que Sakura viria vê-la logo e aguarda. Não demora muito e a amiga entre em seu quarto.

-Olá, vim ver se você já tinha acordado. – Ela olha a perna de Ino e vê que está melhor. - Como se sente? – Ela aplica ninjutsu médico na perna de Ino, novamente.

-Ótima obrigada por tudo Sakura.

- Que bom. Shikamaru quer vê-la, se prepare porque ele quer levá-la de volta a Konoha, mas me pareceu que Gaara não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.

Ino fica vermelha e Sakura ri. Ela já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo e estava muito feliz pela amiga.

-Muito bem, pode me contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. –ela se senta ao lado de Ino na cama e ouve a amiga com atenção. Ao final ela suspira. Estava surpresa. – Nunca imaginei que Gaara poderia ser tão romântico. Ele sempre me pareceu muito frio e distante. Mas, espere, ele tinha uma noiva. Eles foram juntos à Konoha quando Naruto assumiu o cargo de Hokage. Você estava no hospital na ocasião.

- Ele estava noivo de uma moça chamada Matsuri, mas terminaram muito antes de eu chegar a Suna. – Ino explica – Ela é coisa do passado.

Sakura concorda com a cabeça e passa a contar a Ino as novidades de Konoha. Depois ela se despede de Ino, precisa encontrar Gaara em seu gabinete. Ela pede a Temari que providencie um par de muletas para Ino e sai, sem perceber que Shikamaru a observa atentamente da porta do quarto dele. Ele tinha percebido que Ino estava no quarto de Gaara e se irrita profundamente com isso. Ele tinha que tirar Ino daquele lugar, não importava como.

XXX

- Sakura, chamei-a aqui porque preciso de sua ajuda, mas antes me dê detalhes do estado da Ino, por favor.

Sakura estava sentada diante da mesa de Gaara. Já esperava que o assunto fosse esse.

- A perna de Ino estava inflamada, mas já esta melhor, creio que mais duas ou três sessões de cura e as injeções e ela ficara bem. Porém ela não poderá forçar a perna por pelo menos duas semanas, por isso eu aconselho o uso de muletas, para que ela possa se movimentar pela casa. Depois disso, ela precisara de fisioterapia. Gostaria de orientar um médico daqui para realizar as sessões.

-Ótimo, isso me deixa mais tranqüilo. Eu indicarei um médico para falar com você. – ele se recosta na cadeira e olha para Sakura. -Dentro de uma semana eu irei para a reunião dos Kages e não gostaria que Ino ficasse sozinha, já que Temari me acompanhará. Então eu quero lhe pedir que fique em Suna até meu retorno. É claro que enviarei uma mensagem a Naruto explicando tudo.

Sakura olha para Gaara, o rapaz estava bem diferente do que ela lembrava. Mais relaxado e muito atencioso. Ela pensa um pouco. Seria ótimo passar uns dias em Suna com Ino, tinha sentido muita falta da amiga. Ela sabia que Naruto não iria se importar. Então, concorda com a cabeça e Gaara emite um suspiro de alivio. Agora ele poderia ir para a reunião sabendo que a namorada ficaria bem.

Ele e Sakura voltam para casa para almoçarem. Gaara pede licença e sobe para ver Ino, mas encontra Shikamaru no caminho.

- Gaara, pode me explicar o que Ino faz em seu quarto?

-Não lhe devo satisfações do que faço em minha casa. Comporte-se ou mandarei que saia imediatamente daqui. – Gaara já estava ficando irritado com a intromissão do outro. – Cuide de sua vida.

- Você é um canalha. Onde está sua noiva? Pensa que pode se divertir com Ino, como se ela fosse uma prostituta? Não permitirei isso. – Shikamaru fala aos gritos, chamando a atenção das demais pessoas na casa.

-Shikamaru, pare com isso. Ino e Gaara estão namorando e ele não esta mais noivo. Foi a própria Ino quem me contou. E ela está muito feliz com isso. -Sakura tenta segurar o amigo. Ino tinha ouvido a discussão e estava de pé na porta do quarto, apoiada nas muletas que Temari havia trazido. – O que está acontecendo?

- Ino, prepare-se para voltar para Konoha, iremos agora mesmo. Você não fica nesta casa nem um minuto a mais.

-Você enlouqueceu Shikamaru? Eu não irei a lugar nenhum, eu e Gaara estamos morando juntos e eu ainda tenho uma missão a cumprir. Não sairei de Suna.

-Você ouviu minha namorada. Sei que são amigos e não quero discutir com você.

-Mas eu quero discutir com você. Eu levarei Ino comigo, nem que seja amarrada.

Gaara e Shikamaru olham com raiva um para o outro e preparam-se para lutar, mas Ino entra no meio dos dois. Ela olha zangada para Shikamaru. Não entende por que o amigo esta se comportando desse jeito. Shikamaru vê que Ino não deixaria Gaara e tenta pressioná-la.

- Não seja tola, Ino. Acha que Gaara vai se pedi-la em casamento? Ele esta apenas se divertindo com você. Logo ele vai se cansar e ira atrás da noiva.

-Eu aprendi por experiência própria que nada é para sempre, Shikamaru. Não importa o que acontecerá amanhã, hoje eu e Gaara estamos juntos e felizes.

-Você já esqueceu Haku, Ino? Esqueceu o quanto o amava e quanto ele te amava? Que iriam se casar? Que ele morreu para protegê-la?

Ino empalidece ao ouvir isso. Gaara ouve aquilo sem entender. Quem foi Haku e o que ele tinha a haver com Ino? Percebendo que a namorada esta triste ele se aproxima e toca seu rosto com carinho. Ela se volta para Shikamaru, agora com raiva do amigo.

- Jamais esquecerei Haku, no entanto ele morreu e eu estou viva e decide seguir os conselhos de meus amigos para reconstruir minha vida e tentar ser feliz novamente. Você mesmo me disse isso várias vezes.

-Eu não esperava que você se envolvesse com um cafajeste como Gaara.

Gaara tenta atacar Shikaramu, mas é impedido por Ino que se adianta e dá um tapa em Shikamaru, que se surpreende pela reação da jovem.

- Nunca mais ofenda Gaara na minha frente. Saia desta casa agora mesmo.

Sakura decide acabar com aquela discussão. Shikamaru tinha ido longe demais ofendendo um Kage e isso poderia trazes sérias conseqüências.

-Sai, você e Shikamaru deverão voltar para Konoha imediatamente, eu ficarei aqui a pedido de Gaara. Gaara, leve Ino de volta ao quarto, ela precisa descansar. Shikamaru venha comigo, quero falar com você, agora.

Shikamaru desiste por enquanto. Com ódio ele vê Gaara abraçar Ino e entrar no quarto com ela. Ele daria um jeito de separá-los, não importava como.

XXX

Dentro do quarto, Gaara senta com Ino em seu colo. A jovem chora sem parar, encostada no peito de namorado. Ele espera ela se acalmar, não entendia a reação de Shikamaru. Ino havia lhe contado que os dois cresceram juntos e ela o via como um irmão, mas pelo jeito o mesmo não acontecia com o rapaz.

Ino foi se acalmando e levantando o rosto encara o namorado. Estava na hora de contar-lhe sobre o seu acidente. Ela sai do colo dele e se senta na cama. Ele olha para Ino com atenção e aguarda que ela comece a falar.

-Gaara, quero lhe contar sobre Haku, já deveria ter feito isso antes, me perdoe.

-Não precisa me contar nada, Ino. – Gaara fala, acariciando o rosto de Ino, ela estava triste e ele tem vontade de matar Shikamaru pela dor que tinha provocado em sua namorada.

-Mas eu quero, por favor, me ouça. –Gaara concorda e ela começa a falar. - Foi há três anos. Eu e Haku estávamos juntos há seis meses e íamos nos casar. Duas semanas antes do casamento, Haku recebeu uma missão de escolta. Como as coisas estavam calmas em Konoha, Tsunade queria que a ANBU interagisse mais com os outros ninjas da vila. Então Haku, Hinata e Chouji deveriam escoltar dois jovens comerciantes até a Vila da Grama. Porém, um pouco antes de saírem para missão, o pai de Hinata requisitou sua presença em uma reunião do conselho do clã e Tsunade me pediu para substituí-la. Eu e Haku nunca havíamos participado de uma missão juntos. Achei que seria divertido. – Ino respira fundo, lágrimas escorrem por sua face. – Saímos de Konoha com os comerciantes. Tínhamos que acompanhá-los até uma casa que pertencia ao tio de um dos rapazes. Fomos emboscados lá. Os comerciantes eram bandidos, tudo não passava de uma armadilha. – Ela olha para Gaara e continua - Foi tudo uma armação, Haku logo percebe e tenta nos tirar de lá, mas um dos bandidos detona várias tarjas explosivas. Para me proteger, Haku, pula em cima de mim. Ele e Chouji morreram na hora. Demorou algumas horas para o socorro aparecer. Eu fiquei debaixo do corpo de Haku durante todo esse tempo.

Ino se levanta e mancando, anda pelo quarto. Ela volta a sentir a agonia daquelas horas. O corpo do noivo sobre ela, o sangue dele escorrendo, a dor na perna esquerda. Ela volta a se sentar e continua o relato.

-Eu estava muito mal. Quando Tsunade e Katsuyu me encontraram, eu estava quase morta. Elas aplicaram os primeiros socorros, mas sem acreditar que eu iria sobreviver. Tinha sofrido muitos ferimentos. Vários órgãos tinham sido atingidos. Tinha fratura em várias partes do corpo e uma fratura exposta na perna esquerda. Havia sangue para todo o lado, meu e de Haku. Nunca mais consegui olhar para sangue de novo. Passei por um verdadeiro inferno, durante dois anos. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes entrei e sai do hospital. Foram várias cirurgias. Tsunade e Sakura fizeram de tudo para me salvar, mas na verdade eu queria morrer. Haku estava morto, eu queria me juntar a ele. Eu achava que minha vida estava acabada. Com o tempo fiquei sabendo que Tsunade havia investigado quem tinha nos traído e armado tudo aquilo. Porém nada foi descoberto. Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo, não deixou rastros. Com o tempo o caso foi encerrado.

Gaara ouve aquilo tudo em silêncio. Não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes, ao saber que ela tinha amado outro homem, mas o sofrimento da namorada foi grande. Entendia a hematofobia. Ela tinha passado por uma verdadeira tortura e tinha se salvado por milagre.

Ele a abraça e faz com que ela se deite, novamente. Ela estava esgotada emocionalmente e logo pega no sono. Ele fica ao seu lado, durante um tempo, depois sai do quarto. Iria procurar Sakura e pedir que ela ficasse um pouco com Ino. Infelizmente ele tinha que voltar ao seu gabinete.

XXX

Ele encontra Sakura na cozinha, conversando com Temari.

-Sakura, poderia me dar alguns minutos, por favor? – ela o segue para sala. Não havia sinal de Shikamaru em lugar nenhum. – Ino acabou de me contar sobre Haku. Eu não fazia idéia do que ela tinha passado.

-Ela sofreu muito. Algumas semanas depois do acidente, os corpos dos bandidos foram encontrados. Surgiram alguns boatos de que Haku estivesse envolvido no ocorrido. Mas nada foi provado. Tsunade acha que tudo foi armado para capturar Hinata, devido ao Byakugan. - ela olha para Gaara e sente que pode confiar nele – Na verdade a procura pelo culpado ou culpados continua, de forma sigilosa. O pai de Ino, Yamanaka Inoshi, é o responsável pela investigação. Ele quer encontrar quem fez aquilo à filha. No momento ele está na capital do País do Fogo seguindo uma pista. De lá ele irá se encontrar com Naruto na reunião dos Kages. Talvez tenha alguma novidade sobre o caso. Naruto nunca acreditou que Haku estivesse envolvido. Ele sabe que Haku jamais colocaria Ino em perigo. Mas, não comente nada disso com ela. Naruto não quer que ela sofra mais. O socorro levou mais de duas horas para encontrá-la e ela passou todo esse tempo embaixo do corpo do noivo e do lado do corpo de Chouji. Foi demais para ela. Nós temíamos pela sua saúde mental.

-Entendo. Vocês estão certos. Eu gostaria de ajudar a desvendar esse mistério. Falarei com Naruto durante a reunião. No momento gostaria que você ficasse com Ino. Ela dormiu, exausta. Infelizmente não poderei ficar em casa hoje, mas mande me chamar se achar necessário e mantenha Shikamaru longe de mim e de Ino. Ele já causou muitos estragos. Se ele não fosse amigo dela, eu mandaria prendê-lo.

- Pode deixar. Shikamaru esta no quarto, ele e Sai iram embora logo, mas Sai gostaria de falar com Ino antes de ir.

-Por mim tudo bem. Até mais tarde, Sakura, e obrigado por tudo que tem feito pela Ino.

Ele sai em direção à rua e Sakura vai até o quarto de Ino, ao entrar vê que a amiga está tendo um sono agitado e decide acordá-la. Ino abre os olhos e sorri ao ver Sakura, ela estava sonhando com Haku. Ela se levanta e vai tomar banho com ajuda da amiga. A empregada entra em seguida com o almoço das duas.

- Ino, Sai gostaria de falar com você antes dele e Shikamaru partirem. – Ino concorda e Sakura sai em busca do amigo. Sai entra e abraça Ino com carinho. Devido à confusão armada por Shikamaru ele não conseguira falar com ela.

-Como você está, Loira? Sakura me contou sobre você e Gaara. Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado um novo amor. Tudo que quero é sua felicidade. Esqueça o que Shikamaru disse, ele só esta preocupado com você. Tenho certeza que ele já se arrependeu de tudo.

-Pode ser, mas não quero vê-lo tão cedo. Ele não tinha o direito de ofender Gaara.

- Tudo bem. Agora que tal me contar como vai a missão? Gaara me pareceu bem. Você executou o jutsu de seu pai? – ele e Ino conversam durante um longo tempo. Ino pede que ele pegue o pacote sobre a cômoda. Ele fica feliz com o presente. Depois se despede da amiga. -Ino, sabe onde me encontrar, caso precise. Estarei sempre a sua disposição.

-Obrigada, Sai. Sem você eu não teria conseguido superar tudo. Sinto não corresponder seus sentimentos, mas sei que um dia você encontrará alguém que te mereça.

Ele sai e se encontra com Shikamaru que o espera na sala. Não dizem nada, Sai está zangado com o colega e quer voltar logo para casa. Sakura tinha lhe pedido que contasse a Naruto tudo o que tinha acontecido em Suna. Gaara escrevera uma mensagem sobre a permanência de Sakura ali e pedira a Sai para entregá-la à Naruto. Ele e Shikamaru se dirigem ao portão principal e de lá alçam vôo até Konoha.

XXX

Já é noite. Ino, Sakura e Temari estão na sala conversando. Gaara tinha mandado avisar que chegaria tarde e que elas não deveriam esperá-lo para o jantar. Ino está falando de Shikamaru.

- Não entendo a reação dele. Por que ele foi tão agressivo com Gaara? Pensei que ele ficaria feliz ao me ver bem.

-Ino, Shikamaru ficou com ciúmes de você.

-Não fale bobagem, nós somos como irmãos. Ele jamais pensaria em mim de outra forma.

-Concordo com Sakura, Ino. Shikamaru teve um ataque de ciúmes ao vê-la com meu irmão. Se pudesse ele a tiraria arrastada daqui.

Ino fica olhando para as duas. Será que elas estavam certas? Não, Shikamaru não via como mulher. Ela muda de assunto e logo esquecem Shikamaru. Gaara chega e se junta a elas. Ele beija a namorada e se senta ao lado dela, puxando-a para que ela encostasse-se no seu peito.

-Temari, quando Kankuro vai voltar? Ele também me acompanhará até o País do Ferro para a reunião.

-Ele deve chegar daqui três dias, Gaara. E virá sozinho desta vez.

-Ótimo. Partiremos daqui uma semana e ficaremos cinco dias fora. Ino, Sakura ficara aqui com você, e não adianta reclamar, já comuniquei a Naruto.

Ino olha para ele, sabia que não adiantava falar nada e no fundo ela estava contente com a presença de Sakura.

- Temari, peça aos jounins que reforcem a segurança da casa. Como minha namorada, Ino também é visada. Quero garantir a segurança dela e de Sakura. Nenhum ninja de outra aldeia deverá ter acesso à vila durante minha ausência. E qualquer estranho que seja visto rodeando Suna deverá ser preso e interrogado.

- Acha que alguém atacará em sua ausência? –Ino olha preocupada para o namorado. Nunca tinha pensado que poderia se tornar um alvo para os inimigos de Gaara.

-Não, apenas quero ter certeza que vocês ficarão seguras aqui. Bom, acho que está na hora de você descansar. Sua perna está bem melhor, mas acho que não deva abusar.

Eles se levantam e após desejar boa noite as duas, sobem para o quarto. Gaara leva uma pasta com ele. Ele entra no banho e ela troca de roupas, colocando uma camisola curta e confortável e se deita para esperá-lo. Depois de um tempo ele aparece com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, Ino sente o desejo tomar conta dela. Ele vai até o guarda-roupa e pegando algumas peças começa a se vestir.

-Precisa de algo, Ino? Trouxe alguns documentos que quero analisar antes de dormir, mas se precisar de algo, é só falar.

Ino fica frustrada, mas faz não com a cabeça, ele então lhe dá um rápido beijo e se senta à mesa, abrindo a pasta e retirando vários papéis de dentro, começa a lê-los. Passa-se mais de uma hora, Ino não conseguia dormir, pois tinha dormido muito durante o dia. Gaara continuava lendo. Ino se levanta e se aproxima dele. Ela monta em seu colo, de frente a ele, que olha surpreso para ela.

-O que está fazendo, Ino? Sabe que sua perna ainda não está boa. – Gaara tenta argumentar, mas já sentindo seu corpo reagir a ela. Ino começa a beijar seu pescoço e ele, fazendo um grande esforço, a empurra levemente. – Ino, por favor, pare. – Ela percebe que ele está rouco e baixa sua mão em direção ao membro dele, que já está ereto, massageando-o. Ele solta um gemido e segura sua mão. – Ino, não faça isso. –ele pede arfando.

Ela o encara e afasta as alças da camisola, fazendo-a deslizar para baixo e expondo os seios. Ele engole em seco. Nua, ela começa a se movimentar em seu colo, fazendo que seu sexo roçasse no membro dele, deixando-o completamente louco. Ele não agüenta mais a tortura e levanta com ela no colo, levando-a a para a cama. Tirando toda a sua roupa, ele se junta a ela, puxando-a para si, e começa a sugar e lamber seus seios. Ele acaricia seu sexo, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer, levantando o quadril, se oferecendo a ele. Gaara, então, se posiciona entre suas pernas. Ino abraça a cintura dele com as pernas e ele a penetra completamente. Eles se movem cada vez mais rápidos até chegarem ao orgasmo, juntos. Exaustos eles se abraçam. Recuperando o fôlego, Gaara ri. Ela levanta o corpo para olhá-lo.

-Devia existir uma lei que proibisse jovens lindas a seduzirem Kages. – depois ele fica sério – Você está bem? Eu queria evitar fazer amor com você por causa da sua perna.

- Gaara, não seja tolo. É claro que estou bem. Que idéia foi essa de trazer trabalho para casa e me evitar?

-Acho que não deu certo. Eu não consegui sair da primeira página. – Eles riem. Ele a puxa para perto e olha bem dentro de seus olhos. – Quer casar comigo?

Ela fica séria e se afasta dele, sentando na cama. Ele se senta encostado na cabeceira e aguarda a resposta.

-Você não precisa me pedir em casamento, por causa do que Shikamaru disse.

-Eu estou te pedindo para casar comigo porque te amo, e quero passar o resto de minha vida com você. Quero que fique em Suna como minha esposa.

Ino olha para o chão. Depois olha para ele e com um sorriso responde.

-Então, eu aceito. –ele puxa Ino para seus braços. A partir daquele momento, ela era a noiva do Kazekage.


	9. Amor e Ódio

**Quando iniciei esta fic, não imaginava que alguém fosse realmente ler, mas estou vendo que estava enganada. É ótimo ver que tem gente lendo e comentando. Obrigada a todos que acompanham vocês me inspiram a continuar. Bjs. Aqui vai o nono capítulo. **

XXX

A semana passa voando e já é véspera da partida de Gaara. Ele e os irmãos iriam deixar Suna bem cedo, de madrugada. Quase não vira a noiva naqueles dias. Queria deixar tudo em ordem antes de viajar e o trabalho o mantinha preso no gabinete. Ele saia antes de Ino acordar. Fazia todas as refeições no seu gabinete e voltava para casa tarde da noite, quando ela já estava dormindo. Ele entra no quarto sem fazer barulho e no escuro se prepara para dormir. Ao deitar, ele sente as mãos macias de Ino em seu peito, ele se vira e ela acende a luz do abajur.

-Oi, tudo bem? Andou sumido.

-Oi, meu amor. Desculpe, mas havia muitas coisas para resolver em Suna, antes de minha viagem. –ele a beija com amor. – Tudo bem com você?

-Sim, tudo bem. – Ino olha para o noivo e começa a acariciá-lo. Ela sabe como provocá-lo. Ela o beija e sussurra em seu ouvido. –Senti sua falta. – Ela sente o noivo se arrepiar e com um sorriso, começa a beijá-lo no pescoço, descendo pelo peito, ele geme baixinho e Ino continua seu trajeto passando pelo abdome dele até chegar ao membro, já ereto. Então ela o chupa delicadamente. Gaara se contorce, está no seu limite. –Ino, por favor, pare. – A voz dele está rouca. Ino continua chupando e lambendo o membro dele até que ele, com um gemido alto, a puxa para cima. Sem cuidado rasga sua camisola e deita-se sobre ela, penetrando-a com brutalidade. Ele percebe que não esta sendo nada gentil, mas não consegue se controlar. Ino geme de prazer, ao atingir o orgasmo. Ela grita seu nome. Ele continua se movendo cada mais rápido, até que com um grito de triunfo, atinge o clímax e se deixa cair sobre ela, ofegante. Depois rola para o lado e puxa para si, sentindo-a trêmula em seus braços. Aos poucos ele vai recuperando o fôlego e se vira pra olhá-la nos olhos, preocupado. Nunca a possuíra com tanta brutalidade, estava preocupado em tê-la magoado.

-Ino, me perdoe, eu perdi o controle – ele tenta se explicar, mas Ino coloca o dedo em seus lábios e o beija com carinho, ele se afasta e olha para ela com atenção. - não está zangada?

- Eu te amo, Sabaku no Gaara. Amei cada segundo do que fizemos hoje. Eu sou sua, meu amor, agora e para sempre. – Gaara lhe sorri feliz e a puxa para perto, Ino deita cabeça em seu peito e eles ficam assim durante um tempo, até que ele quebre o silêncio.

-Depois que voltar de viagem, tiraremos uns dias de férias, eu e você. Quero levá-la para passar uns dias fora. Providenciarei transporte, não se preocupe. Ficaremos sozinhos, só nós dois.

- Para onde vamos? – ela se vira para olhar nos olhos dele.

-Será uma surpresa. Tenho certeza que você gostara. – ela o beija com amor e carinho, seria maravilhoso passar uns dias a sós com ele, sem precisar dividi-lo com mais ninguém.

XXX

Ino acorda com os movimentos dele pelo quarto. Ela vê Gaara se preparando para a partida e sente certa tristeza. Senta na cama e acende o abajur.

-Por que não me acordou? – ela pergunta sonolenta. - Não quer minha ajuda?

-Não queria incomodá-la. Posso me arranjar sozinho.

-Você está lindo. – ela admira o noivo. Ele usa o traje tradicional de Kazekage, calça e blusa cor de vinho, um colete por cima preso apenas em um ombro, com uma grande capa cobrindo e o chapéu de Kage preso as costas. Ela o tinha ajudado com as roupas e arrumado tudo com carinho no dia anterior. O País do Ferro era muito frio e ela tinha providenciado roupas quentes para ele. Ela se levanta e se aproxima dele, o abraçando pela cintura e encostando o rosto em seu peito. – Vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também, meu amor. Mas será apenas por alguns dias. – ele afunda a cabeça nos cabelos dela. Não quisera acordá-la, pois sabia que seria difícil se despedir da noiva. – Ino, preciso ir.

Ela concorda com a cabeça, e ele a beija profundamente, saindo do quarto em seguida, sem olhar para trás. Ela enxuga uma lágrima. Não sabia por que estava chorando, ele voltaria em poucos dias, mas não consegue se controlar. Ela deita na cama, toda encolhida. Sente o cheiro dele nos travesseiros. E mais lágrimas descem por seu rosto.

Gaara se junta aos irmãos no andar debaixo e após cumprimentá-los, eles saem. Kankuro e Temari percebem que ele está triste e não falam nada. Sabe o quanto Gaara ama Ino e o quanto devia estar triste por deixá-la, mas ele é o Kazekage e tem deveres com sua vila e com seu país. Logo eles alcançam o portão principal e saem de Suna em direção ao País do Ferro.

XXXX

Eles levam um dia para chegar ao País do Ferro. Avistam a montanha Três Lobos, cobertas de neve. Era noite e eles se dirigem ao local onde iriam ficar hospedados durante aqueles cinco dias.

-Boa noite, Kazekage-sama, Temari-dono, Kankuro-dono. É um prazer recebê-los novamente em nosso País – o representante da Senhora Feudal Haruna os recepciona. Gaara concorda com a cabeça, está cansado e com frio, queria ir para seu quarto, o mais rápido possível.

XXX

Em Konoha um jovem vê a comitiva do Hokage deixando a vila. Por causa dos problemas que causara em Suna, Naruto decidira não levar Shikamaru com ele. Para o rapaz aquilo tinha sido ótimo, tinha seus planos para aqueles dias. Ele aproveitaria a ocasião para visitar Ino em Suna. Ele a tiraria de lá, não importava como. Ele se prepara. Suna ficava a três dias de distância, a pé, mas ele precisaria de mais tempo, pois não poderia deixar rastros. Ele espera a noite cair e parte em direção a Suna. Sem Gaara por perto, seria mais fácil chegar até Ino.

XXX

Ino e Sakura estão na sala de terapia. Sakura, aproveitando, que Ino se recuperou rapidamente, inicia a fisioterapia da jovem loira. Ela estava apreciando a sala decorada por Ino.

-Então era aqui que você realizava as sessões com Gaara.

-No inicio sim, mas depois que começamos a namorar, passamos a realizar as sessões no quarto dele.

-Por que não tive essa idéia? Acha que Naruto precisa de umas sessões de meditação? – Ino ri do jeito da amiga. Sakura estava apaixonada por Naruto, tinha aprendido a amar o jovem corajoso e alegre, mas ele achava que ela ainda amava Sasuke e evitava se aproximar da rosada.

- Acho que com ele você deverá ser mais direta. E não pense que me aproveitei da terapia para seduzir Gaara, na verdade foi ele quem me seduziu.

Sakura continua com a fisioterapia na amiga. Ino estava respondendo bem ao tratamento. Mais dois ou três dias e ela não precisaria mais da bengala. Seria uma surpresa para quando o noivo retornasse. Já fazia três dias que ele viajara. Ino contava os minutos para revê-lo.

-Sakura, quem ficou cuidando da minha floricultura? -Ino esta sentada enquanto Sakura lhe aplica uma massagem na perna.

-Tenten e Hinata se ofereceram para ajudar. Elas estão se revezando. O que você fará com a loja, agora que ficara em Suna definitivamente?

-Não pensei ainda. Tenho que falar com meu pai, primeiro, mas não sei quando vou encontrá-lo, faz três meses que não o vejo.

Sakura fica calada. A investigação sobre o acidente de Ino era sigilosa. Ela tinha revelado a Gaara, pois percebera que ele realmente amava Ino e estava preocupado.

XXX

A reunião entre os Kages transcorria normalmente. O encontro era divido em três dias. No primeiro dia era realizado um coquetel de boas vindas e confraternização entre os representantes das vilas, era quando os Kages faziam seus discursos reafirmando o compromisso de paz e união. Gaara e Naruto estão sentados juntos em uma mesa. Eles conversavam sobre o acidente de Ino.

- Nunca acreditei que Haku estivesse envolvido. Quem começou esse boato deve ser o mandante. Inoichi-sama deve se encontrar comigo aqui, amanhã. Ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tem novidades, mas infelizmente não trazem muita luz ao caso.

Quero ajudar de alguma forma. – Gaara fala sério.

-Você já esta ajudando, cuidando de Ino e mantendo-a em segurança em Suna. Tenho certeza que quem esta por trás disso vive em Konoha. Soube do noivado de vocês, parabéns. O casamento é para quando?

- Não pedi a mão de Ino ao pai dela ainda, mas eu e ela queremos nos casar o mais rápido possível.

-Prepare-se, o pai de Ino é super protetor em relação à filha. Ele a treinou pessoalmente. Ino aprendeu com ele todos os jutsus secretos da família Yamanaka. Ele não aceitara facilmente a mudança da filha para Suna.

- Eu amo Ino e me casarei com ela, não importa o que aconteça, não permitirei que ninguém me separe dela. Seu amigo Shikamaru até que tentou, mas apenas conseguiu uma bela bofetada da minha noiva.

- Peço desculpas pelas atitudes de Shikamaru. Ele tem apresentado certa instabilidade emocional e eu o afastei do cargo de conselheiro temporariamente. Não quis que viesse comigo para evitar que vocês se encontrassem. – Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Ele vê uma linda jovem morena se aproximar da mesa deles e faz uma cara de desagrado. Naruto acompanha o olhar do amigo e dá um pequeno sorriso. – Acho que você terá dificuldades em se livrar de Keynah. Quer que os deixe a sós?

-Não, prefiro que fique aqui. Keynah faz parte do passado. - ela era uma das organizadoras da parte social da reunião. Estava em todas as reuniões realizadas pelo Kages. Gaara já a havia contratado para organizar eventos em Suna, quando estava noivo de Matsuri.

-Olá Gaara, Naruto, estava procurando por vocês. – Ela olha fixamente para Gaara, seus olhos negros brilhando. – Por que os homens mais interessantes da festa estão aqui sentados sozinhos?

-Acho que estamos ficando velhos. Como vai Keynah? Já sabe que Gaara vai se casar em breve?

-Eu soube que irá se casar com uma kunoichi de Konoha. Parabéns. É algum acordo político entre vocês?

-Eu e Naruto não precisamos disso para manter a aliança entre nossas vilas. Somos amigos de longa data. Meu casamento é por amor.

Keynah estreita os olhos. Ela e Gaara tinham sido amantes durante meses. Matsuri sempre soubera e nunca se importara. Mas ela percebia que o rapaz estava diferente. Pelo jeito ele estava mesmo apaixonado. Mas eles ainda podiam se divertir um pouco. Ela providenciaria isso.

-Bem, nos vemos mais tarde. Divirtam-se rapazes. – Ela se afasta e Gaara dá um suspiro de alivio. Não queria um provocar um escândalo. Não existia mais nada entre ele e Keynah e quanto antes ela aceitasse isso, melhor.

-Acho que isso foi para você, prepare-se, ela vai procurá-lo.

Gaara olha zangado para Naruto que começa a rir alto atraindo a atenção das pessoas em volta, principalmente das mulheres. Ambos eram jovens e bonitos e tinham uma aura de poder que atraia o sexo oposto. Mas Gaara não conseguia nem pensar em outra mulher que não fosse Ino e Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura. Eles continuam a conversa, sem se dar conta dos olhares femininos que atraiam.

Após a recepção, Gaara se retira para seus aposentos. Queria descansar. Estava deitado, pensando em Ino, sentia uma grande saudade da noiva, quando batem na porta. Ele abre pensando em se tratar de um de seus irmãos, mas se depara com Keynah, usando um vestido sexy e provocante. Em suas mãos duas taças e uma garrafa. Ela passa o braço pelo pescoço de Gaara e o beija.

-Não vai me convidar a entrar? – Ela pergunta sedutora.

-Não. Keynah já é tarde. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

-Ora que é isso, Gaara? Esqueceu do quanto eu posso fazê-lo feliz? Deixe-me entrar e eu o lembrarei.

-Keynah, desculpe, mas eu quero que vá embora. Estou cansado. Preciso dormir para a reunião de amanhã. Como Naruto disse, acho que estou ficando velho. – ele tenta se livrar dela sem escândalos.

- Por que não diz logo que é por causa da Yamanaka? Qual o problema? Ela ainda não sabe de nós?

-Keynah, não existe "nós"_. _ Saia daqui imediatamente ou chamarei um dos seguranças. Acho que isso não seria bom para seus negócios certo?

Ela olha para o rapaz com raiva. Iria embora. Mas ela não desistiria de Gaara tão fácil. Ela sai dali sem olhar para trás. Com um suspiro Gaara tranca a porta do quarto. Tinha se livrado dela por aquela noite. Mas sabia que a jovem voltaria a procurá-lo.

XXX

O segundo dia da reunião transcorreu sem problemas. Era nesse dia que a reunião propriamente dita acontecia. Eles apresentavam seus planos e programas de desenvolvimento em suas vilas. Gaara relata as mudanças feitas na academia de formação de ninjas de Suna e também das melhorias no centro comercial.

Depois os Kages debateriam as propostas apresentadas. Os debates já estavam quase terminando. Gaara e Naruto estavam sentados lado a lado.

-Recebi uma visita ontem à noite. - Gaara comenta com Naruto com um ar de irritação.

-Keynah?

-Sim, ela queria passar umas horas no meu quarto. Não foi fácil me livrar dela.

Naruto ri. Sabia do relacionamento do amigo, com a jovem morena.

-Eu disse que ela iria atrás de você. O que pretende fazer em relação a ela? Não poderá ficar despachando-a de seu quarto toda a noite. Inoichi chega hoje e ele pode ouvir algo a respeito dela. Isso seria ruim para seu noivado com Ino.

-Eu já lhe disse Naruto, não deixarei que ninguém me separe de Ino.

-Então pense rápido, pois ela vem vindo. – Gaara olha na mesma direção que Naruto e vê Keynah chegando. Ele solta um gemido de desanimo. Tinha passado bons momentos ao lado da morena, mas isso era passado.

-Boa tarde, precisam de algo? – Keynah olha diretamente para Gaara, mas é Naruto que reponde. – Estamos bem, Keynah, não precisamos de nada. Não se preocupe conosco. Só queremos terminar nossas obrigações aqui e voltarmos a nossas vilas o mais rápido possível. - Com um aceno de cabeça, Keinah se afasta.

Os debates terminam e eles se preparam para deixarem o salão, quando Naruto vê Yamanaka Inoichi entrando. Ele puxa Gaara e mostra o homem que se aproxima.

-Kazekage-sama. – ele cumprimenta Gaara com uma reverência. Depois se volta para o Hokage. - Naruto, precisamos conversar.

-Venha comigo, Gaara venha também. Acho que este assunto é de seu interesse. – eles encontram uma sala vazia e entram. Inoichi olha para Gaara sem entender o que ele faz ali. – Pode falar Inoichi. O que descobriu? - Naruto vê que o homem encara Gaara e decide explicar. - Gaara ofereceu ajuda para elucidar o caso.

-Qual seu interesse nisso, Gaara-sama? – Inoichi encara o rapaz.

- Pretendo me casar com sua filha, Inoichi-sama. Ela e eu já estamos morando juntos em Suna há dois meses. – Gaara olha nos olhos azuis do homem, sem se deixar intimidar.

Inoichi não fica surpreso com a declaração de Gaara, já tinha ouvido os boatos sobre o noivado do Kazekage e sua filha. Ele olha para o rapaz, com uma expressão séria. Com certeza o jovem era corajoso, para enfrentá-lo dessa forma.

- Acha mesmo que deixaria minha filha casar com você? Conheço sua fama, Gaara, sei de quantas vezes traiu sua noiva, Matsuri. Não pense que seu cargo de Kage me impressiona.

- Deixem essa discussão para outra hora. Inoichi, conte-nos o que descobriu. – Naruto decide interromper o que poderia se tornar uma briga. Inoichi concorda e começa a falar. - Encontrei o intermediário que contratou os bandidos que atacaram Ino. Ele não sabia quem era o contratante, mas pude ver em suas memórias que o homem usava bandana de Konoha. E vi também que Hinata não era o alvo. Os alvos eram Haku e Chouji.

-Muito bem Inoichi, quando voltarmos a Konoha investigaremos quem teria interesse na morte dos dois. Por enquanto, vá descansar. Amanhã partiremos logos após o encerramento. Gaara você deve voltar para Suna e manter Ino em segurança. Diga a Sakura que minhas ordens são para que ela fique lá ajudando a proteger Ino.

Eles saem em direção aos seus quartos. Gaara resolve trocar de quarto com Kankuro, para evitar confusões. A noite passa sem problemas.

Eles chegaram ao terceiro e último dia da reunião. Geralmente Gaara gostava do evento, mas daquela vez não via a hora de tudo acabar e ele voltar a Suna. Kankuro puxa o irmão pela manga e fala bem baixo para Temari não ouvir.

-Foi você que mandou aquele monumento ontem ao meu quarto? – Vendo que Gaara não entendeu, ele completa. –Morena, cabelo longo, olhos negros, corpo escultural. E um fôlego de gato.

-Keynah foi vê-lo? – Gaara pergunta, preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

-Ela estava triste porque você a tinha dispensado, mas eu a consolei e ela se convidou para passar a noite em meu quarto, pois estava muito sozinha. Irmãozinho pode ter certeza de que foi uma das melhores noites de minha vida. E ela me disse que se mudou para a capital do País do Vento, recentemente. Então acho que temos alguma chance.

- Para mim está ótimo, só não a leve até Suna, está bem?

Kankuro dá um sorriso e concorda com a cabeça. Pelo menos o problema com Keynah estava resolvido, agora faltava dobrar o pai de Ino. Parecia que o homem estava decidido a irritá-lo. Gaara estava se controlando, pois não queria se indispor com o futuro sogro.

As atividades de encerramento correram sem problemas. Gaara e Naruto estão se despedindo em frente ao portão principal, quando Naruto vê ao longe um gigantesco pássaro e se preocupa.

- Isso não deve ser bom sinal. – Logo o pássaro aterrisa e eles vêm Sai. – O que aconteceu, Sai? Por que está aqui?

- Shikamaru fugiu. Ele foi visto à caminho de Suna, mas despistou nossos rastreadores. Imagino que ele está indo atrás da Ino.

Gaara olha para Naruto. Aquela informação o preocupa, mas ele sabe que seus ninjas não deixaram nenhum shinobi de outra vila entrar em Suna.

-Vamos para Suna. Gaara você vai com Sai, Inoichi você vem comigo. Sai providencie mais pássaros. – Logo Sai desenha mais um pássaro e todos alçam vôo em direção a Suna.

XXX

Shikamaru olhava as muralhas de Suna. De longe podia observar que a segurança estava reforçada. Ele se aproxima do vigia mais próximo.

-Bom dia, sou o conselheiro de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, e estou aqui a pedido do Hokage Naruto.

-Sinto muito, mas temos ordens de não deixar nenhum ninja de outra vila entrar em Suna.

-Isso é um absurdo. Farei queixa ao meu Kage a respeito disso. Suna e Konoha são aliadas, não existe motivo para temerem alguém de minha vila.

-Temos nossas ordens. Caso insista, será preso e interrogado.

Shikamaru se afasta. Estava irritado e frustrado. A ida até Suna tinha demorado mais do que esperara e Gaara já estaria de volta à vila no dia seguinte. Ele precisava tirar Ino de lá ainda hoje, ou não teria outra chance. Aquelas alturas já sabiam de seu sumiço em Konoha e provavelmente Naruto tinha sido informado de que ele saíra da Vila sem autorização.

Ele fica observando a entrada da vila. Duas pessoas passam perto de onde ele esta em direção ao portão principal. Um homem e uma criança, pela bandana do homem eles eram de Suna. Shikamaru tem uma idéia, ele chama a criança e pede que ela entregue um bilhete para Ino, ele não podia entrar, mas ela podia sair.

XXX

Eles se aproximam de Suna, do alto eles vêem uma aglomeração em frente ao portão principal da Vila. Gaara tem um mau pressentimento. Sai observa o tumulto e vê Sakura no meio dos shinobis.

-Droga, chegamos tarde. – Sai aterrisa e pula de cima do pássaro correndo em direção a Sakura. Gaara vai logo atrás.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Por que esta confusão? Onde está Ino? – Gaara olha para os lados em busca da noiva, mas Sakura tira suas esperanças. – Ino desapareceu. Shikamaru a levou.

Gaara sente seu sangue gelar.

XXX

Shikamaru puxava Ino pelo braço. Pela milésima vez amaldiçoava sua burrice em ir ao encontro dele no Portão Sul. Ele lhe tinha enviado um bilhete dizendo que estava arrependido e pedindo desculpas por tudo. Queria vê-la, mas os ninjas não o deixaram entrar. Ela se lembra das ordens de Gaara a respeito da entrada de ninjas de outras vilas, e decide ir ver o amigo. Mas assim que chega, ele a prende com o Kage Mane no Jutsu e a obriga a acompanhá-lo até o deserto, só então ele a solta do Jutsu.

-Shikamaru, por favor, pare. O deserto é perigoso, para quem não o conhece. Nós podemos nos perder facilmente.

Ele a ignora e continua puxando a jovem, ela cai e ele a puxa com brutalidade. Ela olha assustada para o rapaz. Ela vê um brilho de loucura em seus olhos.

- Sabe Ino, sempre te amei, desde pequeno, mas você nunca prestou atenção. Namorou com muitos rapazes da vila, eu nunca me importei, sabia que não os levava a sério. Mas com Haku as coisas foram diferentes. Então eu tive que me livrar dele.

-O que você disse? Que "teve que se livrar dele"? Shikamaru o que quer dizer com isso?

-Ora Ino, você não entendeu ainda? Eu eliminei Haku e Chouji. Eliminaria qualquer um para que você ficasse comigo.

Foi ele, Shikamaru, foi ele que lhe causara tanto sofrimento. Ela olha para ele com raiva. Shikamaru continua falando indiferente a dor dela.

- Agora só falta eu me livrar daquele canalha do Gaara. Mas isso já está providenciado. Logo ele estará no inferno, que é o lugar dele.

Ino se levanta. A raiva lhe dá forças, e ela desfere um violento chute na perna dele, que cai. Shikamaru olha surpreso para ela. Não esperava que ela o atacasse. Ele se levanta e com ódio avança para cima da jovem, mas ela se abaixa e o derruba. Ela tenta acertá-lo, novamente, mas Shikamaru é mais rápido e acerta um chute me sua perna esquerda, fazendo-a cair com a dor. Ele pula sobre ela, mas mais uma vez, ela se esquiva. Ela se levanta, a perna dói, mas o ódio que sente naquele momento é maior que sua dor.

-Você não passa de um covarde, Shikamaru. – ela grita e sua voz alcança os amigos, que estão próximos – Não passa de um grande covarde. Acha-se tão valente, tão homem, mas jamais chegará aos pés de Gaara.

-Como se atreve? A quem esta chamando de covarde? Não se atreva a me comparar àquele cafajeste.

Ela acerta outro chute nele. - Eu lhe disse para nunca mais ofender Gaara na minha frente. –Shikamaru se levanta e corre de encontro a Ino, acertando-lhe um soco no abdome. Ino se dobra com a dor, mas quando Shikamaru tenta puxá-la pelos cabelos, novamente a kunoichi lhe dá uma rasteira, derrubando-o. Fazia tempo que ela não lutava, mas o instinto de proteger Gaara era mais forte e ela se prepara para lutar contra Shikamaru.

XXX

-Muito bem, pessoal, vamos nos mexer. Sai utilize seu jutsu e tente encontrar Ino o mais rápido possível, logo vai escurecer. –Sai desenha vários ratinhos que criam vida e saem em direção ao deserto. Naruto vê que Gaara está abalado e coloco a mão em seu ombro. – Nós a encontraremos, e a traremos de volta.

Gaara reage. Ele precisa encontrar Ino. Sai esta abaixado e com os olhos fechados, a mão em posição de jutsu. De repente ele se levanta e olha para todos.

- Eles estão a mais ou menos duas horas a nossa frente.

- Podemos alcançá-los logo. Ino não pode andar depressa, e com certeza não agüentará andar por muito tempo. – Sakura se prepara para seguir as orientações de Sai.

- É assim que planeja proteger minha filha? – Inoichi acusa Gaara, mas Naruto se manifesta. – A culpa não é de Gaara. Ele não podia imaginar que Shikamaru estivesse enlouquecendo. Nenhum depois podia prever o que ele faria. E não adianta ficarmos aqui nos acusando. Gaara, você conhece o deserto melhor do que nós, então, vá na frente.

Eles começam a se movimentar rapidamente, com Gaara na frente. Logo eles avistam Ino e Shikamaru, lutando.

XXX

- Eu poderia matá-la, se eu quisesse.

-Eu não tenho medo de você. É assim que vai provar que é homem, Shikamaru, me matando? Você nunca será tão homem quanto Gaara. É por isso que quer matá-lo, por que não suporta saber que ele é superior a você em tudo?

-Não fale mais dele. Não fale mais o nome dele. Você nunca mais o verá. Você é minha agora.

-Jamais serei sua. – Ela investe contra o rapaz, acertando-o com um soco. Ele prende seu braço e o torce, mas ela bate com a cabeça no rosto do rapaz em cheio, que a larga, dando alguns passos para trás, com as mãos sobre o nariz.

-Você não passa de uma menina mimada, Ino. Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? Depois de vencê-la vou possuí-la até ouvi-la gritar meu nome.

-Só tem um jeito de você me possuir, Shikamaru. É me matando primeiro. - Ela dá um giro com o corpo e o chuta na perna. Ele cai de joelhos e Ino aproveita para chutar-lhe novamente, desta vez na cabeça. Ele se esquiva e se levanta. Ino volta à posição de ataque.

Shikamaru avança com ódio. Ele está totalmente descontrolado e não raciocina mais de forma coerente. Ele tenta atingi Ino, que rapidamente dá outra rasteira nele, derrubando-o.

Os outros se aproximam, mas Ino que saber o que Shikamaru planejou contra Gaara. Ela faz sinal para que eles não cheguem perto.

-Não se aproximem, está luta é minha.

-Ino, por favor, não faça isso. - Naruto pede, com medo de ver a amiga machucada.

-Naruto, foi ele quem matou Haku e Chouji e hoje eu vou vingar os dois.

Ino abaixa os braços, os punhos fechados e espera. Tinha lutado contra ele várias vezes, em treinamentos. Sabia que podia vencê-lo. Ele tenta pegá-la, mas Ino é mais rápida, ela desvia o ataque e com o cotovelo acerta a nuca dele, derrubando-o.

-Levante, Shikamaru, levante e lute como um homem. –Tinha aprendido a lutar com Haku. Ele lhe ensinara a não depender de suas técnicas mentais em combate.

Gaara olha admirado para a noiva. Nunca imaginar que ela lutava tão bem, mas está preocupado. Vira Shikamaru atingi-la na perna e sabia que Ino devia estar com muita dor.

Shikamaru se levanta e parte para cima de Ino, que pula para o lado e desfere um violento soco na lateral da cabeça do rapaz. Ele cai, novamente.

-É assim que pretende me possuir, Shikamaru? Você mal consegue parar em pé. –Ino não para de provocá-lo, precisa que ele perca todo o controle para poder conseguir as informações que quer.

-Sua vadia. Você vai pagar por isso.

-Não, Shikamaru, você é quem vai pagar pelo mal que me fez. Você me tirou Haku e Chouji e quase tirou minha vida também.

Shikamaru tenta atingi-la novamente, mas Ino é mais rápida e o atinge no estomago, fazendo-o cair no chão com a dor. Ela então desfere um soco em sua nuca. Ele cai de cara na areia.

-Ino pare ou você vai matá-lo.

-Eu ainda nem comecei, pai. Shikamaru vai pagar por cada lágrima que eu derramei nos últimos três anos.

Gaara assiste a noiva espancar Shikamaru sem dó. Cada vez que o rapaz se levanta ela desfere um golpe e o derruba de novo, sem nunca deixar de provocá-lo.

-Vamos, Shikamaru, levante e morra como um homem, já que não viveu como um.

Shikamaru se levanta. Ino abaixa os braços e aperta os punhos, esperando que ele a ataque. Ele encara Ino. Sabe que ela pode matá-lo. Ele pega uma kunai. Os outros se assustam, Ino estava desarmada. Mas ela não se importa. Ele avança com a kunai, mas Ino é mais rápida e evita o golpe. Depois ela gira o corpo com agilidade e desfere uma violenta joelhada em sua virilha, fazendo o outro largar a kunai e cair no chão. Ela cai também em frente a ele completamente exausta. Rapidamente os outros seguram Shikamaru e o amarram. Gaara se aproxima de Ino e a abraça, mas ela o afasta e segurando Shikamaru pelos cabelos o obriga a encará-lo.

-Agora, eu vou saber o que você planejou Shikamaru. – Ino faz um jutsu com as mãos. Os outros observam, sem entender, mas o pai dela reconhece o sinal.

-Filha, tome cuidado. Você está exausta. – ela concorda com a cabeça e ofegante começa a penetrar na mente de Shikamaru.

-O que ela esta fazendo? – pergunta Gaara, confuso.

- Obtendo informações do inimigo. Foi por isso que ele o provocou, para deixá-lo descontrolado. Assim será mais fácil entrar em sua mente.

Ino começa a investigar a mente de Shikamaru. Ela vai entrando cada vez mais fundo na mente dele. Ela revira suas memórias. Ela vê um grupo pequeno, cinco homens, com máscaras. Eles lêem uma lista de nomes em um papel. Ino lê os nomes dos cinco principais kages do mundo ninja. Os primeiros são Naruto e Gaara.

Ela precisa saber o que eles pretendem fazer. Ela tenta ouvir o que dizem.

-Temos que pega-los um de cada vez. Os primeiros serão Gaara e Naruto. Eles são o alicerce da União das Vilas. Podemos pegar o Hokage em sua vila. Invadimos o gabinete dele e o matamos lá. Mande um homem bomba, temos alguns seguidores fiéis, basta usar um genjutsu. O Kazekage será mais difícil. Ele tem a defesa da areia. Teremos que atraí-lo para uma emboscada. Vamos usar a namorada dele como isca. Shikamaru, você deve trazer a garota dele viva. Depois de pegarmos Sabaku no Gaara, ela será sua. Depois que os dois estiverem mortos, será mais fácil destruir esse mundo de paz que eles estão tentando manter e voltaremos aos tempos de guerra.

Um dos homens se levanta e tira a máscara. Ela vê que é Shikamaru.

Ela olha os homens, atentamente, um deles chama a sua atenção. Ela só consegue ver os olhos dele, através das fendas na máscara. Ino vê um par de olhos vermelhos. Ela os reconhece.

Ino abre os olhos. Ela está exausta e sentindo muita dor. Com um gemido ela dobra o corpo para frente. Gaara a ampara e a deita no chão.

-Sakura, depressa. – Sakura se aproxima de Ino e começa a aplicar ninjutsus. Ela começa examinando o tórax da jovem. – Uma, duas, três costelas quebradas. E sua clavícula está fora do lugar. - ela continua descendo e examina a perna esquerda dela. - Droga, Ino, quantas vezes eu terei que consertar sua perna? Você poderia parar de se meter em confusões.

-Sakura, pare, chame Naruto, agora. – Ino sabe que pode desmaiar em breve, mas precisa avisar Gaara e Naruto do risco que eles estão correndo.

-Amor, deixe Sakura tratar você, primeiro. Poderá falar com Naruto depois.

-Não, Gaara, precisa ser agora. Por favor, Sakura, chame Naruto. – Sakura vai fazer o que Ino lhe pediu e volta com Naruto.

- Ino você quase acabou com ele. Mais um pouco e ele estaria morto. – Naruto se senta ao lado da jovem e aguarda o que ela tem a dizer. –Por que me chamou?

-Naruto, você e Gaara correm perigo. – Inoichi também se aproxima da filha, preocupado. Ela conta o que viu nas memórias de Shikamaru. –E Naruto, eu reconheci um dos homens. Ele era de Konoha. – Naruto aguarda o que amiga tem a dizer. – Era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura começa a tratar Ino. A loira está muito machucada, mas está tranqüila. Aos poucos ela vai perdendo a consciência.

XXX

**Revelações e tramas na vida de nossos jovens ninjas. Deixem comentários dizendo se gostaram ou odiaram. **


	10. Nada vai nos separar

**Gente, valeu os comentários, estou muito orgulhosa da minha fic. Aqui via o décimo capitulo. Deixem comentários. Um abraço especial à ****Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan****, ****Rogue of the Dawn****, paty, Akasuna no Luna, ****Motoko Li****, ****Samy Winkot**

XXX

-Até descobrirmos o que Sasuke realmente quer, devemos toma precauções quanto à segurança de Suna e Konoha. Devemos avisar aos outros kages sobre o risco que estão correndo– Gaara fala para Naruto e Inoichi. Já era de manhã e os três estão em seu gabinete, discutindo a situação.

-Certo. – Naruto concorda. – Ino pretende voltar a Konoha antes do casamento? – Antes que Gaara pudesse responder, Inoichi se levanta da cadeira irritado.

-Minha filha voltará comigo para Konoha. – Inoichi diz zangado. - Ela não ficará em Suna com você.

Gaara olha sério para Inoichi. Já estava cansado da hostilidade do outro. O homem parecia realmente não aceitar sua união com Ino. Irritado, ele se levanta da cadeira, encarando o pai da jovem com raiva.

-Ino se casará comigo. Viverá em Suna ao meu lado como minha esposa.

-Nunca darei minha permissão para que ela se case com você.

-Com ou sem sua permissão, nós nos casaremos.

Naruto acompanhava a discussão, preocupado. Não entendia por que Inoichi não aceitava que Ino se casasse com Gaara.

-Sou o pai dela e líder do clã Yamanaka. Se Ino me desafiar e se casar com você sem minha permissão, será expulsa do clã e deixara de ser minha filha. Será como se tivesse morrido para mim. – Inoichi se dirige para a porta, com a intenção de sair do gabinete de Gaara.

Gaara sente o peso das palavras de Inoichi. Ele seria capaz de ser tão cruel com a própria filha? Naruto reage primeiro.

-Inoichi, basta. Pense no que está fazendo. Quer realmente obrigar Ino a escolher entre você e Gaara? Não importa quem ela escolha, nunca será feliz.

-Ino merece alguém melhor do que Sabaku no Gaara. –Inoichi olha para Gaara, com desprezo.

- Você sabe que se exigir que Ino faça essa escolha, ela não terá opção a não ser voltar a Konoha. – Gaara empalidece com as palavras de Naruto. - Você conseguirá olhar para a tristeza no rosto de sua filha ano após ano, sabendo que você é o culpado pela sua infelicidade? Pense Inoichi, Ino já sofreu muito. Quer lhe causar mais dor? Ela está feliz agora. Você viu do que ela foi capaz para proteger Gaara. Sabe que eles se amam. Quer mesmo estragar a vida de sua única filha?

Inoichi reflete sobre as palavras de Naruto. Até que ponto ele poderia interferir no futuro de sua filha?

Gaara aguarda a resposta de Inoichi. Não podia nem considerar a possibilidade de perder Ino.

-Naruto, você conhece a fama dele. Sabe em quantas aventuras amorosas Gaara se envolveu enquanto estava noivo de Matsuri. Quem garante que será fiel a minha filha? Ele pode magoar Ino e fazê-la sofrer. –Inoichi fala agora mais calmo. – Você mesmo disse que Ino já sofreu demais. Acha que ela suportaria a traição dele?

-Jamais trairia sua filha. Eu a amo. Nunca amei Matsuri ou outra mulher antes. Jamais a magoaria ou a faria sofrer. Tem minha palavra que sempre a tratarei com respeito e dignidade. Ela está feliz ao meu lado. Nós somos felizes juntos. – Gaara encara Inoichi, tenso.

-Confie na escolha de sua filha, Inoichi. Ino amadureceu, não é mais aquela menina mimada e superficial de antigamente. Ela é uma mulher. E Gaara é o homem que ela escolheu para si. Dê uma chance a eles. Se Gaara magoar ou ferir Ino, eu mesmo tomarei providências a seu respeito.

Inoichi olha para os dois jovens a sua frente. Eles eram os principais Kages do mundo ninja. Juntos detinham o controle sobre um exercito grande e muito bem treinado de shinobis. Tinham lutado para que um acordo de paz entre as vilas fosse assinado. E neste momento estavam na mira de um grupo perigoso. Mesmo assim eles continuavam lutando para que a paz fosse mantida. Será que não deveria dar mais crédito à Gaara? Inoichi dá um suspiro e senta novamente em frente à Gaara.

-Promete fazê-la feliz? Que cuidará dela e a protegerá?

-Tem minha palavra. – Gaara suspira aliviado. Naruto tinha conseguido convencer Inoichi.

-Então darei minha permissão. Vocês podem se casar.

-Ótimo, podemos continuar, então? -Eles continuam discutindo sobre as medidas de segurança a serem adotadas nas duas vilas.

Gaara olha para Naruto, agradecido. Ino ficaria ali ao seu lado. Seria o elo de ligação entre Konoha e Suna. E estaria com ele o tempo todo.

Um ninja entra com uma mensagem de Temari, avisando que Ino tinha acordado. Eles saem em direção à casa de Gaara.

XXX

Ino sente que está num lugar macio e quente. Ela abre os olhos lentamente e vê que está sem seu quarto. Tenta se mover, mas percebe que seu tronco estava envolto em ataduras e sua perna dói. Ela solta um gemido de desanimo atraindo a atenção de Sakura.

-Bom dia, que bom que acordou. Como se sente? – Sakura se aproxima da cama.

-Não muito bem, mas já estive pior. O que aconteceu depois que desmaiei? Onde estão os outros?

-Nós trouxemos você e Shikamaru para cá. Ele está preso, será transferido para Konoha e julgado lá. Naruto, Gaara e seu pai estão no gabinete do seu noivo. Gaara passou a noite aqui ao seu lado. Eles pediram que os avisassem assim que você acordasse. Posso mandar avisar agora?-Ino concorda com a cabeça e Sakura sai, voltando alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja.

-Você deve estar faminta. –Ino tenta se ajeitar, mas sem sucesso. – Espere eu vou ajudá-la. Sakura a ajuda a se recostar no travesseiro e coloca a bandeja em seu colo. –Pedi a Temari que os avise que você já acordou.

-Muito bem Sakura, pode começar o relatório médico. Quais foram os danos?

-Bem, você fraturou três costelas. Sua clavícula estava deslocada, mas eu Gaara a colocamos no lugar, ainda bem que você já estava desmaiada quando fizemos isso. Você tem diversos hematomas pelo corpo, mas a sua perna foi que sofreu maior dano. Porém não está tão ruim quanto se esperava. Já executei os ninjutsus médicos necessários, e penso que depois de dois ou três dias você poderá andar normalmente. Gaara está muito preocupado. Ele queria levá-la para o hospital, mas nós o convencemos de que você odiaria isso.

Ino fica agradecida ao ouvir isso. Já estava farta de hospitais. Ela termina de comer e pede a Sakura para ajudá-la a tomar um banho. Senti-a suja e não queria que Gaara a visse assim. Depois do banho ela coloca uma roupa confortável e fica esperando Gaara. Ele aparece logo em seguida junto com Naruto e beija a noiva com carinho. Sua preocupação era visível.

-Como se sente? Precisa de algo? –Ino faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e Gaara senta ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Sakura pede licença e sai com a bandeja vazia.

-Ino, pode repetir novamente o que nos contou ontem? –Naruto pede, após cumprimentar a jovem. Ela relata o que viu nas memórias de Shikamaru. Naruto se senta e passa as mãos nos cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que o normal.

- Naruto, desculpe, mas tenho certeza do que vi. Eu conheço Sasuke desde criança, não há como ter me enganado. – Ino se preocupa com a tristeza do amigo.

- Ele era o líder do grupo? – Gaara pergunta. – Era ele quem estava no comando?

-Não. – Ino responde depois de pensar um pouco. – Na verdade ele não se manifestou nenhuma vez. Apenas estava sentado lá ouvindo a decisão dos outros.

-Certo. Ino quero que volte a treinar assim que possível. Como você viu nas memórias de Shikamaru, também é um alvo para esse grupo e quero que esteja preparada para se defender, caso necessário. Pelo estado em que deixou Shikamaru, não acho que será difícil entrar em forma. Gaara providenciará recursos para que reinicie seus treinamentos.

-Eu mesmo irei treinar Ino. –ela olha para o noivo.

Naruto concorda e se levanta para chamar Sakura. Ele a encontra perto da porta do quarto e pede que ela entre.

-Sakura, quando Ino poderá começar a treinar e se exercitar? Ela será reintegrada a força ninja e precisará entrar em forma, o mais rápido possível.

- Eu utilizei ninjutsus médicos em Ino, o que acelerou sua cura. As costelas de Ino estão quase boas, amanhã vou retirar as ataduras. A perna precisará de mais dois ou três dias de repouso. Após isso Ino está liberada para treinar. -Eles decidem que Sakura ficaria mais três dias em Suna, para acompanhar a recuperação de Ino.

Naruto está visivelmente chateado. Ele não esperava que Sasuke estivesse se unido á um grupo para planejar sua morte. Há tempos que ninguém tinha noticias dele.

- Bem, eu vou andar um pouco, nos vemos mais tarde. – Naruto se levanta e sai em busca de ar. Ino se vira para Sakura.

-Ele está chateado com tudo isso. Vá atrás dele. Não o deixe sozinho. – Sakura se levanta e vai atrás do loiro, deixando Ino e Gaara a sós. Ela se aproxima do noivo e o abraça. Ele a beija e ela vai puxando o noivo para baixo, até se deitarem.

-Senti sua falta. – ela sussurra no ouvido do noivo. – Parecia que o tempo parou aqui em Suna, enquanto você esteve fora.

Ino começa a puxar a roupa de Gaara, tentando tirar a camisa que ele usava, mas Gaara segura as mãos dela, impedindo-a de continuar. Ela olha para ele surpresa.

-Ino, seu pai pode aparecer a qualquer momento e eu não gostaria que ele nos flagrasse fazendo amor. Não seria nem um pouco agradável. –Ino pensa um pouco e dá razão a ele.

-E te beijar? Posso ou também é proibido? – Gaara sorri e a beija. Ele também estava com saudades da noiva, mas não quer mais problemas com Inoichi. Percebia que apesar dele ter concordado com o casamento, ainda não o aceitava como genro.

XXX

Sakura sai atrás de Naruto. Ela o procura com os olhos e o vê parado mais adiante. Vai ao seu encontro.

-Naruto, você está bem?

Naruto a ignora e continua olhando para frente, fixamente. Sakura segura seu braço e obriga o rapaz a olhar para ela.

-Olhe para mim. - Ele obedece. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. - Eu perguntei se você está bem?

-Sakura, eu não o entendo. –Ele se referia a Sasuke. – Por que ele esta agindo assim?

-Ele quer destruir Konoha, Naruto. Destruir a paz que você tanto lutou para estabelecer. Sasuke não tem mais volta. Infelizmente ele se tornou muito perigoso para continuar vivo.

-Você não se importa? –Naruto olha curioso para a jovem. – Não se importa com ele?

Sakura se aproxima e o abraça pela cintura. Ela olha bem dentro dos olhos deles. – Naruto faz muito tempo que deixei de me importar com Sasuke. Não sei como você pode ser tão cego que ainda não percebeu que eu te amo.

Naruto olha surpreso para ela. Sakura aproxima seus lábios dos dele e o beija. Após um segundo de hesitação, ele a abraça também e aprofunda o beijo. Depois que se separam, ela olha para o rapaz e vê uma luz diferente nos olhos dele. –Sakura tem certeza? Não quero que minta sobre isso. Eu amo você, mas não quero seu consolo ou sua piedade.

-Quem disse que quero consolar você? Eu te amo, seu cabeça dura. E pretendo ficar ao seu lado, sempre. -Ele a beija novamente. Seu peito parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Enfim ele tinha o amor da mulher que amava desde criança.

XXX

-Inoichi, devemos partir logo. Quero levar Shikamaru para Konoha o mais rápido possível. Você e Ibiki Morino devem interrogá-lo. Tenho certeza de que ele deve ter mais informações a respeito de Sasuke e do grupo dele. A partir de hoje, Uchiha Sasuke deverá ser considerado um nukenin e capturado assim que for encontrado.

Todos concordam. Sabiam que Sasuke era uma grande ameaça ao mundo ninja. Após o almoço eles se reúnem na sala. Ino esta sentada ao lado de Gaara, que segura a sua mão. Inoichi está sentado diante do casal. Ainda estava incomodado em ver a filha com Gaara, mesmo após consentir com o casamento. Ele se volta para o futuro genro.

-Gaara, você consideraria a idéia de se casar com Ino em Konoha? – Inoichi pergunta, de repente. – Gostaria de ver Ino se casando em nossa vila.

-Papai, Gaara é o Kazekage, ele tem que se casar aqui em Suna, junto com seu povo.

-Tudo bem, Ino, não vejo problemas em realizarmos a cerimônia em Konoha com sua família e nossos amigos. Não há nenhuma tradição que me obrigue a me casar aqui. Depois farei sua apresentação oficial à população de Suna e ao conselho.

-Está resolvido, então. Vocês se casarão em Konoha. Tomarei as providências necessárias. E quanto à floricultura, já pensou no que fará com ela? A casa e loja são herança de sua mãe e o prédio está em uma área muito valorizada. Talvez devesse vender o imóvel.

-Concordo com você, pai. Não voltarei a morar em Konoha. Você poderia tomar as providências para a venda, por favor? – Inoichi concorda.

Inoichi, Naruto e Sai se preparam para partir. Gaara os acompanha até o portão principal de Suna. Shikamaru já está lá algemado e escoltado por dois ninjas da Areia. Ele olha para Shikamaru e vê que o rapaz está em um estado lastimável. Ino tinha feito um verdade estrago no outro. Sakura também está lá para se despedir. Ela abraça Naruto que a beija, em seguida eles partem.

XXX

Ino e Sakura estão na sala de terapia. Sakura já tinha cuidado da perna de Ino e de suas costelas. A kunoichi loira se sentia bem, mas estava com saudades do noivo. Na verdade eles não ficaram muito tempo juntos naquele dia. Ele tinha voltado ao gabinete após a partida do pessoal de Konoha. Ela dá um suspiro, chamando a atenção de Sakura.

-Está com dor? – Ino responde que não. – Então por que o suspiro?

-Estou com saudades do meu ruivo. Não tivemos tempo para nós hoje e ele ficou vários dias fora na reunião dos kages. Sinto falta dos carinhos e do toque dele.

Sakura fica olhando fixamente para Ino, curiosa. Estava com vontade de perguntar algo para ela, porém estava sem graça. Ino percebe o olhar da amiga sem entender.

-O que foi Sakura? Algo errado?

-Ino, você Gaara estão morando juntos, certo? – Ino concorda com a cabeça. – Bom, vocês, bem, quer dizer, vocês já...

-Já o que, Sakura? – Ino tinha entendido onde a rosada queria chegar, mas decide brincar um pouco com a amiga. – Não estou te entendendo, será que pode ser mais clara?

-Ino, você e Gaara já transaram, certo? -Sakura pergunta, vermelha.

-Sim, várias vezes aliás, é disso que estou sentindo falta.

Como foi, doeu na primeira vez?

- Sim, Gaara não sabia que eu era virgem e acabou me machucando um pouco, mas quando ele percebeu, passou a ser mais cuidadoso e tudo ficou ótimo. Sakura, pode não parecer, mas Gaara é extremamente carinhoso e sempre muito delicado comigo. Ou quase sempre. – ela conta como foi a última vez que ela e o noivo transaram. Sakura olha espantada. – Mas, quer saber, foi maravilhoso e eu estou ansiosa para vê-lo perder o controle de novo.

-Ino, quando foi que você se tornou tão depravada?- as duas riem. – Lembro que quando você e Haku estavam juntos, deixou bem claro que queria casar virgem.

-Sim, mas quando ele morreu, percebi que não dá para controlar o futuro, por isso temos que viver o presente intensamente. – Sakura concorda com ela. – Mas me conte sobre você e Naruto. -Ela vê que Sakura fica vermelha e dá um sorriso. – Conte-me, por favor, antes que eu morra de curiosidade.

-Ino, eu o beijei e disse que o amava e ele assumiu que me ama também. Estamos namorando, e eu não vejo à hora de estar junto com ele de novo. Já estou com saudade dele.

-Me sinto culpada por vocês terem se separado logo no inicio do namoro. Se não fosse por mim vocês estariam juntos agora. Mas, pelo jeito Naruto é muito paciente.

-Até demais, pelo meu gosto. – ambas riem. – E quanto a sua missão, como está?

-Gaara ainda tem pesadelos, mas não são tão freqüentes e ele está mais calmo e controlado. Os pesadelos não o afetam mais como antes. Não sei se algum dia ele conseguirá se livrar deles, mas continuamos com a terapia. Ele diz que isso o faz se sentir mais relaxado.

- Você teve muita sorte, Ino. Não digo isso por ele ser um Kage, mas por que é visível o quanto ele te ama. Tenho certeza que serão muito felizes. E quando teremos um bebe ruivinho engatinhando por aqui? – Ino fica séria. – Você não pensou nisso ainda?

-Gaara não quer filhos. – Ino conta a amiga sobre Matsuri e o motivo dos pesadelos de Gaara.

-Mas, Ino, lembro-me que você e Haku tinham planejado terem pelo menos três filhos.

-Haku está morto, Sakura. Nossos planos morreram junto com ele. Minha vida agora é Gaara, se esse for o preço para viver com ele para sempre, então que seja. Não me importo de desistir do sonho de ser mãe.

Elas continuam conversando, sem perceber uma sombra que se afasta da porta da sala de terapia.

XXX

Gaara está em seu gabinete, sentado olhando pela janela, sem ver nada na verdade. Ele tinha ido para casa para ver Ino, estava com saudades dela. Ao subir ouviu vozes na sala de terapia. Chegou a tempo de ouvir parte da conversa das duas kunoichis de Konoha. Escutou o que Sakura disse a Ino sobre filhos. Aquilo o atingira. Não pensará na possibilidade de Ino ter sonhos de ser mãe. Não era justo que ela tivesse que desistir disso por ele. Gaara sabe que precisa tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida. Desistir de Ino, para que ela encontrasse a felicidade ao lado de alguém que pudesse realizar seu sonho. Ela tinha esse direito. Mas seu coração doía só de pensar em se separar dela. Ele precisava fazê-la ir embora. Para sempre. Ele só não sabia como fazer isso.

XXX

Gaara não voltou para jantar. Ino já estava acostumada com isso, mas ficou preocupada na manhã seguinte quando percebeu que ele não veio para dormir. Ela e Sakura passaram o dia juntas, cuidando do seu tratamento. Gaara não veio para casa o dia inteiro. Temari também estava preocupada e vai procurar o irmão em seu gabinete e o encontra em estado pior do que estava antes de Ino chegar a Suna.

-Gaara, o que está acontecendo? – Ela repara que o irmão não havia dormido ou se alimentado nesses dois dias. Olheiras profundas e marcas de tensão ocupavam o rosto de Gaara. Era perceptível o seu sofrimento. – O que você tem? Ino está muito preocupada.

-Temari, diga a Ino que deve desocupar minha casa e deixar Suna amanhã, junto com Haruno Sakura.

-Como! Você enlouqueceu? O que está dizendo Gaara? Isso não faz o menor sentido.

-Você entendeu. Não quero mais que Yamanaka Ino fique aqui em Suna. Deixe claro que ela não é mais bem vinda. Diga que não amo mais, que na verdade nunca a amei de verdade. Diga o que for preciso, mas livre-se dela. Faça isso agora mesmo. Pedirei a Naruto que envie outro ninja para servir de ligação entre as nossas vilas.

-Nem pensar. Não saio daqui até que me explique o que está acontecendo. Vocês se amam e vão se casar em breve.

-Me obedeça, Temari. Não discuta minhas ordens, eu sou o Kazekage de Suna. - Gaara grita descontrolado. - Ino deve sair daqui amanhã e não voltar nunca mais. Ela não deve me procurar. Passarei a noite no dojo. Quando voltar para casa não quero encontrá-la mais lá. –. Uma nuvem de areia se forma no gabinete, provando o quanto ele está nervoso. Temari sai de lá para cumprir suas ordens.

XXX

-Como assim? Temari, que brincadeira é essa? Você está louca? – Ino encara a cunhada sem entender.

-Ino, acalme-se, deve haver uma explicação para tudo isso. Temari conte novamente o que foi que seu irmão falou. – Sakura pede e Temari repete a conversa que teve com Gaara.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido. Por que ele está agindo assim?

-Onde ele está Temari? Ele está no gabinete?

-Não, ele não está lá. Não posso dizer onde ele está. Sinto muito, Ino, mas ele não quer vê-la.

-Temari, Ino tem o direito de falar com ele e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

-Ou me diz onde ele está ou vou virar Suna no avesso até encontrá-lo. Acredita mesmo que seu irmão não me ama mais? Acreditou no que ele disse?

Temari pensa um pouco. Lembra do estado de seu irmão. Não importava o que ele dissera, Gaara precisava de Ino. Ele não agüentaria muito tempo longe dela.

- Ele está no dojo. Vai passar a noite lá. - Ino se levanta e se troca em instantes, colocando uma roupa de treino.

-O que você pretende fazer, Ino? Ele estava descontrolado, não sei do que será capaz se você aparecer.

-Mas eu sei do que sou capaz. Não desistirei de seu irmão sem luta. Ele terá que me explicar o que aconteceu, nem que eu tenha que arrancar isso dele.

-Ino tenha cuidado. Não se esqueça da defesa absoluta dele. Ele pode matá-la, sem querer.

-Nem a areia dele vai me deter, Temari. –Ino sai. Ela sabia que o dojo ficava no mesmo prédio do gabinete de Gaara, no primeiro andar. Era de uso exclusivo de Gaara e seus irmãos. Ela chega e encontra a porta entreaberta. Pelo vão ela vê Gaara sentado a um canto, com os olhos fechados. Ao seu lado a cabaça de areia. Ino vê que ele não está bem. Olheiras, sinais de cansaço e tensão. Seu coração se aperta ao ver o estado dele. Ela entra, fechando a porta com força.

Gaara abre os olhos assustados. Ao ver Ino perto da porta, seu coração se acelera. Ela estava linda. Ele se levanta para falar com a jovem. Teria que ser convincente.

-O que faz aqui? Disse a Temari que não queria vê-la. – Ele evita olhar para ela. Sabia que não conseguiria mandá-la embora se olhasse nos olhos dela.

- Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? Como pode me mandar embora assim, de repente?

-Ino, queria poupar-lhe a humilhação, por isso pedi que Temari falasse com você. Eu não a quero mais, perdoe-me, mas quero que saia de minha casa o mais rápido possível.

-Nunca ouvi absurdo maior. O que estava pensando, Sabaku? Que poderia me dispensar como se eu fosse uma prostituta? – Gaara sente um enorme peso no coração ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

-Nunca a tratei como uma prostituta. Eu achei que te amava, mas percebi que estava errado. Por favor, vá embora.

-Não. Se quiser me dispensar, faça isso olhando nos meus olhos. Tenha a decência de fazer isso pessoalmente, não mande alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama. Que nunca me amou.

Gaara olha para o chão. – Por favor, Ino, não faça escândalos. Vamos guardar na memória os bons momentos que passamos juntos. – Ele nem termina de falar e Ino o atinge com uma bofetada.

-Olhe para mim. Acho que mereço um mínimo de respeito de sua parte. Se quiser mesmo que eu vá embora, olhe para mim e diga isso.

Gaara não levanta o olhar. Ele não pode. Não poderia olhar para ela. Está no seu limite. Seu corpo reage à presença dela e o que ele mais quer fazer é abraçá-la e fazer amor com ela. Ali e agora.

-Olhe para mim! – Ino grita com toda a força de seus pulmões e avança para ele. A areia o defende e ela é atirada para longe. Ela se levanta e assume uma postura de ataque. Iria extrair a verdade dele, não importava como. Ela não perderia o amor de sua vida mais uma vez.

-Ino pare, por favor, você vai se machucar.

- E por que você se importa? Você me machucou muito mais. – Ela avança novamente e mais uma vez a areia a atinge. Ela dá um giro e cai a poucos metros dele. Em sua memória ela escuta a voz de Haku lhe orientando. "Ataque o ponto fraco de seu oponente", "Descubra seus pontos de apoio e o derrube como uma árvore velha", "Não ataque apenas o corpo, mas também a mente de seu oponente".

Ela continua atacando Gaara e continua sendo repelida pela areia. Ela nota que ele não a ataca. Ela passa a observá-lo com mais cuidado. Percebe que ele se apóia mais na perna direita do que na esquerda. Enquanto isso ela continua atacando-o com palavras.

- Se era apenas uma brincadeira, por que o pedido de casamento? Por que promessas de amor eterno? Por que me fazer amá-lo tanto, se não era sincero? No fundo Shikamaru tinha razão, você não passa de um cafajeste.

Novamente ela avança contra ele e mais uma vez a areia a repele. Ela percebe que Gaara estava perdendo o controle.

- Por que não luta Sabaku? Qual o problema? Está com medo de mim?

-Ino pare com isso. Não percebe o quanto esta sendo ridícula? Tenha um pouco de orgulho e vá embora. – Gaara sofre ao dizer aquilo. Mas sabia que ela só iria embora se ele a fizesse odiá-lo. – Eu já tenho outra pessoa. Uma antiga namorada que encontrei na reunião do Kages. Ela deve chegar á Suna em breve e eu não quero que ela te encontre aqui.

Ino sabe que aquilo era mentira. Ela abaixa os braços e fecha os punhos. Gaara pensa que conseguiu convencê-la. Ino se vira como fosse sair da sala, mas de forma inesperada, ela gira sobre o próprio eixo e desfere um chute violento, acertando-o na perna direita e derrubando-o no chão antes que a areia a atingisse novamente.

- Levante e lute comigo, Sabaku. Se não significo mais nada para você como mulher me respeite como shinobi e lute comigo. – Gaara se levanta, mas não reage. Ino olha para ele. "Pense Ino, qual é o ponto fraco dele?" Gaara tinha a defesa absoluta e ela não conseguia atingir seu corpo o suficiente, mas ela podia atingir sua mente e o seu coração. Ela faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo se abrir. Só tinha um jeito, e pedindo perdão mentalmente a ele, ela fala. – Então é assim que você luta? Você não duraria dois minutos contra Haku. – A provocação funciona. Ao ser comparado ao ex-noivo de Ino, Gaara se descontrola e deixa sua mente livre de barreiras. É a chance que Ino precisava. Ela executa o jutsu e invade a mente de Gaara, sabia que não tinha muito tempo, mas ela consegue ver o que precisa. O desespero dele e a tristeza por mandá-la embora. O amor que sentia por ela. Quando ele percebe o que ela fez já é tarde.

-Por que fez isso? Por quer que eu vá embora? O que aconteceu? – Ele a olha e ela vê o abismo de dor onde ele se encontra. Ele se vira de costas para ela. – Gaara diga algo, por favor.

-Ino, você já perdeu muitas coisas. Eu não mereço você. Não mereço seu amor. Você precisa de alguém que lhe dê o que você quer. Que possa realizar seus sonhos.

- O que você sabe sobre meus sonhos? Do que está falando? Eu amo você. Você é meu sonho, minha vida. Como pôde tratar nosso amor de forma tão leviana? – Ele a ouve. Não suportava mais a dor na voz dela. Num impulso ele se vira para ela e a abraça.

- O que deu em você para agir assim? Entenda uma coisa. Eu amo você. Não vou deixá-lo, não vou embora de Suna, não deixarei nossa casa. – Antes que Ino termine de falar Gaara a abraça e beija com paixão. A saudade que ele sentia dela era imensa. Eles se beijam por um longo tempo. Quando se separam, Ino vê amor nos olhos dele. Amor e desespero. Ela fica esperando uma explicação. Ele se acomoda no chão e a puxa para seu colo. Eles se beijam novamente.

-Ino, eu ouvi você conversando com Sakura sobre seu sonho de ser mãe. Você sabe que eu não posso deixar que você arrisque sua vida. Prefiro perdê-la a vê-la se arriscar ao trazer um filho meu ao mundo. Simplesmente não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

-Eu sei Gaara. Já aceitei isso. Não nego que gostaria de ter filhos com você. Ainda acho que você está errado sobre isso, mas entendo seu receio. Nunca exigiria isso de você. – Gaara a ouve em silêncio. – Acha mesmo que eu simplesmente iria embora e o deixaria? Pensei que me conhecesse melhor, Gaara.

Ele a beija novamente e devagar vai deitando a jovem no chão do dojo. Rapidamente suas roupas se juntam as dele. Gaara beija seu pescoço, seus seios, sua barriga. Ino geme a cada toque. Seus gemidos o excitam ainda mais, Gaara a olha nos olhos. Sabia que não podia viver sem ela. Eles se amam com paixão e desespero. Juntos atingem o ápice e depois descansam nos braços um do outro. Ela se vira para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Nunca mais faça isso. Não é fácil lutar contra toda essa areia. Acho que nunca vou conseguir me livrar dela totalmente. – Ele sorri. Ela tinha o dom de acalmá-lo. Ele a acaricia na nuca, brincando com seus cabelos.

-Você me perdoa? – ele pergunta sem parar de olhá-la. Ao ouvi-la dizer sim, ele suspira aliviado. - Onde aprendeu a lutar desse jeito. Eu vi como lutou contra Shikamaru e como enfrentou a areia hoje. Isso requer muito tempo e dedicação.

- Com Haku. – Ela sente a tensão em Gaara ao ouvir isso. – Ele me disse que eu precisava aprender a lutar e não contar somente com as minhas habilidades mentais. Então ele me ensinou taijutsu. Nós treinávamos por horas todos os dias. Eu já era forte e ágil. Ele me ensinou a atacar a mente do oponente, deixando-o vulnerável a ataques mentais. Foi isso que fiz com Shikamaru aquele dia e com você hoje.

-Entendo. – Gaara a puxa mais para perto e a beija. – Bem acho que devemos voltar, antes que Temari organize uma equipe de busca.

Ino se apóia em um braço e olha para ele. – Que história é essa de ex-namorada na reunião dos Kages? – Gaara desvia o olhar. Não devia ter falado aquilo. Ele respira fundo e decide falar a verdade.

-Ino, lembra do que lhe contei sobre meu noivado com Matsuri? – ela concorda com a cabeça e ele continua. - Enquanto estávamos juntos, eu nunca fui fiel. Tive várias amantes. Matsuri sabia e aceitava. – Ino olha espantada para ele. – Bem, na reunião dos kages, eu encontrei uma de minhas ex-amantes, uma moça chamada Keynah. –ele viu uma sombra de dúvida passar nos olhos dela. – Ino, não aconteceu nada entre nós. Ela e meu irmão estão juntos, agora. Eu pretendia pedir a ela que viesse a Suna para convencer você a ficar longe de mim. - Ino se senta, ficando de costas para ele. Ele se senta também e a abraça por trás, beijando a curva de seu pescoço. Ela não está com raiva dele, mas surpresa. Gaara está preocupado com o silêncio dela. Não sabia como ela podia interpretar aquela informação.

-Ino, olhe para mim. – Ela obedece e ele vê que ela está confusa. – Eu te amo e jamais a trairia. Acredite em mim, por favor.

-Eu acredito em você. Mas não consigo entender seu noivado com Matsuri. Como podiam viver assim? Sem amor, sem companheirismo, vocês não tinham nada em comum. Como podiam pensar em viverem juntos pelo resto da vida?

-Eu já lhe disse. Eu não acreditava que o amor realmente existisse. Não sabia que um dia amaria alguém como amo você. Agora sei que meu casamento com Matsuri jamais teria dado certo. – Ele olha para Ino e vê que ela o entendia. – Eu jamais amei alguém antes de você.

Ino o abraça e o empurra de volta para o chão. Eles não tinham pressa, Temari teria que esperar.

XXX

Eles chegam a casa e a encontram às escuras. Pelo jeito Temari e Sakura desistiram de esperar e resolveram ir dormir. Eles entram no quarto e se dirigem ao banheiro. Gaara entra no banho primeiro, ele estava exausto. Ele sai e Ino entra. Após o banho ela se dirige ao quarto e vê que Gaara já tinha pegado no sono. Ela se aproxima e o cobre, beijando-o. Ela se deita ao seu lado e logo está dormindo também.

Ino acorda bem disposta. Ela sente o braço de Gaara sobre sua cintura e se vira devagar para observar o noivo dormindo. Ele estava tão relaxado que parecia um menino. Ela toca a marca em sua testa, um Kanji que significa "Amor". Ela acompanha o desenho com a ponta do dedo. Ele abre os olhos.

-Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo. – Ele a puxa para cima dele e a beija. – Bom dia.

-Bom dia. –Gaara observa o relógio sobre a mesa e solta um gemido de desanimo. – O que foi?

-Estou atrasado. Preciso ir. –Ino continua deitada sobre ele, e começa a acariciá-lo, tocando seu membro, provocando um gemido nele que fala tentando resistir. – Amor, é sério, estou atrasado. – Ela o ignora e começa a beijá-lo no pescoço. – Ino, por favor. Pare, eu preciso ir para o meu gabinete. - Ino ergue o corpo ficando sentada sobre ele, prendendo-o entre suas pernas.

-Esqueça, não vai sair daqui, Sabaku, até que eu termine com você. –Ela começa a mover seu corpo sobre ele, devagar. Ele geme e a segura pelo quadril. Ino pega seu membro e o conduz para dentro de si. Depois começa a movimentar seu corpo sobre ele subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido. Logo ambos gozam juntos e Ino cai sobre ele ofegante. Gaara afasta os cabelos dela de seu rosto e a beija. Ela rola para o lado deixando o livre, porém Gaara perdera toda a vontade de sair daquela cama. Ele se vira para olhá-la nos olhos. Ela estava linda. Os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, os olhos brilhando, a pele aveludada. Ela o fascinava. Ele fica um tempo gravando aquela imagem na mente, antes de se levantar e se preparar correndo para sair. Ele olha o relógio mais uma vez. – Droga, agora sim estou super atrasado. – Ela apenas ri, ele se aproxima dela, a beija e sai. Ela escuta a porta da frente fechando. Ele saíra sem nem tomar café. Ela se levanta e vai para o banheiro. Não demora muito e Sakura entra no quarto.

-Bom dia. O que você fez com o Gaara? Ele passou voando por nós, chamando Temari para ir junto, sem nem dizer bom dia, reclamando que estava atrasado.

Ino dá uma risada, ainda embaixo do chuveiro. Colocando a cabeça para fora do Box, ela fala com a amiga. – Bom dia, gostaria de sair comigo para fazer compras? – Sakura concorda e após Ino terminar seu banho e se vestir, ambas descem e se sentam para tomar café.

-Muito bem, pode começar. –Sakura fala para Ino, cruzando os braços – O que aconteceu ontem?

Ino conta a Sakura tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. – Foi isso, ele queria me mandar embora para que eu encontrasse outra pessoa e tivesse um monte de filhos.

-Então vocês só conversaram ontem? Você quer dizer que ficaram durante quase três horas no dojo, só conversando? – Ino começa a rir e Sakura a acompanha. –Temari queria ir até lá, mas eu a avisei que ela corria o risco de interromper vocês. E que Gaara não ia gostar nada disso. – Ino concorda. Logo as duas saem para fazerem compras.

XXX

Elas passeiam pelo centro comercial de Suna. Muitos dos comerciantes já conhecem Ino e a cumprimentam quando ela passa. Elas visitam diversas lojas. Ino compra algumas peças de roupas mais esportivas e acessórios combinando. Ela não viera para Suna preparada para ficar muito tempo e por isso não trouxera muitas coisas de Konoha. Era quase hora do almoço quando elas param em um café para comer alguma coisa.

-Ansiosa para voltar à Konoha? – Ino pergunta para Sakura. Esta responde que sim. Ela observa Ino e arrisca uma pergunta.

-Você vai se acostumar a viver em Suna, Ino? Aqui é tão diferente de nossa vila. – Sakura olha atentamente para Ino, que se vira para a amiga com um sorriso triste.

- Com certeza vou sentir muitas saudades de Konoha, mas amo Gaara e quero viver com ele. Sei que não será fácil, principalmente por causa do trabalho dele, mas tudo vale à pena quando estamos juntos.

-Konoha não será a mesma sem você. – Ino enxuga uma lágrima que teima em cair. Dali umas horas Sakura iria embora e ela sentiria um falta enorme da amiga.

Ino repara numa loja de roupas próxima de onde estão. Na vitrine estão expostos vestidos lindíssimos e elas entram para olhar. Rapidamente uma vendedora vem atendê-las e reconhece Ino como a noiva de Gaara.

-Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la, Ino-sama? – Ino estranha o tratamento. Era a primeira vez que a tratavam com tanta formalidade. – Esses vestidos chegaram ontem à nossa loja. Gostaria de experimentar algum? Venham comigo.

Elas são levadas para o aposento ao lado onde sentam e a moça começa a trazer os vestidos para Ino ver. São todos lindos, mas ela se encanta com dois. Um preto tomara que caia com uma faixa bem larga marcando a cintura e valorizando os seios e saia curta e o outro longo na cor azul, realçando seus olhos, frente única que deixava suas costas nuas, com um decote baixo. Ela experimenta os dois. Ambos caem como uma luva. Ino está indecisa sobre o preto curto por causa da cicatriz em sua perna que ficava exposta, mas a vendedora percebe e traz uma grande variedade de lingerie. Ino escolhe um par de meias finas com cinta-liga, calcinha e sutiã rendado fazendo conjunto, tudo na cor preta. Com as meias, sua cicatriz ficaria disfarçada. Sakura se apaixona por um vestido branco com estampa de flores pretas, curto de alças, que ficara lindo nela.

-Vamos levar os três vestidos mais o conjunto de lingerie preta. Gostaria também de um conjunto igual na cor branca. – Ino paga e pega as sacolas, saindo em seguida. Ela entrega o vestido branco para Sakura. – É um presente, por tudo que fez por mim.

Elas voltam para casa cansadas, e encontram Sai que viera buscar Sakura. Gaara e Temari também estavam em casa.

-Ino-chan, Naruto mandou lhe entregar isto. – Sai estende um embrulho. Dentro uma bandana com a insígnia de Konoha. – Ele disse que você deve usá-la quando estiver a serviço de Gaara aqui em Suna.

Ino segura a bandana. Há três anos que não usava uma. Ela concorda com a cabeça.

-Como estão as coisas em Konoha? – Ino pergunta a Sai. Ela e Gaara estavam sentados juntos e Gaara estava com o braço sobre seu ombro, acariciando sua pele com as pontas dos dedos.

- Shikamaru ainda está sob interrogatório. Ele não está facilitando as coisas para seu pai e Ibiki. Seu pai está enviando ninjas sensoriais do clã Yamanaka ás vilas aliadas para acompanhar os kages facilitando a comunicação entre as vilas. Você deverá usar seu talento sensorial a serviço de Gaara.

Gaara olha para a noiva. Já tinha visto a comunicação sensorial do clã de Ino, mas não sabia que sua noiva também podia se comunicar dessa forma.

-Certo. – Ino concorda. Estava ansiosa para trabalhar ao lado do noivo. – Sakura, poderia embalar minhas coisas em Konoha e enviar para cá? Apenas as roupas e objetos pessoais? – Sakura concorda.

Eles ainda conversam mais um tempo. Depois Sai chama Sakura para partirem. Ino e Sakura se abraçam longamente, ambas com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Sakura, cuide daquele cabeça dura, não o deixe se expor muito e tente mantê-lo fora de confusão. Naruto tem a tendência a querer proteger todo mundo. Faça-o entender que ele não esta sozinho. – Sakura concorda com a cabeça.

Sai também se despede de Ino com um abraço e um beijo na testa.

-Cuide-se, Ino-chan. – Ela concorda com a cabeça. – Vamos Sakura. – Eles partem em seguida.

Gaara abraça Ino que encosta o rosto em seu peito e chora. Ele espera que ela se acalme. Aos poucos o choro da jovem vai parando e ela olha para o noivo que a encara com amor.

-Sei que vai ser difícil, Ino, mas eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre. E caso você tenha esquecido, nós temos uma viagem agendada. Partiremos amanhã pela manhã e ficaremos fora por uma semana, só nós dois.

Ino abre um sorriso e abraça Gaara, dando-lhe um beijo. Não seria fácil, mas ele fazia tudo valer à pena.

XXX

**Como vocês podem ver a pequena Ino é cheia de surpresas e Gaara cheio de amor. No próximo capitulo teremos a viagem do nosso casal. Beijos a todos e, por favor, deixem comentários. **


	11. Entre o Céu e o Inferno

**O País da Lua aparece no 3° filme longa do Naruto – A Revolta dos Animais da Ilha da Lua Crescente. É onde fica a Ilha Mikazuki, um lugar muito bonito rico em recursos naturais e lindas praias. O país é muito prospero devido ao grande afluxo de turistas. Nesse longa aparece o transporte por carruagens puxadas à cavalos. **

XXX

Ino e Gaara chegam á Ilha Mikazuki, no País da Lua. Eles tinham vindo parte do caminho por terra em carruagens puxadas por cavalos e parte por mar, em um barco. Eles chegam ao hotel onde ficariam hospedados por uma semana.

-Boa tarde, em nome de quem foi feita a reserva?

-Boa tarde, a reserva foi feita em nome de Sabaku no Gaara.

-Sim, é claro. Seja bem vindo, Kazekage-sama.

A melhor suíte do hotel tinha sido reservada para aquele casal. Ele chama um atendente para carregar a bagagem e acompanhar o casal até o quarto. Assim que Gaara dispensa o atendente, Ino vai até a janela do quarto. – Este lugar é lindo, Gaara. Você já esteve aqui antes?

-Com meus irmãos, logo que fui nomeado Kazekage. – Ele a abraça por trás e ela encosta-se a ele com um suspiro. – Descanse um pouco e depois daremos um volta.

-De jeito nenhum, não vim de Suna até aqui para descansar. Vamos Gaara, vamos dar uma volta. – Ela toma um banho e se troca em instantes. Gaara ri do jeito dela. Ela volta usando uma calça legging azul e uma blusa branca de apenas um ombro. Tinha prendido os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava linda. Eles saem de mãos dadas. Passam pela recepção do hotel e saem. O dia estava maravilhoso. O céu estava bem azul, sem nuvens e o sol brilhava. Uma leve brisa soprava trazendo o aroma de flores. Uma cascata descia pelas pedras caindo em um tanque formando uma piscina natural. O hotel possuía uma praia particular acessível por uma escada escavada na pedra.

-Vamos descer até a praia. – ela puxa Gaara pela mão, mas o rapaz a segura. – Ino, será difícil para você subir as escadas depois. -Ela olha para a escada, analisando.

-Gaara, por favor, a escada não é tão alta assim. E é o único acesso até a praia, então não tenho opção. Eu não vou deixar de passear na praia por causa de uma escada. – Ela olha para o noivo, zangada e com as mãos na cintura. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija.

- Não me desafie, Yamanaka, não esqueça que sou um Kage.

-Ah, esquece. – Ela o empurra e desce as escadas, deixando Gaara surpreso. Quando ela chega lá embaixo ela tira as sandálias, correndo para o mar, deixando as ondas molharem seus pés. Gaara se junta a ela e abraçados eles andam pela praia durante um tempo. Depois preocupado, ele a faz se sentar para descansar. Ela se apóia no peito dele, que a abraça. Eles ficam ali até começar a escurecer, apenas namorando. Depois voltam andando. Gaara nunca tinha se sentido tão livre, sem preocupações com bijuus ou com vilas ocultas, guerras e acordos de paz. Ali ele podia ser somente ele mesmo e se dedicar a Ino, sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los. Eles chegam à escada e ele fica olhando para ela.

-Precisa de ajuda? Posso fazer um elevador com a areia. – ela faz não com a cabeça. – Desde que Sakura me tratou em Suna, não tenho tido problemas, você sabe disso. –Dizendo isso ela sobe a escada com ele logo atrás. Eles entram no hotel e se dirigem para o quarto. Ino entra no banheiro e abre o chuveiro, sentindo a água morna molhar o seu corpo. Logo ela sente as mãos de Gaara em seu corpo, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Ele a vira de frente e a beija com paixão e desejo. Ela encosta-se à parede do box puxando-o para si. Ele a beija no pescoço, ombro e desce até seus seios, sugando um após o outro. Ele a pega no colo e a leve para o quarto, deitando-a na cama e se juntando a ela. Eles se amam sem pressa. Depois de um longo tempo, ele se ergue em um braço olhando para ela, ofegante.

-Amor, você ainda vai me matar. - Ele fala olhando para ela.

Ela se vira para ele e dá um pequeno sorriso. – O que é isso, Sabaku? Está ficando velho? Pensei que um ex-Jinchuuriki teria mais fôlego. Bem vou deixá-lo se recuperar e vou procurar algo para comer. – Ela tenta sair da cama, mas ele a puxa de volta. – Vou lhe mostrar do que um ex-Jinchuuriki é capaz, mocinha. – Eles riem, mas logo as risadas se transformam em gemidos de prazer

Eles se levantam e se arrumam para sair. Ela veste um vestido longo estampado, tomara que caia e prende os cabelos em um coque. Ele percebe que ela não está usando nada que seja curto. Eles saem e se dirigem ao restaurante do hotel. Logo que chegam o maitre os acompanha á uma mesa perto da janela. O restaurante tinha poucas pessoas no momento. O som de um piano tocando ao fundo não atrapalhava a conversa. Eles se sentam e enquanto esperam o pedido, Gaara pega as mãos dela e olha fundo em seus olhos. Ela está com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. – Feliz?

-Sim, muito. Gaara acho que nunca fui tão feliz. Não precisar dividir você com ninguém está sendo maravilhoso. Acho que vou ficar mal acostumada.

-Você trouxe roupa de banho? – Ele vê o sorriso sumir do rosto dela. Ele acertara, ela estava com vergonha de expor a cicatriz. – Amor, como você pretende ir à praia?

-Gaara, eu não posso usar nada curto muito menos biquínis ou maiôs. Não com essa cicatriz.

-Ino, não tenha vergonha. Você não devia se importar com isso. Você é linda. Amanhã eu quero que você compre biquínis e mostre um pouco mais do seu corpo. Comigo por perto, claro.

-Não sei, vou pensar, está bem? Até agora poucas pessoas viram esta cicatriz. Não é algo muito agradável de olhar.

Ele desiste de insistir por hora. O jantar chega e eles passam a comer e conversar.

-Ora, mas que mundo pequeno. – Gaara pragueja baixinho ao reconhecer aquela voz. Ele e Ino olham para cima e vêem uma jovem morena, parada junto à mesa deles. – Gaa-kun, mas que surpresa.

-Olá, Keynah. - Gaara percebe que Ino fica tensa ao ouvir o nome. – Deixe-me apresentar minha noiva, Yamanaka Ino. Ino esta é Keynah, ela trabalhou na organização da reunião dos kages. – Gaara coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Ino, puxando-a para ele.

-Prazer, como vai Keynah? – Ino a cumprimenta sem sorrir. Na verdade sua noite acabara de ser estragada.

-Ótima. Você é muito mais bonita do que ouvi falar. Você é de Konoha, certo? – Ino confirma com a cabeça. - Como vai Naruto? – Keynah senta-se à mesa deles sem ser convidada, recebendo um olhar furioso de Gaara. –Sabe, Naruto, Gaara e eu somos amigos de longa data, não é mesmo Gaa-kun? – Keynah coloca a mão no braço de Gaara, acariciando discretamente.

Gaara puxa o braço, deixando claro que não estava gostando daquele toque. Ino olha para Keynah. Ela era belíssima. Morena, alta, corpo perfeito e olhos bem negros. Só de pensar naquela mulher tocando Gaara, seu estomago revira. Não suportando mais aquela situação, Ino pede licença e se retira para o toalete. Gaara se vira para Keynah.

- O que pensa estar fazendo?

-Pelo jeito sua noiva já sabe de nós. Que bom que ela será tão compreensiva quanto Matsuri. Nós temos muita sorte, querido.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Não estava com meu irmão?

-Vim organizar um evento aqui no hotel. Gaara, Kankuro é maravilhoso, mas não é você. E é você que eu quero

- Fique longe de mim e de Ino, Keynah, Não vou avisar novamente. Eu já lhe disse que não existe mais nada entre nós. Então, não aborreça minha noiva. – Gaara vê que Ino sai da toalete e se retira do restaurante. Droga. Keynah tinha estragado a noite deles. Ele se levanta e sai atrás de Ino, deixando Keynah sozinha na mesa.

Ele a encontra do lado de fora do restaurante, na varanda. Se aproxima e a abraça. Sente seu corpo trêmulo. Não sabe o que dizer para tranqüilizá-la.

-Ela é linda. E perfeita. – ela fala depois de um tempo. – Fico imaginando vocês dois juntos, na cama. Ela te tocando, te beijando.

-Ino, não faça isso. Ela não significa mais nada, é passado.

-Parece que ela não sabe disso. A forma como o tocou deixou claro que ainda o deseja.

-Ino me ouça. Keynah pertence ao passado. Eu não tenho mais nada com ela já faz mais de um ano. Olhe para mim. – Ela obedece e ele vê uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos. – Quer voltar para casa?

Ela pensa um pouco. Demoraria muito até que Gaara pudesse tirar férias de novo. Eles teriam que combater Sasuke e seu grupo que queriam pegar Gaara e Naruto. Em Suna, Ino teria que dividir Gaara com toda a vila. Não teriam muito tempo para eles.

-Não. Viemos para cá em férias. E vamos ficar. Mas se aquela mulher tocar você novamente, eu a deixarei pior do que o Shikamaru. – Ele sorri e a abraça, aliviado. Eles sobem para quarto.

Eles estão deitados, abraçados. Tinham se amado com paixão e carinho. Ino estava encostada a ele, mas a imagem da mulher morena não sai de sua cabeça. Ela senta na cama e olha para Gaara. Ele senta e encosta-se à cabeceira da cama.

-Como era fazer amor com ela? -Ele respira fundo. Já esperava por aquilo.

-Ino, pare com isso. Não se martirize. Ela não significa nada. Foi apenas uma aventura, mais nada.

- Você foi o primeiro e único homem na minha vida. Sinto-me insegura sem saber se sou boa o suficiente para você. Só me diga como era. Preciso saber.

Ele olha para ela e vê que Ino estava insegura com ele. Como explicar que nunca se sentira tão completo com uma mulher como quando fazia amor com ela?

-Venha cá. – ela se aconchega nos braços dele. – Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você. Você quer saber como era fazer amor com Keynah? Não sei. Nunca fiz amor com ela, somente sexo. Você diz que eu fui o seu primeiro homem. Pois você também foi a minha primeira mulher. A primeira com quem fiz amor. Amo você e isso faz toda a diferença. Antes nunca só me importava com a minha satisfação. Mas quando ouço você gemer de prazer em meus braços, me sinto pleno, me sinto homem. Seu homem. Não importa quantas mulheres tive antes de você, você foi a primeira que fez sentir-me vivo. E cada vez que faço amor com você me sinto mais vivo. Foi com você que aprendi a viver.

Ela olha para ele, agradecida. Agora ela podia apagar a imagem que se formara em sua mente. Ela o beija e ele a puxa para junto de si. Ela era dele assim como ele era dela. Nunca existiria ninguém entre eles.

XXX

Ela se olha no espelho, na dúvida. Gaara a esperava do lado de fora do provador. Ela estava com um biquíni azul, do mesmo tom de seus olhos. Ele praticamente a arrastara para a loja do hotel e escolhera aquele biquíni. Ela se olha no espelho, de novo. Seu corpo era perfeito, afinal era uma shinobi que treinara a vida inteira. Mas ao olhar para a perna, ela fica triste. A cicatriz assim exposta parecia pior do que o normal.

- Amor, já colocou? Posso ver? – Ela afasta a cortina do provador e deixa que ele a olhe. Ele repara em cada curva, em cada pedacinho do corpo dela. Na verdade ele também não estava gostando nada de vê-la assim exposta para outros homens verem, mas ele precisava fazê-la superar o receio. – Você está linda. Ficou perfeito.

-Gaara, eu não posso usar isso. Não dá. Sinto muito, mas essa não foi uma boa idéia.

-Ino, não seja tola. Você está perfeita. – ele se vira para a vendedora. – Vamos levar esse. Depois voltaremos para ela escolher outros.

A vendedora se aproxima e olha Ino com um sorriso. – Você é uma mulher de sorte, tem um corpo maravilhoso. Espere que eu vou pegar uma saída de praia que combine com esse biquíni, para você. – Ela traz uma peça rendada branca parecida com um vestido curto. Ino a veste por cima do biquíni. Não adiantaria nada discutir com Gaara e na verdade Ino estava com vontade de ir à praia. Ela sai do provador e Gaara engole em seco ao vê-la tão linda. Um rapaz que passava perto parou para admirar Ino sem disfarçar. Gaara fica irritado e puxa Ino para seus braços, deixando claro que ela lhe pertencia. Ino disfarça um sorriso e se deixa levar para fora da loja, em direção a praia.

Ino estava certa. Realmente aquela idéia tinha sido péssima. Tinha perdido as contas de quantos homens tinham olhado para ela. Mas ele se sentia orgulhoso de saber que ela era dele.

-Você tinha razão. Estou me sentindo ótima, Obrigada, Amor. – Ela o beija. Estavam deitados à sombra de um guarda-sol. Porém o sorriso morre nos lábios de Ino ao ver Keynah se aproximando. Ela usava um biquíni minúsculo. Gaara olha na mesma direção que Ino e faz uma cara de desagrado

-Bom dia, mas que coisa? Vocês novamente? Ino-chan. Gaa-kun. Como estão? – Ela começa a se preparar para se acomodar ao lado deles, mas Ino é mais rápida. – Me desculpe, mas eu e meu noivo queremos ficar sozinhos. Acho que tem muito espaço nesta praia para você se acomodar. – Gaara disfarça um sorriso. Realmente, Ino era surpreendente. – E não chame meu noivo de Gaa-kun, novamente, ele é o Kazekage da Vila de Suna e deve ser tratado com respeito. Não gostaria de ter que te avisar de novo. Mantenha distância dele, por favor. Caso não saiba, eu sou uma shinobi de elite, uma jounnin, e recebi treinamento da ANBU de Konoha. Meu clã é famoso pelas habilidades mentais de tortura e dor. Então aconselho que desapareça da minha vista, agora mesmo.

Keynah se retira irritada. Tinha pensado que seria fácil deixar Ino insegura, mas errara. Ino não ficara com medo dela.

Ino olha para Gaara e vê que ele a estava admirando com orgulho. – Desculpe, acho que exagerei.

Ele a beija. – Um pouco, mas eu gostei de vê-la enfrentando Keynah por minha causa. Fez bem ao meu ego. – Eles riem e continuam aproveitando aquele momento.

Eles voltam à loja do hotel para Ino escolher mais algumas peças. Ao chegarem à recepção o rapaz lhes recebe com um sorriso.

-Boa tarde, hoje á noite haverá um jantar dançante em nosso restaurante apenas para os hospedes. Aqui estão seus convites. Gostaríamos muito de recebê-lo, Kazekage-sama, e a sua noiva. – Gaara olha para Ino esperando que ela decidisse. Ela pensa um pouco. Seria divertido. Ela concorda com a cabeça e Gaara confirma para o rapaz. – Que ótimo. –Ele se volta para Ino. – Ino-sama, gostaria que marcasse uma hora em nosso salão de beleza? –Ela concorda e ele verifica os horários disponíveis. Tinha recebido ordens de tratar aquele casal com total atenção. Se não tivesse horário, cancelaria de outra hospede. – Tem um horário às cinco e trinta. Está bem? – O jantar era as oito. Ela confirma e o rapaz agenda o horário. Eles sobem, Ino toma um banho e se deita. Eram quase quatro horas. Gaara se deita ao seu lado e a abraça.

-Tudo bem? – Ela faz sim com a cabeça. – Não quer comer algo?

-Não, mas se você quiser ir, pode me deixar aqui. Vou descansar um pouco até as cinco e meia.

Ele decide ir. Daria uma volta pela cidade, sem Ino. Não queria que ela forçasse a perna.

XXX

Ele alcança a rua e sai. Anda um pouco pelo centro comercial da cidade. O lugar era muito bonito e ele aproveita um pouco da liberdade que raramente tinha. Para em um restaurante e fica um longo tempo pensando em Ino. Ela era especial e ele tinha tido sorte de encontrá-la. Tinha se dado conta que ainda não havia comprado um anel de noivado para ela. Ele anda um pouco e encontra o que estava procurando. Entra na joalheria e se aproxima do balcão. Uma vendedora vem atendê-lo. Ele explica o que quer e ela lhe mostra uma bandeja com várias peças de onde escolhe uma delicada meia aliança de safiras, na cor dos olhos dela. Olha as horas e vendo que está atrasado, volta rapidamente ao hotel e sobe para o quarto.

XXX

Ino desce até o salão de beleza. Ela vê que está lotado. Uma recepcionista a recebe e após verificar seu nome na lista a encaminha à um rapaz muito simpático. Ela explica o que quer fazer e após duas horas, ela sai de lá com os cabelos brilhando, com pequenos cachos nas pontas, presos de um lado do rosto. Tinha cortado apenas as pontas. E tinha feito uma maquiagem suave, apenas valorizando os olhos e os lábios. Chegou ao quarto e ao abrir a porta, viu que Gaara ainda não tinha retornado. Aproveitou para começar a se vestir. Colocou a cinta-liga com as meias pretas, o sutiã rendado sem as alças e o vestido por cima. Estava calçando as sandálias de salto, quando Gaara entra no quarto. Ele para ao vê-la. Nunca a tinha visto assim arrumada. Ela estava maravilhosa. O vestido era um pouco curto para seu gosto, mas ela estava linda.

-Gaara, você esta atrasado. Já separei uma roupa para você. Se correr, dá tempo. – Ela para de falar e olha para ele. Ele a abraça e a beija. – Você está linda demais. Eu deveria prendê-la aqui no quarto. –Ele toma um rápido banho e se veste. Ino observa que o noivo também estava lindo. Calça cinza jumbo e camisa preta, realçando o cabelo ruivo. Ela o abraça. –Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta de ficar aqui no quarto. – Ele ri. – Eu quero exibi-la e mostrar ao mundo que você é minha. Vamos.

XXX

O restaurante está cheio, mas a melhor mesa estava reservada para eles. Ino já tinha percebido que Gaara recebia um tratamento diferenciado por causa do cargo de Kage. O maitre os acompanha até a mesa deles, próxima a uma janela e distante da pista de dança. O jantar já estava começando a ser servido. Aos poucos uma pequena banda assumi o palco. Uma música lenta toma conta do ambiente e alguns casais se dirigem à pista de dança. Gaara se levanta e convida Ino a acompanhá-lo. Formavam um belo casal e chamavam a atenção. Eles dançam durante um longo tempo. Estão felizes. Sabem que aquela paz não duraria muito e por isso queriam aproveitá-la ao máximo. A música muda para um ritmo mais rápido e eles voltam à mesa. Ino se dirige ao toalete para retocar a maquiagem. Gaara a acompanha com os olhos. Ele vê que vários homens se viram para olhá-la. As meias pretas à deixavam sexy. Ele sabia que ela as colocara para disfarçar a cicatriz, mas o efeito era extremamente provocante.

-Ele é insaciável, não? – Ino levanta a cabeça e vê a imagem de Keynah pelo espelho. Ela a ignora e a morena volta a falar. – Estou falando de Gaara, seu noivo. Ele é insaciável, não é mesmo? Lembro que nós já chegamos a ficar transando por horas sem parar.

-Não se preocupe que eu sei como saciá-lo. Ele sempre fica extremamente satisfeito após fazermos amor. Mas, com vocês deve ter sido diferente, certo?

-É claro que foi. Eu e ele conhecemos esse jogo muito bem. Se precisar de uma ajuda, é só pedir. Imagino que ele deve ser seu primeiro amante.

-Sim, mas ele mesmo disse que nunca uma mulher o fez se sentir tão vivo, antes. Então eu dispenso a ajuda. Afinal, entre vocês só existiu sexo e nada mais. Acho que é você que precisa de ajuda. – Ino sai do toalete deixando a outra furiosa.

Gaara observa a noiva voltando e vê que Keynah também sai do toalete logo em seguida. Esperava que ela não tivesse perturbado Ino.

Ela senta à mesa com ele e o beija, depois aproxima os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurra. – Que tal voltarmos para o quarto? – Ele sente um arrepio na espinha e se levanta para segui-la. Chegando ao quarto, ela para no meio do quarto e abre o zíper do vestido e deixa-o deslizar pelo corpo. Gaara respira fundo, Ino usava uma lingerie preta extremamente sensual, que o deixou excitado. Sabia que teria dificuldades em se controlar. Ele sempre procurava ser delicado com ela, pois tinha muito medo de machucá-la. Ela percebe o estado dele e dá um sorriso malicioso e se aproximando devagar, o abraça e desliza sua mão pelo corpo dele, beijando-o no pescoço. Gaara solta um gemido baixo e tenta abraçá-la que rápida foge dele. Ele vai atrás, tirando a roupa pelo caminho e jogando as peças no chão. A alcança perto da cama. Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e começa a acariciá-la, subindo suas mãos em direção ao fecho do sutiã, abrindo e retirando a peça, jogando-a no chão. Ela se deita puxando Gaara para junto dela. Ele corre suas mãos pela perna dela tirando as meias. Logo ela está completamente nua. Sem mais barreiras entre eles, os dois fazem amor durante um longo tempo. Saciados eles se abraçam.

-Você estava linda. Não havia um homem naquele restaurante que não ficasse olhando para você. Nunca senti tanto ciúmes. – Ela olha para ele preocupada. Ele percebe e continua. – Use a roupa que quiser, meu amor, mas somente quando eu estiver perto. Porém acho uma boa idéia deixar claro que você é minha. – Ele se levanta e depois de pegar uma pequena caixa na cômoda ele volta para a cama e a puxa para seu peito. – Sei que já estamos noivo, mas quero que o mundo inteiro saiba também. –Ele abre a caixinha e retirando o anel coloca no dedo de Ino, beijando sua mão em seguida. – Ino, me sentirei honrado se você aceitar casar comigo e viver ao meu lado. – Ino abre um sorriso e o beija. Ele então a abraça e a empurra de encontro à cama. Logo se ouvem apenas gemidos e suspiros.

O resto da semana voa e logo eles têm que voltar para casa. Ino termina de arrumar as malas e sente uma grande tristeza invadi-la. Ele a abraça e a beija. Gaara também esta triste, sabe que em casa não terão mais tanto tempo um para o outro.

-Voltaremos sempre que pudermos, prometo. – Ela concorda e eles voltam à Suna.

XXX

Tinham chegado à Suna na noite anterior. Gaara queria que ela descansasse uns dias, mas Ino queria começar a trabalhar logo. Estava ajeitando sua sala quando uma chunnin entra.

-Ino-sama, o Kazekage a está chamando à sua sala. – Ino concorda e se dirige rapidamente a sala de Gaara. Ela bate a porta, e após ser autorizada, entra, percebendo que ele não está sozinho, faz uma pequena reverência. Só então olha para a outra pessoa e se espanta ao reconhecer Sai usando um uniforme jounin.

-Sai, o que faz aqui? – Ela se aproxima e o abraça, recebendo um beijo na testa. Ela fica aguardando a resposta do amigo.

-Ino-chan, Shikamaru até agora não contou muito coisa. Ibiki e seu pai já tentaram de tudo, mas sem sucesso. Shikamaru disse que só falaria em sua presença, então Naruto me mandou para buscá-la.

-Ela não ira. Volte e diga a Naruto que Ino não saíra de Suna.

-Gaara espere. Naruto não mandaria me chamar se não fosse extremamente necessário. Acho que devo ir para Konoha. Indo com Sai, não ficarei muitos dias fora. Precisamos saber onde Sasuke está e o que está planejando.

-Não gosto dessa idéia, Ino. Você também é um alvo desse grupo e eu não quero que se arrisque.

-Gaara, não se preocupe, eu tomarei conta de Ino na viagem. – Sai fala, olhando para Ino com carinho.

Gaara pensa um pouco. Não queria que Ino fosse para Konoha e muito menos que se aproximasse de Shikamaru. Ele olha para sua mesa cheia de papéis. Seu trabalho estava acumulado em virtude das últimas viagens. Mas ele se decide.

-Eu vou também, então. Preparem-se, sairemos dentro de uma hora.

Ino convida Sai para ir a sua casa, comer algo e descansar enquanto ela se prepara para a viagem. Ela arruma uma mochila com roupas para Gaara, não precisaria levar nada para ela. Tinha deixado tudo em sua casa em Konoha. Desce para se encontrar Sai e esperar Gaara. Logo ele chega, usando o traje de Kazekage, deixando claro que aquela era uma visita oficial. Eles se dirigem para o portão principal de Suna e voam em direção à Konoha.

XXX

Eles chegam a Konoha ao entardecer. Seguindo Sai eles se aproximam do prédio da Inteligência onde Shikamaru está preso. Ino sente uma grande alegria ao chegar à sua vila. Parecia que nada havia mudado ali. Gaara percebe como ela se sente e pega sua mão. Eles entram no prédio e se dirigem para o departamento de interrogatório. Ino já tinha estado lá várias vezes. Naruto estava à espera deles e não demonstrou surpresa ao ver Gaara. Já imaginava que o amigo não deixaria a noiva vir sozinha.

-Que bom que chegaram. Ino preciso de sua ajuda para conseguir extrair as informações de Shikamaru. Seu pai e Ibiki não tem tido êxito. Não entendemos o que acontece, ele consegue fechar a mente e evitar que Inoichi acesse suas memórias. Até agora ele apenas revelou o que você já tinha visto. Precisamos descobrir mais e por isso a chamei. Shikamaru pediu para vê-la e só depois revelar o que sabe.

Ino pensa um pouco. Ela conseguira penetrar suas barreiras uma vez, mas não sabia se conseguiria de novo. Agora ele estava preparado para seus ataques. Olhou para a própria roupa. Ela vestia uma calça esportiva e regata com um blusão por cima. Ela teria que seduzi-lo, por mais que soubesse que Gaara odiaria isso. Ela se vira para Naruto.

-Está bem. Me leve até ele.

Eles chegam ao setor onde ficavam os presos. Eles entram em uma sala onde havia poltronas e uma teve. Naruto liga o aparelho e a imagem de Shikamaru aparece. Ele estava em uma sala à frente daquela. Eles podiam vê-lo recostado com os olhos fechados. Uma mesa e uma cadeira completavam a decoração do ambiente. Ino retira o blusão ficando com a regata branca e solta os cabelos. Ela faz um sinal positivo para Naruto. Ela tira a aliança e a entrega a Gaara que a segura pelo braço.

– Você não vai ficar sozinha com ele.

-Gaara, é a única forma de fazê-lo falar. Precisamos de respostas e ele as tem, por favor, compreenda. – Ino olha para ele com decisão. –Ele não representa perigo. E você pode ver e ouvir tudo daqui. Não vim de Suna até aqui para nada. Eu vou entrar lá.

Ino entra na sala e Shikamaru abre os olhos. Ino olha para ele e vê que ele está mais magro e bem abatido. Conhecia os métodos de seu pai e de Ibiki e imaginava que Shikamaru devia ter passado por maus momentos.

- Olá, Shikamaru. Vejo que ainda está vivo.

-Não graças a você. Haku a treinou muito bem. – Ele a olha cuidadosamente. – Cadê o ruivo irritante?

- Em Suna, não temos mais nada um com o outro. – Ele olha espantado para ela. Ino o olha nos olhos. Sabia que teria que convencê-lo. Na outra sala Gaara assiste a performace da noiva.

- O que aconteceu? Ele te trocou por outra? – Ino faz uma cara de raiva e concorda com a cabeça. Shikamaru joga a cabeça e ri. – Eu tinha te avisado, Princesa. Ele não presta.

- Eu devia ter te ouvido, Shikamaru. Você sempre me amou e eu não lhe dei a atenção merecida. Acho que devia ter ficado aqui com você. – Ino se encosta a mesa bem próxima à poltrona onde ele esta sentado. Shikamaru se levanta e fica bem perto dela.

-Ainda há tempo, Princesa. – Shikamaru segura em sua cintura e a puxa bem perto dele, encostando a boca em seu pescoço. Gaara vê aquilo cheio de raiva. Como ele se atrevia a tocá-la? Naruto percebe a irritação do amigo. – Acalme-se, Gaara, você sabe que ela está apenas representando.

-Você já tinha planejado isso? Sabia que ela tentaria seduzi-lo?

-Toda a kunoichi é treinada para seduzir e arrancar informações do inimigo. Em sua vila não é diferente. Shikamaru deseja Ino e ela vai usar isso em nosso favor. – Gaara olhar com raiva para Naruto.

Ino toca o rosto de Shikamaru. Ela sente nojo, mas dá um sorriso sensual para ele.

- Não quer saber o que planejamos para Gaara? – Shikamaru pergunta erguendo o rosto de Ino e roçando seus lábios nos dela. Ino sabe que ele a esta testando. Ela coloca a mão em seu peito e o empurra delicadamente.

-Só me diga se ele vai sofrer. É tudo o que quero saber.

- Sim, ele vai sofrer muito. Kabuto vai se encarregar disso. -Ino ouve aquilo interessada. Aquilo era uma informação importante.

- Kabuto e Sasuke, juntos? Pensei que eles se odiavam.

-Princesa, o desejo pelo poder os une. Eles querem dominar o mundo ninja. – Shikamaru pega sua mão e a puxa novamente para perto dele. - Eles planejaram tudo com maestria. E Gaara é uma peça importante desse plano.

-Cuidado, Sabaku no Gaara é um ninja poderoso. Mesmo sem a Shukaku, ele continua sendo muito perigoso. – Para espanto dela, Shikamaru começa a rir. – Ino você não tem idéia do que seja poder ou perigo. Mas você não quer saber o que Sasuke planeja? Seu pai e Ibiki não me deram trégua nestes últimos dias, querendo descobrir isso.

-Se você não disse a eles, por que diria a mim? Depois não tenho interesse em saber sobre isso. Pretendo me mudar para a capital e deixar o mundo ninja para trás. Só estou aqui por que o garoto-raposa mandou meu pai me trazer. Mas gostei de vê-lo. – Ino fala se aproximando mais de Shikamaru e deslizando a mão pelo peito do rapaz que dá uma risada rouca e encaixa uma perna entre as pernas da jovem que solta um pequeno gemido e passa a língua pelos lábios de forma sensual.

Gaara assiste aquilo espantado. Já tinha visto kunoichis extraindo informações antes usando apelo sexual, mas Ino era perfeita. Com certeza Shikamaru estava entrando no jogo dela.

-Por que você e Gaara não estão mais juntos?

-Ele arrumou outra. Uma ex-amante que ele reencontrou na reunião dos Kages. Uma vagabunda chamada Keynah.

- Ela sabe sobre Keynah? – Naruto olha surpreso para Gaara.

- Eu contei á ela. E nós a encontramos durante nossa viagem.

Shikamaru olha para Ino com desejo. Ele não estava conseguindo pensar com clareza mais.

-Sinto muito, Princesa. Mas talvez você queira se vingar. O que acha?

-Não sei se me importo o suficiente para desejar me vingar. Bom, acho que já fiquei bastante tempo. Você não vai me dizer nada mesmo e eu também não estou interessada. Os Kages que resolvam o problema. – Ela se encaminha em direção à porta, mas Shikamaru a puxa para seus braços. Ela o olha séria. – O que quer Shikamaru?

-Você. – Ele a beija. Gaara se levanta e anda pela sala, passando as mãos no cabelo. Não suportava mais ver aquilo.

-Gaara, se acalme. Ino vai conseguir as informações que precisamos.

-Se fosse Sakura quem estivesse lá com ele, como você estaria?

-Provavelmente eu já teria liberado a Kyuubi. Muito bem, mais cinco minutos, se ele não falar o que queremos saber eu a tiro de lá. Prometo.

Ino sente nojo do beijo dele. Saber que Gaara estava vendo aquilo a deixava mais enojada ainda, mas ela tinha que continuar, sentia que Shikamaru estava pronto para contar-lhe o que precisava saber.

-Princesa, se estivesse comigo eu jamais iria atrás de outra mulher. Sempre seria fiel. As traições de Sabaku são famosas. Ele nunca foi fiel a Matsuri.

-Então ele merece sofrer. Espero que Sasuke seja eficiente nisso.

-Ele será. E Gaara vai ajudá-lo a conquistar o mundo. Ele será a arma definitiva que Sasuke usará para destruir este mundo de paz que Naruto tanto preza.

Transformar Gaara numa arma? Como? Ino chega perto de Shikamaru, colando seu corpo ao dele. – E como Sasuke conseguiria controlar alguém tão poderoso? Sabaku no Gaara não é alguém que se possa dominar. Eu sei, fomos íntimos o bastante para perceber isso.

-O que você sabe sobre as bijuus, Ino?

-O que tudo mundo sabe. Bijuu's são criaturas grandes e ferozes, e portadoras de uma quantidade enorme de Chakra. Devido ao seu grande poder, são úteis no campo de batalha. Muitas guerras já foram iniciadas contra e por causa destas bestas. Cada vila queria ter uma para poder usar como arma. E assim a corrida pelas bijuus começou. Mas agora só existem duas, a Kyuubi e o Hachibi, ambas seladas em Jinchuurikis. A Akatsuki conseguiu extrair as outras de seus hospedeiros, porém elas desapareceram junto com seus membros.

-Isso é o que tudo mundo pensa. Mas uma foi recuperada. – Ino fica atenta. Shikamaru começara a contar coisas interessantes.

Gaara e Naruto também estão atentos. Ino tinha conseguido. Shikamaru começara a contar o que eles precisavam saber.

-E daí? Não há como controlar uma bijuu, se ela não estiver selada em hospedeiro adequado. E é necessária uma pessoa com grande quantidade de chakra para ser jinchuuriki, assim como Naruto e Gaara.

-Ela não ficará sem hospedeiro durante muito tempo. Logo ela e o antigo jinchuuriki serão unidos novamente.

Ino olha fixamente para Shikamaru. Agora tudo fazia sentido. O único ex-jinchuuriki vivo era Gaara. Era esse o plano de Sasuke. Com certeza Kabuto sabia as técnicas necessárias para realizar o selamento.

-Então, Sasuke recuperou a Shukaku dos membros da Akatsuki e pretende selar a bijuu novamente em Sabaku no Gaara?

-Exatamente, Princesa. E uma das maiores e mais perigosas armas do mundo ninja ressuscitaria, agora nas mãos de um Uchiha.

Então era isso. Gaara corria um grande perigo. Nunca uma bijuu foi selada em um homem adulto. A memória e a personalidade do hospedeiro não resistiriam ao processo. Ino disfarça e olha para Shikamaru. Já tinha conseguido muitas informações. Porém ainda precisava descobrir mais coisas.

-Então Gaara vai sofrer o suficiente. Pena não estar perto para ver.

- Quando Sasuke terminar com ele, Gaara não será mais o mesmo. E o mundo ninja também não.

-E quanto a Naruto? O que Sasuke planeja para ele? Naruto pode controlar a Kyuubi. Seria uma pedra nos planos de Uchiha Sasuke. Com certeza ele saíra em socorro de Gaara.

- Ele não terá oportunidade. Você viu em minhas memórias. Sasuke pretende mandar alguém para matá-lo. Temos seguidores dispostos a tudo para colocar Sasuke no poder.

-Há quanto tempo você trabalha para Sasuke? Desde que matou Haku e Chouji? Foi Sasuke quem o ajudou a assassiná-los?

- Sim, ele me ajudou. Ele sabia que você estaria melhor comigo. E ele estava certo, não é? Sabaku a traiu. Trocou-a por outra. E agora nós ficaremos juntos, certo, Princesa?

Ino olha Shikamaru e vê o brilho da loucura em seus olhos. Ela se afasta e direção a porta. Shikamaru tenta puxá-la de volta para seus braços, mas ela o empurra. Não agüenta ficar ali nem mais um segundo. Ela sabia como Gaara devia estar se sentindo e queria vê-lo logo.

-Sinto muito, Shikamaru, mas preciso ir. Tudo que me contou é incrível, mas não me diz mais nada. Não ligo para o que vai acontecer a Sabaku no Gaara. Eu voltarei. Espere-me. – Ela o puxa e o beija, saindo em seguida. Ino encosta-se à porta de olhos fechados. Logo escuta passos e abre os olhos. Gaara esta parado a sua frente.

-Perdão, mas foi necessário. –Ele sabe que ela se refere às coisas que tinha dito e feito dentro daquela sala. Ele concorda com a cabeça. – Onde está Naruto?

-Venha, ele está nos esperando. – Eles entram na outra sala onde Naruto os espera. – Você está bem? –Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Ino procure Kakashi e peça a ele para reunir os lideres dos clãs e mandá-los aqui. Eu e Gaara iremos falar com eles agora. Diga também para reunir os jounnins na academia. Iremos para lá em seguida.

- Ela precisa descansar Naruto. – Gaara fica zangado com o amigo.

- Sinto muito Gaara, mas não há tempo para descanso.

-Eu estou bem Gaara. E Naruto tem razão. Não temos tempo para descansar. – dizendo isso ela sai do prédio em direção a academia. Sabia que encontraria Kakashi ali e não se enganou. Depois de dar-lhe o recado ela se dirige a sua casa. Ela entra e acende as luzes. A sala esta do mesmo jeito que ela deixara antes de partir para Suna. Ela chega ao seu quarto e vê duas caixas próximas a cama. Dentro delas estão alguns objetos pessoais. Com certeza, Sakura já tinha começado a arrumar seus pertences, como pedira. Ela toma um longo banho. Sentia-se suja após ter estado em contato com Shikamaru. Pega a roupas que usara no interrogatório e as coloca no lixo. Coloca um vestido azul na altura do joelho e sai para rua comprar mantimentos e preparar algo para ela e Gaara. Sabia que o noivo deveria estar cansado e angustiado. Iria esperar por ela na frente do prédio da inteligência e o levaria para sua casa.

XXX

Naruto e Gaara olhavam para os lideres dos diversos clãs de Konoha.

-Descobrimos os planos de Sasuke.

-Como conseguiram?

-Ino extraiu as informações de Shikamaru. -Naruto liga a teve e coloca o vídeo do interrogatório para que todos vissem. Gaara se levanta e vai olhar as ruas de Konoha pela janela. Não queria ver aquilo novamente. Mesmo sabendo que sua noiva estava apenas representando, era difícil vê-la tocando e beijando outro homem. Inoichi se aproxima do rapaz.

-Ela o ama mais do que pensei. – Gaara se vira para o futuro sogro sem entender. – Com certeza Shikamaru deve ser a pessoa que Ino mais odeia neste momento. Porém Ino deixou que ele a tocasse e a beijasse apenas para conseguir informações. Ela só fez isso para protegê-lo. Por que o ama. – Inoichi se afasta e Gaara fica pensando no que ele falou. Ino era capaz de tudo para protegê-lo e isso o preocupava.

-Inoichi, tome providências para que eu e Ino nos casemos amanhã aqui em Konoha. Quero lhe dar meu nome e proteger seus direitos como minha esposa.

Inoichi entende o que Gaara queria dizer, se ele for capturado por Sasuke, ele não sobreviveria e queria assegurar o futuro de sua filha.

-Eu tomarei as providências, mas você sabe que isso não significa nada para ela. Ino o ama. Ela já enterrou um grande amor uma vez. Não acho que ela consiga passar por aquilo de novo.

-Cuide dela, por favor. – Inoichi vê nos olhos do rapaz um grande sofrimento. Gaara era um kage e sabia qual era o seu dever. Ele concorda com a cabeça e se afasta.

Após todos terem visto o interrogatório, Hyuuga Hiashi se vira para Naruto.

-O que acha Naruto? Podemos confiar nas informações de Shikamaru?

-Acho que sim. Sasuke deve ter planejado isso durante muito tempo. Não deve ter sido fácil localizar a Shukaku e com certeza ele deve mantê-la no mesmo lugar onde a encontrou. Temos que encontrá-la e deter Sasuke.

-Konoha será responsável pela captura de Sasuke. Ino tem razão, uma quantidade tão grande de chakra deve ser possível de ser rastreada. Devemos colocar todos os nossos ninjas sensores à procura. – Inoichi declara e recebe a concordância de todos.

-Devemos também proteger Gaara. Não podemos permitir que Sasuke consiga capturá-lo. – Gaara se vira para o shinobis presentes. – Não pretendo me esconder de Sasuke. Voltarei a minha Vila e de lá coordenarei a procura de Sasuke junto com os ninjas de Konoha.

XXX

Terminada a reunião, Naruto o convida para ir à academia, mas ele está cansado. Queria encontrar a noiva e ir para algum lugar onde pudessem ficar a sós. Ele pergunta a Naruto como chegar a casa dela, mas ao sair do prédio a encontra a sua espera. Ela o abraça forte.

-Oi, como você está? – Ele sabe que ela se refere ao interrogatório e a descoberta do que Sasuke planejava para ele.

-Com medo. – Ele assume, sabia que não adiantaria mentir para ela. Ino o conhecia como ninguém. Ele a aperta em seus braços e afunda o rosto em seus cabelos. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim, até perceberem que estão chamando a atenção. – Venha, vamos para minha casa. Lá você poderá descansar e relaxar.

Eles entram na casa de Ino. Ela deixara as janelas aberta para refrescar. A noite está muito quente. Gaara olha em volta. A sala era espaçosa e muito bem decorada. Havia várias fotos espalhadas por todo o aposento, a maioria de Ino em várias idades. Em todas Ino está sempre sorrindo, ora sozinha, ora com o pai. Ino observa a reações do noivo. Sabia que ele não tivera uma infância feliz.

-Não vejo fotos de sua mãe. – Gaara se vira para a noiva. – Não há nenhuma? Ino pega um porta retrato que estava sobre uma mesa baixa e entrega a ele. A jovem que sorria na foto era idêntica a Ino. – Você é igual á ela.

-Sim, não me lembro muito de minha mãe. Eu era pequena quando ela morreu, mas meu pai sempre diz que sou uma cópia viva dela. – Ele volta a olhar a foto. Realmente, a semelhança era incrível. –Vou preparar algo para o jantar. Quer tomar um banho? – Sem esperar reposta, Ino o leva até seu antigo quarto. – Já coloquei toalhas limpas no box. Estarei na cozinha. É só seguir pelo corredor. – Ela mostra o caminho para ele. Ele lhe dá um beijo rápido e entra no quarto. O aposento era grande e arejado. As paredes eram de um amarelo bem claro e os móveis brancos. A cama era espaçosa, mas não tanto quanto a dele. Mais fotos espalhadas, agora de Ino mais velha com os amigos. Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji. Uma foto lhe chamou a atenção. Um jovem rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros. Ele aparecia abraçado a Ino. Ambos sorriam para a câmera. Devia ser Haku. Gaara respirou fundo. Sabia que Ino não voltava aquela casa desde que fora a Suna e se envolvera com ele. Por isso a foto ainda estava lá. Ele entra no banho. Sente o cheiro do sabonete que Ino usava e que já impregnavam seu banheiro em Suna. Ele tomou um longo e demorado banho, como se quisesse lavar sua alma, também. De olhos fechados, ele deixa a água correr por seu corpo. Ele termina o banho e sai enrolado na toalha. Sobre a cama encontra uma troca de roupa. Ele se veste e sai em direção à cozinha, da onde vem um cheiro delicioso.

-Espero que goste de ramem. – Ino está no mexendo numa panela sobre o fogão. Ele se aproxima e a abraça por trás. Ela se encosta a ele. – Adianta lhe pedir para não se expor?

-Sabe que não vou me esconder, Ino. Sasuke irá atacar Suna mais cedo ou mais tarde e é meu dever proteger minha vila. Também pretendo coordenar a busca por ele junto com os shinobis de Konoha.

Ela se vira e o abraça. Gaara a aperta e aspira o perfume dela. Ele a beija, e sente o gosto das lágrimas dela. Ino apaga o fogo e Gaara a carrega em direção ao quarto. Não há necessidade de palavras. Eles se amam longamente. Ino está abraçada a ele que afaga seus cabelos.

-Nos casaremos aqui amanhã. Seu pai já providenciou tudo.

Ela se ergue e o olha nos olhos. Sabe que ele não espera sobreviver. Por isso quer se casar antes de voltarem a Suna. Queria lhe dar segurança.

-Gostaria que você ficasse em Konoha. Estaria mais segura aqui. Quando tudo estiver resolvido, eu virei buscá-la. – Ele a puxa de encontro seu peito e a beija.

-Desista. Já lhe disse que não vou deixá-lo. Meu lugar é em Suna, em nossa casa com você. E meu dever é proteger você. Não vou enterrar alguém que amo, novamente. Quanto ao casamento não entendo o motivo, mas já que você quer assim, tudo bem, mas tenho uma condição. – ele olha para ela e espera. Ela respira fundo e o olha firme.

-Eu quero um filho.

XXX

**Fortes emoções os aguardam no próximo capitulo. Não se esqueçam de comentar. Bjs. **


	12. Para Sempre?

**Aqui vai o décimo segundo capitulo. ****Meu muito obrigado a todos que acompanham a fic.**

XXX

Gaara acorda assustado. Novamente o pesadelo para perturbá-lo. Ele via Ino agonizando, ao dar a luz a um bebê. O bebê deles. "_Eu quero um filho_". Ainda podia ouvir a voz dela dizendo estas palavras. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas seu medo de que ela morresse era imenso. Ele esperava que ela encontrasse alguém que a ajudasse a realizar seu sonho de ser mãe, quando ele se fosse, mas só de pensar em outro homem fazendo amor com ela, ele se sentia uma dor aguda no peito. Ela era a razão da sua vida. Porém, não podia esquecer sua posição como Kage. Seu dever com o mundo ninja. Mas gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para viver com ela. Ele a vê dormindo ao seu lado. O corpo dela macio e perfumado encostado no seu. Ele conhecia cada centímetro do seu corpo e cada nuance de sua personalidade. Entendia cada olhar, cada movimento de suas sobrancelhas, cada sorriso. Sabia quando ela estava feliz, irritada, triste, curiosa, serena. Amava seu jeito de ser. Ele a olha com amor. Ino era seu mundo. Ele não saberia viver sem ela. Mas ela teria de viver sem ele. O pensamento o deixa arrasado. Sabia que ela sofreria. O amor deles era algo especial e incomum. Um amor que eles não poderiam viver. Maldito Uchiha Sasuke que o impediria de viver aquele amor. Gaara sente seu coração se apertar. Ele se levanta e vai até a sala, se acomodando em uma poltrona. Com a cabeça recostada e os olhos fechados ele fica ali durante um longo tempo até sentir Ino se aproximar. Gaara abre os olhos e a vê parada a sua frente. Estendendo a mão para ela, ele a acomoda em seu colo.

-Teve pesadelos novamente? – ele confirma com a cabeça. Ino o puxa de encontro a seu peito e o afaga como uma criança. Mas o frio começa a incomodá-los. – Venha, vamos deitar. Está frio aqui. – Ino pega a sua mão e o leva em direção ao quarto. Eles se deitam e Ino o abraça.

- Me perdoe. – Ela fala de encontro ao seu peito. Gaara não entende e puxa seu rosto para mais perto para olhar em seus olhos. – Perdoe tê-lo pressionado. Não deveria ter feito isso. Eu te amo, não quero perdê-lo. Não quero que me deixe só. – Ela fala, com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo o feriu mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. – Não quero ficar só.

Gaara a abraça forte de encontro a seu peito. Não conseguiria falar nada naquele momento. Seus olhos também estavam úmidos. Como dizer a mulher que amava que não poderia ficar ao seu lado e nem lhe dar um filho? Ele afaga seus cabelos com ternura.

-Ino, me ouça. Não posso fazer o que me pede. Acha que eu não gostaria de vê-la grávida, carregando um filho meu em seu ventre? Mas, eu não quero que corra o perigo de morrer, como minha mãe morreu. Sei que meu medo pode ser infundado, mas não quero arriscar sua vida. – Ino o ouve em silêncio. Sentia como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu coração, mas não iria dizer nada. Gaara já estava sofrendo o suficiente. Não iria magoá-lo ainda mais. Ela o beija e aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele. – Faça amor comigo. – Gaara a beija e atende seu pedido.

XXX

Ino estava tomando chá sentada na cozinha. Quase não dormira durante aquela noite. Gaara tivera pesadelos, piores do que o normal. Aos poucos ele voltara a dormir, mas Ino passara resto da noite acordada. Levantou-se antes das seis, sem fazer barulho.

Sabia o que ele ia fazer. Ele iria morrer antes da bijuu ser selada. Gaara não correria o risco de deixar uma arma tão poderosa como a Shukaku nas mãos de Uchiha Sasuke. Não queria torturá-lo, mas não queria ficar sozinha de novo. Queria um filho, uma prova viva do amor deles. Teria sempre alguém e jamais seria sozinha novamente. Nunca mais tentaria amar outro homem de novo. Não mais.

-Ino. Ino, cadê você? – A porta do fundo se abre e ela vê Sakura e Tenten paradas a sua frente. Sakura a olha nitidamente. Ino está com grandes olheiras, pálida e a expressão cansada. – Nossa, você está horrível.

-Obrigada, Sakura, você é muito gentil. –Ino responde de forma sarcástica. –O que fazem aqui tão cedo? – Não eram sete horas ainda. –Aceitam um chá?

-Não há tempo para chá, viemos buscá-la. Temos pouco tempo.

-Do quê estão falando? Que história é essa de virem me buscar? Buscar para que?- pergunta Ino surpresa.

Sakura fala com Ino como se ela tivesse cinco anos de idade.

-Ino, hoje é o dia do seu casamento e nós viemos buscá-la para te preparar para a cerimônia. Então por favor, se apresse e vamos.

-Será só uma cerimônia rápida no gabinete do Hokage. Não há necessidade de tanto estardalhaço.

-Casamento é casamento e você será a noiva. Vamos deixá-la linda para a ocasião. Afinal você se casará com um Kage. Um Kage ruivo, lindo e muito sexy. Droga, por que Naruto não me enviou a Suna no seu lugar? – Tenten fala alto. Ino e Sakura a encaram.

-Tenten fale mais baixo. Gaara ainda está dormindo. E que atrevimento é esse com meu noivo? – Ino faz uma cara zangada provocando risadas.

-Bom dia. – Elas se viram e vêm Gaara parado a porta. Tente e Sakura fazem uma rápida reverência. – Bom dia, Kazekage-sama. – Tenten está vermelha, pois estava claro que ele ouvira o que ela dissera. -Desculpe-nos por tê-lo acordado, mas viemos buscar Ino para ajudá-la a se arrumar para a cerimônia.

-Tudo bem. Ino vá com suas amigas. – Gaara se serve de uma xícara de chá. – Eu e Naruto temos muito que conversar.

-Naruto virá para cá daqui a pouco, Gaara. Nós levaremos Ino para o apartamento dele. – Sakura avisa. – Vamos logo Ino, ainda temos que pegar algumas coisas em seu quarto e já está ficando tarde.

Elas saem e Gaara fica sozinho. Ele aproveita para refletir sobre o que precisa fazer. Estava perturbado com a reação de Ino. Sabia por que ela estava tão desesperada. Ino entendera o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele não queria causar mais dor à mulher que amava, mas não tinha escolha. Uchiha Sasuke era uma ameaça ao mundo ninja, uma ameaça a paz que ele e Naruto tanto se dedicaram para conquistar. Se o seu sacrifício ajudasse manter aquela paz, então ele se sacrificaria. Mas não queria deixar Ino, só de pensar nisso seu coração doía. Ela queria um filho para não ficar sozinha. Mas ele não podia concordar com aquilo. Não deixaria que ela arriscasse sua vida. Um barulho na sala chama sua atenção e ele vê Naruto e Inoichi parados a sua frente.

-Bom dia. Viemos ajudá-lo a se preparar para hoje. Você se casará com uma Yamanaka, minha filha e herdeira e precisa estar à altura dela. – Percebe que Gaara está exausto e tenso e ele sabe por quê.

- Bom dia, queria mesmo falar com você, Naruto. Acho que Suna será alvo de ataques em breve e quero retornar logo. Queria que Ino ficasse aqui, mas ela quer retornar comigo. Então talvez eu precise de reforço na escolta.

- Sim. Também já pensei nisso. Quando querem partir? – Gaara pensa um pouco. Queria voltar a Suna o mais rápido possível, sabia que era apenas questão de tempo que Sasuke atacasse sua vila. Mas Ino precisaria descansar, antes deles viajarem. – Depois de amanhã.

-Certo. Então vou organizar a viagem. Além de Sai, vou enviar Kakashi, Lee e Tenten. Eles ficarão em Suna para ajudá-lo. Vou enviar uma tropa de shinobis para reforçar a segurança de sua vila.

Ele concorda com Naruto. Sem dúvida a ajuda de Konoha seria bem vinda. Inoichi chama sua atenção.

-Gaara, pensou que traje usará hoje? - ao ver que o futuro genro está em dúvida, ele continua. – Posso sugerir que você use o traje tradicional de meu clã? Cairia-lhe bem e tenho certeza que deixaria Ino feliz. – Gaara concorda e Inoichi vai até o quarto, retornando com uma caixa grande.

O traje consistia num casaco largo, comprido e liso na cor azul escura e a hakama (*) na altura do tornozelo. A insígnia do clã Yamanaka estava bordada em cor branca do lado esquerdo, o kanji Chikara (força) e uma faixa azul que ajustava a peça ao corpo.

-Eu o usei em meu casamento, está em nossa família há gerações.

-Será uma honra usá-lo. – Gaara estava grato pela aceitação de Inoichi. Mas não conseguia se sentir totalmente feliz. A discussão com Ino sobre filhos, o medo dela em ficar sozinha novamente. Ele sentia seu peito se apertar. Inoichi percebia o desespero do rapaz.

-Gaara, não deixaremos Sasuke pegá-lo. Nós vamos encontrá-lo e eliminá-lo.

-Não me preocupo comigo. Sei meu dever como Kage. Minha preocupação é com a Ino. Ela irá sofrer e a culpa é minha. Não devia tê-la envolvido na minha vida. Não sei como ela vai sobreviver a uma nova perda.

-Ino é um kunoichi, ela sabe que a vida de um shinobi é cheia de riscos.

- Ela não será mais uma kunoichi, depois que nos casarmos. –Gaara declara decidido. – Já chega os riscos que correrá como minha esposa. Não quero que ela se exponha mais que o necessário.

- Acha mesmo que conseguirá manter minha filha distante do campo de batalha? Ela fará de tudo para protegê-lo. Também não quero vê-la se arriscar, mas ela está determinada. O melhor que podemos fazer é confiar em sua força. Desde cedo ela demonstrou ser um prodígio. Domina todos os jutsus secretos de nossa família. Nosso clã é forte, por isso usamos a Chikara como nosso símbolo. Sei que será difícil, mas ela vai lutar. - Gaara ouve aquilo preocupado. Teria que evitar que Ino corresse riscos desnecessários. Ele queria que ela ficasse em Konoha onde estaria segura. Mas ela deixara claro que iria para Suna com ele.

XXX

-Tenten, poderia ir a minha casa e pegar aquela encomenda com a minha mãe? – Tenten sai rápida para buscar o que Sakura havia pedido. Após a saída dela, Sakura se vira para Ino. – Muito bem, o que aconteceu? Você parece pronta para um enterro não um casamento. – Foi o que bastou para que Ino voltasse a chorar. – Conte-me, você está me deixando nervosa.

- Gaara. Aquele idiota pretende se sacrificar para salvar nosso mundo. Ele teme que Sasuke o pegue e o transforme em um Jinchuuriki novamente e use o poder da Shukaku para destruir tudo. – Ino desabafa. Sakura a escuta em silêncio, Naruto já havia lhe falado sobre o que Shikamaru contara. – Eu vou ficar só novamente Sakura. Mais uma vez eu vou perder o amor da minha vida.

-Ino, Naruto disse que não deixara isso acontecer. Você não confia nele? Nós vamos deter Sasuke.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil. Sabe como Sasuke já era forte quando saiu de Konoha. Não há como saber como ele está agora. E Gaara não quer que ninguém se arrisque para salvá-lo. Ele diz que é o dever de um Kage proteger sua vila com a própria vida. E eu? Ele esquece que eu o amo? Que não quero perdê-lo? E o dever dele comigo, com nosso amor? – Novamente Ino começa a chorar. – Não posso perdê-lo Sakura.

-Eu vou preparar um chá e depois você tomará um longo banho de imersão. Isso vai ajudá-la a se acalmar. Não esqueça que você e Gaara têm muitos amigos e nós faremos o possível para que vocês fiquem seguros.

Sakura sai e volta alguns minutos depois com uma xícara de chá. Enquanto Ino bebe, ela vai até o banheiro e enche a banheira, colocando algumas gotas de essência de ervas para acalmar a amiga. Ela também sente os olhos úmidos. Naruto lhe dissera quais eram os planos de Gaara. Era uma questão de tempo para que Suna fosse atacada e eles sabiam que Gaara faria de tudo para evitar que Sasuke adquirisse controle sobre a Shukaku. Pouco depois Ino já esta na banheira com a cabeça recostada e os olhos fechados.

As horas voam. Quando Ino pergunta as amigas o que vestiria, elas lhe estendem uma caixa grande. Ino olha sem entender.

-Abra. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. – Dentro da caixa Ino encontra um lindo kimono. Ela reconheceu a peça. Aquele kimono tinha sido usado por sua mãe quando ela se casara. Era todo branco, transpassado na frente, com uma faixa larga na cor azul clara abaixo do busto. De um lado da peça estava bordado o símbolo do seu clã e o símbolo de Suna. Nas extremidades das mangas um acabamento na mesma cor da faixa. Ino o vestiu e ao seu olhar no espelho, não se reconheceu. As amigas tinham prendido seu cabelo em um coque com palitos enfeitados com safiras, herança de sua mãe, e deixado algumas mechas caindo em volta do seu rosto. A maquiagem estava perfeita destacando o azul dos seus olhos e o vermelho dos seus lábios. A pele estava macia e perfumada.

-Eu não sei como agradecer. Como você encontrou kimono de minha mãe, Sakura?

-Quando fui arrumar suas coisas como você tinha me pedido eu o encontrei em uma caixa. Mandei lavar e quando Naruto me falou sobre o seu casamento ontem, pedi a minha mãe que bordasse o símbolo de Suna nele. Achei que Gaara gostaria da surpresa.

-Com certeza ele ficará feliz. Eu não sei como agradecer a vocês. – Ino já parecia mais feliz e tranqüila. Aquele era o dia de seu casamento e ela iria aproveitá-lo, sem pensar no futuro.

XXX

Já estava na hora do casamento. Ino esta linda. Ela esperava pelo pai. As amigas já tinham ido para o local da cerimônia. Sakura lhe dissera que Tsunade tinha pedido para celebrar o casamento deles e Ino ficara muito feliz com aquilo. Ela escuta a porta se abrir e vê o pai parado a alguns passos dela.

-Você está linda, Ino. Está igual a sua mãe no dia em que nos casamos. Desejo que seja feliz, filha, como eu e ela fomos enquanto estávamos juntos. – Ino deu um sorriso para o pai. Ele e a sua mãe tinham ficado pouco tempo juntos, pois a mãe de Ino morrera cedo. Ino coloca a mão sobre o braço do pai e eles saem em direção ao gabinete do Hokage.

Gaara esta extremamente nervoso. Suas mãos estavam suadas e seu coração parecia que ia explodir. O pai de Ino saíra para buscá-la há vinte minutos, mas parecia uma eternidade. A porta se abre e ele a vê. Ela estava linda. Perfeita. Ele fica paralisado e foi preciso que Naruto lhe desse um pequeno empurrão para que ele fosse ao encontro dela, provocando risadas discretas. Ino põe a mão sobre seu braço e ele percebe que ela está tremendo. Ele coloca a mão sobre a dela e a conduz para mesa onde Tsunade os aguarda. Ela os recebe com um sorriso e depois séria começa a cerimônia.

-São muitos os deveres de um Kage, porém nenhum deles é mais gratificante do que celebrar a união de dois jovens que se amam. – Gaara olha para Ino com amor. – Estou feliz por estar aqui hoje e por ter a honra de uni-los. Sei que estão aqui por que se amam. No mundo ninja somos ensinados que um shinobi nunca expõe seus sentimentos ou emoções. Mas isso é errado. – Gaara se lembra que Ino lhe dissera isso logo que chegara a Suna. – O amor deve ser exposto, deve ser declarado e, sobretudo deve ser vivenciado. A cada dia, a cada minuto. O amor autêntico é uma entrega total da própria pessoa: alma, coração, corpo, sonhos, anseios, presente e futuro. Quando duas pessoas se amam, sabem que vão compartilhar toda a sua vida. O casal é isto: homem e mulher unidos para sempre, em tudo. Já não são dois, mas uma só carne e uma só vida. Antes eram duas vidas independentes que, de vez em quando, coincidiam. Agora estão intimamente ligados, a vida de um é inseparável da do outro. Até nas menores coisas. No dia a dia do casal. As atitudes tomadas por um não pode causar magoas ou dores no outro de forma intencional. Tudo deve ser dosado de forma que ambos fiquem satisfeitos. Não pode existir nada mais importante para um do que a felicidade do outro. – As palavras de Tsunade calam fundo em Gaara, ele sabe que provocaria uma grande dor na mulher que ele ama. Tsunade olha para ambos e vê lágrimas nos olhos de Ino. –Acham que podem se amar dessa forma, se preocupando mais com o outro do que consigo mesmo? E que esse amor será para sempre? – Ino e Gaara respondem que sim, juntos. – Ótimo então me dêem suas mãos. – Ela segura as mãos dos dois jovens e as junta, uma sobre a outra. – Yamanaka Ino aceita se unir em casamento a Sabaku no Gaara e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todo o tempo em que estiverem juntos? – Ino olha firme para Tsunade e responde. – Sim. – Tsunade se vira para Gaara. – Sabaku no Gaara, aceita se unir em casamento a Yamanaka Ino e promete amá-la e respeitá-la por todo o tempo em que estiverem juntos? – Gaara olha para Ino e naquele olhar põe todo o seu amor por ela. – Sim.

-Ótimo, então eu os declaro casados. Gaara pode beijar a noiva. – Gaara se vira para Ino e vê o seu amor refletido nos olhos dela. Ele a abraça e a beija. Aplausos são ouvidos a volta deles. Apesar de tudo, Gaara se sente feliz. Não sabe quanto tempo viverá ao lado dela, mas sabe que fará de tudo para vê-la feliz. Naruto chama a atenção de todos.

-Muito bem, temos uma pequena surpresa para os noivos, então convido todos os presentes a subirem até o terraço, por favor. Ino e Gaara venham por aqui. – Naruto abre uma porta e pede aos noivos que entrem em uma pequena sala ao lado. Sobre uma mesa se encontram os documentos referentes ao casamento deles. Naruto lhes estende uma caneta e após Ino e Gaara assinaram, estão legalmente casados. Inoichi, então apresenta um grande livro aos dois. – Gaara, este é o livro do clã Yamanaka, ao qual a partir de agora você faz parte. Por favor, assine aqui em frente ao nome da Ino. – Inoichi mostra ao genro o local. Gaara pega a caneta e assina. Ele vê que naquela página constavam os nomes dos pais da Ino, seguido do nome dela. Inoichi pega e guarda o livro em uma caixa decorada com o símbolo do clã Yamanaka. Depois se vira para os dois e faz uma pequena reverência. – Seja bem vindo. É com orgulho que o recebo em minha família, Sabaku no Gaara.

Inoichi sai e deixa o casal sozinho, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Gaara a abraça e a beija com mais paixão do que o beijo trocado diante de todos. Ino corresponde com intensidade. Ele a prende em seus braços por um longo tempo.

-Ino, eu te amo. Sempre vou amá-la não importa o que aconteça. – Ino coloca os dedos sobre os lábios dele, pedindo silêncio. Depois ela o olha com um sorriso. – Gaara, não vamos pensar no que pode acontecer. Quero viver esse momento sem me preocupar com o futuro. Eu também te amo. Muito. – Eles se beijam novamente.

-Ei, vocês aí, vão perder a festa. Deixem isso para quando estiverem sozinhos em casa. Meu gabinete não é o local mais adequado para fazer amor. Eu e a Sakura já tentamos. – Ino começa a rir do rosto ruborizado do marido. _Marido. _Ela e Gaara estavam casados, estavam juntos. Só não sabia por quanto tempo. Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento negativo. Como dissera a Gaara, não queria pensar no que podia acontecer. Gaara a puxa de encontro ao peito e beija. Depois saem da sala e Naruto os acompanha até o terraço, onde uma recepção estava sendo oferecida. Uma mesa com salgados, doces diversos e bebidas estava armada perto da extremidade do terraço. Um lindo bolo estava em uma mesa ao lado. Alguns casais já dançavam em uma pista improvisada. Ino ficou surpresa em ver Neji dançando com Hinata. Gaara pega em seu braço e a leva até a pista. Eles começam a dançar e os outros casais se retiram para observá-los. Depois de um tempo eles se retiram da pista. Ino o abraça, sentindo o calor do corpo dele.

-Quando voltaremos para casa? – Ela pergunta roçando os lábios dele com os seus.

-Depois de amanhã. Já está tudo combinado. Assim você terá tempo para descansar.

-Acho que quem vai precisar de descanso é você. Talvez precise passar o dia na cama. Comigo – Ela fala de forma sedutora, mordendo o queixo dele de leve. Gaara emite um gemido baixo. Ela se aconchega mais a ele e percebe a reação que provocava no marido. - Quero você. – Ela sussurra no ouvido dele, recebendo um suspiro fundo como resposta. – Preciso de você. – Ela beija seu pescoço. Ela a empurra de leve.

-Pare de me provocar. – Ele fala sério. Ela perceber que Gaara já está no seu limite. – Este não é o momento mais adequado. – Ela beija o pescoço dele de novo. – Ino, pare, por favor. – A voz dele está baixa e rouca.

-Está bem. – Ela se afasta sorrindo. Sabia provocá-lo e sabia que ele não conseguia resistir a ela. Ino esta com sede e se aproxima da mesa de bebidas, logo Tenten e Sakura estão ao seu lado. – Parabéns, Ino. – Elas a abraçam. – Eu não disse que seu noivo era lindo e sexy? – Tenten provoca a amiga e recebe um discreto pisão no pé. – Ei isso doeu. - Elas riem. Depois Tenten olha a sua volta e sussurra para as duas. – Vocês viram a Hinata com o Neji? Não é estranho?

-Tenten, eles são primos, não seja maldosa. - Sakura a repreende. – Sabe como Neji é super protetor com Hinata, com certeza esta querendo evitar que alguém se aproxime dela.

-Não sei não. Ele tem sido muito carinhoso com Hinata ultimamente. Desde que você e Naruto começaram a namorar. Acho que ele quer consolá-la. -Tenten fala olhando para Sakura. – E por falar nisso, quando pretendem se casar?

-Tem muita coisa acontecendo, agora não é o melhor momento. Depois faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos.

-Por favor, Sakura. Ino e Gaara estavam juntos há pouco mais de três meses. E olha já estão casados.

Três meses. Era difícil pensar que sua vida mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ela olha em volta e avista o cabelo vermelho do marido. Gaara parece perceber que ela o observa, pois a procura com os olhos no mesmo instante.

-Agora vou investigar essa história entre Hinata e Neji. –Ela se afasta e deixa Sakura e Ino rindo do jeito da amiga.

Gaara e Naruto se aproximam de suas companheiras. – Gaara, agora é minha vez de dançar com a noiva. Dance com a Sakura, assim sei que ninguém tentará algo com ela. – Os quatro riem e saem em direção à pista de dança. Logo o sorriso some do rosto de Naruto que olha sério para Ino. – Sei que este não é o momento para falarmos disso, mas quero que saiba que não pretendo deixar Gaara seguir em frente com suas intenções. Sasuke é um problema meu e eu irei resolver. Enviarei reforços a Suna. Já está tudo combinado com Gaara. Os ninjas de Konoha reforçaram a segurança da vila e, principalmente, de Gaara. Fique tranqüila.

- E quanto a Shikamaru? O que acontecerá a ele? – Ino indaga.

-Ele será julgado pelos assassinatos de Haku e Chouji, por traição contra Konoha, por tentativa de assassinato e por seqüestro. Se condenado, e ele será condenado, passara o resto de seus dias presos. Não se preocupe mais com ele. Não poderá mais lhe fazer mal, Ino. – Naruto responde olhando as amiga nos olhos.

Ino sorri agradecida para o amigo. Eles dançam mais um pouco. Estava mais tranqüila agora que sabia que Konoha iria ajudar a proteger Gaara, só esperava que isso fosse o suficiente. – Muito bem acho que vou devolvê-la ao seu marido, antes que ganhe um Funeral do Deserto de presente. – Ino olha para Gaara e vê que o marido não tira os olhos deles. Ela sabe que ele é ciumento e por isso se separa de Naruto e ambos andam em direção ao outro par. – Pode me devolver minha namorada? – Naruto abraça Sakura e sai dançando com ela, enquanto Gaara se aproxima da esposa. Ele a abraça e puxa de encontro ao seu peito.

-Você está linda. – Gaara sussurra em seu ouvido. – Mas vou adorar remover cada peça de roupa do seu corpo, mais tarde. – Ino sente um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

-Você também está lindo. Eu reconheço esse traje. Pertence a minha família há gerações. Ficou ótimo em você, foi idéia do meu pai? – Ele confirma com a cabeça. – Este kimono que eu estou usando foi da minha mãe. Ela o usou no casamento deles.

-Vejo que o símbolo de Suna foi bordado nele. Quem fez isso? – Gaara toca o símbolo de sua vila bordado na roupa dela.

-A mãe da Sakura. Elas acharam que você gostaria de ver o símbolo de Suna durante a cerimônia.

-Fico feliz que tenham pensado nisso. Tenho muito a agradecer a nossos amigos. – Gaara a abraça.

Ele a aperta forte. Sabia que poderia contar com seus amigos para cuidarem dela, quando ele não estivesse mais vivo. Ele a solta e a olha com carinho. Percebendo que Ino está cansada, ele sussurra em seu ouvido – Que tal cortarmos o bolo e irmos para casa ficarmos um pouco a sós? Estou louco para fazer amor com você. - Mas antes que eles se movam, uma densa nuvem cinza envolve o terraço do prédio. Ino sente-se içada e abraçada por alguém. Uma kunai afiada é colocada contra sua garganta. A imagem paralisa a todos.

-Muito bem, se não querem ver a noiva morta é melhor que fiquem todos parados. – A voz inconfundível de Uchiha Sasuke chega aos ouvidos de Ino. – Sabaku, você tem um escolha ou vem comigo ou fica viúvo. O que prefere?

Gaara olha aquilo apavorado, nunca sentira tanto medo como naquele momento. Ino estava sobre o telhado do prédio, presa nos braços de Sasuke.

-Largue minha filha, agora! – Inoichi grita com raiva. – Deixe-a, Sasuke.

-Não se envolva, Inoichi. Estou esperando, Gaara. O que decide? – Num movimento rápido, Sasuke passa a ponta da kunai no braço de Ino, rasgando sua roupa e a pele da jovem. Um filete de sangue escorre pelo braço de Ino, que se encolhe com a visão. – Soube que adquiriu medo de sangue, Ino. Será que é por isso que está tremendo? – Sasuke olha novamente para Gaara. - Decida-se, Gaara, ou quer que eu devolva sua esposa aos pedaços? – Sasuke coloca a kunai abaixo de seio direito de Ino e logo uma mancha de sangue aparece no tecido. Ino respira fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Não faça isso, Gaara. – Ino grita para o marido, mas Sasuke encosta a kunai novamente em seu pescoço. – É melhor ficar quieta, Ino. Não me importo me matá-la. – Ele fala bem baixo no ouvido da kunoichi. Depois se vira para Gaara. - Está disposto a sacrificar sua esposa pelo bem da paz do mundo ninja, Sabaku no Gaara? Tem dez segundos para decidir, depois ela morre.

-Eu vou com você, agora deixe-a. - Gaara sabe que não poderia lutar. A vida de Ino está em risco. Ele era capaz de sacrificar qualquer coisa, menos a mulher que amava.

- Muito bem, Kabuto, amarre nosso convidado de honra. – Sasuke está olhando fixamente para Sakura. Seu semblante fica triste. –Quanto tempo. Como vai Sakura? – Naruto se aproxima da namorada e põe a mão sobre seu ombro. Sasuke vê aquilo e seu rosto fica sombrio. Ele aguarda que Gaara seja amarrado. Ino está paralisada.

-Acho que devíamos levar a loira conosco, Sasuke, isso garantiria a cooperação de Gaara. – Gaara se assusta ao ouvir aquilo. Se eles levassem Ino junto, estaria tudo perdido. Ele teria que fazer o que Sasuke mandasse.

-Não. Ela fica. Traga Gaara para cá. – Ino vê Kabuto trazendo Gaara amarrado. Ela sente um aperto no peito ao vê-lo assim. Ela tenta se soltar e Sasuke a aperta mais forte. – Fique quieta Ino, ou eu mato. – Ele aperta seu braço machucado, provocando um grito de dor nela. - Diga adeus a seu marido. – Ino olha para Gaara. Podia sentir o desespero dele. – Não vou dizer adeus, nós vamos buscá-lo. E você morrerá, Sasuke.

-Acha que pode me matar, Ino? – Sasuke ri de forma sarcástica. – Eu não, mas Naruto sim.

-Não tente seus joguinhos mentais comigo, Ino. - Sasuke se irrita com a loira. Ele a empurra para frente, fazendo-a cair no chão do terraço. Ela se ergue rápido para que Gaara veja que ela está bem. Não quer que ele fique preocupado com ela.

-Muito bem. – Sasuke olha para todos. – Agora eu os deixo. Foi um prazer revê-los. Retornarei em breve. Não se preocupem com nosso convidado. Gaara será muito bem tratado.

A nuvem cinzenta se torna bem mais densa e impede que se enxergue qualquer coisa. Depois ela desaparece junto com Sasuke, Kabuto e Gaara.

XXX

**Oi, gente, desculpe a demora, mas tive tanta dificuldade para escrever a cena do casamento dos dois. Comentem se gostaram ou se odiaram. Um grande beijo. **

**(*)Hakama** (袴, _hákámá_) é um tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Cobre a parte inferior do corpo e se assemelha a uma saia larga.


	13. A luta começa

**Mais um capitulo. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu to apaixonada pelo Gaara. Grande beijo.**

XXX

Três dias. Três dias sem noticias de Gaara. Ino quase não dormira ou comera naqueles dias. Seus amigos já tinham desistido de pedir para ela descansar. Ela estava decidida a encontrar o marido. Naquele momento ela estava no gabinete de Naruto. Desde o sumiço de Gaara que Ino estava junto do Hokage a espera de alguma noticia. Todos os ninjas sensores estavam à procura da bijuu e de Gaara. Mas até agora nada tinha sido encontrado. Naruto e Inoichi estavam lá, junto com ela.

-Droga. – Naruto dá um murro na mesa. – Inoichi, por favor, fale com os sensores de novo.

- Naruto, eu acabei de falar com eles. Não há novidades. – Inoichi passa a mão pelos cabelos e olha para filha. Ino está arrasada. – Ino, por favor, filha, vá descansar. Eu te aviso se surgir algo.

- Não posso pai. Como vou descansar sabendo que meu marido está nas mãos de dois assassinos? –Ele abraça a filha. Sabe que ela não vai resistir se algo acontecer a Gaara. E quanto mais o tempo passava as chances de encontrá-lo com vida diminuíam.

-Inoihi-sama. – Um ninja entra na sala. Um ninja sensorial do clã Yamanaka. – Temos novidades. – Pai e filha olham para ele, cheios de esperança. – Conseguimos rastrear o chakra do Kazekage.

-Tem certeza? – Naruto se levanta da cadeira. – Onde?

-No País do Vento. Um dos sensores que estão lá conseguiu rastreá-lo e nos passou a informação. Aqui estão as coordenadas. – Ele entrega um papel para Inoichi que repassa a Naruto.

- Muito bem, peça para Sai me encontrar no portão principal imediatamente. – Naruto dá as ordens. –Inoichi chame Kakashi, Lee e Neji. Diga a eles para nos encontrarem. Ino, você vai conosco, coloque seu uniforme. Temos que passar no hospital, antes. Tudo bem? – Ele olha preocupado para a jovem, mas ela já esta saindo da sala.

Na saída da sala Naruto chama um dos jounins. – Mande uma mensagem urgente a Suna, aos cuidados de Sabaku no Temari. Diga a ela para enviar um pelotão de ninjas para este local. – Ele copia as coordenadas em um pedaço de papel e entrega ao ninja.

Naruto e Ino passam na casa da moça para ela se preparar e depois no hospital. Fazia mais de um ano que Ino não colocava os pés ali. Ela respirou fundo. Não havia tempo para se importar com isso. Precisava encontrar o marido. Vivo. Eles entram e procuram por Tsunade.

- Nós os encontramos. – Naruto fala assim que entra na sala da antiga hokage. – Você já tem a técnica de selamento da Ichibi? –Tsunade se levanta e confirma. –Ótimo, então vamos.

-Preciso chamar Sakura, Hinata e Shizune. Precisarei delas para fazer o selamento.

-Certo. – Chame-as e nos encontre no portão principal. Estamos de partida. Venha Ino.

Eles se encontram com os outros. Naruto passa as coordenadas para Sai. – Precisamos chegar lá o mais rápido possível, Sai. A vida de Gaara está em jogo.

-Levará no mínimo seis horas para chegar lá. O grupo é grande, serão precisos mais pássaros.

-Esta bem. Mas tente fazer o máximo que puder.

Eles alçam vôo. Ino está ansiosa. Era a primeira pista desde o sumiço de Gaara e poderia não dar em nada. O chákra de Gaara era difícil de ser rastreado e o sensor podia ter se enganado. Mas ela queria se apegar aquela pequena esperança.

XXX

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Estava acorrentado a parede desde que chegara ali. Quase não comera ou bebera nada e seus captores também não o deixavam dormir. Ele sabia por que estavam fazendo aquilo. Eles precisavam deixá-lo esgotado, para que Gaara não demonstrasse resistência na hora do selamento. Eles já o tinham espancado e ele sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Já sentia os efeitos desse tratamento brutal. Às vezes perdia a consciência. A única coisa que o fazia manter a lucidez era a imagem de Ino. Ele se apegava a ela como uma tabua de salvação. Mas sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando. Sasuke e Kabuto estavam fora, mas deveriam voltar logo. Tinha ouvido Kabuto dizer para Sasuke que pretendia iniciar o selamento da bijuu naquele dia. Ele precisava manter um mínimo de consciência quando isso fosse feito para se matar e levar a bijuu junto. Era a única forma de evitar que a Shukaku caísse nas mãos de Sasuke. Quando fora confinado ali, sentira o chákra da Ichibi. Ele a conhecia bem, mas ela estava com mais ódio agora, provavelmente por estar presa tanto tempo. Ele viu um dos homens que o vigiavam se aproximar dele. Sabia que seria torturado mais uma vez e se prepara para isso.

XXX

Eles chegam ao local. Uma caverna subterrânea. Naruto pede a Sai para investigar, mas o rapaz já estava com pouco chákra.

- Eu vou verificar. – Ino olha para Naruto á espera de aprovação. Ele concorda com a cabeça e Ino se aproxima um pouco mais do local. Fica à espera que apareça alguém. Logo um homem baixo e atarracado surge para pegar água no poço próximo de onde ela estava. Ela espera que ele fique parado e executa o Shintenshin no Jutsu . Logo ela está de posse do corpo do homem. Seu corpo fica escondido atrás de uma grande pedra. Ela entra no local e vê três tuneis. Os dois primeiros não dão em nada e ela começa a ficar preocupada, tinha pouco tempo. Os outros homens passam por ela sem nada desconfiar. Ela percebe que tem muitos ninjas por ali. Não sabia a que vila pertenciam, pois estavam sem bandana. Ela não vê nem Sasuke nem Kabuto. Logo ela entra no terceiro túnel e vê uma luz fraca no final. Quando chega lá seu coração se acelera. Ela encontra Gaara. Ino se aproxima e vê que ele está muito machucado e esgotado. Aproxima-se dele e ouve sua voz fraca e rouca. Via-se que ele estava muito mal.

- Por que não acaba comigo de uma vez? – Sua garganta estava seca.

-Pensei que um ex-jinchuuriki teria mais fôlego. – Ino responde bem baixo. Gaara reconhece as palavras que ela lhe dissera quando estavam no hotel na praia e olha para o homem. Seria possível? Ele fecha os olhos devia estar delirando novamente. – Sou eu Gaara. Ino. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – Ele a olha espantando. Nunca a tinha visto executar aquele jutsu e era realmente estranho saber que sua esposa estava ocupando aquele corpo. Depois ele percebe o perigo daquela situação. Sasuke podia detectar o chákra dela.

-Ino, que loucura é essa?– Ele fala com esforço. - Você não deveria estar aqui.

Ela toca o rosto dele com carinho. Ele estava muito machucado e exausto. Seu coração fica apertado ao vê-lo naquele estado. Queria tirá-lo logo dali, mas precisaria de ajuda.

- Nem você. Nós vamos tirá-lo daqui. Preciso ir agora. Mas eu volto logo. – Ela sai do túnel. Rapidamente ela alcança seu corpo. Logo que o homem se vê livre dela tenta dar um alarme, mas Ino o nocauteia no queixo e ele cai desmaiado. Ela está feliz. Tinha encontrado Gaara. Ele volta para perto dos demais e conta o que tinha acontecido.

-Você encontrou Sasuke ou Kabuto? – Ela faz não com a cabeça- Mas tem muitos ninjas ali dentro e vários civis também. Homens bem fortes.

-Temos que atrair todos para fora. Então Lee e Ino entram e retiram Gaara de lá de dentro. Kakashi coloque algumas tarjas explosivas pelo local. Neji fique atento para detectar se Sasuke ou Kabuto chegam. Tsunade, você e o grupo de selamento devem encontrar a Ichibi. Entrem assim que eles saírem. Vamos.

Kakashi usa o sharingan para se mover rápido e colocar as tarjas explosivas. Logo se ouvem as explosões. Aproveitando-se da confusão Ino e Lee entram e vão diretamente até onde Gaara está. Lee quebra as correntes com alguns golpes. Gaara está muito fraco e eles têm que ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Ino o abraça apertado. Ainda não acreditava que o tinha encontrado.

-Vamos, Ino, temos que sair daqui antes que apareça alguém. Consegue andar, Gaara-sama? – Gaara faz sim com a cabeça, está muito debilitado, mas tinha que sair dali. –Ótimo, eu o ajudo. Ino vá à frente. – Ela solta o marido a contragosto e Lee passa o braço dele por cima de seus ombros para apoiá-lo. O túnel estava abandonado e sons de lutas chegavam a eles. Ino faz um sinal com as mãos, chamando-os. Quando eles já estão próximos a saída, aparece um dos captores. Sem demora Ino gira e acerta um chute em sua cabeça, pegando-o desprevenido. O homem cai desmaiado. Eles saem do túnel para a luz do lado de fora do esconderijo.

-Estou impressionado, Ino-chan, você tem que ir até a academia em Konoha fazer uma demonstração. – Lee fala alegre. Ino sorri para ele, mas seu sorriso morre ao ver o estado de Gaara. Ele estava muito machucado e fraco. Sua respiração estava difícil e ele estava quase inconsciente. Ela olha em volta e vê uma grande rocha perto.

-Lee, vamos levar Gaara para lá. – Ela ajuda Lee a carregar Gaara e eles se escondem atrás da pedra. – Você tem que encontrar Sakura o mais rápido possível. Ele precisa de cuidados médicos.

-Está bem, mas acho que você devia começar a tratá-lo, Ino-chan, pode ser que eu demore a encontrar a Sakura no meio dessa confusão. - Lee sai em busca de Sakura.

Ela olha em dúvida para Gaara. Lee estava com a razão, Gaara estava muito mal. Ela nunca mais fizera um ninjutsu médico desde seu acidente. Não se sentia confiante para isso, mas a vida de Gaara estava em perigo. Sem demora ela começa a fazer aplicações de chákra no peito dele. Com os olhos fechados, ela começa a examiná-lo. Várias costelas quebradas. Desnutrição e desidratação. Vários hematomas pelo corpo denunciavam os maus tratos sofridos.

-O que fizeram com você, Meu Amor? – Ela sussurra, com lágrimas nos olhos. Com cuidado, ela o deita. Tinha feito o que podia. Precisava achar água, urgente. Ela olha em volta. A luta continuava e ninguém estava prestando atenção nela. Ela precisa chegar ao poço Com uma corrida rápida ela vai até lá e coleta um pouco de água em uma lata pequena que havia ali. Volta correndo para junto dele. Com cuidado ergue sua cabeça e despeja um pouco de água na boca dele. Gaara engole com dificuldade e abre os olhos.

-É você mesmo? – ele fala muito baixo. – Sim, sou eu, Meu Amor. Eu disse que viria buscá-lo. Desculpe ter demorado tanto.

-Ino. – ele sussurra e torna a fechar os olhos. Ino olha em volta. A luta continuava, eles eram muitos, mas os ninjas de Konoha eram superiores e aos poucos a batalha vai se definindo em favor de seus amigos. Naruto chega e se abaixa para ver Gaara.

-Como ele está? – Era visível que Gaara não estava muito bem. – Pode tratá-lo?

-Fiz o que pude, mas não tenho tanta competência quanto Sakura.

-Você foi ótima. – Gaara fala com voz rouca. – Olá Naruto.

-Olá, você não me parece bem. Vamos tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível. – Depois com um sorriso, completa. – Como você dá trabalho, Gaara. Vai ficar me devendo mais uma. – Gaara dá um sorriso e fecha os olhos.

-Ino cuide dele. Precisamos levá-lo para um hospital. Vou pedir ajuda a Sai.

-Naruto, Sai esta exausto e sem chákra suficiente. Teremos que esperar. E quanto a Sasuke e Kabuto?

Antes que Naruto responda, Gaara fala. – Sasuke deve voltar a qualquer momento, junto com Kabuto. Eles pretendem iniciar o selamento ainda hoje. – Naruto ouve aquilo preocupado, queria tirar Gaara dali antes de confrontar Sasuke.

-Ino, você se encarrega de proteger Gaara. Vou pedir a Sakura vir aqui o mais rápido possível. - Ele olha para o amigo. – Aquente firme, eu vou tirar você daqui. – Naruto se afasta, deixando o casal a sós

Gaara esta se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas sabe que não pode lutar. Ele encosta a cabeça no colo de Ino, que o acaricia com cuidado.

- Você fica linda de uniforme. – Ele tenta distraí-la. – Acho que vou integrá-la a força ninja de Suna e deixá-la cuidando de minha proteção pessoal.

-Acho que não seria uma boa idéia. Como Naruto disse você dá muito trabalho. – Eles riem e ela o beija de leve, ele aprofunda o beijo. – Eu te amo.

-Eu também. – Ele fecha os olhos, sua respiração está um pouco melhor, mas ele ainda precisa de cuidados médicos urgente.

-Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital. Você precisa de atendimento logo. Está muito ferido. E eu não sou uma ninja médica das melhores. Nunca fui.

-Não diga bobagens. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Já me sinto melhor e não preciso ir ao hospital. – Gaara se senta e a puxa para mais um beijo.

-Que bom Gaara. Assim poderemos continuar da onde paramos. – Eles olham em volta e vem Kabuto. – Precisamos selar a Ichiibi.

Ino olha para o recém chegado. Kabuto se aproximava deles e Ino sabia que não teria como derrotá-lo. Gaara não estava em condições de lutar. Ela se levanta para enfrentá-lo, precisaria mantê-lo ocupado até que chegasse reforço.

-Pode parar ai mesmo, Yamanaka, não pense que pode me vencer, só irá se ferir. Me entregue Gaara e eu a deixo viva.

-Você não chega perto dele.

-Ino, você não pode vencê-lo. – Gaara alerta, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso. Ainda está fraco. Ele olha para a esposa, se ela enfrentasse Kabuto seria morta rapidamente. Ele era poderoso.

Ino o ignora. Não deixaria Kabuto levar Gaara. Ela se prepara para a luta, mas alguém entra na sua frente. Ela vê Lee em posição de combate.

-Ino, eu vim ajudá-la a proteger Gaara. Juntos poderemos derrotá-lo. Naruto me enviou aqui, ainda não conseguimos localizar Sasuke ou a Ichiibi. Ele temia que alguém viesse buscar Gaara e por isso mandou.

Kabuto olha para os dois. Ele conhece Lee, sabe que o jounnin é um especialista em taijutsu. Ele se prepara para atingi-lo com o Chakra no Mesu, pois aquele jutsu neutralizava os músculos da pessoa fazendo com que ficasse sem se mover.

-Certo, Lee, mas tenha cuidado. – Ino também se prepara. Quando Kabuto tenta atingir Lee, ela corre e o atinge na cabeça, correndo para longe do se alcance, em seguida. Kabuto então se vira para ela e é atingido nas pernas por Lee, ele cai e ao tentar se levantar é atingido de novo por Ino, desta vez no peito. Ele consegue atingi-la na perna esquerda, pois sabe das condições físicas da jovem. Ino dá um grito e cai, rolando para o lado e se erguendo em seguida. Gaara assiste aquilo, sem poder fazer nada. Se ele tentasse lutar, iria atrapalhar os dois. Eles continuam lutando contra Kabuto, mas não podem se aproximar muito do ninja médico. Kabuto tenta atingir Lee novamente com o Chakra no Mesu. Mas novamente Ino o atinge, porém desta vez, Kabuto consegue atingi-la no peito, jogando-a longe. Ela cai de costas e demora um pouco para se levantar, foi o tempo suficiente para Kabuto preparar seu jutsu e atingir Lee. Ino vê que o amigo não consegue mover a perna. Sabe que não poderá conter Kabuto durante muito tempo. Mas tem que tentar, ou Gaara será levado. Ela olha para Kabuto, firme. Não pode deixá-lo se aproximar dela e tem que afastá-lo de Gaara. Ela pensa um pouco. Kabuto continua encarando a jounnin. Ino estava entre ele e o Kazekage. O outro avança para ela, mas de repente uma massa de areia começa a cobri-lo. Ino olha para Gaara e o vê de pé executando o jutsu Sabaku Kyuu (Caixão do Deserto) e logo depois o jutsu Sabaku Sousou (Funeral do Deserto). Em segundos Kabuto é esmagado e morre. Gaara então cai no chão, ofegante. Ino corre até ele.

-Seu louco, sabe que está fraco. Não devia ter feito isso. – Ela o abraça e o acomoda deitado. Ele olha para ela e a beija. – Não ia deixá-lo te machucar. – Logo em seguida ele fecha os olhos, exausto.

Ela o beija e depois se vira para o amigo. – Como você está, Lee? – Lee tenta mexer a perna, mas sem êxito. – Eu estou bem, mas não consigo mexer a perna. – Ino vai até ele. – Eu vou tentar ajudá-lo, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

Ela trata Lee com cuidado, desfazendo o jutsu de Kabuto. Ao ver que o amigo esta melhor, ela olha sua volta. Ela vê um grupo se aproximando e se alegra ao perceber que são ninjas da Areia com Temari à frente. A cunhada se aproxima e com um sorriso faz uma reverência na frente de Ino, que fica sem entender a atitude da outra. Temari vê a confusão no rosto da outra e esclarece.

-Naruto nos comunicou o seu casamento. Você agora é a esposa do Quinto Kazekage de Suna, e, portanto deve receber o mesmo tratamento dado a ele. – Ela então se vira para o resto do grupo. – Esta é Sabaku no Ino, esposa do Kazekage. – Os demais também lhe fazem reverência o que deixa Ino constrangida.

-Ino, pode nos informar o que esta acontecendo? - Temari pede agora séria. – Naruto nos informou que Gaara tinha sido localizado, onde esta meu irmão? – Ino lhe mostra onde Gaara está e Temari corre para perto do irmão, abaixando-se para tocá-lo. Ela percebe que ele tinha sido muito maltratado e sente lágrimas nos olhos.

-Temari, preciso que vocês protejam Gaara. Kabuto esta morto, mas Sasuke ainda vive e deve aparecer a qualquer momento. Gaara precisa ir para o hospital, mas no momento não temos como transportá-lo.

-Não se preocupem comigo. –Gaara fala com a voz um pouco mais forte. Ino se aproxima do marido e acomoda a cabeça dele em seu colo. Gaara sorri para ela e continua. – Sasuke deve chegar logo.

Ino vê Sakura e Naruto se aproximando e dá um sorriso. – Até que enfim, Testuda, já estava pensando em ir atrás de você. Fiz o que pude, mas acho que ele precisa ir para o hospital.

-Olá, Temari. Atrasada de novo? Está ficando cansativo salvar o Kage de vocês. - Naruto provoca a moça. Temari olha para ele agradecida. Devia a vida do irmão aquele rapaz, mais uma vez.

A rosada dá um sorriso e se abaixa para examinar Gaara. Vê que o rapaz está muito fraco e ferido. Ela aplica alguns ninjutsus médicos e depois se levanta. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho. No momento é melhor deixá-lo deitado. -Ino fica corada, mas em seguida fala. –Sakura, Lee também está ferido. – A outra se dirige para o amigo caído a poucos metros dali. Ino olha para Naruto. -O que vamos fazer?

- Vocês devem proteger Gaara. Assim que Sai estiver em condições tirem o Kazekage daqui. Eu vou esperar Uchiha Sasuke e enfrentá-lo.

- Pode esquecer. – Sakura volta e olha e olha para o namorado, com a expressão zangada e as mãos na cintura. – Nem pense que vamos deixá-lo aqui para enfrentar Sasuke sozinho.

-Sakura, esse é o meu dever. – Naruto toca o rosto da rosada com carinho.

Sakura e Ino se entreolham. – Droga, Ino, como fomos nos envolver com dois idiotas, suicidas e burros? – Ino sorri. Sabe que Sakura, assim como ela, não deixaria aqueles dois se matarem.

-Acrescente cabeça-dura e terá o perfil de um Kage. – Gaara olha sério para a esposa

-Vocês estão proibidas de se envolverem nesta batalha. – Naruto fala agora zangado. – Isso é uma ordem.

-Esqueça Naruto. Você não pode me dar ordens. Sou uma ninja médica e devo permanecer no campo de batalha tratando os feridos. E a partir de agora requisito os serviços de Sabaku no Ino para me ajudar. – Ela olha para Ino, que lhe sorri agradecida. Sakura, como ninja médica podia solicitar reforços de outros ninjas com treinamento médico.

-Imagino que também não vai adiantar falar com você, Ino. – Ela faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e olha para Gaara. Depois se vira para Naruto.

-No dia que assumiu como Hokage, você saiu da festa e foi me ver no hospital. Eu tinha sido internada para mais uma cirurgia na perna. Disse que a comemoração tinha perdido parte de brilho, pois faltava uma de suas amigas. – Gaara ouve isso, em silêncio. Lembrava que Naruto tinha saído da festa para visitar uma amiga, mas ele pensara se tratar de uma amante. – Eu lhe pedi que me afastasse em definitivo da força ninja de Konoha, pois eu só iria lhe atrapalhar, mas você disse que jamais desistiria de mim. Que um dia iria precisar da minha força ao seu lado. Esse dia chegou. E eu vou lutar, quer você e Gaara queiram ou não.

- Se Sasuke quiser pegar você ou Gaara terá que lutar contra todos nós. – Tsunade tinha chegado e ouvido as palavras de Ino. Ao seu redor já estavam os outros ninjas de Konoha. Inoichi ,Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sai e Shizune. Ela se aproxima de Gaara e o examina. –Vocês fizeram um bom tabalho com o Kazekage, eu não teria feito melhor. Agora podem deixar que eu assumo, vão lutar por seus homens.

- Então está decidido. –Temari tem lágrimas nos olhos, ao falar. – Ficamos todos. – Ela se vira para o grupo de ninjas da areia. –Vocês devem se juntar aos ninjas de Konoha sob o comando do Hokage. Eles vieram aqui para salvar nosso Kazekage e agora nós vamos nos unir a eles para derrotar o inimigo.

Naruto olha para Ino e Sakura. – Vocês sabem de onde vem a força de um Kage? Das pessoas que amamos. Vocês duas são a nossa força, minha e de Gaara. E são nosso ponto fraco também. – Ele abraça Sakura. – Se algo lhe acontecer, não terei motivos para continuar vivo ou lutar. Tome cuidado.

-Isso vale para você também, meu amor. – Gaara puxa Ino para um beijo. – Não vou impedi-la de lutar, sei que pode se defender, mas prometa tomar cuidado.

– Que cena mais comovente. Então vocês vão lutar contra mim? Espero que tenham vindo preparados para morrer. – Eles olham para o alto das pedras e vem Sasuke sentado. E ele não estava sozinho. A luta ia começar.

XXX

**Eu postei uma fic nova, com meu casal preferido, é claro. Quem gosta de Gaara X Ino, leiam Inevitável. (**.net/s/7150236/1/Inevitavel**). Bjs.**


	14. Confronto

**Desculpem a demora me atualizar, mas eu estava trabalhando na minha outra Fic, Inevitável, também com o casal Gaara X Ino. Aqui vai o décimo quinto capitulo. **

**Edo Tensei**: Uma técnica que permite que os mortos retornem ao mundo dos vivos. A fim de chamar e prender os espíritos dos mortos no mundo real por mais de 10 horas. A técnica requer o corpo de uma pessoa viva como um sacrifício da embarcação para o espírito. As cinzas e a poeira cercam o corpo do sacrifício e dão ao espírito sua forma original. Colocando um amuleto composto de uma kunai e inscrições nas cabeças, a personalidade do espírito é apagada e o indivíduo é transformado em uma máquina de matar. Existem duas condições para que se possa reviver determinado indivíduo: é preciso ter certa quantidade de material genético do mesmo. E a alma do indivíduo precisa estar no chamado "Mundo Puro", para ser transportada ao Mundo Impuro.

XXX

Eles olham para o alto das pedras e vem Sasuke sentado. E ele não estava sozinho. Havia ninjas com ele. E três pessoas encapuzadas ao seu lado.

-Então todos estão dispostos a morrer para proteger o Kazekage? Por quê? Ninguém em Konoha protegeu meu clã. Hiuugas e Yamanakas estão unidos em defesa de alguém de outra vila. Mas minha família inteira foi assassinada por causa da ganância dos poderosos de Konoha e vocês não fizeram nada. Meu irmão foi usado e morreu como um traidor. E agora eu vou vingar todos os Uchihas, principalmente Itachi.

-Pare com isso, Sasuke. Eu sei que você é bom. Desista enquanto há tempo. De que adianta matar todos nós? Não vai trazer sua família de volta, só encontrará mais dor e sofrimento. – Naruto tenta persuadir Sasuke.

-Naruto, continua achando que todos no fundo são bons. Mas você esta enganado. Eu ando na escuridão agora e não quero encontrar a luz. Dediquei minha vida a uma vingança para depois descobrir que meu irmão era inocente. Eu matei um inocente. A vila da Folha me deve a vida de meu irmão. Eu matarei qualquer um que tenha se beneficiado com o sacrifício de Itachi. Todos vocês tem o sangue dele nas mãos.

Eles vêem que Sasuke não escutaria a voz da razão e esperam a ordem de Naruto para atacar. Gaara estava em pé, ao lado de Ino. Não estava em condições de lutar, sabia disso. Sentia-se fraco e seu chakra estava no fim. Ela o olha e fica zangada. – Você deveria continuar deitado, ainda não está bem, sabe disso. Não seja teimoso.

-Não se preocupe comigo. Quero que tome cuidado e não pense em mim. Eu sei me cuidar. – Ela desiste de falar com ele e volta sua atenção para Sasuke.

Naruto olha para o moreno no alto das pedras. - Sasuke, está é a última chance. Se entregue e desista. Não queremos lutar contra você, somos seus amigos.

Sasuke ri e fica em pé. Com um gesto de suas mãos os encapuzados descobrem a cabeça.

-Interessante você falar de amigos Naruto. Eu trouxe alguns que certamente vocês não vêem há algum tempo. – Eles olham para as pessoas e se assustam. Asuma, Chouji ,e Haku, estavam lá, trazidos de volta a vida pela técnica proibida do Edo Tensei.

-Acho que meus convidados não precisam de apresentação, certo Ino?

Ino olha sem acreditar. Seus amigos e seu amor estavam ali. Ela dá um passo para trás e olha para os amigos revividos, os olhos de Gaara estão presos a ela, esperando sua reação.

-Você não passa de um covarde Sasuke. Acha que pode manipular os mortos dessa forma? Vai nos obrigar a lutar contra nossos amigos? – Naruto fala. Sabia que Ino deveria estar chocada.

-Esqueça Naruto. Não teremos opção. Uma vez que um espírito é revivido ele tem que obedecer a ordem de quem o trouxe de volta. Não teremos escolha senão lutar contra eles. – Ino fala alto. Haku a olha parecia que só agora a tinha reconhecido.

-Haku vá buscar o Kazekage de Suna. Os demais podem atacar, não deixem ninguém vivo. – Sasuke ordena. A batalha ia começar. Os ninjas descem e começam a combater os ninjas da Folha e da Areia. Ino estava perto de Gaara, esperando que Haku se aproximasse, teria que impedi-lo de levar seu marido. Sabia que Gaara ainda não estava em condições de lutar.

Todos começam a se mexer. Haku dá um salto e aterrissa próximo de onde Gaara estava, mas Ino entra na frente. Haku para e a olha. – Luz, é você? -Ele a chama pelo apelido que lhe derá há anos.

-Haku, volte, não quero atacá-lo. – Ino o encara em posição de combate. Não deixaria que ele se aproximasse de Gaara.

-Também não quero lutar contra você, Luz, mas não posso desobedecer às ordens daquele que me trouxe de volta. Sinto muito, mas tenho levar o Kage de Suna. O entregue a mim, por favor, e eu não terei que machucá-la.

-Haku, lute contra as ordens de Sasuke. Você não pode fazer isso. Não pode ajudar Sasuke a destruir todo o nosso mundo.

-Saia da frente, Ino, senão não terei outra opção. – Haku agora se prepara para lutar. Gaara fica preocupado, não sabia se sua esposa teria condições de lutar contra alguém que tinha sido tão importante para ela. Ele sente ciúmes, sabe que não devia afinal Haku está morto, mas vê-lo perto de Ino o deixava inseguro.

-Então lutaremos Haku, mas você não vai levar meu marido. – Haku para e a olha. – Seu marido? Sabaku no Gaara é seu marido? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Há quanto tempo estou morto?

-Há três anos. – Ela olha para Gaara, sabia o que o marido estava pensando e queria deixá-lo tranqüilo quanto aos seus sentimentos. – Haku, eu amo Gaara, estamos casados e somos felizes. Eu te amei muito, mas você está morto e eu viva. Por favor, não tente fazer mal a Gaara ou terei que lutar contra você. Pare agora e lute contra as ordens de Sasuke.

-Você sabe que não posso. – Ele avança sobre Gaara, mas é impedido por Ino que gira e o acerta no peito. Ele tenta segurá-la, mas Ino é mais rápida. Eles começam a lutar.

-Você aprendeu bem, Ino, mas não aprendeu tudo. Se continuar lutando contra mim, vai morrer e eu não quero matá-la.

-Então resista às ordens de Sasuke. Você pode, eu sei que pode. – Ela passa a uma série de golpes, tentando atingi-lo na cabeça, mas Haku consegue desviar de todos e revida, jogando Ino longe. Novamente ele tenta se aproximar de Gaara, mas Ino o atinge nas costas, fazendo-o se virar e tentar pegá-la. Ela corre e Haku corre atrás, saindo de perto de Gaara. Haku pula e segura Ino pelos cabelos, mas ela gira e acerta o cotovelo no pescoço do rapaz. Ele a solta e os dois se encaram. Ino sabe que não pode vencê-lo. Ele sempre fora melhor que ela no taijutsu, o único no mesmo nível de Haku era Rock Lee. Mas ele estava lutando contra Chouji, no momento.

Ali perto Asuma e Kakashi lutavam. Para todos estava sendo difícil. Todos tinham sido amigos. E agora estavam em lado diferentes. Os mortos por que não conseguiam lutar contra a vontade de Sasuke. Os vivos para defenderem aquilo em que acreditavam.

Ino e Haku continuavam se encarando. Ele tentava lutar contra a vontade de Sasuke. Não queria ferir a pessoa que mais amara nesse mundo.

-Ino, sabe o quanto eu te amo. Por favor, não me obrigue a matá-la. Deixe me passar.

-Não. Não deixarei que leve Gaara e também não deixarei que Sasuke o transforme em um monstro igual á ele. Eu sei que você pode lutar contra as ordens dele. Você consegue Haku. Lembre-se, todos tem uma escolha. – Ela se aproxima dele que a olha intensamente. – Haku, por favor, volte ao mundo dos mortos.

-Estou tentando, Luz. Mas não é fácil. Não sei por que Sasuke está fazendo isso. – Haku parecia triste. Ele empurra Ino. – Fique longe de mim, não quero matá-la. Fiz o que pude para que você vivesse.- Haku cai no chão de joelhos e Ino se aproxima dele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Sabe que o ex-noivo estava tentando lutar contra as ordens de Sasuke e fica esperando que ele fale algo.

Um pouco afastado, Gaara acompanha o diálogo deles. Sentia-se muito fraco, não poderia ajudar sua esposa. Pelo que vira, Haku era um lutador excelente. E pior, era o antigo amor dela. Ele aguarda.

-Luz, tudo que eu quero é sua felicidade, me perdoe por tê-la deixado. – Haku tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Não queria feri-la.

-Você não me feriu, você me salvou. Salvou minha vida. Eu sofri muito quando você morreu, mas meus amigos não me deixaram desistir. Naruto e Sai ficaram ao meu lado sempre.

-Sai sempre a amou, ele me disse. – Gaara ouve aquilo sério. Já percebera que Sai sentia algo por Ino, pelo jeito há muito tempo.

-Eu nunca consegui corresponder aos sentimentos dele. Eu tentei, mas não consegui, ele é como um irmão.

-Você sabe quem nos traiu? – Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Shikamaru.

-Ele a queria. Queria você. Mas ele não a amava, você era uma obsessão para ele. – Haku se levanta. – Sinto muito Ino, mas tenho que cumprir as ordens de Sasuke. Tenho que levar Gaara comigo.

Ino também se levanta. – Então teremos que lutar. – Eles recomeçam a lutar. Ali perto se ouvem explosões. Ino se distrai com isso e Haku se aproveita para acertá-la e jogá-la longe. Mas Ino gira no ar e cai em pé, sentindo dor na perna esquerda. Ela levaria outra bronca da Sakura, com certeza.

Lee se aproxima dos dois. – Olá, Haku. É horrível encontrá-lo aqui lutando ao lado de Sasuke.

-Sabe que é contra minha vontade, Lee. Estou tentando resistir, mas não consigo. A vontade de Sasuke é mais forte.

-Eu sei meu amigo. Mas eu vou ajudá-lo a voltar ao mundo dos mortos. Já enviamos Asuma e Chouji de volta. Só falta você. – Ino e Gaara se aproximam dos dois. – Está pronto?

Haku olha para Ino e Gaara juntos. Ouve a voz de Sasuke lhe ditando ordens em sua mente, mandando-o levar Gaara. Ele se vira para o ruivo. – Você a ama?

-Mais do que minha própria vida. Ino é meu mundo. – Gaara responde com os olhos sérios. –

- Então cuide bem dela. Luz, seja feliz. Você merece. – Ela concorda, chorando. – Muito bem, Lee, estou pronto.

-Ino se afaste, você também Gaara. Fiquem bem longe. – Gaara pega na mão de Ino e a puxa para longe. Sabia o que Lee ia fazer. Eles tinham descoberto um modo de cancelar o Edo Tensei. Quando estão longe o suficiente, ele a abraça. – Não olhe. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido. Eles ouvem uma explosão e Ino entende o que Lee tinha feito. Uma forma do espírito de Haku partir era destruindo o corpo que o abrigava. – Você está bem? – Ela confirma e se afasta em direção aos outros. Ver Haku tinha lhe dado forças para lutar. A luta continuava. Eles estavam derrotando os ninjas mercenários que lutavam ao lado de Sasuke. Aos poucos os inimigos eram neutralizados. Sasuke precisava fazer algo. Ele olha para Naruto. O loiro estava no comando, ele lutava e ditava ordens que eram seguidas sem medo. Os ninjas de Konoha e de Suna confiavam em Naruto. Sasuke sente inveja e ódio do antigo companheiro de time. Gaara estava de pé e parecia estar recuperando as forças. Sasuke sabia que se o Kazekage entrasse na luta seria o fim. Ele então decide usar sua ultima carta.

-Gaara, não tem saudade de seu amigo? – Gaara o olha sem entender. – Não gostaria de ver a Ichibi mais uma vez? – Sasuke morde o dedo, tirando sangue e depois de executar uma série de gestos com a mão toca o chão e invoca um animal enorme todo feito de areia.

-Céus, o que é aquilo? – Ino e Sakura olham a Ichibi. – Aquele é o Shukaku. O espírito da Areia. O antigo bijuu que ficava preso dentro de Gaara. – Kakashi olha para as duas. – A coisa vai ficar bem difícil. Temos que reunir as tropas.

Naruto olhava para aquilo. Já tinha enfrentado o Shukaku uma vez, mas para derrotá-lo, ele acordara Gaara de seu sono profundo. Mas agora a Ichiibi estava livre de um hospedeiro. E estava mais zangada. Naruto chama os demais ninjas para junto de onde estava Gaara. O Shukaku olhava para os lados sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele procura pelo seu hospedeiro e o encontra. Ele solta uma risada demoníaca ao perceber que esta totalmente livre.

-Shukaku, eu o libertei de sua prisão. Agora você está sob as minhas ordens. – Sasuke chama o monstro.

-Sasuke pare, você não pode controlá-lo. – Gaara grita para Sasuke. – Ninguém pode.

Shukaku olha para Sasuke e dá outra risada. – Então foi você que me manteve preso? Deveria escutar meu antigo hospedeiro. – Ele estica o braço e prende Sasuke em sua mão, esmagando e matando o último dos Uchihas. Os ninjas olham para aquela massa de areia sem saber o que fazer. Shukaku os olha fixamente. Ele começa a atacar os ninjas, que atacam de volta com o shurikens, kunais e jutsus. Mas era uma batalha perdida. Ichiibi era muito forte e poderoso.

-Tsunade, organize o grupo de selamento. – Naruto fala para a antiga Hokage. – Não podemos Naruto, não há como chegar perto disso. Não podemos começar o selamento, pois não temos como manter o Ichiibi dentro dele.

Inoichi se aproxima de Tsunade. – Se o Ichiibi for contido durante alguns minutos, vocês conseguem selá-lo?

-Precisaríamos de vinte minutos no mínimo. Nosso grupo de selamento é pequeno. - O Ichiibi continuava atacando os ninjas.

– O que você tem em mente, Inoichi? – Naruto olha curioso para o Líder do clã Yamanaka. – Há algo que você possa fazer?

-Sim, mas precisarei da ajuda de minha filha. – Ino esta ao lado de Gaara e olha para o pai, sabia do que ele estava falando. – Tudo bem, acho que pode dar certo, pai. Temos que tentar.

-Tsunade chame o grupo de selamento e preparem-se. Ino, venha filha. – Ela se aproxima de Inoichi e se abaixa apoiando um joelho no chão.

-Espere Inoichi, o que vocês têm em mente?

-Eu vou transferir minha mente para dentro da Ichiibi, Naruto. – É Ino quem responde. – Meu pai vai monitorar o fluxo de chakra e me orientar aqui de fora. Quando o selamento estiver quase completo eu volto ao meu corpo.

-Não, nem pensar. É arriscado demais. Se você não conseguir sair a tempo, será selada junto com a Ichiibi. – Naruto fala para a amiga. – É muito arriscado, não podemos fazer isso.

-Tem outra idéia, Naruto? – Ino pergunta olhando para o Hokage. – De preferência uma que não implique no suicídio seu ou de Gaara.

Naruto olha para os dois Yamanakas. Depois olha para Gaara e vê o medo nos olhos de seu amigo. – Gaara o que você acha? Ino é sua esposa. – Gaara se aproxima de Ino. – Isso é muito arriscado, tem certeza de que podem executar?

-Nunca tentamos isso com um bijuu. Não será a mesma coisa que um animal ou uma pessoa. – Ino fala. – Na verdade, não sei como Ichiibi vai reagir à invasão do seu corpo, mas acho que posso pelo menos mantê-lo parado para que o grupo de selamento consiga agir. Mas eu tenho que sair de lá antes do selamento ser completado.

- É por isso que eu ficarei controlando o jutsu daqui, Gaara. Mas não temos muito tempo. Tsunade terá que ser rápida, ou a mente e o corpo de Ino não suportarão. – Inoichi explica. – Temos que começar agora. – Ele coloca a mão sobre a cabeça da filha, enquanto o grupo de selamento começa a se organizar. – Tsunade, vamos lhe dar os vinte minutos que pediu, não posso exigir mais do que isso de minha filha.

Gaara olha para Ino. –Tome muito cuidado. –Ela concorda com a cabeça e fechando os olhos começa a executar o jutsu junto com seu pai. Em segundos ela transfere a mente para dentro do Ichiibi. Ela consegue paralisá-lo. Começa a luta entre as duas mentes.

O grupo de selamento se aproxima rapidamente do Shukaku e começa a executar os jutsus necessários. Elas criam uma rede de chakra ao redor do Ichiibi e começam a se concentrar.

Ino mantém o monstro parado. Ichiibi tenta reagir à presença da jovem em sua mente e Ino precisa usar mais chakra.

-Ino, tenha cuidado, está usando muito chakra, filha. –Inoichi fala, preocupado. – Pai ele está reagindo e tentando me expulsar. – Ino responde através do Shukaku. Gaara acompanha o dialogo. Sabe que aquilo era perigoso.

- Tente estabilizar o seu chakra, filha. Você precisará ficar ai durante um longo tempo, mantenha o controle da situação.

-Saia daqui. Saia do meu corpo. – Ino ouve a voz de Shukaku em sua mente. - Me deixem em paz. Me deixem em paz. – Ele reage e Ino perde um pouco do controle.

-Ino mantenha o Ichiibi parado, não o deixe se mover. Ele não pode escapar. – Inoichi orienta. – Tsunade, tente apressar as coisas. Ino está gastando muito chákra para manter o Ichiibi sob controle.

-Vocês estão tentando me prender de novo. Mas eu não vou permitir. – Ichiibi volta a tentar expulsar Ino, mas desta vez ela está preparada e não se move, porém volta a usar mais chakra.

-Por favor, Filha, não use tanto chakra. – Inoichi esta ficando preocupado. Podia sentir que Ino estava sofrendo uma grande pressão. – Pai, ele é muito forte. Diga a Tsunade para agir rapidamente. Não posso detê-lo por muito mais tempo.

- Eu não vou deixar que me prendam novamente. Saia daqui. – Ele tenta se soltar novamente. Ino está exausta, não imaginava que seria tão difícil manter o controle sobre o Ichiibi. Gaara acompanha a luta de sua esposa. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Os ninjas das duas vilas olhavam para o Shukaku paralisado, sabiam que Ino o estava controlando. Eles estão de prontidão, caso o Ichiibi se solte.

Já se tinham passado dezoito minutos. Ino estava lutando contra o Shukaku que continuava tentando escapar de seu controle. Ela já tinha usado quase todo o seu chakra, Inoichi estava preocupado se Ino conseguiria sair de lá a tempo.

-Tsunade, seja rápida, Ino está quase sem chákra. Se ela não voltar logo, não terei como tirá-la de lá. Ela ficará presa no Shukaku. – Gaara fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que Ino e Inoichi estavam fazendo o que era preciso, mas o risco era enorme.

Ino estava se sentindo fraca. Era um esforço enorme manter o controle sobre o Shukaku. Inoichi percebe que Ino está sucumbindo.

-Filha, reaja. Sei que está cansada, mas falta pouco. – Ino não responde. -Ino, pode me ouvir? - Silêncio.- Droga, Tsunade, ande logo. Ino está fraca. Mais um pouco e ela não conseguirá sair. – O cansaço da mente começa a refletir no corpo de Ino, que começa a respirar com dificuldade. Seu corpo começa a escorregar, sendo escorado por Gaara. – Ele tenta sentir o pulso dela, mas não consegue. – Inoichi, o pulso dela está muito fraco. Você tem que trazer sua mente de volta.

-Preciso de mais um tempo, Inoichi. – Tsunade pede. - O selamento está quase completo, mas se pararmos agora, ele se soltará e não teremos outra oportunidade.

Era uma difícil escolha, mas ele sabia o que precisava fazer. Ele olha para Gaara, que fecha os olhos e abraça a esposa com desespero. Eles eram shinobis, sabiam qual era a obrigação deles, com esforço Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Eles teriam que sacrificar a vida de Ino, para salvar o mundo. Sabia que teria que se despedir dela para sempre. – Ino, eu te amo. Vou amá-la sempre. - Naruto se aproxima.

-O que está acontecendo? Estão pretendendo sacrificar a vida de uma kunoichi da Folha sem falar comigo? – Ele está furioso. - Eu não concordo com isso.

-Tem outra idéia, Naruto? – Inoichi está com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sente que Ino está cada vez mais fraca. Ela não teria como voltar. Sua única filha seria sacrificada pelo bem de todos. - Não podemos deixar o Ichiibi solto, você sabe disso.

Naruto olha para os dois, pai e marido de Ino, sabia que eles tinham razão. Nada mais podia ser feito. Era um sacrifício necessário. Ele se abaixa e chora junto ao amigo.

-Estamos terminando, diga para Ino voltar. – Grita Tsunade alheia ao que estava acontecendo. Inoichi afaga a cabeça da filha e sente um movimento. Ele olha para ela, sem acreditar. Ino tinha conseguido. –Gaara, Ino está voltando. – Gaara deita o corpo da esposa. - O pulso dela está muito fraco. Naruto chame Tsunade rápido, precisamos dela aqui. – Naruto corre e grita para Tsunade vir rápido. A ex-hokage e Sakura vêem correndo. Ninguém precisa explicar nada. Elas começam a atender Ino. – Ela está tendo uma parada cardíaca. Afastem-se. Vamos Sakura, temos que ressuscitá-la. – Ela aplica massagem cardíaca com chákra. A cabeça de Ino está apoiada no colo de Gaara. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais fraca. Inoichi e os demais tinham se afastado. Temari observa a luta das duas ninjas médicas para salvar sua cunhada. Sabe que se Ino morresse, seu irmão não suportaria a dor.– Ino. Ino por favor, não me deixe. – Gaara pede, afagando o rosto frio dela. Tsunade olha para a Kunoichi. A massagem não está adiantando. A respiração dela está cada vez mais difícil. Eles não têm mais tempo. Num último esforço, Tsunade bate com o punho no peito da jovem. Ino geme e começa a tossir.

- Sério, Tsunade. Esse soco doeu. – Ino fala bem baixo. Todos riem aliviados. Gaara dá um beijo na esposa. – Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito. – Ino olha para ele. – Vou tentar. - Fala com esforço, sentindo-se muito fraca. Ela olha em volta– Onde está meu pai? –Inoichi se aproxima e abraça a filha. –Nós conseguimos? – Ela pergunta de encontro ao peito do pai.

-Sim, filha, nós conseguimos. Graças a você a Ichiibi está selada, para sempre.

XXX

Eles estão em Suna. Os casos mais graves tinham sido levados para serem atendidos no hospital. Os shinobis da folha tinha voltado para casa, ficando apenas Sakura, Naruto e Inoichi em Suna. Ino está em sua casa. Ela se sentia bem, mas Sakura insistira para que ela ficasse de repouso e fora apoiada por Gaara. Ino não tinha gostado muito da idéia, mas concordara para deixar Gaara mais tranqüilo. Sakura o tinha examinado no hospital e liberado depois de algumas horas. Ele tinha ido ao gabinete agora para organizar tudo e poder passar uns dias em casa junto com Ino. Temari e Kankuro o substituiriam e ele ficaria uma semana a sós com a esposa. Ninguém mais saberia onde eles estariam. Ele sorri ao pensar na idéia e terminando o que estava fazendo, sai, voltando para casa. Os ninjas de Konoha estavam hospedados lá desde o dia anterior.

Sakura e Naruto estão com a amiga no quarto. – Você foi muito corajosa, Ino. Eu teria medo de ficar presa em um bijuu.

-Mas eu tive medo. Muito medo. Ele era tão frio. Seu único pensamento era matar. Isso me deixou assustada. Por mais que eu tentasse ignorá-lo, ele me pressionava para sair de lá.

-Você usou todo o seu chákra. Mais um pouco não conseguiria sair de lá.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava mantê-lo paralisado. O grupo de selamento precisava disso. Chegou um momento que eu soube que não tinha mais chákra para voltar. Eu sabia que seria selada junto com o Ichiibi. – Naruto e Sakura olham para Ino. Eles não tinham contado a Ino o que tinha acontecido, mas ela sabia. – Mas eu não podia desistir, senão o Ichiibi se libertaria e não seria possível selá-la novamente. Então quando eu já tinha decidido que deveria me sacrificar, escutei a voz de Gaara dizendo que me amava. Isso me deu forças para voltar.

Sakura a abraça. – Ino estamos felizes que tenha conseguido. Mas nos prometa que não vai mais se meter em confusões, por favor.

-Prometo que a partir de agora levarei uma vida calma e sossegada ao lado do meu marido. – Ela fala sorrindo.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Gaara fala entrando no quarto. Ele beija a esposa e se vira para os amigos. – Acho que envelheci um dez anos nos últimos dias. – Eles riem. Gaara e senta ao lado dela.

- É uma injustiça que você já tenha tido alta e eu tenha sido colocada de repouso.

-Você quase morreu mocinha. – Gaara fica tenso ao lembrar daquilo.

-Você também. – Ela o olha zangada. – Você estava bem pior do que eu, quando o encontramos.

-Mas graças a você eu melhorei.

-Valeu, Gaara. Eu também ajudei a salvá-lo. Mas você só se lembra de agradecer á Ino. – Sakura reclama fingindo estar zangada. – Dá próxima vez, não vou correr para ajudar.

-Desculpe, Sakura. Eu tenho um divida de gratidão com Konoha. Devo a minha vida a vocês. E é por isso que acho que devemos sair para comemorar. - Naruto e Sakura ficam felizes, mas Ino faz uma expressão zangada. – O que houve meu amor? Parece que não gostou da idéia? – Gaara a olha curioso.

- Adorei. – Ela fala de forma irônica e deita emburrada. Os outros três a olham sem entender. – Ino, o que houve?

-Nada, só que lá se vai nossa noite de núpcias. – Sakura e Naruto começam a rir enquanto Gaara fica olhando-a sem graça. – Ino, acho que podemos esperar mais um pouco, certo? Você ainda está se recuperando. – Ele diz, constrangido. Ela não responde. Estava adorando deixar o marido sem graça. – Tenho opção? Você prefere ir á um restaurante cheio de gente invés de passar a noite inteira comigo. – Ela continua provocando o marido. – Bom então estou liberada do repouso? – Ela olha para Sakura. – Sim, Ino. Você já está ótima. Já pode sair.

-Certo, então Sakura que tal sairmos para fazer compras?

-Ótima idéia. Preciso mesmo de uma roupa para usar hoje á noite. Não trouxe nada além do meu uniforme. E ele está quase destruído. – Sakura usava uma roupa de Ino. -Então está decidido. Sairemos para nos divertir, como pessoas normais, acho que merecemos. – Ino abraça o marido. – Mas você vai ficar me devendo uma lua de mel. De preferência sem ninjas e monstros tentando nos seqüestrar ou matar. Gostaria de um momento de paz, só para variar. – Gaara concorda. Chega de aventuras.

XXX

-Então não quer mais trabalhar como shinobi? – Eles estão no restaurante conversando. Ino usava o vestido azul que comprara junto com Sakura antes de viajar para praia. Parecia que uma eternidade tinha se passado desde então. O jantar tinha sido maravilhoso. Gaara estava ao lado da esposa. Sentia dificuldade em permanecer longe dela, depois de quase tê-la perdido. – O que pretende fazer então, Ino?

-Estou pensando em voltar a trabalhar com plantas.

-Quer abrir uma floricultura aqui em Suna? – O marido pergunta olhando-a curioso. – Não, na verdade pretendo trabalhar com ervas e plantas medicinais. Existe uma grande variedade delas em Konoha, e eu gostaria de tentar cultivá-las aqui em Suna.

-É uma boa idéia, Ino, mas não vai ser fácil. Você precisaria de um espaço lá em Konoha para desenvolver as mudas. - Sakura comenta.

-Eu já tenho esse espaço. A minha casa. - Todos a olham surpresos. - Desisti de vendê-la. Posso usar as instalações da floricultura para desenvolver as mudas e Sai poderá transportá-las para cá. Contratarei alguém para cuidar das mudas. E quando eu e Gaara formos visitar vocês, poderemos ficar lá.

-É uma excelente idéia, filha, estava mesmo achando uma pena você se desfazer da casa que sua mãe lhe deixou. - Inoichi aprova a idéia. Ino olha para o marido à espera de algum comentário.

-Por mim tudo bem, desde que me prometa que não corre o risco de alguma planta carnívora te atacar. - Ela sorri, Gaara nem imaginava que quem seria atacado aquela noite seria ele. Ela e Sakura tinham planejado tudo, desde a decoração do quarto até a escolha de uma linda camisola. E não haveria monstro que a impedisse de ter uma noite de núpcias perfeita. Sakura também tinha comprado uma lingerie extremamente provocante especialmente para seduzir o namorado. Elas se olham e piscam, discretamente, uma para outra. Aquela noite iriam seduzir os Kages.

-Então está decidido. Chega de aventuras. - Eles fazem um brinde á um novo começo, uma nova vida.

XXX

Já era tarde quando os dois casais voltam para casa. Inoichi já tinha retornado fazia tempo. Ele iria embora no dia seguinte, bem cedo. Ino e Gaara sobem para o quarto e se despedem dos outros dois, as duas jovens disfarçando os sorrisos. Gaara abre e a porta e convida Ino a entrar, mas ela para e nega com a cabeça. - Não está esquecendo nada, -Kazekage-sama? - Ele a olha sem entender. - É uma tradição o noivo carregar a noiva para dentro do quarto. - Ele sorri e pega no colo, mas ao entrar, para na porta. O quarto estava lindo. Ino e Sakura tinham espalhado velas acesas pelo chão. Na cama, coberta com uma colcha dourada, pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam dispostas na forma de um coração, com as letras G e I no meio. Almofadas coloridas em forma de coração estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e haviam mais pétalas pelo chão. Uma cesta de frutas, um balde de gelo com uma garrafa ao lado de duas taças e um grande buque de flores. Ino desce do colo de Gaara e observa a reação dele.

-Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso? - Ela o abraça e o beija de leve. - Sakura me ajudou. Agora, você espera aqui. Ela corre para o banheiro e após alguns minutos volta usando uma camisola longa, preta e transparente, com uma grande fenda que ia até quase o quadril e um grande decote na frente, com tiras fininhas cruzadas nas costas. Ino fica parada olhando para o marido. Ele a puxa para os braços. - Tem certeza de que já está bem? - Ela o beija com intensidade, colando seu corpo ao dele. Gaara a pega nos braços e a leva até a cama, deitando-a, em seguida ele se despe e deita-se ao seu lado. Logo a camisola dela se ajunta as roupas dele no chão. Ele a beija, depois vai descendo os lábios pelo pescoço, seios, barriga, demorando-se em seu umbigo, arrancando suspiros da jovem. Ele continua, seguindo seu caminho, até atingir a intimidade dela, Ino solta um longo gemido. Ele explora aquela parte de seu corpo com a língua, sabia como dar prazer a sua esposa. Ele volta a procurar os lábios dela, ao mesmo tempo que se posiciona entre suas pernas. Ino está ofegante, ela sente o marido penetrá-la com carinho, mas ela quer mais. Passando as pernas pela cintura dele, ela o puxa com força para si. Ele a olha e entende o que ela quer e passa a penetrá-la com força, aumentando o ritmo, que ela acompanha com prazer. Logos eles atingem o orgasmo juntos. Gaara solta seu corpo sobre o dela que o abraça com carinho. Ele ergue o rosto para olhá-la. Ela estava linda. Parecia um sonho dela ali junto dele e saber que nada mais poderia separá-los. Ele rola para o lado puxando-a para junto dele.

-Eu te amo, Ino. Mais do que poderia imaginar ser capaz de amar alguém. Não posso viver sem você. Ontem eu quase a perdi, não quero passar por aquilo de novo, nunca mais.

-Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando você decidiu que teria que morrer, para salvar o mundo, ou quando Sasuke o seqüestrou. - Ele a olha e a beija.

-Não se preocupe, agora poderemos viver em paz, só nós dois. - Ela sente uma pontada de tristeza ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Mas talvez, com o tempo ela o convencesse a terem um filho. Por enquanto seriam felizes assim. Ela se ergue e o beija. O importante era estarem juntos. Sabiam que jamais seriam felizes separados. Eles sorriem um para o outro. Aquela seria uma noite longa, muito longa.

XXX

Quem gostou levanta a mão, ou escreve um coment. A fic está chegando ao fim. Mas espero que tenha agradado quem acompanhou. Em breve vou postar o próximo capitulo e já está quase pronto. Um grande beijo.


	15. Final

**Último capitulo. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic. Estamos no final. Ficou um pouco longo porque não quis dividir em dois capítulos. Um grande beijo e deixem comentários.**

**XXX**

Dois anos depois.

Ino está sentada próxima a janela olhando para a rua. Gaara retornaria da reunião dos Kages no dia seguinte à noite. Mas não era isso que a estava deixando preocupada naquele momento. Sua menstruação estava atrasada há dez dias. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Ela andava irritada e estressada. Chorava por qualquer coisa. Na véspera da viagem de Gaara, ela começara a chorar abraçada ao peito dele, sem conseguir se controlar, deixando-o preocupado. Foi preciso tomar um calmante para conseguir dormir e não vira o marido partir no dia seguinte, o que provocara novas lágrimas e um forte enjôo. Ela desconfiava que estivesse grávida, por mais que isso fosse impossível, eles nunca se descuidavam, ela tomava o anticoncepcional corretamente, sem erro. Ela não podia estar grávida. Sabia que isso geraria uma crise em seu casamento. Gaara continuava taxativo em relação a filhos. Já tinham conversado sobre o assunto. Ele achava que era arriscado e se negava a tentar. Dizia que não podia arriscar a vida dela. Ino se levanta e anda pelo quarto. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha ido trabalhar naquele dia. Ela começara o trabalho com as ervas medicinais em Suna. Ele a mantinha ocupada e era útil para a vila. Mas vinha se sentindo muito cansada nos últimos dias. Sentia sono durante o dia. Mais um sintoma de uma possível gestação. Teria que ir ao hospital fazer um teste de gravidez, mas tinha medo, pois todos a conheciam na vila e a noticia de que o Kage seria pai podia se espalhar como fogo. Sem opção, ela se veste e decide ir ao hospital. Falaria com a ginecologista que a atendia. Sabia que a médica a atenderia, mesmo sem marcar hora. Afinal ela era a esposa do Kazekage. Ela para em frente ao hospital e respirando fundo, ela entra.

XXX

-Você está muito distraído. O que está acontecendo? Problemas em Suna? – Naruto pergunta ao ruivo sentado ao seu lado.

-Problemas em casa. Ino não está bem. Anda muito cansada. Não tem se alimentado direito e fica nervosa sem motivo. Irrita-se por nada. Em outros momentos fica alegre e receptiva. Fico sem saber o que esperar cada vez que chego em casa.

-Você sabe qual é o problema, não sabe? – Naruto fala sério. Ele já tentara fazer Gaara mudar de idéia sobre ter filhos, inutilmente. Uma sombra passa pelos olhos do ruivo. Sabia ao que ele se referia.

-Naruto, não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

-Desculpe, não tinha intenção de perturbá-lo. – Ele olha para frente. Depois com um sorriso, volta a falar. – Vocês podiam passar uns dias em Konoha, com certeza ela se sentiria mais animada. Faz tempo que não aparecem por lá. Quando Ino resolveu manter a casa, pensei que os veria mais vezes.

- Vou falar com Ino, uns dias em Konoha lhe farão bem. Ela está com saudades do pai. Não tiramos féria há quase um ano e ela anda cansada.

Gaara respira fundo. As alterações no humor da esposa o estavam deixando estressado. Ela brigava com ele sem motivo, e depois chorava arrependida. Talvez uma temporada em Konoha fosse bem-vinda.

XXX

Ino olha para a médica, em suspense. O resultado do teste está nas mãos da outra. Como ela pedira que tudo fosse feito de forma confidencial, o que a médica concordara, ela fizera a coleta de sangue para exame dentro do consultório. Voltara no final do dia para saber o resultado.

- Parabéns Ino , você está grávida. – Ino leva um choque ao ouvir as palavras que tanto temia. Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos e começa a soluçar o que deixa a médica muito preocupada. – Está tudo bem, Ino? Tenho certeza de que nosso Kage ficará muito feliz. – Como Ino continua chorando, ela se levanta de sua mesa e se aproxima da jovem. – Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Doutora, como eu posso estar grávida? Tomo o anticoncepcional corretamente. Nunca esqueci nenhum dia.

-Veja bem, Ino, a pílula anticoncepcional é extremamente eficaz, mas não infalível. É claro que é muito raro uma mulher engravidar tomando a pílula, mas não é impossível. O seu não é o primeiro caso que eu vejo. – Ela olha para moça preocupada. Estava claro que aquela gravidez não fora planejada. – Faça o seguinte. Volte para casa e descanse. A partir de agora deve pensar também na saúde do bebê. Vou receitar uma vitamina e um remédio para os enjôos. – Ela começa a preencher vários papeis e entrega dois frascos de medicamento a Ino. - Agendei um horário para você para a próxima semana para começarmos o seu pré-natal. Estou pedindo alguns exames de rotina, gostaria que os realizasse o mais rápido possível, assim terei os resultados em mãos já na primeira consulta. Até lá tente se acalmar e aceitar a situação. Mesmo sem planejar, um filho sempre deve ser motivo de alegria para um casal.

-Está bem. Gostaria de lhe pedir sigilo. Gaara esta viajando e eu não gostaria que ele soubesse sobre isso através de outra pessoa. Como não pensávamos em ter filhos, não sei qual será a reação do meu marido a noticia.

-Mas é claro, Ino. Não precisava nem dizer. Sou médica há vinte anos e sei muito bem minhas obrigações. – A médica parecia ofendida, mas Ino tinha outras coisas para pensar no momento. A principal delas era como contar á Gaara sobre o filho que ele não queria de jeito nenhum. Ela se despede e sai da sala, cabisbaixa.

XXX

Gaara e os irmãos chegam a Suna mais tarde do que previam, já era quase madrugada quando eles entram em casa. Ele se despede dos irmãos rapidamente e sobe em direção ao quarto. Está com saudade de Ino e preocupado também. Ela devia estar dormindo, mas ao abrir a porta do quarto a encontra sentada na cama. Ela não parecia bem e seu coração se apertou ao ver a esposa tão fragilizada.

-Oi, Meu amor, como você está? – Ela olha para ele e dá um sorriso forçado, na verdade não se sentia nada bem, tinha sentido enjôos o dia inteiro. Não fora trabalhar novamente. Ela se levanta e o abraça. Sente-se bem melhor agora que ele chegou. – Senti sua falta. – Ela fala de encontro ao peito dele que a aperta mais forte. Ela se afasta, agora com um sorriso sincero. – Como foi a reunião? Vocês chegaram tarde.

Gaara senta na cama e a puxa para seu colo.

-Foi tudo bem. E aqui, como ficaram as coisas? – Ele vê que ela está pálida e com profundas olheiras. Respira fundo e beija a esposa com carinho. – Ino, o que está acontecendo? Diga-me, Amor, não suporto vê-la assim. – Foi o que bastou para que Ino voltasse a chorar. Temia a reação do marido a gravidez indesejada, mas já decidira que teria aquele bebê, não importava o que ele dissesse.

Ele a abraça e espera que ela se acalme. Depois de um tempo, Ino se levanta e anda pelo quarto, nervosa. Não sabia como contar sobre a gravidez. Ela o encara com os braços cruzados. Só tinha um jeito de falar.

-Gaara, estou grávida. – Ela fala de uma vez. Vê o susto que suas palavras causam nele, mas não tinha opção.

-O quê! – Ele grita, se levantando. – Como assim? Não pode ser. Você tem certeza? – Ino pega o resultado do teste e entrega a ele. Gaara o lê e depois amassa o papel e o joga no chão com violência. – Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Ele grita novamente. – Ino, eu confiei em você.

-Do que você esta falando? – Ino olha para o marido sem entender. – Não estou entendendo.

Gaara a segura pelos braços com força. – Gaara, você esta me machucando. – Ela vê que os olhos deles estão frios. – Me solta, Gaara. – Ele parece despertar do choque e a empurra de encontro à parede. Depois anda pelo quarto, passando as mãos no cabelo. Ela espera que ele diga algo.

-Eu não acredito. Como você pôde? Sabe o que eu penso a respeito. - Ino começa a entender, ele a estava acusando de ter planejado a gravidez.

-Acha que fiz isso de propósito? Que decidi ter um filho, apesar de você não querer? Sabe que jamais faria isso.

-Por favor, não me diga que não foi planejado. Você sempre dizia que era seguro, que estava se prevenindo. – Ele estava furioso.

-E eu estava me prevenindo. Não sei como aconteceu, mas aconteceu.

Ele não parecia ter acreditado. Olha para ela. Não queria aquele bebê e quanto antes Ino entendesse isso melhor.

-Amanhã iremos ao hospital e resolveremos isso. Logo cedo. – Ele tem um olhar duro.

-Do que está falando? – Ela se espanta. Seria possível que Gaara estivesse pensando em um aborto? Isso estava fora de questão.

-Você vai interromper essa gravidez. Não quero esse bebê, já tínhamos decidido isso há muito tempo e eu não mudei de idéia. – Gaara não podia arriscar perder Ino durante o parto.

-Eu não vou fazer um aborto. Não sei como aconteceu, mas não vou matar nosso filho. Espanta-me que você pense nisso. – Ino agora esta exaltada.

- Não discuta comigo. Eu não quero essa criança. Você não terá esse bebê.

- Eu não vou fazer um aborto, Gaara. Não acredito que esteja sugerindo isso. Como pode querer matar seu próprio filho?

-Ino, você terá que fazer uma escolha, ou eu ou esse bebê. – Ele fala e sai do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Ino fica esperando que ele retorne, mas depois de uma hora esta claro que ele não voltaria. Ela precisa fazer algo. Não iria ao hospital com ele. Sabia que ele a forçaria ao aborto. Ela pensa durante um tempo. Tinha que sair dali. Gaara a assustara com sua reação. Ele nunca fora violento ou agressivo com ela antes. Nem parecia o homem de sempre. Ela abre o guarda roupa e depois de procurar encontra seu uniforme de jounnin. Veste-se e pega sua carteira. Ela sai e olha em volta. A casa está silenciosa. Imaginava que os cunhados estivessem dormindo. Gaara provavelmente tinha ido para o seu gabinete, esfriar a cabeça. Ela alcança a rua. Precisaria passar pelo portão principal. Não seria fácil, por causa dos vigias. Ela para e observa de longe. Haviam dois vigias de cada lado do portão. Ela pensa um pouco. Teria que criar uma distração para poder passar sem ser vista. Ela executa o Shinranshin no Jutsu em um dos vigias e o obriga a atacar os outros. Foi o suficiente para criar uma confusão e ela sair sem ser vista. Ela anda rapidamente e se afasta do portão. Sabia que eles iriam investigar o que tinha acontecido e depois alertariam o Kazekage sobre um possível ataque, porém ele saberia de imediato que fora ela a culpada. Então ela tinha pouco tempo, antes que Gaara soubesse de sua fuga. Ino já tinha seu plano traçado. Ela iria até a vila mais próxima, mais ou menos três horas de caminhada e de lá mandaria uma mensagem a Sai para vir buscá-la. Esperava que Gaara não a encontrasse, antes de chegar a Konoha. Lá ela e o bebê estariam seguros. Decidida ela começa a andar. Tinha feito sua escolha, ela teria o bebê, mesmo que perdesse o amor do marido.

XXX

Gaara estava preocupado e muito nervoso. Tinha consciência que havia se excedido ao falar com Ino. Não lidara bem com a situação. Deixara a esposa assustada, mas a noticia da gravidez o pegara desprevenido. Não esperava por aquilo. Confiara em Ino, quando ela dissera que estava se prevenindo. Nunca imaginara que ela pudesse enganá-lo, estava decepcionado com ela. Logo que o dia amanheceu ele a procurou para conversarem calmamente. Entrou no quarto, mas o encontrou vazio. Procurou pela casa toda e depois pelas redondezas, mas algumas horas depois ficara claro que ela não estava na vila. Quando retornou a sua casa, um ninja estava a sua espera para relatar uma confusão no portão principal durante a madrugada. Estava claro que Ino tinha provocado a confusão e saído da vila. Só tinha um lugar para onde ela iria, Konoha. Ele se sente magoado e traído. Se ela queria ficar em Konoha, então ele aceitaria a sua decisão. Não iria buscá-la.

XXX

- Naruto, recebi uma mensagem urgente da Ino. Ela me pede para ir buscá-la em uma vila próxima a Suna. – Ele estende o papel para Naruto ler.

_Sai, _

_Estou com problemas graves e preciso de você, por favor, venha me encontrar no endereço que consta no envelope. É urgente, preciso chegar a Konoha o mais rápido possível. Gaara não pode saber onde estou._

_Por favor, me ajude._

_Ino._

Naruto lê a mensagem e se assusta. O que poderia ter acontecido à amiga?

-Naruto, está claro que Ino precisa de ajuda. Devo ir buscá-la imediatamente.

- Concordo, mas ela parece estar com medo de Gaara. Durante a reunião ele me falou que ela não andava bem. Algo de grave deve ter ocorrido para que ela tomasse essa atitude. Pedirei que Sakura vá com você para buscá-la.

XXX

Eles chegam a Konoha depois de um dia inteiro viajando. Ino passara mal algumas vezes durante o vôo, obrigando-os a pousarem e esperarem ela melhorar. Ela já tinha contado aos amigos o que ocorrera entre ela e o marido. Não tinha dormido desde a conversa com Gaara e estava exausta. Sakura insiste em levá-la ao hospital, para examiná-la e ver se estava tudo bem com o bebê. Ino precisava descansar então Sakura ficou com ela enquanto Sai foi contar a Naruto o que tinha acontecido. Ao saber do motivo da fuga de Ino, Naruto fica revoltado com Gaara, nunca imaginara que seu amigo poderia agir de uma forma tão insensata.

XXX

Fazia dois meses que não via a esposa. Sentia uma saudade imensa. A dor da separação o consumia. Realizava seu trabalho de forma automática, sem alegria ou prazer. Nada mais lhe dava prazer. Sentia falta dela, do seu sorriso, da sua voz. Ino sempre tivera o dom de acalmá-lo, mesmo nos momentos mais tensos. Tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ir buscá-la. Mas a magoa por ela ter traído a sua confiança e engravidado contra a vontade dele não o deixava fazer isso. Sabia que seu sumiço estava gerando fofocas em Suna, mas não se importava. A preocupação também o consumia. Ela poderia morrer no parto. Os pesadelos voltaram piores do que antes. Ele quase não dormia. Temari já tinha pedido autorização para ir a Konoha, mas ele proibira. Seus irmãos não sabiam da gravidez. Preferira não contar, para não ficar sendo pressionado a ir buscá-la. Proibira-os de falar o nome dela na sua frente. Não porque a odiasse, mas porque era doloroso falar dela. Ele a amava e morria a cada dia longe dela.

XXX

Chovia forte. Ino estava sentada na sala, pensando no marido. Sentia saudades, muita saudade. Sentia falta do toque dele, dos beijos, dos abraços. Da paixão com que faziam amor, depois do carinho com que ele a puxava de encontro ao peito e murmurava palavras de amor, embalando o sono dela. Eles se amavam. Ela coloca a mão sobre o ventre e sente as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto. Não podia fazer o que ele queria. Não mataria o filho deles, um filho que tinha sido gerado com tanto amor. Ela já tinha pensado em voltar para Suna, mas sabia que ele iria exigir que ela fizesse um aborto. Céus, o que ela faria? Precisava decidir, não poderia ficar em Konoha para sempre. Seus amigos e seu pai estavam cuidando dela com carinho e atenção, mas ela queria o marido ao seu lado. Estava no quarto mês de gravidez e já sentia os primeiros movimentos do bebê. Principalmente quando pensava em Gaara. Queria dividir aquela experiência com ele. Conhecia Gaara, sabia que ele acabaria se apaixonando pelo filho, era questão de tempo. Mas longe dele o tempo não passava. Ela volta a olhar a chuva. Sentia falta de sua casa, de sua vila. Amava Suna. Mas o bebê não estaria seguro lá, e ela estava magoada demais com as acusações do marido. Esperaria a criança nascer e depois decidiria o que fazer.

XXX

Temari entra no quarto do irmão mais novo. Desde que Ino tinha ido embora, há quatro meses, ninguém entrara naquele quarto. Na noite anterior, ele lhe entregara chave do aposento pedindo que ela providenciasse a limpeza e arrumação do mesmo. Gaara tinha passado a ocupar um dos quartos de hospedes. Ele estava irreconhecível. Irritado e agressivo com todos que o cercavam. Não tinha um dia que não brigasse com alguém. O mesmo comportamento de antes de conhecer Ino. Como Kage continuava equilibrado, mas na vida pessoal a história era outra. Temari e Kankuro não tinham idéia do que podia ter acontecido ente ele e a esposa. Gaara apenas dissera que Ino tinha partido e que não deveriam falar dela, e mais nada. Muitas fofocas circulavam por Suna, mas ele não parecia se importar. O quarto estava todo empoeirado. Temari abre as janelas e pede a empregada que comece a limpar, imediatamente. Ela anda pelo quarto e encontra um papel amassado, jogado no chão, sem pensar ela o desamassa e lê. Porém o espanto toma conta dela que volta a ler para ter certeza. Aquilo era um teste de gravidez com nome de Ino e resultado positivo. Temari olha em volta e encontra em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de Ino dois frascos de medicamentos e alguns papéis. Um dos frascos era de vitamina e o outro um remédio para enjôo. Os papeis eram pedidos de exame de sangue e um cartão de consultas pré-natal. Temari se senta, sem acreditar. Ino estava grávida. Então seria esse o motivo da briga. Mas como? Ino sempre tomara muito cuidado ao evitar uma gravidez. Temari volta a olhar os papéis e reconhece o nome da médica. Iria falar com ela, descobriria o que tinha acontecido.

Temari sai do hospital direto para o gabinete do irmão. Pelo que entendera, a gravidez da cunhada tinha sido sem planejar. A médica tinha ficado preocupada com a reação de Ino a noticia. Temari entra na sala do irmão, sem bater, e ele a olha com frieza.

-Posso saber o que pensa estar fazendo? Desde quando entra no meu gabinete sem autorização? O que faz aqui? – Gaara fala friamente. Desde que Ino se fora ninguém mais o vira dar um sorriso que fosse.

- Gaara, por que não nos contou que Ino esta grávida? Por que a deixou ir embora e não foi atrás dela?

-Cuide de sua vida, Temari. Não quero falar sobre Ino, já lhe disse.

-Você disse que ela o tinha traído. O que você quis dizer com isso? – Ela olha para Gaara, esperando uma resposta, mas ele continua calado. – Você acha que ela engravidou de propósito? É isso? Como pode ser tão idiota?

- Temari, você esta abusando. Pela última vez, saia daqui e não fale mais da Ino na minha frente.

-Ela não planejou essa gravidez. Você deveria falar com a médica dela. – Temari fala e sai. Iria a Konoha encontrar Ino. Agora que sabia o motivo da separação, iria fazer de tudo para trazer a cunhada de volta. Seu irmão precisava da esposa.

XXX

Ino acaricia a barriga. Estava no quinto mês de gravidez e passava muito bem. Ela tivera enjôos até o terceiro mês, o que a deixara debilitada, mas agora estava ótima. Sua gravidez já era aparente. Fazia quatro meses que não via o marido. Apesar do que tinha acontecido, ainda o amava e sentia saudades dele. Ela sente o bebê se mexer e sorri.

- Oi, meu amor, tudo bem? O que está acontecendo? Você esta com pressa de sair daí? Logo, logo você estará aqui no colo da mamãe. Mas precisa ter paciência.

-Ino, é hoje o grande dia? – Tenten entra na casa. – Hoje teremos certeza de que é uma menina? – ela passa a mão na barriga da amiga e sente o bebê se mexendo. – Oi lindinha, você já conhece a voz da tia Tenten, né?

-Tenten, pode ser um menino. Acho que ele não gostaria de ser chamado de "_lindinha_". – Ino comenta rindo. Tenten tinha se convencido de que era uma menina e até tinha organizado uma aposta entre os amigos. – Você poderia esperar até Sakura conseguir ver o sexo do bebê.

-Se você quiser esperar, tudo bem, mas eu tenho certeza de que é uma linda menina ruiva. – Ao ouvir a amiga fazer a alusão ao marido, o sorriso de Ino morre em seus lábios. Desde que chegara a Konoha, não tivera noticias dele.

-Vou indo, Ino. - Tenten se despede e Ino fica sentada pensando. Ainda se lembrava das acusações de Gaara, ao saber do bebê. Ela sente uma lágrima deslizando e a enxuga rapidamente ao ouvir baterem à porta. Imaginando se tratar de um dos seus amigos que nunca a deixavam muito tempo sozinha, ela abre a porta com um sorriso que morre em seguida. Parada a sua porta estava Temari, olhando-a perplexa. Então era verdade, Ino estava realmente grávida.

-Temari! O que faz aqui? Você está sozinha? – Ino, pergunta nervosa.

-Acalme-se. Eu vim vê-la. Só descobri sobre sua gravidez há poucos dias e decidi vir falar com você. E fique tranqüila, estou sozinha, apesar de que acho que Gaara deverá aparecer em breve. – Ela olha para Ino e sorri. – Então eu vou ser tia e ninguém me fala? – Ela abraça Ino com carinho. Ino retribui feliz, tinha sentido saudade da cunhada que sempre fora sua amiga.

-Entre Temari, por favor. – elas se acomodam na sala e Ino começa a falar. – Então Gaara não lhe contou sobre o bebê?

-Ele não falou absolutamente nada. Desde que você foi embora de Suna, ele apenas nos disse que você o tinha traído e que não devíamos falar seu nome na frente dele. – Ino fica triste ao ouvir isso. – Ino meu irmão não parece o mesmo, ele precisa de você. Volte a Suna, comigo.

-Não. – Ino fala levantando e andando nervosa pelo aposento. – Eu não posso. O bebê não estará seguro lá.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Ino conta a cunhada a discussão que tivera com o marido. – Ele não quer o bebê e quer que eu interrompa a gravidez. Foi por isso que fugi. Fiquei com medo.

Temari olha para Ino sem acreditar. Então Gaara queria que Ino fizesse um aborto? Mas que absurdo. Ela sabia que o irmão não queria filhos, mas obrigar a esposa a fazer um aborto era inconcebível. Ela entendia o motivo da fuga da cunhada.

XXX

Gaara olhava para a mulher a sua frente. Temari tinha falado com ele e ido para Konoha, sem sua autorização no dia anterior. Ele pensara no que ela tinha dito e resolvera falar com a médica de sua esposa. Estava surpreso com o que a mulher lhe relatara.

-Então Ino não planejou essa gravidez? Mas se ela estava tomando o anticoncepcional, como pode ter engravidado?

-Gaara-sama, como disse a sua esposa, isso é raro, mas não impossível, já vi acontecer. A pílula não é infalível. Ino me pareceu muito preocupada quando confirmei suas suspeitas. Pelo que pude ver a preocupação dela era com sua reação, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara olha para as mãos. Tinha cometido uma grande injustiça contra sua esposa. Estava claro que Ino não planejara engravidar. A culpa não fora dela. Ele precisava falar com sua esposa e se desculpar. O mais rápido possível. Ele se levanta e se despede da mulher, pedindo que ela mantivesse aquela conversa em sigilo e após a saída da mesma, manda chamar seu irmão.

- Kankuro, estou de partida para Konoha , cuide de tudo para mim e me encaminhe o que julgar urgente.

-Vai buscar Ino? Até que enfim criou juízo. Pode ir sossegado, eu cuido de tudo. - Kankuro sempre gostara muito de Ino e sentia falta da cunhada. Ele vê Gaara parado na porta e olha para ele curioso. – O que foi?

-Kankuro, Ino está grávida, esse foi o motivo da nossa separação. – Ele vê o susto nos olhos do irmão. Kankuro nunca tocara nesse assunto com Gaara. Sabia do medo do irmão e não achava justo pressioná-lo a respeito. – Então vá buscá-la logo. Traga-a de volta para casa.

Gaara dá um sorriso, o primeiro desde que Ino partira e sai para fazer o que o irmão pedira. Traria sua esposa de volta para casa.

XXX

Ino esta na cozinha preparando um chá, quando alguém bate a porta. Se dirige até a sala para atender e do outro lado ela encontra o olhar do marido.

Ela fica parada olhando para ele, sem acreditar. Ele continuava lindo. Temari tinha lhe dito que Gaara poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, mas Ino não acreditara. Porém, a cunhada estava certa.

- Não me convida a entrar? – Ele olha para ela, com o coração disparado. Sua vontade era abraçá-la e beijá-la. Repara na barriga dela e seu olhar se torna frio. Tinha evitado pensar naquela criança. Ele volta a olhar para os olhos de sua esposa. – Posso ou não entrar? – Ela se afasta e da passagem a ele.

-Por que está aqui? O que veio fazer em Konoha? –Gaara continua olhando para Ino. Ela estava linda. Ele volta a olhar o ventre da esposa. Céus, ele não tinha idéia de quando aquela criança nasceria.

-O que faz aqui? – Ino sente suas pernas tremulas e senta no sofá antes que caia. Ela recupera a voz e encara o marido, o medo era visível em seu olhar. Gaara percebe e se amaldiçoa por isso. Ele fizera que ela sentisse medo dele. Com cuidado ele se aproxima e se senta a sua frente. Ino morde o lábio inferior. – O que você quer?

- Que me perdoe. – Ele diz com sinceridade. – Eu errei Ino, eu a acusei injustamente. Perdoe-me, por favor.

Ela sente o coração dar um salto. O bebê percebe o estado emocional da mãe e se agita novamente. Ino leva a mão ao ventre, e Gaara acompanha o movimento. Ainda não acreditava que seria pai. O medo que sentia de que algo acontecesse a Ino era enorme. Não queria se envolver com o bebê.

- O que você espera? Que eu o perdoe, depois das acuações que me fez e de ameaçar matar nosso filho? – Ela sente os olhos se umedecerem. Não queria chorar, não na frente dele. Ela se levanta e se afasta dele. – Vá embora, Gaara. Eu não o quero aqui.

- Ino, me ouça. Sei que errei. Devia ter confiado em você, mas saber sobre esse bebê me deixou apavorado. Me arrependo do que lhe disse. – Ele chega perto dela. Sentia uma vontade enorme de tomá-la nos braços. – Por favor, Ino, me perdoe.

Novamente o bebê se agita. Ino respira fundo, sabe que aquele estresse não faria bem a criança. Ela coloca as mãos sobre o ventre e com os olhos fechados começa a respirar lenta e profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Gaara observa a esposa e reconhece os exercícios de respiração que ela tinha lhe ensinado. Ele se afasta em direção a cozinha. Ia esperar ela se acalmar, não importava quanto tempo precisasse. Não agüentava mais de saudade. A vida perdia o sentido sem Ino ao seu lado. Várias vezes pensara em ir a Konoha para vê-la e trazê-la de volta a sua vida, mas depois a raiva tomava conta dele ao lembrar que ela o tinha enganado, porém sabia que ela não tivera culpa. A gravidez ocorrera sem planejar.

- O que faz aqui? – Gaara levanta o olhar e vê seu sogro parado a porta. – Eu o quero fora desta casa, agora mesmo. Não fará minha filha sofrer novamente.

-Inoichi, não vim aqui para discutir com você. Vim falar com minha esposa. Eu a amo e quero que ela volte a Suna comigo. – Gaara enfrenta o olhar do sogro. Amava Ino e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta.

-Para quê? Para abandoná-la grávida a própria sorte, como da última vez? É assim que a ama? Querendo obrigá-la a fazer um aborto, por que não quer o filho que você gerou nela? Exigindo que ela escolha entre você e o bebê? Isso é amor? – Inoichi fala bem alto, quase gritando. -Não pense que me agrada ver meu sangue misturado ao seu, mas aquele bebê é meu neto e você não fará mal a ele.

-Eu não vou fazer nada ao bebê. Sei que errei, mas devo desculpas apenas a Ino. Não lhe devo satisfações. – Gaara responde no mesmo tom.

Ino ouve a discussão dos dois na cozinha. Não vira o pai entrar, provavelmente ele entrara pelos fundos da casa. Sua cabeça começa a doer e ela sente o bebê cada vez mais agitado, teme que algo aconteça a ele. Ela tem uma consulta com Sakura para aquele dia e decide ir ao hospital naquele momento. Pegando sua bolsa ela sai da casa sem avisar nenhum dos dois.

XXX

-Ino, está adiantada. – Sakura olha para amiga e de imediato percebe que algo acontecera. – O que houve?

- Gaara está lá em casa. Ele e meu pai começaram a discutir. – Ino fala, sua respiração esta alterada e sua dor de cabeça está pior. – Comecei a me sentir mal e por isso vim mais cedo. – ela fala visivelmente abalada.

-Fez muito bem em vir, deite aqui na maca. Vou medir sua pressão. Tente relaxar, sabe que situações de estresse podem fazer muito mal ao bebê. Espere aqui. – Sakura sai, com raiva de Gaara e pede á um ninja que estava ali no hospital que levasse um recado a Naruto. Rápido ela escreve algumas palavras num pedaço de papel e entrega ao rapaz. Depois ela volta a sua sala. – Pronto. Deixe-me examiná-la. – Ela escuta o coração do bebê e vê que ele está bem, mas ao medir a pressão de Ino, faz uma careta. Está um pouco acima do que deveria o que não é seguro nem para mãe nem para a criança. Ela decide então manter Ino ali, para que se acalme.

XXX

- Inoichi, sabe que o respeito muito. Sei que não agi corretamente com Ino, mas eu não esperava uma gravidez. Não queria filhos. –Gaara fecha os olhos por um momento. Depois os abre e olha Inoichi. – Quando soube da gravidez não reagi como deveria. Assustei Ino. Quando voltei para conversamos, ela tinha fugido. Sei que a culpa foi minha. Porém quero corrigir meu erro.

-Bom dia, Kazekage. – Gaara vê Naruto parado à porta, com os braços cruzados. – O que esta acontecendo em Suna, para que os ninjas de lá apareçam aqui sem avisar? Primeiro sua irmã e agora você.

-Bom dia, Naruto. Vim ver minha esposa. Não estou aqui como Kage, como você já deve saber.

-Eu não quero que ele se aproxime dela, Naruto. – Inoichi fala irritado. – Chega de ver minha filha sofrer.

- E vocês sabem onde ela está no momento? – Naruto pergunta aos dois, endireitando o corpo, zangado. Inoihi e Gaara o olham sem entender. – Você a deixaram nervosa com a discussão e ela está no hospital com Sakura. – Gaara se levanta pálido. Droga, não queria causar nenhum mal a Ino. – Eu vou até lá.

-Eu também. – Inoichi se move em direção à porta.

- Parados os dois. Inoichi vá para sua casa e refresque a cabeça. Não fará bem a Ino vê-lo nervoso assim. Sabe que ela conta com você, então vá se acalmar antes de se aproximar dela. - O outro olha irritado. - É uma ordem. – Inoichi sai contra a vontade e Naruto volta seu olhar para o amigo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de raiva. – Gaara, quando Inoichi não quis o casamento de vocês eu lhe disse que cuidaria de você caso a magoasse. Então justifique o que fez a minha amiga ou eu vou expulsá-lo de Konoha, independente de sermos amigos ou não. Ino chegou aqui magoada, nos contou que você queria obrigá-la a um aborto. Como pode pensar em algo tão insano? Você me disse várias vezes que a amava. O que deu em você para agir assim?

Gaara respira fundo e conta a Naruto tudo o que ocorrera desde que Ino lhe contara sobre o bebê.

-Naruto, sei que errei, fui injusto com ela. Ino fugiu de mim por que sentiu medo. Medo do que eu podia fazer ao bebê. Me arrependo profundamente, mas não posso mudar o passado. Estou aqui para pedir perdão a ela. Eu a quero de volta a minha vida, a nossa casa.

- E quanto ao bebê? O que você vai fazer? Não pode simplesmente exigir que Ino escolha entre você e o filho. Isso é cruel. Ela não fará um aborto, você sabe disso.

Gaara encara o amigo. Não sabe o que responder. Não queria aquela criança pelo mal que poderia causar a Ino. Porém sabia que um aborto estava fora de cogitação. Estava claro que Ino jamais concordaria com aquilo.

-Você sabe que eu não quero filhos. Esse bebê não é bem vindo, pelo menos para mim. Estou preocupado com Ino. Somente me interesso pelo bem-estar dela, mais nada. Essa criança pode matá-la.

Naruto encara Gaara. Não entende como o outro acredite que Ino possa morrer no parto, por que a mãe dele morreu assim. Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo. Queria ajudar o casal, mas sua preocupação era com a Ino. Não podia pedir que ela perdoasse o marido e o aceitasse de volta. Sabia que Sakura ficaria furiosa com ele, mas levaria Gaara até o hospital.

-Muito bem, venha comigo. Iremos o hospital e a Ino vai decidir se fala com você ou não. Mas que fique claro. Se ela não quiser vê-lo, vou pedir que vá embora, imediatamente. Ino é uma kunoichi de Konoha e eu devo protegê-la e ao filho que ela carrega. Estamos entendidos? – Gaara confirma e eles saem.

XXX

Ino esta sentada na maca. Já se sente mais calma. O bebê também estava mais tranqüilo. Ela pensa no marido. Conhecia Gaara o suficiente para saber que ele tinha sido sincero ao dizer que se arrependera do que fez. Mas será que ainda era possível voltarem a viver como um casal? A porta se abre e Sakura entra.

-Como se sente? Vim medir sua pressão de novo. – Sakura escuta o coração do bebê e mede a pressão de Ino. – Bem melhor. Agora chega de emoções fortes, certo? Não pense no seu marido nem no seu pai, só no seu bebê. Eu volto mais tarde para vê-la novamente. – Sakura dá um beijo na testa da amiga e sai. Do lado de fora encontra Naruto e Gaara. Olhando com raiva para o ruivo, Sakura se vira para o marido. – O que ele faz aqui? Eu lhe disse no bilhete para mantê-lo longe da Ino. – Gaara se irrita ao ouvir aquilo, mas não fala nada.

-Sakura, Gaara veio para falar com a Ino. Não posso impedi-lo de falar com a esposa. Pergunte se ela aceita conversar com o marido. Caso ela diga não, Gaara irá embora de Konoha. Está bem assim? – Ele olha para a esposa e para o amigo. Ambos concordam e Sakura volta ao quarto de Ino.

-Ino. – Ela chama pela amiga que olha para ela curiosa. – Gaara esta ai fora, junto com Naruto. Ele quer falar com você, mas você só vai falar com ele se quiser caso contrário Naruto disse que ele irá embora de Konoha.

Ino pensa um pouco. O bebê volta a ficar agitado e ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga. – Sakura não sei o que fazer. Eu ainda o amo, mas como posso perdoar o que ele fez?

-Ino, uma coisa nos temos que reconhecer, Gaara sempre a amou. Desde o inicio ele deixou bem claro que não queria filhos e você sabe os motivos para ele pensar assim. Acho que ele ficou muito chocado quando descobriu sobre o bebê. Não estou justificando o que ele fez, sei que ele agiu errado, mas talvez, você devesse ouvir seu coração. Se ele veio até aqui é porque se arrependeu e quer uma nova chance de viver ao seu lado. Mas você deve decidir sozinha. Eu e Naruto vamos respeitar a sua vontade e meu marido já deixou claro a Gaara que se você não quiser vê-lo ele deve sair de Konoha, imediatamente.

-Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele. Diga a Naruto que não precisa expulsar Gaara daqui. – Ino fala sorrindo para amiga. Sakura tinha razão, ela amava Gaara e sabia que o marido também a amava. Eles tinham que tentar de novo. O bebê pareceu concordar, pois se aquietou.

Sakura sai do quarto e avisa Gaara de que ele pode entrar. Ele agradece e entra no quarto. Ino estava sentada na maca, olhando para o chão. -Você está bem? Não queria deixá-la nervosa, me desculpe. – Ele segura seu queixo e levanta o rosto dela para ele. Ela tem os olhos tristes e magoados. Ele respira fundo. - Ino quero lhe fazer uma pergunta e dependendo da resposta prometo voltar a Suna e nunca mais perturbá-la. – Ela fica na expectativa. Ele a olha, com carinho. –Você ainda me ama? Acha que pode me perdoar?

Ino olha direto nos olhos dele. –Desde que cheguei a Konoha fiz de tudo para odiá-lo. – Ela vê dor nos olhos dele e continua. – Mas não consegui. Não consigo esquecê-lo ou tirá-lo do meu coração. Acho que jamais deixarei de te amar. – Feliz, ele se inclina para beijá-la, mas ela se afasta e o olha nos olhos. – Mas não posso perdoá-lo. Ainda não, pelo menos. Você não confiou em mim, me acusou. Isso ainda dói. – Ele concorda com a cabeça, entendia o que ela queria dizer. – Preciso de um tempo. – Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga, acariciando. Depois olha para o marido. -Como você se sente em relação ao bebê? –Ele desvia o olhar. – Por favor, me diga.

Ele sabe que não pode mentir para ela. – Não sei direito, Ino. Tenho evitado pensar nele. Estou preocupado com você, e não consigo me imaginar como pai. Não quero essa criança. Preferia que você não tivesse engravidado. – Ele percebe que ela fica triste com a resposta. – Sinto muito, mas não posso mentir sobre isso. Não quero esse filho.

-Tudo bem, prefiro que me fale a verdade, mas você sabe que ele fará parte de nossa vida sempre. Não há como eu voltar a viver com você se não aceitá-lo. Você pode entender isso? - Ele concorda. Ela então sorri. – Senti sua falta.

-Eu também, meu amor, eu também. – Ele a abraça sentindo os olhos úmidos, puxa o rosto dela e beija delicadamente, mas Ino aprofunda o beijo.

Sakura entra no quarto sem fazer barulho e os vê juntos. Estava claro que Ino estava feliz. Ela limpa a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

-Desculpem interrompê-los. Eu vim dizer que se você quiser pode voltar para casa, Ino. Tente relaxar e tome cuidado com emoções fortes. Evite ficar nervosa. Preciso que volte amanhã para realizarmos alguns exames.

-Obrigada. – Ino pensa um pouco. - Sakura, poderei voltar á Suna? –Gaara, olha para ela, feliz. Tudo o que mais quer é tê-la de volta, mas Sakura acaba com a alegria dos dois.

- Não é aconselhável viajar para Suna agora, mesmo que Sai a levasse. Uma viagem tão longa, nesse momento, pode ser perigosa para você e para o bebê. É mais seguro esperar a criança nascer. – Ino fica decepcionada com a informação.

Gaara não esperava por isso, queria levar Ino de volta a casa deles, mas não podia arriscar a vida dela. Ele só queria que tudo desse certo, mas o medo persistia.

-Precisarei voltar a Suna logo, mas virei vê-la sempre que possível. Está bem assim? – Ela concorda. Sakura sai e os deixa a sós. Ino olha para o marido, podia perceber que ele estava com medo. Medo de que ela morresse durante o parto.

-Gaara, você tem tido pesadelos, certo? – Ele confirma. – Você não devia valorizá-los tanto assim. Vai dar tudo certo, fique tranqüilo. - Ela se encosta a ele novamente que a abraça com força.

XXX

-Vou fazer um chá. – Ino se vira em direção á cozinha, mas é puxada pelo marido que a abraça por trás. Ela se encosta a ele que beija seu pescoço. Ino se vira e o beija de forma apaixonada. Sentira falta das caricias do marido e começa empurrá-lo em direção ao quarto. Gaara percebe as intenções dela e a afasta de si. – Ino não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Por que, você não me quer? – Ela faz beicinho e começa a despir a roupa ficando só com o sutiã e a calcinha. Sua barriga ainda não esta tão grande, mas seus seios estão mais cheios o que não passa despercebido ao marido. Ela chega perto dele e toca no seu peito, descendo a mão em direção ao membro dele. Gaara segura a sua mão impedindo-a que continue. – Ino, por favor, não faça isso. – A voz dele está rouca.

-Por que não? Você não esta com saudade? - Ela o abraça e o morde no queixo, beijando-o no pescoço e no peito. Percebe que a respiração dele se acelera. – Gaara, eu quero você. Agora.

-Ino você está grávida. – Ela olha para ele e começa a rir. Ele fica confuso. – Amor, quem foi que te falou que grávida não pode fazer amor? – Ino o empurra em direção ao quarto. – Você não me quer? Não quer fazer amor comigo? Não sente saudade do meu corpo junto ao seu? – Ela termina de se despir e cola seu corpo ao dele. – Faça amor comigo. Agora.

Gaara olha para Ino e pegando-a no colo, deita-a na cama, despindo-se e deitando junto com ela. – Tem certeza de que podemos? Não quero fazer nada que possa prejudicar você. – Ino o olha com um sorriso maroto. – Fique tranqüilo, não fará mal a nenhum de nós dois. – Ino o puxa para cima dela. Ele começa a tocá-la com delicadeza. Ela estava linda. Ele toca sua intimidade sentindo-a úmida, com cuidado começa a penetrá-la, mas Ino sente que ele esta se controlando demais e começa a se mover, provocando-o. Ele tenta segurá-la, mas ela o puxa para mais perto. – Ino, por favor, não quero machucá-la. – Ele fala com dificuldade. Ino ri e volta a se mexer, fazendo-o deixar a cautela de lado. Ele então a penetra mais fundo e começa a se mover mais rápido. Ela o acompanha e eles atingem o prazer juntos. Depois ele a puxa para junto de si. – Eu não te machuquei? – Ela apenas ri. – Acho que você precisa conversar com a Sakura sobre sexo na gravidez.

-Talvez eu fale com ela quando voltarmos lá amanhã. Mas agora tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – Eles riem juntos e voltam a se amar.

XXX

Temari entra na cozinha. Não tinha visto a cunhada durante o dia e estava preocupada. Para sua surpresa ela encontra o irmão e Ino juntos, sentados à mesa da cozinha.

-Você, aqui? Quando chegou? – Ela olha de um para o outro, sem acreditar. – Vocês voltaram? – ela arrisca a pergunta.

-Sente Temari, está com fome? Pegue um prato e sirva-se. –Temari se senta para comer, sem deixar de olhar o casal a sua frente. Podia notar que o irmão parecia mais feliz e relaxado. Isso lhe deu esperanças de que tudo estivesse bem. – Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu e Gaara voltamos.

-Que bom, não agüentava mais o mau-humor dele. – Recebe um olhar zangado do irmão, mas não se importa. – E você vai voltar para Suna? – Ino faz não com a cabeça. – Sakura acha arriscado, devido à gravidez. Mas depois que o bebê nascer, poderei voltar para casa.

- Mas eu devo voltar a Suna depois de amanhã. Você irá comigo, Temari.

-Eu já tinha pensado nisso. – Ela olha para a cunhada com um sorriso, estava feliz por eles estarem juntos de novo. – E quanto ao bebê? Deu para ver o sexo hoje?

-Não, ele estava muito agitado e Sakura não quis tentar, vou voltar lá amanhã. – Elas continuam a falar sobre o bebê. Gaara acompanha a conversa, sem comentar nada. –Tenten queria ir junto, mas Sakura não deixou.

-Ela esta interessada na aposta que organizou. – Temari ri junto com Ino. – Tenten acha que é uma menina ruiva. Seu pai também apostou que é uma menina.

Gaara ouve aquilo em silêncio. Não pensara que o bebê podia herdar alguma característica dele. Não conseguia pensar naquela criança como sua. As duas olham para ele, a espera de algum comentário. Como ele não fala nada, Temari tenta fazê-lo participar.

-O que você acha que é, Gaara? Menino ou menina? – Gaara olha zangado para Temari. – Não pensei nisso e não tenho interesse em saber. Ino gostaria de sair um pouco? – Ela concorda e ele se levanta. – Espero por você, então. – Ele sai sem ver o rosto triste da esposa.

-Ele ainda não está animado com a idéia, certo?

Ino olha para Temari. – Temari, você sabe como Gaara se sente em relação a este bebê. Esta sendo muito difícil para ele e eu não quero estressá-lo ainda mais. Por favor, não o provoque. – Temari concorda e Ino vai atrás do marido encontrando-o deitado na cama. – Amor, tudo bem? – Ele a olha sem responder. - Fale comigo. – Ele se senta e a puxa para seu colo com cuidado. Ela se acomoda e o beija. – Ino, desculpe, mas não consigo participar disso. Prometo cuidar de você e do bebê, mas não me peça para agir de outra forma em relação a essa criança.

Ino o abraça, tem esperança que ele mude de idéia até o bebê nascer. Ela se levanta e o puxa para saírem.

XXX

-Bom dia. Como passou a noite, Ino? – Ino fica vermelha e Sakura dá uma risada. Ela encaminha o casal para a sala de ultrassom. Acomoda Ino deitada e levanta sua blusa, aplicando o gel na barriga dela. Ino se mexe de forma desconfortável, recebendo um chute do bebê. Ela geme baixinho o que assusta o marido. - Tudo bem? – Ela faz sim com a cabeça. Sakura começa o exame.

– Droga, Ino, ele está de lado de novo. É a terceira vez. Desse jeito não vai dar para saber o sexo antes do parto. Vamos, nenê, deixa a tia Sakura te ver, meu Amor. – Sakura bate de leve na barriga de Ino, que recebe outro chute do bebê. – Sakura, gostaria que você não fizesse isso. É a mim que ele chuta cada vez que você tenta ver o sexo. – Sakura ri. Ela dá outro tapinha na barriga de Ino, provocando outro chute. As duas já faziam aquela brincadeira desde o primeiro exame. Sakura olha para Gaara e vê que ele não tira os olhos da tela do aparelho, onde aparece o bebê. Ela então começa a explicar a imagem. – Gaara, esta é a cabeça e estes são os braços e estas são as pernas do seu filho. Se ele estivesse de frente, poderíamos ver o sexo. – Gaara olha para ela e se levanta saindo da sala sem falar nada. Ino engole um soluço.

-Ino, desculpe, não quis deixá-lo irritado. - Sakura se explica arrependida. – Tudo bem, Sakura. Gaara está tendo dificuldade em aceitar o bebê. – Ela se senta com ajuda da Sakura. Enxuga algumas lágrimas que escorriam

-Ino, ele precisa aceitar o filho. Se não vocês não conseguiram viver bem. Eu não quero que você se estresse por que seu marido não quer o filho de vocês. – Sakura a abraça. Realmente Sabaku no Gaara estava dificultando as coisas.

XXX

Naruto anda em direção a sala de ultrassom. Sabia que a esposa deve estar lá fazendo o exame em Ino. Também queria saber o sexo do bebê e por isso tinha ido até ali. Ele vê Gaara encostado à parede, em frente à sala.

-Oi, bom dia, e aí, deu para ver o sexo? – Ele se espanta com a raiva que vê nos olhos do ruivo. – O que houve? Falei algo errado?

-Será que não existe outro assunto em Konoha que não seja essa criança? – Naruto olha espantado para o amigo. Dava para perceber que ele estava perturbado. – Gaara o que aconteceu? Ino não esta passando bem?

-Ela está bem. Está lá dentro com a Sakura. Olha Naruto, eu vou dar uma volta. Você pode acompanhar Ino de volta para casa, por favor? – Ele sai sem esperar a resposta. Naruto bate à porta e entra. Sakura e Ino estão conversando.

-Oi, tudo bem aqui? Tinha um ruivo estressado no corredor. O que aconteceu? – Elas contam a ele, que se senta ao lado de Ino, segurando sua mão. – Ino, tenha paciência com ele. Gaara é meu melhor amigo e eu o conheço. Ele tem muitos traumas devido à infância que teve. O tio dele fez um ótimo trabalho em fazê-lo se sentir culpado pela morte da mãe e Matsuri soube explorar essa culpa muito bem. Acho que será muito difícil ele superar tudo isso. Ele te ama, muito mesmo, mas vai demorar a aceitar o bebê.

-Eu não vou desistir do meu casamento ou do meu marido, Naruto. Tenho certeza de que ele vai mudar de idéia, é só questão de tempo. Logo ele se acostumará à idéia de ser pai.

-Concordo com você. Gaara é uma ótima pessoa, o que está o deixando assim é o medo de perdê-la. Ele foi dar uma volta e me pediu para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Vamos?– Eles saem da sala e voltam para casa.

XXX

Gaara esta sentado próximo ao lago. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo esta lá. Não estava vendo a paisagem a sua frente, mas as imagens que tinha visto na tela do aparelho. As imagens do bebê, do seu filho. Não conseguia pensar naquela criança com alegria. Tinha muito medo de que Ino não sobrevivesse ao parto. _"Tenten acha que é uma menina ruiva." _Ele se lembra do que Temari tinha dito. Esperava que o bebê não puxasse nada dele, principalmente seu sangue assassino.

Ele não quer se apegar aquela criança, mas as imagens do ultrassom não saem de sua mente. Aquilo fizera o bebê se tornar real. Era seu filho. Fora concebido num momento de amor entre ele e Ino. Ele seria pai. Pai. Não gostava daquela palavra. Não tinha boas referências sobre paternidade. Seu próprio pai o odiara e mandara matá-lo várias vezes. Mas a imagem do bebê persistia em surgir a sua frente. Pode perceber que o bebê era perfeito e saudável. Sakura parecia tranqüila em relação a gravidez de sua esposa. Era visível que Ino amava aquela criança. Ela arriscaria sua vida para ter aquele bebê, se fosse preciso, assim como arriscara sua vida para protegê-lo contra Shikamaru, Kabuto e Haku. Ela tivera a coragem de transferir sua mente para a Ichiibi e quase morrera ao fazer isso. Ele sofria cada vez que lembrava desse fato. Não suportaria perder Ino. Ele a amava demais.

Ele volta para casa. No caminho vê várias crianças com seus pais. Observa um homem levando um bebê no colo. Ambos pareciam felizes. Será que um dia ele conseguiria se sentir feliz com seu filho? Ele entra e encontra Ino sentada na sala. Ela se levanta e o abraça. Ele a aperta em seus braços.

-Gaara, por onde andou? Fiquei preocupada. – Ele a beija, não queria deixá-la estressada. – Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito, Ino. Não queria deixá-la nervosa.

-Você está bem? –Ela olha para o rosto do marido. –Sakura não quis provocá-lo.

-Eu sei, só não quis continuar lá. Ino, ouça, sei que esse bebê é importante para você. Mas, ainda não consigo me sentir a vontade com a idéia de ser pai. Meu relacionamento com o meu pai foi o pior possível. Minha preocupação é com você. Tenho muito medo de que algo te aconteça, você sabe disso. Mas vou tentar me acostumar com a idéia. Só te peço para ter paciência.

Ela concorda. Está feliz. Gaara parecia estar tentando a aceitar o bebê e isso a deixava mais tranqüila.

XXX

Era noite e ele estava entrando na casa de Ino. Estava chegando de Suna. Tentava vir sempre que possível, mas era difícil. Fazia duas semanas que não via a esposa. Ela agora estava no sétimo mês de gravidez. O parto estava cada vez mais perto e ele cada vez mais temeroso.

Ele entra na sala e para surpreso. Havia algumas caixas grandes ali. Sobre o sofá sacolas e pacotes. Ele olha para tudo aquilo, sem entender. Anda com cuidado entre as caixas e procura pela esposa. Ino estava no quarto deles. Ele se assusta ao vê-la carregando uma caixa grande.

Ele limpa a garganta para chamar a atenção dela. Ino olha para a porta e lhe dá um sorriso. Ele pega a caixa da mão dela e vê que não era pesada.

-Ino, você está grávida. Não deveria estar carregando pacotes e se esforçando tanto. – Ele fala para Ino enquanto coloca a caixa no chão. – Pode ser perigoso, Amor.

-Gaara, você esquece que sou uma kunoichi?

-Você é uma kunoichi grávida que se não se comportar será amarrada a cama. Comigo. –Ela ri e ele a puxa para os seus braços. – Senti sua falta. Vocês estão bem? – Ino se espanta. Era a primeira vez que ele se referia ao bebê de forma espontânea. – Estamos ótimos. E você, como passou esses dias?

-Com saudade. – Ele a puxa e a beija intensamente. -Pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo aqui? O que tem nessas caixas? – Ela o beija com carinho.

-Coisas para o bebê, Gaara. Roupas, fraldas, produtos de higiene infantil. Sakura me disse que não é seguro o bebê viajar antes de completar dois meses. Tenten, ela e eu fizemos umas compras.

– E aquelas caixas grandes na sala, o que tem dentro?

-Berço e gaveteiro. Amanhã vem um montador. Estou pensando em colocar o berço aqui no quarto. O que você acha? Será por pouco tempo. Logo iremos para Suna. Pretendo montar um quarto lá para o bebê.

-Por mim tudo bem. Mas não quero que fique mexendo com isso sozinha. Sabe que deve se cuidar e não exagerar. – Ela o olha com carinho. Ele se preocupava demais. Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga. -Vai começar, basta ele perceber que você chegou e começa a pular. – Gaara a olha sério. Já tinha percebido que o bebê se tornava mais agitado a sua presença. Ele coloca a mão sobre o ventre da esposa e sente os movimentos. Ino sente seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Era primeira vez que ele fazia isso. - Não dói, quando ele faz isso? – Ele retira a mão.

-Não, é uma sensação estranha, mas muito boa. – Ela respira fundo. Vinha sentindo uma mudança no comportamento do marido em relação à criança, ele passara a se interessar pelo bebê. – Você deve estar cansado.

- Um pouco. Pensei em sairmos para comermos algo. – Ela concorda e eles saem. A noite estava linda e quente. Eles chegam ao Ichiraku e se acomodam numa mesa. Enquanto esperam o pedido, Gaara pega a mão de Ino. – A sua consulta é amanhã, certo? –Ele sempre ia às consultas de pré-natal da esposa. Fazia muitas perguntas, as quais Sakura respondia com alegria. Ela ficava feliz de vê-lo ali com Ino. Sabia das preocupações dele e sempre tentava deixá-lo tranqüilo. – Quero ter certeza de que vocês estão bem. Não tenho podido vir tantas vezes quanto gostaria, e fico preocupado com vocês.

-Como estão as coisas em Suna? – Eles conversam um longo tempo sobre Suna. Ino sente saudade de casa. Fazia seis meses que saíra de lá. – Não vejo a hora de voltar e mostrar a nossa vila para nosso filho. Tenho certeza de que ele vai amar o deserto, assim como você.

-Não vai faltar areia para ele brincar. – Gaara fala rindo. Ino não se contêm e o beija. Ele estava tão tranqüilo a respeito da criança. Pelo jeito as coisas estavam se ajeitando. Ela o olha com amor. – Eu te amo, Gaara. – Ele fica sério e toca o rosto da esposa. –Eu também te amo.

Na noite seguinte eles estão na casa do Hokage. Tinham ido lá para jantar. Ino estava linda, usava um belo vestido estampado próprio para gestante. Eles estavam sentados esperando Sakura que entra com uma grande travessa de doce e coloca sobre a mesa. Quando Ino tenta se servir pela terceira vez da sobremesa, Sakura puxa a travessa.

-Sinto muito, Loira, mas chega de doce para você. Pode fazer mal ao bebê.

-Só mais um pouquinho. Eu não tenho comido nenhuma porcaria. – Sakura faz não com cabeça, mas Ino puxa a travessa de volta. Naruto tenta pegar e ela vira a vasilha para o lado do marido, pensando que ele ia ajudá-la, mas Gaara pega a travessa e devolve a Sakura. Ino olha aborrecida para ele.

-De que lado você está? – Ela fala zangada. – Do nosso filho. – Ele responde sem pensar. Três pares de olhos se voltam para ele surpresos. Ele percebe o que falou e se levanta da mesa indo para a sala. Ino vai atrás do marido.

- Gaara. – Ele evita olhar para ela. – Olhe para mim. – Ele obedece e Ino vê que ele esta confuso. – É a primeira vez que você chama o bebê de filho. Não tem idéia de como me deixa feliz. – Ela o abraça. Ele a aperta de encontro ao peito. Não sabia como, mas o bebê passara a ser muito importante para ele. Estava dividido entre o carinho com a criança e o medo de perder a esposa no parto. Ele olha nos olhos dela, enquanto coloca a mão em sua barriga, num gesto protetor. – Ino, eu amo essa criança, não queria me envolver com ela, mas aconteceu. – Ela olha para Gaara, o medo estava estampado nos olhos dele. – Não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo. – Ele se abaixa e beija a barriga da esposa. Sabia que o bebê era parte de sua vida também. Não queria perder nenhum dos dois.

XXX

Ele tinha chegado á Suna na noite anterior. Tentara dormir, mas novamente os pesadelos o torturaram durante a noite, fazendo-o desistir. Levantara de madrugada e ficara pensando em Ino. Ela estava linda, sua gravidez corria muito bem, segundo Sakura, Ino era um gestante forte e saudável. Ele sentia sua falta quando estava longe. Nunca podiam ficar muito tempo juntos. Ele acompanhava sua gravidez com extrema atenção. Ela e Sakura já lhe tinham dito para ele relaxar, mas não conseguia. Preocupava-se com ela e com o bebê o tempo todo. Sentia-se mal em não poder estar ao seu lado como queria. Como se não bastasse o medo que sentia de perder sua esposa, ainda tinha que lidar com fofocas a respeito de seu casamento. Ele está em seu gabinete junto com os irmãos. Um jornal estava aberto sobre a mesa, com fotos dele e Ino. O artigo falava sobre a separação deles e sobre a não divulgada gravidez de Ino, numa clara insinuação de que o filho não era dele. A médica de Ino tinha dado uma entrevista a respeito do medo de Ino de que o Kazekage não aceitasse o bebê. Falava sobre a conversa que tivera com Temari e com ele. Gaara sentia-se péssimo com tudo aquilo.

-Ino não pode saber o que está acontecendo. – Gaara fala para seus irmãos. –Não quero que ela fique estressada, agora no final da gravidez. Pode prejudicá-la e ao nosso filho. – Temari sorri ao ouvi-lo falar assim. Ele estava feliz com o bebê. Falava da criança com carinho e havia amor em seus olhos. E muita preocupação, também.

-Gaara, você terá que fazer algo, ou quando Ino voltar para cá com o bebê, eles sofrerão muito preconceito. Sabe que a fuga dela causou um verdadeiro furor em Suna e gerou dúvidas sobre a paternidade. – Kankuro fala, preocupado. Ele gostava da cunhada e estava encantado em ser tio. Tinha ido a Konoha visitá-la há alguns dias e ficara feliz em vê-la tão bem. Ele olha o jornal novamente. - Chame a médica e faça-a desmentir as calúnias que disse.

-Acalme-se, Kankuro, ela não disse nenhuma mentira. Gaara realmente não queria filhos, nós sabemos disso. Não podemos acusá-la de caluniadora. Mas podemos processá-la por divulgar informações sobre seus pacientes.

-Não podemos fazer isso, Temari. A paciente dela é a Ino, somente ela poderia mover uma ação contra a médica. E eu não quero que Ino saiba o que está se passando aqui em Suna, pelo menos até o bebê nascer. – Ele pensa um pouco. – Convoque uma coletiva. Eu falarei sobre o que ocorreu. Contarei tudo, assim as fofocas pararão. – Temari concorda. – Mas Gaara, eles perguntaram por que Ino não está aqui. O que você dirá?

-A verdade. – Temari o olha, séria. – Contará que você quis obrigá-la a fazer um aborto? – Eles se olham, Gaara sabia que isso repercutiria muito mal, mas a reputação de Ino estava em jogo. Não era justo que sua mulher passasse por infiel, quando a culpa de tudo tinha sido dele. Se ele não a tivesse assustado, ela não fugiria e estaria ali, agora.

-Infelizmente, terei que contar a verdade, Temari. É a reputação de minha esposa que está sendo posta em dúvida. Ino jamais seria infiel, vocês sabem disso. Nós nos amamos. – Ele olha para os irmãos. Seu rosto estava sério e frio. - Convoque a coletiva para hoje á tarde. –Temari concorda. Ela começa a se mexer, ia convocar a coletiva conforme o pedido de Gaara, mas daria um jeito na médica que estava tentando destruir o casamento do irmão. Se Ino soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ficaria muito nervosa. Concordava com Gaara, Ino estava no final da gravidez, uma noticia daquela podia prejudicar sua cunhada e a criança. Temari sorri ao pensar que logo seria tia e teriam o bebê ali junto deles. Ela prepara as mensagens para os jornais. Havia apenas três jornais em Suna, sendo que dois eram sérios e respeitavam a posição de seu irmão, mas o terceiro era aquele que tinha divulgado a informação sobre a gravidez de Ino e a sua suposta infidelidade. Ela manda uma mensagem para o jornal, chamando o autor das fofocas.

A sala de Gaara estava cheia, além dele, dos irmãos e dos jornalistas, estavam também Baki, Sai e dois ninjas da confiança dos irmãos Sabaku. Gaara aparentava tranqüilidade, mas Temari sabia que ele estava com raiva por ver sua vida pessoal exposta desse jeito. A coletiva estava indo bem. Gaara havia contado sobre o seu nascimento, a morte de sua mãe no parto e seu medo em ter filhos. Falou sobre seu casamento e deixou o amor dele pela esposa transparecer em suas palavras. Explicara que a gravidez de Ino não fora planejada, pois não pensavam em ter filhos e que ela passava muito bem. Ao perguntarem sobre o motivo dela não estar lá, Gaara respira fundo, mas é Temari quem responde.

-Minha cunhada é uma Yamanaka, ela é filha do líder do clã Yamanaka, como todos devem saber. Há alguns anos ela transferiu sua mente para o corpo do Ichiibi, conseguindo, assim, dominá-lo e permitindo que o mesmo fosse selado, salvando todo o nosso mundo, porém ela quase morreu por isso, causando um desequilíbrio nos poderes psíquicos de Ino. Sua gravidez inspirou alguns cuidados no inicio devido a esse desequilíbrio. Como o clã Yamanaka é um dos maiores clãs de Konoha e Ino é a legitima herdeira a liderança do clã, o sogro de meu irmão achou que seria mais prudente que a gravidez fosse acompanhada por médicos que estejam acostumados a atender os Yamanakas. Minha cunhada viajou para lá com ajuda de nosso amigo Sai, ninja de Konoha e ex-membro da ANBU, aqui presente.

Sai sorri para Temari, eles já tinham combinado sobre o que dizer para ajudar Gaara. Ele olha para o jornalista a espera da próxima pergunta.

-Mas a informação que temos é de que Sabaku no Ino fugiu no meio da noite. – Sai sorri para o jornalista. – A viagem de Konoha até aqui voando em meus pássaros leva quase um dia inteiro. Acha mesmo que isso seria possível sem planejamento? Quando Yamanaka Ino, ou melhor, dizendo, Sabaku no Ino, teve sua gravidez confirmada, o Kazekage não estava em Suna, ela então mandou uma mensagem para Konoha me chamando e esperou a chegada do marido, para informá-lo de sua condição. Depois eu cheguei e a levei para Konoha, para que ela começasse o acompanhamento médico necessário o mais rápido possível, garantido a saúde dela e do bebê.

-Mas a médica dela disse que Sabaku no Ino estava com medo de contar ao marido sobre a gravidez. – Sai olha discretamente para Temari e volta a falar com o jornalista. – A médica da esposa do seu Kage é Uzumaki Sakura, esposa do Hokage de Konoha. A médica que Ino visitava aqui em Suna, demonstrou ser incapaz de atendê-la pelos motivos apresentados por Sabaku no Temari. – Sai respira fundo e fica sério. – Yamanaka Ino salvou a todos nós quando conectou sua mente a mente do Shukaku, o espírito da Areia, muito conhecido de todos aqui em Suna. Ela arriscou sua vida, e sua futura gravidez por causa disso. Todos aqui devem conhecer Yamanaka Inoichi, eu pensaria duas vezes ante de acusar sua filha de traição e infidelidade. - Sai conclui, olhando para os três jornalistas presentes. O que tinha feito as perguntas era o mesmo que tinha publicado as fofocas a respeito do casamento de Ino e Gaara. Todos ficam a espera de mais perguntas. Gaara olha agradecido para Temari e Sai. Sabia que eles estavam tentando ajudá-lo. Kankuro olha para os jornalistas, queria terminar aquilo logo, não queria que o irmão mais novo ficasse muito perturbado, pois ele já vivia preocupado com a gravidez da esposa.

-Mais alguma pergunta?

O jornalista ergue a mão. – Por que Sabaku no Ino não retornou a Suna, já que sua gravidez está correndo bem, conforme disse o Kazekage?

-Como Sai disse, a viagem de Konoha até Suna leva um dia, seria muito arriscado para uma mulher grávida fazer essa viagem todo mês para o acompanhamento pré-natal. Não deixaria minha esposa se arriscar e arriscar a vida de nosso filho fazendo essa viagem sempre. Foi pensando no que era melhor para os dois que concordamos que ela deveria ficar em Konoha.

-Mas Gaara-sama, você só começou a viajar para Konoha ver sua esposa a pouco tempo, certo?

Sai olha para o jornalista. Estava à espera dessa pergunta e já tinha a reposta para isso.

-A culpa por isso foi minha. Sofri um acidente logo após a chegada de Sabaku no Ino em Konoha, que me impediu de vir buscar Gaara-sama para ver a esposa por alguns meses. E como vocês sabem a viagem até Konoha por terra é demorada e perigosa. Vocês gostariam de arriscar a vida de seu Kage, principalmente agora que ele será pai? – Novamente os jornalistas olham para Sai. Saberem que ele tinha sido um membro da ANBU de Konoha os impedia de contradizer qualquer coisa que ele declarasse. Eles ficaram aguardando por mais perguntas. Outro jornalista ergue a mão. – Poderia nos informar o sexo do bebê, Gaara-sama? – Gaara respira aliviado, o momento de tensão tinha passado, graças a Temari e Sai. – Ainda não sabemos, o bebê não tem colaborado muito nesse sentido. – Ele responde com um sorriso. O jornalista também sorri. – Sei como é, com o meu filho foi a mesma coisa, tem crianças que já se mostram teimosas na barriga das mães. – Todos riem. – Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta?

Eles negam e se despedem, depois de agradecerem. Os jornalistas saem, mas o que tinha publicado o artigo anterior fica para trás e espera os colegas se retirarem, virando-se em seguida para Gaara. – Se eu for á Konoha, sua esposa confirmará o que disse? – Gaara olha para o jornalista com raiva, mas é Sai quem responde. – Se você for a Konoha para perturbar a esposa de Gaara-sama, terá muitos problemas com nossa ANBU. – O jornalista olha para o rosto sério de Sai. – Isso é uma ameaça? – Sai sorri. – Não, é uma promessa. – O outro se cala e sai em seguida.

-Acham que ele irá a Konoha? – Kankuro olha para os irmãos. Sai lhe dirige um sorriso. – Só se ele quiser conhecer a ANBU de Konoha mais de perto, algo que tenho certeza qualquer pessoa sensata evitaria.

-Tenho que lhe agradecer, Sai. Você nos ajudou muito. – Gaara fala para o outro. Sai tinha demonstrado ser um amigo bom e leal, sendo o responsável pelas suas viagens entre Konoha e Suna.

-Não precisa agradecer. Desde que Ino voltou a Konoha, tanto a ANBU quanto o clã Yamanaka têm cuidado da segurança dela. Haku tinha muitos amigos dentro da ANBU e não deixaremos que nada nem ninguém perturbe Ino durante a gravidez. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Ele se vira Temari. – Você também foi fantástica, Temari. Obrigado. – Temari dá um beijo afetuoso no irmão. – Bom, acabou. Agora é esperar o que eles publicarão amanhã.

No dia seguinte os jornais publicavam a entrevista com o Kazekage á respeito da gravidez de Ino. Os três jornais traziam as mesmas informações, relatando o que tinha sido dito durante a coletiva. Apenas o jornal que tinha publicado o primeiro artigo acrescentava que a ex-médica de Ino tinha sido dispensada do hospital por ter fornecido informações confidências sobre pacientes, numa demonstração clara de falta de ética. Gaara fica satisfeito com o resultado. A reputação de sua esposa continuaria intocável.

XXX

Gaara acorda e, não encontrando Ino ao seu lado, se levanta e sai do quarto em direção à cozinha. Ela tinha adquirido o hábito de levantar de madrugada para comer. Gaara para na porta da cozinha e sorri. Ino estava sentada à mesa tomando uma grande taça de sorvete. Ele pega uma colher e se senta ao seu lado. Ela agora estava no oitavo mês de gravidez. Ele tinha conseguido ficar uma semana em Konoha, desta vez.

- Sakura já lhe disse que açúcar demais pode prejudicar nosso bebê. – A barriga dela estava enorme e o bebê chutava sem parar. – Vocês estão comendo demais. Deixe um pouco para mim.

-Diga isso para seu filho. Ele parece que vive com fome. – Ela responde rindo. Gaara já se referia ao bebê com amor e carinho. – E tira a mão do meu sorvete. Vá buscar um para você.

- Mulher cruel. Esse sorvete dá para um batalhão e não coloque a culpa no nosso filho. Você o está usando como desculpa.

Ela para e coloca a mão na barriga. Gaara fica tenso. Tentava não pensar no parto. Aproveitava o tempo que tinha ao lado de Ino. Ele coloca a mão sobre a dela. –Tudo bem?

-Sim, ele sempre fica agitado com você por perto, mas já me acostumei. – Ela olha para o marido. – Você está bem?

-Preocupado, mas vou me agüentando. – Ele a abraça e a beija. – Porém não quero pensar nisso agora. – Ele estica e mão e puxa a tigela para si. Ino percebe a manobra e segura o braço do marido. – Nem pense nisso, Sabaku, esse sorvete é meu. – Eles riem e Ino acaba de tomar sorvete. Ele a observa. Ela estava linda, mesmo com a barriga enorme. O sexo entre eles continuava com a mesma intensidade de sempre. Gaara tinha conversado com Sakura a respeito e ela o informara que o sexo não só era liberado como benéfico, facilitando o parto. Gaara se levanta e puxa Ino para si, pegando-a no colo com cuidado, e a leva de volta para o quarto, colocando-a suavemente na cama. Deitando ao seu lado ele a puxa para si. – Eu te amo, Ino. - Gaara toma cuidado em não colocar peso sobre sua barriga, conforme as orientações de Sakura. Ela o beija e eles fazem amor com paixão Depois ele a puxa para bem perto.

- Preciso ir embora amanhã. Vou partir logo que amanhecer, com Sai. Vocês ficaram bem? – Ele acaricia a barriga dela. – Devo voltar dentro de duas semanas, mas não sei se poderei ficar até o parto. Sinto muito, mas tenho uma reunião com o Senhor Feudal. Está agendada há meses. Estou tentando mudar, mas não posso garantir.

Ela o olha, Gaara estava relaxado. Ela sabia que ele ainda tinha muito medo e quando não estava com ela em Konoha, os pesadelos voltavam, cada vez piores. Ele só conseguia dormir ao lado dela.

-Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem. Na verdade eu fico preocupada com suas viagens. Mesmo com a ajuda de Sai, sei que é cansativo.

Ele a olha com carinho. –Não deixaria de vir vê-los. – Ele beija a barriga dela e encosta o rosto, sentindo os movimentos suaves de seu filho. Ao levantar a cabeça vê que Ino esta quase dormindo. Ele acaricia a barriga da esposa, porém, para ao sentir um movimento mais brusco. Ele olha para Ino pálido. Percebe que ela esta desconfortável. – Você está bem? O que houve? – Ela olha para ele um pouco ofegante. – Não se preocupe, Sakura disse que isso era comum. Ele acertou minhas costelas. –Gaara acende a luz do abajur e a observa. Ela parecia bem. Ele tentava não demonstrar sua angustia para não deixá-la preocupada. Ela tenta se sentar, mas seus movimentos estão cada vez desajeitados. Ele a ajuda. – Aonde você vai?

-Não vou conseguir dormir, até que o bebê fique quieto e ele não vai sossegar perto de você. Fique aqui, eu volto logo. – Ela sai em direção à sala. Gaara fica a espera dela. Não entendia por que o bebê se agitava a sua proximidade. Ele se sentia protetor em relação ao filho. Costumava ir às consultas de pré-natal com Ino. Esteve presente ao último ultrassom feito por Sakura. Vira a rosada ficar louca de raiva quando não conseguira ver o sexo do bebê, de novo. Ele e Ino riram ao ver a médica ninja discutir com a criança. Ficara orgulhoso quando Sakura dissera que o bebê era forte e perfeito. Mas seu medo persistia. Depois de um tempo ele se levanta e vai até a sala ver Ino. Ela tinha adormecido deitada no sofá. Ele a pega no colo, delicadamente e a leva de volta ao quarto.

XXX

-Esta tudo ótimo, Ino. Você e o bebê estão em prefeita saúde. As dores de cabeça passaram? – Ino confirma com a cabeça, Gaara olha surpreso para a esposa. Não sabia que ela estava tendo dores de cabeça. Sakura olha para os dois. – A data provável para o parto é para daqui duas semanas. Então aproveite esse tempo para relaxar e descansar. Sei que o final da gravidez é muito desconfortável para a mãe, Ino, mas logo você estará com o seu filho no colo e isso compensará todo o desconforto. – Eles saem do consultório de mãos dadas, andando devagar. Ino estava se sentindo cansada. Sakura tinha dito que isso era normal no final da gravidez.

-Por que não me falou das dores de cabeça, meu amor? – Ele indaga calmamente. Desde que eles voltaram ele fazia de tudo para não deixá-la estressada ou nervosa. Sabia que isso poderia prejudicar Ino e o bebê. Se preocupava com os dois.

-Não queria deixá-lo ansioso ou preocupado. – Ela responde com a voz cansada. Não se sentia bem, estava indisposta. Suas costas doíam e ela não achava nenhuma posição confortável para dormir, passando parte das noites acordada e sentindo muito sono durante o dia. Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desiste ao vê-la tão indisposta.

-Pensei em comermos algo aqui na cidade, o que acha? – Ele convida.

-Gaara, eu prefiro ir para casa, se não se importa. - Gaara olha para ela, preocupado. Precisava voltar para Suna na manhã seguinte, mas não queria deixá-la. Ela não lhe parecia bem. Ele a abraça, puxando sua cabeça para seu peito. Sente os olhos úmidos. Ino percebe a angustia do marido. – Esta tudo bem, eu só estou cansada. Pode não parecer, mas essa barriga é pesada. – Ela dá um sorriso. – Fico imaginando como você consegue ficar carregando a sua cabaça nas costas. – Gaara sorri do comentário relaxando um pouco. Ele pega a sua mão e voltam a andar. – Venha, vamos para casa. Depois eu saio comprar algo para o almoço e você aproveita a tarde para descansar, como a Sakura recomendou.

Ino passa o resto do dia descansando. Não se sentia muito bem. A barriga estava mais baixa. Ela sentia um pouco de falta de ar e uma dorzinha nas costas tinha começado a incomodá-la. Mas não quer se queixar, para não deixar Gaara assustado. Ela dorme um pouco durante a tarde. O marido esta a seu lado. Ele acaricia sua barriga, olhando para ela. Sente-se mal por deixá-la. Mas não tinha opção. Era o Kazekage de Suna e sua vila precisava dele. Ele a abraça com cuidado. Ela abre os olhos. –Desculpe, não queria acordá-la. Como se sente? – Ela o olha com carinho. – Estamos bem, mas com fome. – Ele ri. – Vocês vivem com fome ultimamente. Vou preparar algo para nós. – Eles jantam no quarto. Ela parece mais disposta e o deixa mais tranqüilo, depois de jantar ele a ajuda a tomar banho e se deitar. Quando ele sai do banheiro após o banho a encontra dormindo. Ele para ao lado da cama, olhando para ela. Ino parecia tão frágil, sabia que ela precisava dele, principalmente agora no final da gravidez. Ela não estava lhe contando tudo o que acontecia para não deixá-lo preocupado, não era justo deixá-la sozinha naquele momento. Ele decide que ficaria em Konoha até o bebê nascer. Mandaria uma mensagem à Suna no dia seguinte. Sabia que teria problemas por deixar o Senhor Feudal esperando, mas sua esposa e seu filho vinham em primeiro lugar. Desde que fora nomeado Kazekage, sempre colocara as necessidades da vila á frente das próprias, mas agora ele agiria diferente. Ficaria ao lado de sua esposa. Com esse pensamento, ele se deita e logo dorme também.

Ino acordou sentindo uma pontada nas costas. Sua barriga estava dura. Bem dura. Ela se senta, com dificuldade e sente uma nova pontada nas costas. Solta um gemido baixo, e acaba acordando Gaara. Ele olha em volta confuso e vê Ino sentada. De imediato percebe que tem algo errado.

-Amor, tudo bem? – Ela emite outro gemido. – Ino o que está acontecendo?

-Eu acho que o bebê vai nascer. – Ela responde assustada. Não entendia. Sakura lhe dissera que a data provável para o parto era para dali duas semanas e que as dores começariam fracas e aumentariam de intensidade aos poucos. Mas ela sentira uma pontada bem forte. Gaara se levanta e a olha, tenso. – O que eu posso fazer?

- Acho que devemos ir ao hospital. – Ele concorda e a ajuda a se vestir. Eles pegam a bolsa de Ino e do bebê. Ao saírem do quarto, Ino sente uma nova pontada e se segura à parede. Não quer gemer, para não assustar Gaara. Preferia que ele estivesse em Suna e não assistisse o parto. Sabia que seria difícil para ele. Mas agora está feliz em tê-lo por perto. Não queria assustá-lo, porém no fundo sentia um pouco de medo.

-Ino, você pode andar? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. Eles estão vão para o hospital. A caminhada é demorada, pois Ino anda bem devagar. Ela olha para o marido e vê que ele estava pálido. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Ele apenas a olha e volta a caminhar. Queria ter tanta certeza quanto ela.

XXX

Seis horas. Já tinham se passado seis horas. Eram oito horas da manhã. Ino sofria com as contrações. Ela tentava não gritar para não deixar o marido mais angustiado, mas era impossível. A cada contração, ele se sentia pior.

-Ino, você está indo muito bem, continue assim. – Mais uma contração. Ino não imaginara que as dores podiam ser tão fortes. – Ino, agora eu quero que você empurre. – Gaara estava junto da esposa. Ela pedira para que ele esperasse do lado de fora, mas ele queria ficar com ela. Seu tormento era visível. Ino queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, mas as dores a impediam de se concentrar no marido. Ela estava apoiada no peito dele. - De novo, Ino, mais uma vez. – Novamente Ino sente uma dor forte e tenta empurrar, já está quase sem forças. – Sakura, eu não agüento mais, não dá. – Gaara fica muito tenso ao ouvir aquilo, era como se seus pesadelos criassem vida. Mas Sakura parece não se importar. – Ino, falta pouco, empurre mais uma vez. – Outra contração e Ino empurra com força, levantando o corpo. Ela ouve um choro forte. O choro do seu bebê. –Tenten estava certa, é uma menina. – Gaara não acredita que tudo havia acabado. Ele olha para a esposa. Ino estava exausta, seus cabelos estavam úmidos de suor, mas ela tinha um sorriso lindo em seu rosto. –Como você esta? – Ele pergunta para ela, enxugando o suor do seu rosto. – Estou cansada, mas louca para ver minha filha. – Ele a beija. Pouco minutos depois, Sakura traz a menina recém-nascida, para eles verem, colocando-a no colo da mãe. Ela olha para a criança sem acreditar. Vê que os cabelos são ruivos como os do pai. – Veja Gaara, ela é ruiva. – Gaara olha para a menina e sente o coração disparado. Ele toca o bebê com cuidado. Ao tocar na mão da menina, ela segura o dedo do pai e abre os olhinhos. Ino observa o rosto do marido, ele estava emocionado. –Gaara, ela é linda.

-Como você. – Ele beija a esposa e volta a tocar a criança. De novo ela abre os olhos. Parecia entender que ele era seu pai. Sua filha era linda e perfeita. Ele sente os olhos úmidos. Sakura se afasta um pouco deixando o casal curtir a filha. Ela vê feliz que Ino tinha razão. O Kazekage de Suna estava encantado com a filha. Ino olha para Gaara. – Você esta bem? – Ele olha para a esposa. – Eu nunca fui tão feliz. Obrigado, Amor, pela nossa filha. Eu amo vocês duas. – Ele a beija com amor. Ino encosta a cabeça nele e fecha os olhos. Tinha valido a pena tudo pelo que passara desde que descobrira que estava grávida.

XXX

-Ela é linda. Eu sabia que era uma menina. Eu disse a vocês. – Tenten não parava de falar, fazendo o casal rir. O bebê estava dormindo no colo da mãe. Gaara não cansava de admirar a recém-nascida. Nunca tinha visto um bebê tão lindo. – Ino, eu disse que sua filha seria ruiva. – Gaara olha para Tenten. Ela fica séria. – Ino você está bem? – Tenten estava fora em missão e só fora ao hospital visitar a amiga no final do dia.

-Eu estou ótima, Tenten. De verdade. Valeu cada segundo de espera.

-Já pensaram em um nome? – Ino olha para Gaara. Como eles não sabiam o sexo, Ino decidira esperar a criança nascer para escolherem. – Já pensou em algo, Gaara?

Ele faz não com a cabeça e depois se vira para Tenten. – Você gostaria de sugerir algo, Tenten? Afinal você acertou no sexo e na cor do cabelo, acho justo que dê uma sugestão. –Ela fica surpresa por ele perguntar a ela. – Bem eu tenho uma sugestão sim, mas não sei se vocês vão gostar. É um nome que eu ouvi uma vez e achei muito lindo e depois fiquei sabendo que era original do País do Vento. – Ele fica esperando. –O nome é Karura. – Gaara olha surpreso para Tenten e depois para o bebê. – Esse era o nome da minha mãe. – Ino olha para ele e vê que o marido esta emocionado. Ela então sorri para Tenten. – Ótima sugestão, Tenten, Karura é um lindo nome. – Gaara encosta o rosto no ombro da esposa e ela sente suas lágrimas. Tenten percebe que Gaara está emocionado e sai do quarto discretamente.

-Tudo bem, Amor? Você gostou da idéia? Podemos escolher outro se você não quiser colocar o nome de sua mãe.

-Não, eu gostei da sugestão. Pelo jeito Tenten acertou também no nome. – Ele passa os dedos de leve sobre a cabeça da filha, entre os cabelos que eram da mesma cor que os seus. A porta se abre e eles vêem Naruto entrar. – Com licença, posso entrar? - Ele chega perto da cama. – Parabéns. Eu soube que é uma menina. – Ele cumprimenta o amigo. - Gaara, tomei a liberdade de mandar uma mensagem a Suna avisando sobre o nascimento da sua filha.

-Obrigado, Naruto. Me esqueci completamente de meus irmãos. Imagino que Temari vai ficar ansiosa para conhecer a sobrinha. Será difícil segurá-la em Suna.

-Você pretende voltar logo para casa? – Gaara fica sério. – Tinha decidido ficar até o bebê nascer. – Ino olha surpresa para ele. –Você não me disse isso. – Ela olha para ele. - Mas e a reunião com o Senhor Feudal? – Ele a beija suavemente. – Você é mais importante que ele.

-Mas agora você já pode ir, não precisa se preocupar comigo ou com o bebê. – Ela fala séria. Sabia que se o marido não comparecesse a reunião, teria problemas posteriores. - Vá para Suna. Eu e Karura ficaremos bem. – Ele concorda.

- Certo. Ino, seu pai esta aí e gostaria de vê-la. – Naruto olha para Gaara. – Naruto, peça para meu pai entrar.

-Espere Naruto, eu vou sair antes. – Ela olha chateada para o marido. Ele e o pai dela não se falavam e ela ficava triste com isso. O marido percebe como ela se sente e dá um beijo na testa. – Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Não quero impedi-lo de ver você e Karura.

Ele sai em companhia de Naruto e vê o sogro no fim do corredor. Eles se dirigem para o outro lado onde havia uma cantina. – Venha Gaara, vamos comemorar o nascimento de sua filha. – O ruivo sorri para o amigo. Eles se sentam no balcão e Naruto chama o garçom que vêem rapidamente atender os dois kages. – Pois não Naruto-sama? – Naruto olha para o rapaz com a cara mais séria do mundo. – Saquê. – Gaara olha para ele sem entender. O garçom olha para os lados e com um sorriso abre uma porta embaixo do balcão e serve dois copos. Gaara fica surpreso, afinal estavam em um hospital. Naruto começa a rir. – Este é de Tsunade. Ela pensa que eu não sei. – Ambos riem e começam a beber. Naruto fica sério. – As coisas estão ruins entre você e seu sogro. Posso ajudar?

-Deixe assim, não quero confusão para não magoar Ino. Ela adora o pai. Em breve estaremos de volta a Suna e ela o verá pouco. Será difícil para ambos. – Naruto concorda e volta a sorrir. – Então já escolheram o nome do bebê. Karura é um lindo nome.

-Foi uma sugestão de Tenten e por coincidência é o mesmo nome de minha mãe. – Ele fica calado durante alguns minutos. Depois com um sorriso se vira para amigo. – Ela é linda como a mãe. – Naruto o ouve feliz.

-Parabéns, Gaara-sama. – Ambos se viram e vêem Neji e Lee parados ao lado deles. – Obrigado. Vocês já viram a menina?

-Acabamos de vir de lá. – Naruto faz sinal para o garçom que serve mais dois copos, porém Lee rejeita com um sorriso. – Acho que não é uma boa idéia. – Todos riem, sabiam que Lee perdia o controle ao menor gole. Eles se sentam e Neji olha para o ruivo. – Sua filha é linda. Ainda não tinha visto um bebê tão lindo. – Gaara sorri feliz. Eles continuam conversando e ele olha para os amigos. Sentiria saudade de todos ali em Konoha. Eram como sua família. Ele pede licença e volta para o quarto encontrando Ino amamentando o bebê. Ele a beija com carinho. – Tudo bem?

-Você e Naruto estavam bebendo o saquê de Tsunade, certo? – Ele fica sem graça e ela ri. – Não se preocupe, todos sabem sobre a bebida na cantina e Naruto sempre deixa garrafas cheias lá para ela. – Eles observam o bebê mamar. Gaara volta a acariciar a cabeça da filha. Realmente ela era lida. Ele tinha visto que os olhos dela eram claros, mas ainda não dava para saber se eram azuis ou verdes. Logo a menina dorme e Gaara pega a filha no colo e a coloca no berço ao lado da cama. Depois volta para perto de Ino. – Como se sente? Precisa de algo? – Ela olha para ele, sonolenta. –Estou bem, só muito cansada. – Ela se encosta aos travesseiros e fecha os olhos. Ele a beija antes que ela durma. Olha para a filha e para a esposa, ambas dormindo e sente uma grande felicidade. Ino tinha razão, tudo dera certo e tanto sua filha quanto a sua esposa estavam bem. Ele encosta a cabeça no encosto do sofá e, cansado, logo adormece.

XXX

- Ino, onde você está? – Sakura entra na casa de Ino chamando pela amiga e ouve o choro do bebê. Ela segue o som e encontra a amiga no quarto com o bebê no colo. Karura chorava com força. – Esta tudo bem?

-Ela tem chorado sem parar. Já tentei de tudo, mas não há nada que a console. – Ino estava cansada.

-Deixe-me examiná-la. – Sakura pega a menina e a coloca na cama. E a examina rapidamente. –Ela está ótima, Ino. Desde quando ela esta assim?

-Desde que Gaara viajou. –Karura estava com um mês. Gaara tinha se revelado um excelente pai. Porém, estava difícil para ele ir e voltar de Konoha com freqüência e o cansaço o estava dominando. Fazia dois dias que ele tinha voltado à Suna. -Ela esta com saudade do pai. Ele também deve estar morrendo de saudade dela. Você tinha razão, Ino. Bastou essa princesinha olhar para Gaara que ele se derreteu. – Sakura vê que Ino está exausta. - Vá descansar eu fico com ela. – Ino se deita, mas elas ouvem uma batida na porta e ela se levanta para atender. Quando Ino abre vê a cunhada sorrindo. – Oi, vim conhecer minha sobrinha. Aproveitei a carona do Sai.

Ino a abraça e a convida a entrar. Temari a olha com um sorriso. – Cadê a Karura? Gaara não para de falar dela. – Sakura traz a menina e Temari a olha fixamente. – Ela é linda. Gaara não exagerou. Ele disse que ela é a criança mais linda do mundo. Posso pegá-la?

-É claro. – Sakura passa a menina para o colo da tia. Temari fica olhando para o bebê demoradamente. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. – Nossa, ela é a cara do meu irmão. – Realmente, a menina era o retrato de Gaara. – Ino, Gaara não poderá voltar pelos próximos quinze dias ou mais. Ele está muito chateado, mas o trabalho dele está se acumulando e os conselheiros o tem pressionado. Gaara também está muito cansado. Eu lhe disse para ficar lá até colocar as coisas em ordem. - Ela olha para a menina de novo. – Eu vou ficar uns dias, tudo bem para você?

-Temari, fique o tempo que quiser. Eu sei que Gaara esta cansado, não tem sido fácil para ele, mas em breve poderemos viajar e ficaremos juntos em casa.

Temari sorri. – Ele fala da filha o tempo todo. Kankuro está louco para vê-la. Ele virá assim que eu voltar. – Ela olha para a menina, os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes bem claros eram iguais aos de Gaara. – As fotos dela já saíram nos três jornais de Suna e Gaara está muito orgulhoso da filha. E meio bobo também. – Elas riem. Na verdade, Temari tinha enviado as fotos aos jornais para que todos vissem a semelhança entre Karura e Gaara, acabando assim com qualquer dúvida quanto à paternidade da menina.

XXX

Gaara para na porta da casa de Ino. Fazia vinte dias que não via sua esposa e sua filha. Sentia uma imensa saudade de ambas. Karura estava com quase dois meses. Elas voltariam com ele para Suna. Ele abre a porta e ouve o choro da filha. Um choro forte e sentido. Ele entra e segue o choro até o quarto deles. Ino estava em pé com Karura no colo. Ele vê que Ino estava nervosa.

-Ino. –Ele chama, delicadamente. Ela se vira e ele pode perceber que ela estava muita cansada. – Esta tudo bem? – Ele se aproxima e olha a menina. O choro estava piorando. – O que está acontecendo?

-Gaara, ela tem chorado muito todas as noites. Sakura já a examinou e disse que esta tudo bem, mas o choro persiste. – Ino estava à beira das lágrimas também. Ele estende os braços e pega a menina. Ela está com o rostinho vermelho, e continua chorando. Gaara a encosta no peito e olha para a esposa. – Vocês estão sozinhas? – Ela confirma. –Sakura está de plantão, Tenten e Lee devem voltar hoje de missão e Sai foi te buscar. -Ele se aproxima dela e a beija com carinho. –Vá descansar um pouco, eu fico com a Karura.

-De jeito nenhum. Você acabou de chegar de viagem, deve estar muito cansado. – Gaara olha para a menina. O choro tinha diminuído um pouco, mas ela continuava agitada. Ele a embala com carinho e ela começa a se acalmar. – Venha, vamos deitar um pouco. – Ino concorda e se deita, Gaara se acomoda ao lado dela, com a filha entre eles. Logo Ino pega no sono. Estava cansada, fazia noites que não dormia direito. Depois de algumas horas ela acorda e vê o marido dormindo com a filha sobre o peito. Karura dormia tranqüila. Ino fica olhando os dois. A menina sentia falta do pai. Desde que nascera demonstrara ter uma forte ligação com ele. Ela pega a criança e a coloca no berço que estava em seu quarto. Gaara desperta e a puxa para seus braços beijando-a longamente. –Desculpe não ter vindo antes. Não sabia que vocês estavam sozinhas, senão teria pedido a Temari que viesse ficar com vocês. – Ela deita a cabeça em seu peito. – Não se preocupe, o que importa é que você esta aqui e logo estaremos em nossa casa. – Ele a aperta em seus braços e a beija, devagar vai despindo-a. Depois se levanta e tira a própria roupa, deitando em seguida. Ele a puxa para junto de si. Não faziam amor desde que o bebê nascera. Estava com saudade de sua esposa. Ele começa a beijar seu corpo, notando as diferenças em suas curvas. Ela estava um pouco mais cheia, principalmente nos seios. Ele os toca com cuidado. Ao olhar para o rosto dela, se surpreende. Ela parecia estar envergonhada. – O que foi Amor? – Ela se encolhe um pouco, o rosto vermelho. – Eu estou horrível. – Ele vê que ela tem lágrimas nos olhos. – De onde tirou essa idéia? Você esta linda, Ino. – Ino o empurra e se senta na cama. Não consegue controlar o choro. Sente os braços do marido a sua volta. – Por que esta assim? – Ele deita e a puxa para perto, prendendo-a em seus braços. – Eu estou gorda, meus cabelos estão horríveis e eu estou cheirando leite e fraldas. Estou cansada e você demorou tanto para voltar. Senti sua falta. Sei que não é sua culpa, mas não pude deixar de me sentir abandonada. Estava preocupada achando que algo lhe tivesse acontecido. – Ela continua chorando, agora encostada a ele. Ele espera que ela se acalme. – Desculpe, não sei que me deu. – Ele a beija com carinho. –Você esta cansada, sei que não deve estar sendo fácil. Logo estaremos em casa e estarei perto de vocês. Pretendo trabalhar uma parte do dia em casa, pelo menos nas primeiras semanas. – Eles ouvem um resmungo e logo o bebê começa a chorar. Ino dá um sorriso cansado. – Hora de mamar. -Ele se levanta e pega o bebê, enquanto Ino veste um roupão, Gaara passa a criança para Ino e ela se ajeita para amamentar o bebê. Gaara olha para as duas, com amor. Depois em silêncio, ele entra no banheiro e toma um banho voltando ao quarto depois. Karura ainda mamava. Ele vai até a cozinha preparar algo para ele e Ino. Pensava no que poderia fazer para animar a esposa e fazê-la relaxar um pouco. Ela entra na cozinha e para na porta, constrangida. – Quando vamos voltar para casa?

-Vou falar com Naruto, mas acho que depois de amanhã, se você concordar. – Ele se vira e a abraça. – Você está linda. Eu te amo, Ino, não me importo com cheiro de leite ou fraldas. Não seja tola, sabe que eu te quero muito. – Ela o beija e o abraça. Sente-se insegura. Sabia que estava malcuidada. Ela se afasta um pouco e olha para ele. Seu marido era um homem lindo. Ela sabia que muitas mulheres em Suna o desejavam e algumas mais atrevidas tentavam se aproximar mais, mas tinha plena confiança nele. Porém agora se sentia horrível. Ela senta em uma cadeira e colocando o rosto entre as mãos começa a chorar novamente. Ele a abraça e afaga os seus cabelos. Sabia que a culpa era dele. Não ficava tempo suficiente ao lado dela. Ino estava cansada e estressada. Tinha ficado sozinha cuidando do bebê durante vários dias. Ele espera a crise passar. Quando ela para de chorar ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto, colocando-a na cama. – Ino, eu a desejo tanto quanto antes, para mim nada mudou, mas sei que você ainda não esta pronta para fazer amor. Está cansada e incomodada com seu corpo, apesar de continuar tão linda quanto sempre foi, mas não se preocupe, eu sei esperar. Só quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou amá-la. Leve o tempo que for preciso, está bem? – Ela concorda, realmente não se sentia pronta para retomar as relações com o marido. Ela o amava, mas não queria fazer amor agora. Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu peito e logo ela adormece. Gaara, no entanto fica um longo tempo acordado, pensando em sua esposa. Ele se preocupava em vê-la tão esgotada. Esperava que quando voltassem a morar juntos em Suna ela se sentisse mais relaxada. Pensando nisso, ele adormece.

XXX

Ele acorda e sente o corpo da esposa colado ao seu. Se mexe devagar para não acordá-la. Ele a olha com atenção. Ela sempre fora linda, mas estava ainda mais bonita agora. Ouve um resmungo e se levanta devagar para ver a filha. Karura está acordando. Ele a pega e a troca rapidamente para que ela não chore e acorde a mãe. Ino estava precisando descansar. Ele leva o bebê para sala e se deita no sofá com a menina sobre o peito. Karura se acomoda e volta a dormir tranqüila. Ele olha para a filha com um sorriso. Nunca imaginara que poderia amar tanto aquele bebê. Quando lembra que quase obrigara Ino a interromper a gravidez sente raiva de si mesmo. O bebê se mexe, parecendo perceber os pensamentos do pai. Ele e Karura tinham uma ligação muito forte, desde que a menina nascera. Ela ficava manhosa e chorona quando ele não estava por perto. Ele encosta-se ao sofá fechando os olhos acariciando as costas da filha e fica ali até sentir a presença de outra pessoa. Abre os olhos e vê seu sogro parado a porta da cozinha. Gaara se senta e ajeita o bebê no colo. O relacionamento entre ele e o sogro estava péssimo. Eles se evitavam o máximo que podiam. Ino já tentará fazer o pai aceitar que Gaara estava arrependido, mas Inoichi não queria falar com o genro. Gaara pedira a Ino que deixasse o assunto de lado, não queria que ela ficasse nervosa por causa deles.

- Não sabia que você tinha chegado. Voltarei outra hora. – Ele se vira para sair, mas Gaara o chama de volta.

-Elas iram comigo, desta vez. Talvez queira se despedir. – Inoichi o olha sério. – Acho que não preciso. Logo elas voltarão, com certeza. – Gaara se irrita ao ouvir o comentário. Karura se mexe inquieta ao perceber a irritação do pai. Gaara beija sua testa com carinho e fala baixinho com a menina que volta a se aquietar. Inoichi observa o jeito do pai com a menina. Ino já lhe tinha falado sobre a ligação entre eles.

-Você ama sua filha. – Era uma afirmação. Gaara o olha sério. – Tem algo que não faria para vê-la feliz ou segura?

-Não há nada que eu não faria por minha filha.

- E o que faria se alguém a magoasse ou ferisse? Se a visse chorando triste e infeliz? O que você faria com o responsável pelo seu sofrimento, Gaara?

Ele entendia aonde o sogro queria chegar. Se alguém ferisse ou magoasse sua garotinha ele seria capaz de matar sem nenhum remorso. Inoichi vê que Gaara o tinha entendido. – Então você entende o que sinto quando o vejo aqui. Você não assistiu o sofrimento de Ino, não a ouviu chorar de desespero e magoa. Passei três vezes por isso. Quando Haku morreu, quando você foi seqüestrado por Sasuke e quando ela fugiu de Suna. Eu sou pai, como você. Ino é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para mim. Eu a criei praticamente sozinho. Ela é tudo o que eu tenho. Se eu não soubesse que traria mais sofrimento a ela, eu teria ido até Suna e o matado com minhas mãos.

Gaara ouve aquilo em silencio. As palavras do sogro faziam sentido para ele. Ele olha para Inoichi. – Entendo o que diz, faria o mesmo se alguém magoasse Karura a esse ponto. Talvez um dia você possa me perdoar. Até lá saiba que sempre será bem vindo a minha casa. – Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e se aproxima para tocar a cabeça da menina, saindo da casa em seguida.

XXX

-E quando vocês querem partir? Pretendo reforçar a segurança, você estará viajando com Ino e Karura e isso pode atrair ninjas inimigos.

-Concordo. Queremos partir amanhã. Ino está muito cansada, e Karura fica muito irritada longe de mim. Em Suna posso dar mais atenção a elas. – Ele repara que tem um foto de sua filha na mesa do amigo. Naruto acompanha o olhar dele e sorri. – Espero que não se importe, Ino me deu essa foto e eu quis deixá-la sempre perto de mim. – Gaara dá um sorriso. - É claro que não me importo. Mandarei fotos dela sempre para vocês, assim acompanharão o crescimento dela mesmo de longe.

-Vai ser duro para Sakura deixá-las ir. Ela se apegou muito à sua filha. Mas logo ela terá algo mais para se ocupar. – Naruto estava com os olhos brilhando. Gaara o olha curioso e outro esclarece. – Ela está grávida. – Gaara sorri para o amigo. – Parabéns. Ino ficara feliz com a notícia. – Ele olha para Naruto e vê que o outro está muito feliz com a idéia de ser pai. Lembra-se da reação que teve ao saber sobre a gravidez de Ino e fica sério. Naruto percebe o que se passa com Gaara. - Não fique remoendo isso, o importante é como as coisas estão agora. Qualquer um percebe o quanto você ama Karura. E ela te adora. – Gaara concorda com a cabeça e depois de se despedir, volta para casa.

Encontra Ino na cozinha, Karura dorme em uma cesta em cima da mesa, Gaara se aproxima da esposa e abraça por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

-Oi, você demorou. Está tudo bem? - Ela o beija. – Sim, falei com Naruto. Já esta tudo acertado para nossa partida amanhã. – Ele a puxa de encontro ao peito. – Sakura está grávida. – Ele percebe que Ino fica imóvel e puxa o rosto dela para cima. – O que houve?

- É estranho ouvir que Sakura está grávida. Ela fez tanto por mim e Karura e eu me sinto culpada em não poder fazer nada por ela. Estarei longe e não poderemos nos ver durante muito tempo. – Ino começa a sentir o peso da distância dos amigos. Durante aqueles meses eles estiveram ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ajudaram ao máximo. Mas agora ela iria embora e demoraria muito para vê-los. Ela queria voltar para Suna, para sua casa, mas sabia que sentiria muita falta de todos ali em Konoha. Ela dá um sorriso para o marido. – Mas eu quero ir para casa. Sinto falta de você, quando esta longe e Karura precisa ficar perto do pai. Sei que Sakura irá entender. – Ele concorda e a beija.

XXX

Eles estão prontos para partir. Sai iria levá-los. Uma grande tristeza invade todos. Karura estava dormindo tranqüila no colo do pai. Ino olha para Sakura e a abraça, apertado. – Obrigada por tudo. Não sei o que seria de mim e de Karura sem você.

-Não diga isso. Eu apenas fiz meu trabalho. Sou médica e adorei cuidar de você durante o pré-natal. E foi o melhor e mais fácil parto que fiz em toda minha carreira. – Ambas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não sei quando poderei vir visitá-la, mas com certeza estarei aqui quando o bebê nascer. Isto é uma promessa.

-Sem dúvida. – Naruto abraça a esposa e olha para Gaara. – Não esqueça que me prometeu mandar fotos da sua filha. Se possível mande algumas dicas também. Acho que vou precisar. – Os dois riem. - Pode deixar. – Ele puxa Ino. – Vamos, temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

- Sim, você tem razão. – Ela sobe no pássaro. Tenten e Lee iriam com eles. Gaara passa o bebê para Ino e também sobe no pássaro, ficando atrás de Ino. Ele passa os braços pela cintura da esposa, mantendo as duas bem junto dele.

-Sai. –Sakura chama o rapaz. – Não esqueça. Pare a cada três horas para que Ino possa amamentar o bebê e descansar um pouco. – Ele concorda. Com um último aceno, eles levantam vôo em direção a Suna.

A viagem transcorre de forma tranqüila. Sai faz as paradas conforme a orientação de Sakura. Quando estão no solo, Gaara e os outros cuidam da segurança enquanto Ino cuida do bebê. Eles chegam a Suna sem problemas. Ino sente uma alegria imensa quando se aproximam do portão. Ela olha para o marido que a beija. Sabe o que ela estava sentindo. Ino amava Suna. E era muito querida na vila. Havia alguns ninjas ali para receberem o Kazekage e sua família. Entre eles estavam Temari e Kankuro. Eles são os primeiros a se aproximarem, logo após a aterrissagem. Temari se adianta e depois de abraçar o irmão, pega a sobrinha no colo. Ela abraça Ino. Kankuro também se aproxima e abraça os dois antes de se olhar a sobrinha com carinho. Eles se dirigem a residência do Kage. Estavam cansados e Karura já estava muito irritada por ter sido tirada do colo do pai. Ao entrarem, ela começa a chorar alto. Ino dá um sorriso ao ver Gaara se adiantar e pega a filha do colo de Temari que fica zangada com o irmão.

-Ei, você já ficou muito tempo com ela. Agora é minha vez.

-Desista, Temari, quando Gaara-sama está perto, Karura só quer saber do pai. – Tenten fala sorrindo.

-Tenten, já lhe pedi para me chamar apenas de Gaara. – Ele responde. Tinha simpatizado com a kunoichi de coques. Ela sempre ajudava Ino quando podia.

-Muito bem, que tal nos acomodarmos? – Ino sugere. Temari chama a empregada que estava lá parada assistindo a chegada da família do Kazekage e pede que ela sirva o jantar e providencie acomodações para todos. Enquanto isso Ino e Gaara sobem com a filha. Eles estavam cansados. Ino queria dar banho em Karura. Ainda não sabia como faria para ajeitar a filha, mas ao abrir a porta do seu quarto, fica surpresa. Gaara que vinha logo atrás fica observando a reação da esposa. Ele e os irmãos tinham preparado um espaço para sua filha no quarto. Ino olha maravilhada. Uma parede do quarto tinha sido pintada de lilás e alguns quadrinhos infantis tinham sido pendurados nela. Tinha também uma prateleira cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia e bonecas de pano. Um berço lindo e um gaveteiro tinham sido colocados ali. Uma poltrona branca estava ao lado da cama. Ino olha para o marido. – Está lindo, adorei. Obrigada por ter pensando nisso. – Ela o beija.

-Que bom que gostou. Você disse que queria preparar o quarto, então eu e meus irmão achamos que deveríamos criar um espaço para ela até o quarto ficar pronto. Não gostaria de deixá-la dormindo sozinha em outro quarto, ela é muito pequena ainda. Então você terá bastante tempo para decorar o quarto dela. – Ele a abraça. Ino o olha. Gaara tinha a habilidade especial de saber agradá-la. Ele era um homem incomum. – Bom, então vou dar um banho nela e colocá-la para descansar. – Ino começa a cuidar do bebê junto com Gaara. Ele sempre a ajudava quando estavam juntos. Em pouco tempo Karura já tinha tomado banho e Ino a estava amamentando. Gaara tinha descido para atender os hospedes deles. Lee e Sai iriam embora no dia seguinte pela manhã. Tenten iria ficar uns dias. Gaara a tinha convidado.

Ino coloca a filha adormecida no berço e fica pensando no marido. Ele fazia de tudo para agradá-la. Sempre atencioso e paciente. Não exigia nada. Tinha entendido que ela ainda não se encontrava pronta para fazer amor. Mas Ino sentia falta do marido e sabia que ele também sentia sua falta. Ela tivera medo dele rejeitá-la, mas Gaara deixara claro que ainda a queria do mesmo jeito que antes. Ela entra no banheiro e se olha no espelho. Estava um pouco mais cheia, principalmente nos seios. Ino sempre fora magra, mas suas curvas estavam um pouco mais acentuadas, agora. Suas pernas continuavam do mesmo jeito. Ela olha para a cicatriz na perna esquerda. Gaara nunca se incomodara com ela, pelo contrário, ele a ajudara a expor a marca sem medo. Ela o amava muito. Com um sorriso decide seduzir o marido naquela noite, para comemorar a volta para casa. Ela precisava senti-lo bem perto dela. Ela volta para o quarto e procura em suas gavetas uma camisola que ainda servisse. Se surpreende em ver que todas suas roupas estavam lá bem cuidadas e cheirosas. Mas uma prova do amor do marido. Ela encontra o que estava procurando e entra no banheiro tomando um longo e relaxante banho.

Quando ele sobe com o jantar da esposa, Karura já estava dormindo no berço e Ino estava no banho. Ele coloca a bandeja na mesa e se aproxima do berço. Ele e Ino estavam preocupados que Karura estranhasse o local, mas pelo jeito a menina sabia que aquele era seu lar. Ele espera Ino sair do banheiro. Ela aparece na porta com uma camisola curta e transparente. Ele sente um grande desejo, mas sabe que Ino ainda não estava pronta.

-Olá, eu lhe trouxe o jantar. – Ele aponta a bandeja, desviando o olhar. Depois dá um beijo na testa dela e entra no banheiro, para tomar um banho. Estava cansado, mas muito feliz por ter a esposa e a filha em casa. Sentia uma falta imensa de ambas quando estava em Suna. Ele termina o banho e sai encontrando Ino parada ao lado do berço. Ele para na porta do banheiro para admirá-la. Ela era linda. Ele a amava e a desejava. Sabia que seria difícil se controlar, mas Ino ainda não se encontrava pronta para fazer amor com ele, novamente. Ela levanta a cabeça e o vê olhando fixamente, ele tenta disfarçar, mas ela tinha visto o desejo no olhar dele. Ela se aproxima e o abraça pela cintura, mordendo seu queixo de leve e beijando seu pescoço em seguida. Ele a empurra delicadamente.

-Ino, por favor, não faça isso. - Ele fala com a voz rouca. Ino ri e volta a colar o corpo ao dele. – Por que não? – Ela pergunta de forma sensual procurando a boca dele. Ele a abraça e a beija, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Mas retomando o controle ele se separa dela. –Amor, não dificulte as coisas para mim. Sei que não está pronta, mas eu estou com saudades de você, se continuarmos assim, não conseguirei parar.

Ela o abraça com carinho e encosta a cabeça no seu peito. – Eu não quero que você pare. – Ela o encara. – Sinto saudade de você também e quero senti-lo perto de mim. - Ele a pega no colo e a leva até a cama deles. – Tem certeza? Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada. Eu te amo e posso esperar.

-Mas eu não. Eu o quero agora. – Rapidamente ele a ajuda a se livrar da camisola e beija seu corpo todo. – Você é linda, perfeita. – Ele continua beijando-a. Com carinho ele a possui sem pressa, deixando claro o quanto a amava. Juntos eles alcançam o prazer e depois ficam abraçados durante um longo tempo. Karura começa a resmungar, provocando um sorriso no pai. – Hora de mamar? – Ino confirma e ele se levanta para pegar a menina, entregando-a mãe. Ino ajeita o bebê no peito e olha para o marido. Ele olhava para as duas com intensidade.

-Como pude ser tão idiota em querer obrigá-la a interromper a gravidez? – Havia remorso em sua voz. – Não pense nisso. O importante é que ela está conosco agora. Você sabe o quanto ela te adora e sente sua falta. Vocês tem uma ligação especial, comum apenas as pessoas de meu clã. – Ele concorda. Ele a olha intensamente. – Seu sonho era ter três filhos, certo? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. Não entendia aonde o marido queria chegar. – Passaria por outro parto?

- Não foi tão ruim. Por que está perguntando? – Ela olha para o marido. – Gostaria de ter outro filho?

-Sim. – Ele responde simplesmente, causando surpresa nela. – Mas não agora é claro. Daqui uns anos. Se você concordar. – Ela o olha sem acreditar. – Sei que você é filha única, e talvez não entenda, mas eu acho ótimo ter irmãos.

Ela sorri feliz. Gaara tinha superado o medo e os traumas causados pela infância sofrida e infeliz. Com certeza ele não teria mais pesadelos. Ela olha para a filha, a menina tinha operado um verdadeiro milagre na vida do pai. Ino entendia o apego que a filha tinha com Gaara. Karura mostrara a Gaara o poder do amor de uma criança. Viera sem ser planejada e fora rejeitada, mas amava o pai e era muito amada por ele. Ino toca os cabelos da filha iguais ao do pai. Sabia que Gaara e Karura sempre teriam uma ligação especial e se sentia muito feliz por isso. Ela volta a olhar para Gaara.

- Bom se você quer mais filhos, é melhor praticarmos durante algum tempo. O que acha? – Ele sorri feliz e concorda. Logo Karura estava no berço e eles estavam seguindo a idéia dela.

XXX

Ele sente um puxão no braço, mas finge que está dormindo ainda. Novamente outro puxão, ele disfarça um sorriso. Sabia que Karura não ia desistir de tirá-lo da cama. Era sua folga e ela contava os dias para ficar com o pai. – Pai, acorda, já é tarde. – Ela, agora impaciente, começa a chacoalhar o pai, que não tem opção. Ele abre os olhos e a vê sorrindo ao lado da cama. Karura, agora com seis anos, tinha os olhos iguais ao dele, diferente da irmã que tinha olhos azuis iguais ao da mãe. Ele olha pela janela e vê que ainda estava escuro. –Posso saber por que você me acordou tão cedo? - Ele senta na cama e puxa a filha para o colo. Ela passa os bracinhos à volta do pescoço dele e o beija, dando risada. A risada dela era igual á da mãe. – Por que você prometeu me levar para ver o sol nascer no deserto, esqueceu? – Ino tinha razão, sua filha amava o deserto. Ele levanta e leva a peralta junto. Karura era terrível. Eles costumavam dizer que ela tinha puxado o tio postiço, Naruto. Nada nem ninguém ficava tranqüilo com ela por perto. Ela fugia sempre que podia e ia ao encontro dele, onde quer que ele estivesse. Seja no gabinete ou em reunião. Já tinha invadido a sala do conselho várias vezes. Ela conquistava a todos com o sorriso lindo e o jeito alegre. Ela e o pai eram ligados de uma forma inexplicável. Ela sabia quando ele estava chegando, sentia quando o pai não estava bem ou preocupado com algo relacionado à vila. Estava ao lado do pai sempre que podia. Ino achava graça no jeito que Karura se preocupava com Gaara. Ele era um excelente pai. Quando Chihiro nascera, dois anos depois de Karura, ele sentira a mesma emoção de quando a mais velha nascera. Ela era linda, mais parecida com a mãe. Também tinha cabelos ruivos, mas os olhos eram bem azuis. Tinha um temperamento calmo, muito diferente da irmã mais velha. Ele olha para esposa. Ino dormia tranqüila. Ela parecia a mesma que um dia entrara em seu gabinete anos antes, dizendo que era sua melhor opção e que podia ajudá-lo com os pesadelos. Ele sorri, ela estava certa. Desde que Karura nascera ele não tivera mais pesadelos. Mas às vezes sonhava com a mãe que não conhecera. Sonhos felizes, onde ela aparecia com ele ainda bebê no colo. Ino abre os olhos e vê o marido de pé com a filha mais velha ao lado e dá risada. – Pelo jeito ela veio te acordar, de novo. – Karura ri e corre para beijar e abraçar a mãe. - Bom dia, eu acordei o papai. Ele dorme demais. – Elas riem. Karura já estava na academia de ninjas, para orgulho dos pais e do avô, todos shinobis. Gaara beija a esposa. -É cedo ainda, descanse mais um pouco. Karura quer ver o sol nascer no deserto.

-Pelo que eu lembro, a idéia foi sua. – Ela fala sentando na cama, encostada na cabeceira. Eles ouvem um resmungo vindo de um berço próximo a cama. Gaara pega o bebê de seis meses, loiro de olhos azuis, o único menino do casal. Ino se levanta e pegando o bebê o troca rapidamente com a ajuda da mais velha. Assim como Karura, o pequeno Inoichi também não tinha sido planejado. Gaara achava graça, dizendo que eles deviam ser muito férteis. Sakura ria dizendo que eles pareciam coelhos. Ela e Naruto tinham apenas um filho que recebera o nome de Minato, em homenagem ao avô, pai de Naruto. Um pouco mais novo que Karura, o menino era loiro com olhos bem verdes, iguais aos da mãe. Sakura dizia que estava feliz apenas com ele, pois Naruto ainda parecia uma criança.

-Pai, posso ir também? – Eles se viram e vêem Chihiro parada na porta do quarto. Ela era quieta e observadora, tinha o temperamento do pai. Gaara a pega no colo e beija o rosto meigo da menina. – Claro que pode, meu anjo, eu já ia chamá-la, vamos sair e deixar a mãe de vocês amamentar seu irmão tranqüila, certo? – Ele se abaixa e beija a esposa. – Fique tranqüila, eu cuido delas. – Eles saem e Ino fica pensando na vida que tinham. Gaara era um marido maravilhoso e pai extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso. Era difícil acreditar que um dia ele ficara furioso ao saber que ela estava grávida. As filhas adoravam o pai. Ele conseguia dedicar boa parte do tempo á família. Mas todos sabiam que ele era o homem mais importante da vila e por isso tinha muitas obrigações e responsabilidades. Aos poucos o pai de Ino voltara a se relacionar bem com o genro e a perdoar o que ele tinha feito. Sempre que podia, vinha a Suna visitá-los. Ino olha para o menino. Inoichi ficara emocionado quando Gaara decidira que o filho teria o nome do avô. Ele chegaria logo para passar uma temporada com a família. Ino se acomoda melhor e olha o bebê que voltara a dormir, feliz. Sabia que os pesadelos tinham acabado e seus sonhos estavam realizados. Tudo estava bem, graças ao amor que unia o casal e com o qual construíram uma linda família. Com esses pensamentos ela coloca o bebê no berço e sai do quarto para começar mais um dia ao lado do homem que amava e dos filhos que foram gerados através desse amor.

FIM

**A fic Ko no Ai é uma continuação desta fic, Pesadelos, e já esta publicada aqui no .  
><strong>Sinopse: "Eles tinham um grande dever. Continuar o trabalho dos seus pais e manter a Paz tão duramente conquistada. Mas também tinham que viver um grande amor."<strong>  
>Se você gostou de Pesadelos, com certeza vai amar KO NO AI. <strong>


End file.
